How Jennifer Made the First Move
by toosweet
Summary: The different ways Jennifer might have told Rodney "I love you".
1. Movie Night

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**1 – Movie Night **

Jennifer walked into the rec room scanning those seated for the person she was looking for. Ah, there he was, sitting alone on the love seat in the back row so he could make a quick getaway when the movie ended. She had no idea what the movie was that night but it didn't matter. To be with him, she would sit through _Alien Resurrection_ again despite the fact that she had had nightmares for a week after seeing it the first time when she was fifteen and had snuck in with her cousin. She was going to sit with him no matter what, even if she had to roust someone out of their seat.

She saw Colonel Sheppard headed toward Rodney and hurried to stop him. She whispered in his ear and he nodded in agreement. Every time someone tried to sit next to Rodney, John moved them on to another seat. What pretext he used she didn't know nor did she care as long as that seat stayed vacant until she was ready.

After the lights went down, she eased past Rodney's knees and made herself comfortable on the love seat next to him. He seemed startled to see her there but the movie was starting so he didn't question her.

She sat through the cartoon, the 1949 Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd classic _Rabbit of Seville._ Then, ten minutes after the feature started, she made her move. She took his left arm, placed it around her shoulders then put her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat. He jumped when she first touched him then relaxed again when she settled.

A few minutes later she used her left hand, the one over his heart, to turn his face toward hers. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. The arm around her finally relaxed completely snuggling her close. He rubbed his cheek on the top of her head and sighed contentedly.

When the movie was over, both had fallen asleep. Rodney was on his back with his legs propped on one cushioned arm of the love seat. Jennifer was curled up next to him, her head on his chest and one leg thrown over both of his and his arm across her back. Sheppard sent Chuck to bring a blanket while he herded everyone out of the room as quietly as possible. After covering them both he tiptoed to the exit, glanced back at them with a smile then switched out the light and closed the door. A soft snore was the only response.

A/N: If anyone would like to create their own version, be my guest. I would like to see others' take on this. JJ


	2. Dinner With Friends

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**2 - Dinner with Friends**

Jennifer carried her tray toward where Sheppard and his team shared a large table. Teyla was sitting across from Rodney. She had hoped to sit there but had been delayed in the infirmary when one of the kitchen staff had come in with a cut on his hand. The nurses were busy with more pressing duties so she'd handled it herself. At least he hadn't needed stitches.

Teyla smiled up at her. "Would you care to have this seat? I was about to go to my quarters. Kanaan is with Torren and must get to sleep soon as he will be leaving for the mainland in the morning. Good night everyone."

It was difficult keeping up her end of the conversation. She had a plan to put into motion and was waiting for just the right moment.

Under the table, she slipped the shoe off her right foot sliding it forward till she located one of Rodney's feet.

"…So then _I_ said to Zelenka-_ahhh_!" Ronon and John gave him a strange look. "Sorry. I, uh..." He coughed a couple of times then raised his eyes to hers. She was giving him a smile that was innocent and challenging at the same time.

Her success in getting his attention encouraged her to be even more daring. This time her foot didn't stop at his calf. She slid it up the outside of his leg all the way to the knee and beyond.

He cleared his throat. "W-w-where was I? Oh, yeah. Zelenka. Um, well, I said to him, uh…" Her foot had started to move over and between his thighs. "N-n-never mind. You really had to, uh, be there. So, what did you do today, Ronon? Eat any good books? Beat up a few dozen marines? Learn how to grunt in six languages?"

To his surprise, Ronon began telling a long involved story that Rodney quickly lost the thread of. Jennifer's foot on his leg was driving him crazy. He couldn't keep a coherent thought in his head for more than a few seconds. The one thing that did get through was "turnabout is fair play".

He'd once heard that women loved having their feet massaged so the next time her foot moved between his thighs he took a hold of it with both hands. Pressing both thumbs into the flesh just in front of the heel and sliding them over the arch to the ball of the foot over and over, he watched her face.

She bit her lip to keep in the moan threatening to escape as he relentlessly manipulated her metatarsals driving her almost to the brink of madness. One hand moved up under her pants leg to gently squeeze and stroke her calf driving her even closer to the edge. Finally, she could take no more and pulled out of his grasp hitting her knee on the underside of the table. For his part, Rodney looked very smug at the thought that he was able to befuddle her so well.

"Sorry. Foot cramp." She said to the odd looks she got from Ronon and Sheppard as they stood and gathered up their empty trays. Jennifer traded her right foot for the left in Rodney's lap.

"Coming to the movie, Jennifer? McKay?" Ronon wanted to know.

Jennifer shook her head vehemently as did Rodney. She couldn't talk. Rodney was doing the most incredible things to her left foot now. If it felt this good for him to touch her feet she could only imagine what it might be like for him to use those incredible hands on other more sensitive places.

Finally, they were nearly alone in the dining hall. Only a few others remained and they were far away and engrossed in other pursuits, reading and such. "Oh, Dr. Mc_Kay_," she said languorously. "…you are a wicked, _wicked _man. Mmm-_ahhhh_!" He continued his ministrations with a self-satisfied grin.

Out in the corridor, Ronon asked, "What's up with Jennifer and McKay? They usually go to the movie."

"Don't mind them," John replied. "They're playing footsies under the table."

A/N: If anyone would like to create their own version, be my guest. I would like to see others' take on this. JJ


	3. Love and Poetry

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**3 - Love and Poetry**

Rodney stood next to his bed staring at the folded paper in his hand. It was the fourth he'd received this week.

He'd found each one on his pillow along with a small memento so the person leaving these notes was getting into his quarters somehow. That limited the number of people that it could be to…too many.

The notes had been printed on one of many identical printers scattered throughout Atlantis. He could probably figure out which one and that would get him the name of the person. Or he could even pull the security recordings. But doing so would destroy the mystery, the magic. He'd never had a secret admirer before and wanted to enjoy it for a while.

He removed his uniform jacket, sat on the side of his bed and, as he had every night since the first one, re-read the notes. Day One:

_"I love you more than my teddy bear, but please, don't tell him ..." -_ Unknown

A piece of very good chocolate had accompanied it. The words still made him smile. At least she had a sense of humor. And he really hoped it was a she because if this was Sheppard's idea of a practical joke then a special form of revenge would need to be created to get back at him. It was too much stress on his tired mind at the moment so he chose the better of the two and decided that his secret admirer was the real deal.

On day two, the little extra was a smiley face button and the words:

"_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've crossed your mind." -_ Unknown

His mind went over all of the people he interacted with on a daily basis. But somehow, none of them seemed the secret admirer type.

Yesterday's offering had been a container of blue Jell-O and the words:

"_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams_." – Dr. Seuss

After smoothing out the folds, he held the newest one in both hands. Today there was no extra and he was just the least little bit disappointed…until he read the words:

"_When I'm standing at your door, I don't feel homesick anymore_." - Unknown

Just then, all the bits and pieces rearranged themselves in his mind. Suddenly, he knew who it was! A sweet voice echoed inside his head: _"I still have the teddy bear mom gave me when I was a kid." "Sorry about the yawn. I haven't been sleeping well lately." "I've been a little homesick so I was thinking of going home to see dad."_

He dropped the paper and hurried to the door, passing his hand quickly over the sensor. It slid open to show Jennifer Keller standing there with a big smile. "It took you long enough. Do you know how long I've been standing out here waiting for you to 'get it'? I thought you were a genius."

"Sorry. Even _I_ can be an idiot about some things."

"You gonna invite me in?" He stood back and let her pass.

"You know, it's a good thing you're here tonight, Dr. Keller." He told her. He moved to stand in front of her, hands twitching at his sides. As much as he wanted to reach out and touch her he also wanted _her_ to lead the way. "I think I need a doctor. You see, I've been having trouble sleeping due to an ache…right here. The good kind." He placed a hand over his heart. "Could you, maybe, recommend a, um, course…of…treatment?"

She walked toward him slowly, like a jungle animal stalking its prey. Both hands came up to his chest gently pushing him backwards till the edge of the mattress hit the back of his knees. "I know just thing, Dr. McKay. What you need is plenty of…" A quick push and he was on his back, Jennifer looming over him, "…bed rest. Starting _now_." She kneeled over him on the bed straddling his hips, hands on either side of his head.

He smiled up at her. "Out of curiosity, how much, um, bed rest do you figure I need?"

"Oh, you should stay in bed at least till morning. Noon would be better. Hmm. Now that I think about it, you _could_ be in bed for _days_." Her head descended and finally, her lips touched his. Oh, _man_! She tasted just as sweet as he knew she would.

Rodney's arms came around her pulling her close. He rolled until he was above her, his brow furrowed in thought. "Hmm. You look like you could use some bed rest yourself, Dr. Keller." His words were punctuated by soft kisses all over her face and down her neck as one hand glided between them to pull her shirt from the waistband of her pants.

"Mmm. You-_ah_-may be-_oh_-right. Mmm. I do feel a little…oh-oh-OH-_OHHH_! _OHH-OHH_, _Rod-n__ey_!"

A/N: If anyone would like to create their own version, be my guest. I would like to see others' take on this. JJ


	4. Batman and Rodney

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**4 - Batman and Rodney **

_Knock, knock!_ Jennifer looked up from updating a patient file to see Chuck standing in the doorway. He held a package in one hand. "Hey, doc. This came for you in today's offload from the _Daedalus_." He sat it on the corner of the desk.

"Great. Thanks." He smiled and departed.

Jennifer stood up, looked around outside and closed the door. She examined the return address and smiled with delight. Yes! She'd been waiting for it for weeks and now it was here! She saved the file she'd been working on, powered down her laptop, grabbed the box and headed out the door. "Dr. Cole, I'm off duty. Call if you need me." Dr. Cole waved and returned to work.

*****

She let herself into his room. As head of medical she had a security override code to get into any room in Atlantis. Abuse of power? Maybe. But it was for a good cause. Time? He'd be here soon! She had to hurry! But should she hide in the bathroom, sit in the chair or recline on the bed? She opted for the bed. Kicking off her shoes and taking off the pants and shirt she'd worn to cover what she wore underneath, she made herself comfortable. Mmm. She breathed deeply taking in his scent that clung to the pillow and sheets.

She didn't have long to wait. He came in and moved to the table under the window, taking off his watch as he went. Next to go was his uniform jacket. She was getting just the tiniest bit annoyed. Here she was in the sexiest outfit she could find and he hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Rodney." Her voice was low and sexy. He jumped.

"Jennifer? Wh-what…" He took in her attire and the smoldering come-get-me smile and grinned hugely. "Wow! You look…_wow_!"

"Good. I was going for '_wow_'." He'd moved over to the side of the bed as she rose to her knees in front of him. "Guess what I'm going for next?"

He reached out to touch her cheek. She turned into the caress, kissing his palm and holding his warm fingers tightly to her. Her other hand rested on his shoulder pulling him closer. He bent down to kiss her. The door chime sounded and he jumped back exclaiming, "Sheppard!"

"Wh-"

"Sheppard's here! He just got DVDs of the old _Batman_ series and we were going to watch them. I know. I know. I'm a geek." He scooped up her clothes and shoes where she'd dropped them. "You need to hide! In the bathroom. I'll get rid of him."

Her eyes darkened with a yearning he'd never seen before. It made her even more beautiful. "Hurry." He nodded once. When the bathroom door closed behind her he activated the door sensor and Sheppard walked in without invitation. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and was rubbing at a spot on the front with a napkin, a box tucked under one arm. Passing the box to Rodney he headed for the bathroom. _Nononono_! Rodney's mind screamed.

"Uh, wh-wh-where're you going?"

"Zelenka ran into me with a cup of hot tea. Man did that sting! I just need to use a washcloth or something to…"

"Y'can't! You have to leave!"

"What are you talking about? We've got _Batman_. Ronon's bringing popcorn and beer."

Rodney searched for a plausible reason why he had to cancel, other than the _real_ one, and came up with…nothing. "Uh, well, um, that is, you see, I, uh, I'm not, uh, well, what I _mean_ is…" Sheppard's head snapped up when he heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

"Ooooh. I get it. You've got someone here. Who is she?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. I know who it is." He gave Rodney one of his crooked miles. "I'll leave you and the doc alone. But you owe me a night of _Batman_ and beer."

"Okay. Okay. We'll do it…uh, some…other, uh, night. Just-please go!"

With a parting smirk, Sheppard exited and Rodney breathed a sigh of relief. A few moments later, Jennifer cracked the door open and he motioned her out. She arranged herself in the doorway and his eyes traveled down her slim body to her stocking clad feet and back up to her beautiful face. She was dressed all in black: a bustier that barely covered…anything, a thong and thigh-high stockings. One eyebrow lifted. "Well? You like?"

"Oh, I _like_…very much. Uh, why, uh, why…"

"Why am I _here_ dressed like this?" She walked slowly toward him till there was barely an inch between them. "Because _you_ _love _me."

His eyes went wide in shock. "How, uh, how, uh…"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is…" her slender capable hands slid up his arms, across his shoulders and around his neck. "…I love you too. I have for some time now."

Rodney's heart swelled with joy. He picked her up and swung her in a circle. She laughed in surprise and delight as he laid her on the bed and just stood there looking down at her. He closed his eyes, waited 30 seconds then opened them again.

"What're you doing?"

"I was afraid it was a dream but you're still here."

"Yes, and you're still _there_ when you should be…" she opened her arms in invitation, "…_here_." He went to her, pulling her close.

*****

Out in the corridor Ronon approached Sheppard carrying a six pack and a bowl of popcorn. "Change of plans, big guy. Let's go to the rec room and bogart the plasma."

"What about McKay?"

"He'll join us another time. He's decided to, um, go to bed early."

Ronon shrugged as if it didn't matter either way. As they walked away from McKay's door he asked, "So who's this Batman guy again? Is he like one of Michael's hybrids? Part human, part bat? Whatever that is."

After one last glance back at Rodney's door, Sheppard rolled his eyes and began explaining the superhero concept to his friend yet again.

**End**


	5. Music is What Life Sounds Like

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**5 - ****Music is What Life Sounds Like**

There were perhaps fifteen people with various type of instruments engaged in an impromptu jam session in the rec room. The instigator was, apparently, the young lieutenant strumming guitar there in the middle of everything, Freddie Jones. By some unspoken agreement he'd been elected leader of this spontaneous explosion of hilarity.

Rodney sat on the periphery of the group sipping iced tea and looking awkward. He hadn't joined in because the only instrument he'd ever learned to play was the piano and hadn't touched one in years. He'd only learned the classics anyway. And he couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.

The group was in the midst of a rousing rendition of Ray Stevens' "_Mississippi Squirrel Revival_" when Jennifer sat down next to him. His heart swelled at the sight of her.

"Hey, Rodney. This is _so_ much fun! Why didn't we do this before?"

"Don't know. Don't care"

"Come on. Aren't you having fun? You remember fun, right?"

"Of course I remember fun. It's something that provides amusement or enjoyment, right? Well, I had fun just the other day when Zelenka dumped a glass of tea in his lap at lunch."

She gave him a stern look. "Not that kind of fun, silly. At least try to get into the spirit."

"Okay. I'll try to have," his fingers made quotes in the air, "fun." _But only because you asked me to._

"Good. Now relax. Freddie's great isn't he?"

"I guess."

"Why such a sourpuss tonight?"

He sighed heavily and pouted. "John made me come." Jennifer looked around and found Colonel Sheppard in the group of merry makers, his guitar slung over his shoulder strumming up a storm. The song ended with a flourish and everyone but Rodney applauded until Jennifer poked him in the ribs with an elbow.

"Oh, _yeah_! That was great guys! Okay, now we'll slow it down a little with "_Amazed_" by Lonestar. If you don't know it, listen a while and join in when you can."

Rodney finally began to relax as the haunting strains of the intro flowed through the room. The song touched him where his love for the woman next to him resided. A few people got up to dance. He turned to smile at her and she smiled back then took his hand, urging him to his feet. "Dance with me."

She placed his hands on her waist. He almost gasped out loud when her hands came to rest on his shoulders. They began to sway. Without conscious thought he pulled her closer till they were touching from chest to knee, close but not too close. Her arms moved up around his neck and her head to his shoulder.

Her warm breath on his neck was driving him crazy. He wanted to slide his hands up and down her back but didn't know if she would object or not. After a moment of deliberation he decided to try just a little movement up a few inches and back to her waist. Her breath hitched in the good way. She took one of his hands and slid it down to the top curve of her backside. A small breath in and she began to softly sing along with the last verse of the song:

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Jennifer?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, do you, uh…"

"Do I love you? Yes, I do. I have for a while now."

He closed his eyes hardly able to fathom that this beautiful, capable, intelligent woman loved him back.

"I-I-I…I love you too."

Her face tilted up to smile at him. "I know."

The music, the sounds of the crowd, the people themselves, all faded away until the only thing Rodney could see and hear was the woman he loved who, against all odds, loved him back. His happiness expanded inside his chest when the hand at the nape of his neck urged him closer and closer until their lips met for the first time.

When he pulled back to look in her eyes again he noticed that the music had stopped as well as conversation. All eyes were focused on them. The silence continued for a few more seconds then the group began to applaud. Rodney picked Jennifer up and spun her around making her laugh in delight.

"What's everyone standing around for?" He said. "Let's have some _fun_!" And they did.

**A/N: **I'm not completely in love with this one. And I have one more that I don't completely love either. Debating if I should post it or not. Opinions?

If anyone would like to create their own version, be my guest. I would like to see others' take on this. Also, the character of Freddie Jones is used by permission from theicemenace. Thanks, girl! If you want to hear Ray Stevens' "Mississippi Squirrel Revival" go to susie1114 (dot) com/MississippiSquirrelRevival (dot) html ~ JJ


	6. Riddle Me This

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**6 - Riddle Me This**

Rodney held his electronic tablet in one hand as he looked around the rec room. He was looking for something but had no idea what. All he knew was he'd gotten an anonymous email with a riddle:

_If you want to know who loves you heaps,_

_Go to the place where plasma sleeps._

He stared at the blank plasma screen used for movie night. The pad beeped indicating he'd gotten another email. Anonymous again:

_To find someone with the gift of gab,_

_The next place you'll go is the science lab._

Okay, that was a little more straightforward. _Now we're getting somewhere_, he thought. He smiled and headed for the lab.

When he arrived, John Sheppard was there talking Zelenka's ear off. Zelenka, for his part, actually seemed to be listening. Both men laughed as he approached.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He thought they might be laughing at him for some reason but couldn't be sure. Neither seemed to be surprised to see him though.

"Nothing, Rodney. What can we do for you?"

He raised his arms and let them fall again. "I have no idea. All I know is I've been getting anonymous emails that contain riddles. The last one sent me here. While I'm here I should probably try to trace them."

Sheppard and Zelenka shared a secret smile. "That won't be necessary, Rodney. You should be getting another email just about…" _Beep._ "…now."

Rodney lifted the pad to look at the screen.

_The sun's soft sighs whisper through the air,_

_Leaving small kisses of light everywhere._

He thought it over a while then decided that the answer was the East pier at sunset which was just about…now. Outside, the setting sun glinted off the reflective surfaces of the city and the pier throwing rays of golden light in all directions. The beauty of the city amazed and astonished him sometimes. It took his breath away every time he looked at it.

He knew he was in the right place when he heard _Beep_! Another message. Who was sending them and why and how the person knew when he'd found the next clue was a complete mystery but he was intrigued so he continued.

_To see water that is not wet, a ring you cannot wear and a doorway that does not creak, go to the center of the old place where the leapers streak. _

This one was easy. Rodney made his way to the Gate Room. As soon as he arrived he heard another beep. Humph! This one made no sense at all. He or she must be demented!

"Hey, what's shaking, Dr. McKay?" Chuck greeted him.

"Huh? Oh, just trying to figure out this riddle. It doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Could I see it?"

"Uh, sure. _I'm_ getting nowhere with it. Maybe fresh eyes."

Chuck glanced at the screen. "Hmm. Ah! This part here…" he pointed at the screen, "…'son of fire' is the meaning of 'McKay'. M-a-c-K-a-y is my great grandmother's maiden name. So, if we follow that logic then…"

"Then the other phrases must be the meanings of other names. Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Rodney waved a distracted good-bye to Chuck and walked away muttering to himself. "If 'son of fire' equals 'McKay' then…" Tap, tap, tap. More muttering. More tapping. Still more muttering. Tap, tap, tap.

He came to an abrupt stop in front of the Star Gate looking at the screen with wide eyes. He had to get to his quarters right away!

Once there he looked around but saw nothing and no one. He waited about ninety seconds, pacing back and forth. Once he even opened his door and looked inside. Eventually he tapped his radio. "McKay to Dr. Keller."

"Yes, Rodney?"

"Um, I, uh, that is, what I w-want to know is…"

"Yes?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Um…where, uh, are you?"

"Right this minute?"

"Yeah. Right this minute."

"I'm behind you." He whipped around to find her there smiling at him in a way she never had before. "You figured it out. You really are a genius."

"Yes, I am. But we both have Chuck to thank for the solution to this one." He turned the pad so she could see the screen. "_The white wave_ _of the little champion_ _comes to the guardian of the sea_ _from the island of reeds and_ _the son of fire at the place where he dwells._" Rodney smiled at her. "In other words…"

Jennifer picked up the thread, "Jennifer Keller meets Meredith Rodney McKay at his place."

"So what's this all about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just had a question for you. Since you're a genius you should be able to give me a cogent answer. Now I want you to take your time. Give your answer careful thought."

His smile slid away. "W-w-what's the question?"

"I want an honest answer because I have a lot riding on it. Okay?"

"Um, sure. Okay." He adopted a thoughtful pose.

"Rodney, do you…love me?"

"Yes!"

"You don't want to think it over even a little?"

"No. I've loved you for what seems like an eternity. How, um, do you feel about me?" Without thinking, he reached out and took her hand.

"Oh, well, now I would have to think about that a while." Her eyes glittered with a kind of excitement that gave him hope. "What would you do if I said I loved you too?" She twined her fingers through his. Mmm. A perfect fit just as she knew it would be.

"Well, first, I would have to…take you in my arms." He pulled her gently to him. Her warmth seeped into him making him feel peaceful and energized at the same time.

"Uh-huh. And then?"

"Then maybe, uh, kiss you. I mean, if that's okay with you." She nodded and he lowered his mouth to hers, lightly brushing his lips across hers. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck.

He turned his head to speak directly in her ear. "And the next thing I would do is…" His warm breath tickled the inside of her ear as he told her in great detail what he would do next.

"Oh, Dr. Mc-_Kay_, I knew you were creative but…_wow_!"

"Good." He was grinning like a fool but didn't care. "I was going for _wow_."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" She waved a hand over the door sensor.

"You go in and make yourself comfortable." With merriment dancing in his eyes he said, "If we're going to do this I need to get a few, uh, things."

"Like what?"

He put a hand to his mouth in thought. "Well, we'll need a butter knife, duct tape, a car battery and jumper cables."

She laughed. "Get in here." He did as she commanded pulling her into the room behind him. "Um, Jennifer, aren't you forgetting something?"

Her face screwed up in thought. "Such as?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oh. I love you too." The door slid shut as he took her in his arms again.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Stargate: Atlantis, darn it. Please don't sue.

JJ


	7. A Day at the Beach

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**7 - A Day at the Beach**

A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart.

_The Merry Wives of Windsor, Act 3, Scene 4_

It was a day of rest in Atlantis. Except for a skeleton crew, the entire city had the day off. A group of about twenty or so had decided to go to the shore on the mainland for a picnic. Sheppard knew a great place for surfing.

Rodney had elected to stay in the city until he found out that Jennifer, and Ronon, would be going. He packed his own super strength sun screen, a hat, two towels just in case, power bars, his laptop, tablet, life signs detector, some MREs, long pants and a long sleeved shirt in case the sun screen didn't work or he couldn't find shelter.

When he arrived at the Jumper bay Sheppard was already there dressed in baggy khaki-colored swim trunks that hung to his knees, a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and black water shoes. He, Amelia Banks and Chuck were each in charge of loading one of three Jumpers with people, food and other necessary supplies.

As he watched the organized chaos Rodney wondered which Jumper Jennifer would be in. Setting his overflowing duffle bags behind a console he looked around but didn't see her and started thinking it was a bad idea for him to go. He turned to leave and nearly ran her down.

"Rodney! You're coming too? Great! Let's sit together. Where's your stuff?"

He took in her attire of sleeveless top, flip flops and shorts so short they might be considered indecent in some areas of Earth and overdressed in others. She had one small bag over her shoulder. "My uh, it's over here." He reached behind the console and picked up the smaller of the two bags leaving the one with his equipment and extra food supplies out of sight.

She hooked her arm through his and almost dragged him to one of the Jumpers. They seated themselves between Teyla with Torren and Radek Zelenka.

Seconds after they were in the air Teyla handed Torren to Rodney. "Rodney, please hold Torren while I get him a change of clothing."

"Uh, uh, okay." He took the child in his arms allowing him to sit on his lap. He kept an arm behind his back and the other across his lap to hold him against his chest. Torren looked up at Rodney and smiled. He reached out to grasp Rodney's nose and giggled, kicking his legs. Against his will the sound made Rodney laugh too and he actually relaxed. He looked over at Jennifer and she had the oddest look on her face. "What?"

Her cheeks colored slightly. "You look very…natural sitting there holding a baby."

"Really?"

"Really." It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he even wanted children but she refrained. Instead she turned her attention to Torren, cooing and making him giggle again.

"Thank you, Rodney. I will take him back now." Teyla reached out her hands. On impulse Rodney made a decision.

"That's okay. I'll help." Teyla's eyes widened in surprise.

"That would be…fine. Please turn him toward me." Rodney lifted the boy with his hands under his arms, carefully turning him to face his mother and together they changed him. He'd missed doing this with Madison because he was hard-headed, stubborn and _oh so_ sure that _he_ was right and _Jeannie_ was wrong. And it made him more than a little sad.

* * * * *

Several of the revelers began to erect a portable shelter for those who didn't want to sit in the sun. They also moved the food into it for protection. Sheppard, Amelia and Chuck argued and shouted conflicting orders during the process. Some of the others dug a barbeque pit for grilling hot dogs, brats and burgers while still others spread blankets and towels. A few brave souls stripped to their swim suits and ventured into the calm water. There wouldn't be any surfing today, much to Sheppard's disappointment.

Rodney managed to stake out some space just inside the tree line where he'd be out of the sun and away from most of the noise but Jennifer dragged him to join a game of Frisbee and eventually he actually started to have fun.

After falling on his face diving for the flying disc he opted to drop out. He took a seat on a blanket, out of the way but close enough to watch Jennifer. She laughed and screamed with delight the entire time she played. Eventually she came to flop down next to him her face flushed. _Look at her face! Look at her face!_ He kept telling himself. The suit she was wearing was perfectly decent for most beaches but Rodney had a difficult time keeping his eyes from straying to her exposed skin. You name it and he tried to stop staring at them, uh, it, uh, whatever.

"Uh, Jennifer, would you like some sun screen?"

"I put some on before we left but I probably need to reapply. Do you mind?"

"Mind? Mind what?"

"My back?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. Turn around." He squirted a generous amount into his palm then rubbed his hands together. Tentatively at first, he began to spread the cream across her shoulders and down her back. His breath snagged in his throat when he got to the inward sway of her lower back. Touching her like this was so amazing. Her skin was warm from the sun and her exertions. It was like touching warm silk, very sensuous. He moved back up to her shoulders and down her arms. "There you go. All done. You should do the backs of your legs too. Most people forget."

She stretched out on her stomach. "Would you do it for me? I can never reach everywhere."

Rodney closed his eyes and tried to remember to breathe. He got to his knees and began rubbing cream on the back of Jennifer's calves pausing when he got to her knees. "Is something wrong?"

"No, uh, no. You, uh, should probably do this part, uh, yourself."

"Nonsense. I trust you not to take liberties with my person. At least not in public." She winked and smiled at him over her shoulder, her hair pulled to one side.

"Wh-wh-what d'you mean?"

She turned over and sat up. Both eyebrows arched suggestively. 'What do you _think_ I mean?"

"Uh, well, it uh, sounds like you, uh, and, well, I-that is…" She reached out and smoothed the backs of her fingers over his cheek then pushed them through his hair to the back of his neck. Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes closed and he fought the urge to moan at the contact. She pulled back searching his face.

"I love you, Rodney. Have for some time now." She stood, reaching out a hand to pull him to his feet and taking up the blanket. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

"Um. Jennifer, I, uh…"

"Love me? I know."

"W-w-why, uh…"

"_Why_ do I love you?" He nodded. They reached the tree line and few moments later the beach, with all of its chaos faded away. "Well, one reason is, despite all you do to convince people otherwise, you have a very kind heart."

"How did you, um, come to that conclusion?"

"Lots of ways. But the clincher was today in the Jumper when you helped Teyla with Torren. You had such a look of…gentleness and wonder on your face that I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you even more and I knew I had to tell you."

They had reached a small tree-shaded clearing where she spread the blanket. She sat down and urged him down beside her. Rising to her knees she pushed him onto his back and draped herself over his chest. His arms went around her holding her close.

* * * * *

Sheppard watched Rodney and Jennifer disappear into the trees. "It's about time." He said to himself with a smile. "Hey, Ronon, do me a favor?"

Ronon loped over from where he'd been talking to Amelia while she took a turn at the barbeque pit expertly flipping burgers and turning the brats and dogs. "What?"

"Could you keep an eye out and not let anyone go into the trees for a while?"

The big man shrugged. "Okay. For how long?"

"Oh, until Keller and McKay come back out."

* * * * *

Rodney could hardly believe his good fortune. Jennifer loved him and he was happy for the first time in, well, forever. Or so it seemed. He strolled through the corridors of Atlantis on his way to the science lab. When he arrived, everyone was laughing at something displayed on Zelenka's laptop. When he got closer he saw they were watching a video of him, Rodney, playing Frisbee and falling on his face.

"Oh, ha-ha. Just turn that off and get to work." His staff hurried to comply with the order. A few looked at him oddly. He wasn't as grumpy as usual and was actually smiling instead of scowling.

"Oh, Rodney, I've forwarded the photos from the picnic if you'd like to see them." Radek told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Outwardly, he appeared indifferent to the offering. Inwardly, he was just a little excited about seeing them. He logged on and opened the file, scrolling quickly through each photo until he came to one of Jennifer and himself. Someone had taken the photo while he held Teyla's son and Jennifer was making the child laugh. Rodney was surprised at his own delighted expression. If he didn't know better he would think the three of them were a family. Even more, they looked like a _happy_ family. Something he hadn't had much of while growing up.

Unbidden, his mind substituted Torren with a child that resembled he and Jennifer. He found that he liked the idea of the two of them creating a whole new life that was a combination of the two of them. With a smile he called up the file for his current research project and began to work. He and Jennifer had plans for this evening but it already felt like forever until he'd see her again. But at least he knew he would and that made him very happy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Stargate: Atlantis. Please don't sue. JJ


	8. Easy As Pi?

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**8 - Easy As Pi?**

Jennifer was getting very annoyed with Rodney. She'd waited weeks for him to make a move with nothing to show for it but nights alone in her quarters. She'd give him another day or so then she was taking control.

She was sitting alone in the mess hall toying with her food. It looked better than it tasted today, just like yesterday and most days before that. Almost of its own volition her fork cut the meatloaf into six equal pieces then those pieces into even smaller pieces and then squashed it into mush. The mashed potatoes were added on top to make a small mountain of lumpy whiteness. Finally, she took her cut green beans and carefully stuck them into the sides of the potatoes creating a mountain in miniature. So engrossed in her new pursuit was she that she didn't see someone pull out the chair opposite her and sit down.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with your food?" Rodney's voice cut through the veil of concentration startling her.

"Yikes! You scared me! Stop sneaking up on people."

"One: I wasn't sneaking, and two: what _are_ you doing?"

She looked from his face to her plate as if just realizing what she was doing. "Nothing. I guess I'm just not hungry."

He was unconvinced but said nothing more on the subject, just watched as she mixed and squashed the mess on her plate into an even bigger mess. "Jennifer? Jennifer? Jennifer!"

"WHAT?"

Rodney's eyes widened at her sharp tone. He took the fork from her clenched fingers, placed it on the tray and moved both out of her reach. "Perhaps you should stay clear of sharp objects for the time being. You seem a little…jumpy."

"Sorry. I'm a little…I don't know…on edge."

"Obviously. Maybe I can, uh, help."

"Oh? How?" She perked up a little. Maybe he was finally going to go the distance.

"W-w-well I was wondering if, maybe, well that is, um, if you wanted to, then we, that is, you and, uh…"

A tray clattered to the table and Ronon made himself comfortable in the seat next to Jennifer. "McKay. Jennifer. Where're Sheppard and Teyla?"

Rodney closed his mouth with a snap cutting off whatever it was he was going to say. "Don't know. Maybe I'll…go eat in my quarters." He stood, pushed his chair back in and turned for the exit.

Jennifer growled in frustration. That was IT! She'd had enough of his indecisiveness and hesitation. She stood up so fast her chair fell over with a crash. The room went quiet except for Ronon, who kept eating.

Jennifer plucked the half eaten dinner roll from Ronon's hand and threw it at the back of Rodney's head making him whip around in surprise. The look on her face scared him just the least little bit. "Meredith Rodney McKay! Get back over here now!" She'd used her "doctor" voice, the one that tolerated no disobedience and Rodney found himself obeying instinctively.

"Uh, wh-what, uh…"

"You were saying something before Ronon joined us. What was it?"

"Well, I-I-I, that is, uh…"

"Oh! I am so sick of this! Just _say_ it!"

He flicked his gaze around the room seeing all eyes were on the two of them. "Here? Now?"

"Yes. Here. _Now!_" She crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one foot and looked him in the eye without blinking. Still he said nothing. Just opened and closed his mouth. Again, she made a frustrated sound, her arms dropping to her sides and clenching into fists. "Every time I think you're going to…but then you don't and I wait. And wait and wait and wait some more. Well, I'm _tired_ of waiting! I don't _want_ to wait any more!"

Rodney carefully moved closer to her but stayed beyond her reach…just in case. He lowered his voice till only those closest to them could hear. "Jennifer, you're becoming irrational. Why don't you just calm down and we can discuss whatever is bothering you?"

"Irrational? _I'm_ irrational? You're the one who…but I know you do and I do too...Oh!" She moved around the table to stand in front of him. "Rodney McKay, I love you."

His breath started coming short and rapid. "Wh-wh-what did you say?"

"For someone who's supposedly the most intelligent person in two galaxies you can be an idiot." He looked at her with wide-eyed shock.

"I love you and want to know what you're going to do about it." He just stared at her unable to speak. She cupped a hand around one ear. "Huh? Speak up I can't hear you."

The quiet in the mess hall finally broke through his paralysis. He slapped his now cold tray of food on the table and reached for her hand. "First, we're taking this…argument…to a less public place."

She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms, her chin coming up in defiance. "I'm not budging until we settle this."

"Jennifer! Please!"

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice."

Jennifer couldn't help the little thrill of anticipation that started in the middle of her stomach. Finally! He was going to make a move.

Unfortunately, it was not the move she expected. He came to stand in front of her surprising her when he bent his knees, wrapped his left arm around the backs of her thighs, his right hand on her back and threw her over his shoulder. Sheppard and Teyla were just coming in as Rodney got to the exit with his cargo. Sheppard opened his mouth to speak but the physicist put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't ask!"

"I wasn't going to."

Jennifer continued to struggle imploring him to put her down. His right hand was on her lower back. He slid it down a few inches and smacked her once on the backside. "Stop wiggling or I'll drop you."

She was so astonished her body went limp and she tried other means, "I-I'm going to be sick."

"No, you aren't. You didn't eat dinner. Besides, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"You'll see."

"I can't see anything like this!"

Rodney was unrepentant. "Too bad. You'll only have to behave another minute or so."

"Behave? I haven't _done_ anything!" She could feel Rodney's laughter through her abdomen where it rested on his left shoulder. "What's so funny, McKay? You're going to pay for this, I promise you! Oh! _Now_ who's irrational?"

"Apparently, we both are."

"What are you talking about?" She heard a whoosh then the lights from the corridor were cut off by a door closing in front of her nose. The world spun and she found herself on her feet again. She clutched at Rodney's shoulders as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Looking around, she realized that they were in his quarters. "Why are we here?"

"We're here so we can have a rational discussion about an irrational subject without the entire staff watching and listening."

"Again I ask _what_ are you talking about?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. Someone once said that love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important. That's the mathematical constant not the dessert." His amused gaze softened, became loving. He took her hands in his and she let him. "Jennifer, it may not be rational but I love you. And _you_ love _me_."

"Yes, I do. And, like I said before, what are you going to do about it?"

"How about I start with this?" His hands slid up her arms, past her shoulders to cradle her face gently between them. Her lashes lowered to her cheeks as he brought his lips to hers. Her hands clenched in the fabric of his shirt pulling him with her toward the bed. Smiling up at him she sat down, kicking her shoes off and sliding farther onto the mattress. He followed her down caging her with his arms while he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear. He rolled over onto his back, bringing her across his chest. "And this…" He pulled her shirt from the waistband of her pants so he could touch her skin.

She gasped. "_Oh_, Dr. Mc_Kay_! That's a wonderful start!"

_Fin_


	9. Casual Friday

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**9 - ****Casual Friday**

At the urging of some of the senior department heads and as a way to improve morale, expedition commander Richard Woolsey decided, on a trial basis, to have "casual Friday" once a week for a month. Today was the first of four.

Rodney had no idea why he was having so much trouble deciding what to wear for their first casual day. He settled for jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt that said, "It's not that I can't explain it…it's just that you wouldn't understand". His mind wandered while he dressed and it always wandered in the same direction, toward Jennifer.

It had been several weeks since he'd recovered from the Second Childhood parasite. The experience helped him to re-prioritize his personal life. He realized that he loved Jennifer and had been thinking about how to go about courting the attractive doctor. His first step in that direction was to stop referring to her profession as "voodoo". After all, she did save his life on more than one occasion. The second step was…he didn't have a clue. He'd always been socially inept, especially with women, so he had to "wing it". Maybe an invitation to lunch or dinner, just the two of them. But where? The mess hall didn't seem romantic unless it was a table for two on the patio. He could ask Sheppard but he'd given Rodney flawed advice in the past, on purpose he was certain. No way would he take that chance with Jennifer. He pushed it aside as he entered the science lab and work took over his thoughts.

*****

Rodney exited the main science lab headed for dinner. Just ahead he saw a pair of faded jeans molded over enticing female curves. He didn't want to tear his eyes from the hypnotizing sway of her hips but he had to see who this vision in denim was. He slowly moved his gaze upwards where an inch of creamy flesh was exposed between the low riding jeans and her form-fitting red top. Long hair was clipped to the back of her head. She was so…so _mmm_ he almost reached a hand up to check for drool. She paused as if she could sense he was staring at her backside. Rodney almost jumped out of his skin when she turned. Jennifer! Her face lit up at seeing him. "Rodney, you look dashing in your casual wear."

"Oh, this old thing? It's been in my closet for _years_. You look, uh…"

"Yes…"

"Very…"

"Very…what?"

He gave her one of his shy smiles. "If I told you the truth I'd probably get my face slapped."

She thought a moment, her white teeth nibbling on her lower lip. "Hmm. You sure you don't want to take the chance?"

He took a deep breath and went for it. "Hot. You look…hot. N-n-not that you don't look beautiful all the time. I-i-it's just something about those jeans that…wow."

"You think I look hot?" She seemed pleased by his confession. "Mmm. I…like that."

He tried and failed to hide his surprise. "You do?"

"Mm-hmm." Her eyes glittered with a strange light. "So you headed to the mess hall?" At his nod she smiled. "We can go together." She hooked her arm through his and they continued on their way.

*****

Jennifer did everything she could to get the attention of the man across from her. She brushed his arm with hers in a manner that seemed accidental, lingered over her food as if it were unbearably delicious, touched his arm to ask him to pass her things, salt, pepper and so forth even though she didn't want any of it. All designed to get his attention. And it was working! He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His eyes kept dipping to the cleavage she'd worked hard to display in a way that seemed unplanned. Even the color was designed to get his attention. Red is the most emotionally intense of all colors. It stimulates a faster heartbeat and breathing. It is also the color of love.

Finished with her food, she reached out and lightly drew the tips of her fingers along the back of his hand. His breath hitched and she smiled at him. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

"Uh, okay." They put their trays in the kitchen pass through and headed out.

*****

Out on the pier they stood close together under the moons, one just becoming full and the other a crescent. The water lapping at the supports provided a subtle soundtrack to the companionable silence. She shivered and he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and a hand over his heart.

"Rodney, I'm ready to go in. Walk me to my quarters?"

"Okay."

*****

When they arrived she invited him in because "we need to talk" and he became edgy.

The basic design of her room was the same as his but hers had much more personal touches; photos of her with an older man that had to be her father, her medical diplomas and personal items that seemed to have sentimental value. He tried to keep his gaze from her bed but it kept sliding there against his will. It was neatly made with several stuffed animals in places of honor.

"You look like you're expecting bad news. Relax and have a seat." She patted the bed beside her and smiled. With only a slight hesitation he did as she directed. She took one of his hands twining their fingers together. A perfect fit as she knew it would be. She didn't say anything. Just sat there holding his hand and eventually he began to relax. So much so that he was startled when Jennifer moved to stand in front of him. But before he knew it he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. She leaned down and kissed him. His arms came around her pulling her close. For so long he'd wanted to touch her this way and now he was. His happiness went off the charts.

Eventually she lifted her head to give him an affectionate smile. "I love you, Rodney."

He didn't know what else he'd expected but that wasn't it. "Y-y-you do? Really?"

"Really. And you love me."

"How, uh, how…"

"Doesn't matter. Now that I've told you how I feel, I'm going to show you."

"Mmm. As enjoyable as that sounds," he rolled them until he was now on top, "I've loved you for so long I think you should let me show you how _I_ feel." He leaned down to kiss her in the sensitive spot behind her ear as one hand reached under the edge of her red top to touch her stomach. She gasped at the touch of his hand on her skin. "You can be in charge next time."

"That's works for me."

"You know, I think casual Fridays are going to be my favorite day of the week from now on."

"Mmm-mmm. Mine too." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him senseless.


	10. An Impromptu Example Of Rebellion

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**A/N: **Thanks to Ilerya82 for the idea for this one.

**10 - ****An Impromptu Example Of Rebellion**

Rodney had waited and waited for Jennifer to show in the mess hall. He'd finally gotten his nerve up to ask her for a date and she wasn't even there. But _Ronon_ was. Every time he wanted to be alone with Jennifer somehow Ronon was _always _there. Rodney sighed.

Just then the object of his affection walked up to the table. "Hi, guys. Mind if I sit here?" She indicated the chair in front of Ronon and next to Rodney.

"Please do."

Sheppard arrived just then as well taking the seat across from Rodney. "This is the _third time_ this week we've had mystery meat. You'd think they'd run out of it at some point."

"If you don't like the meatloaf you should have gotten the spaghetti." Rodney suggested.

"It was all gone. Besides, the garlic bread is hard as a hockey puck and I can't eat spaghetti without garlic bread."

The conversation shifted from subject to subject without design but Jennifer wasn't really listening. She'd decided to make a move on Rodney tonight. Toward that end, she lowered her right hand to her lap then reached over to give his thigh a light caress. He had just popped the top on his water bottle and she startled him causing him to squeeze involuntarily. Unfortunately, he was using the bottle to emphasize a point and the water hit Sheppard squarely in the face.

Jennifer and Ronon laughed but Rodney looked horrified. The look on Sheppard's face was enough to scare him out of at least six months growth. "Sorry. Sorry. It-it was an accident."

"Well, so is this." Sheppard scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at his friend. Rodney ducked to the side and the wad smacked into the front of Jennifer's uniform. Without thinking, she threw her roll at him. He too ducked and the roll hit an enormous civilian maintenance man in the back of the head.

The man stood to his full height of 6'7" and Sheppard guessed his weight at way more than his own, most of it muscle. He thought a moment and recalled the man's name: Martin. The room got quiet when the big man moved to stand over the Colonel who had remained sitting. Chivalry was not dead in the Pegasus galaxy so he took the blame for Keller's mishap.

He came to his feet, his nose just reaching Martin's collar bone. "Sorry about that, Martin. It, uh, slipped."

"Oh, yeah? Well this slipped too." He picked up Sheppard's tray and pushed it against his chest. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and peas stuck to the front of Sheppard's shirt.

He stood there a few moments watching the food slide down his chest. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Martin just laughed. He looked over his shoulder at his buddies and when he turned back around Sheppard had a handful of the food in one hand.

Rodney knew what Sheppard was thinking and tried to intervene. "Uh, maybe you shouldn't…" But Sheppard was not listening. He took the glob and wiped it down Martin's chest.

Martin looked from the smear on his chest to Sheppard. At this point Ronon decided to get involved. He came to his feet. "Whatever you're thinking of doing, I'd advise against it."

"Oh? And what if I do it anyway?"

"Then you'll have to deal with _me_."

"Bring it on, Caveman!" He picked Sheppard up by his shirt front, turned and threw him onto the next table all in one fluid movement. Landing on the table might not have been so bad but it was occupied. His elbow landed in someone's spaghetti pushing it into the lap of an attractive brunette. She in turn dumped the spaghetti on Sheppard's head.

Martin wasn't done yet. He snatched up the first plate of food he could find, Rodney's unfinished meal, and aimed it in Ronon's general direction, missed and hit Amelia Banks. She stood, her face twisted in anger, and threw her dinner roll followed by the nearly full glass of iced tea. It was not aimed at anyone in particular, she hadn't seen who hit her, and it went in Chuck's face. Shocked, Chuck threw his own drink in Amelia's direction, dousing her _and _one of her dinner companions. Everyone at Amelia's table stood as did the others from Martin's table. Before they knew it, food, plates, silverware, glasses and cups were flying in all directions and it no longer mattered who'd started it.

The mess hall staff chose the better part of valor and retreated to the kitchen where one of the managers was calling for assistance. Before the security detail could arrive who should walk in but the expedition commander, Richard Woolsey.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

Sheppard had a slice of cream pie and was stalking Martin looking for an opening. Upon hearing his name he spun around hitting Woolsey in the chest with the dessert he'd meant for the maintenance man. "Oops!"

Woolsey watched the mess as the crust fell from the front of his formerly pristine uniform jacket. "Colonel, what is going o-" Ronon shouted a warning and Sheppard dodged to the side. A flying mass of spaghetti caught Woolsey squarely in the face covering his glasses and sticking to his bald spot.

Rodney and Jennifer had taken refuge under the table and both were relatively unscathed compared to the others. "I can't believe I started this." Rodney was saying. "It was just a little _water_. How could it have gotten out of hand so quickly?"

Jennifer shook her head. "_You_ didn't start this. _I_ did."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Um, why did you, uh…"

She huffed in frustration. "I've waited and waited for you to make the first move, Rodney. I was _tired_ of waiting and wanted to show you…I love you too. I didn't know it would cause…_this_!"

Rodney latched onto the one thing that meant anything in her explanation. "You…_love_ me?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They both instinctively ducked when someone landed on the table above them making it groan.

"Come on." They carefully crawled from under the table and made for the exit. When there was room to stand they climbed to their feet, Rodney taking Jennifer's hand and watching the fray over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here before Woo-ah-ah!" They'd reached the exit and were drawn up short when Woolsey appeared in front of them cutting off their retreat. They took in the bits of pie, pasta and sauce that would probably stain his uniform and the scowl on his face.

"Going somewhere Doctors?"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed." The physician and the physicist, embarrassed at getting caught, could only look at the devastation that was once the mess hall. People were still flinging what was left of the food from the line at each other and Ronon was dragging one of the maintenance men through the mess on top of a table that was a mixture of…everything. They could even see bits of Rodney's favorite blue Jell-O.

A security detail arrived at that moment and Woolsey gave orders in a clipped angry voice while they tried not to laugh at the sight of their commander covered in food.

*****

"It has taken a while but I have managed to narrow down the possible instigators of this little fiasco to the four of you." Woolsey paced back and forth in front of John, Ronon, Rodney and Jennifer. They wisely stood in a manner of respect, heads up and hands clasped behind their backs. Except for Ronon who crossed his arms and just looked bored. He might have looked dangerous as usual but the food in his dreadlocks and on his face and clothing rendered him comical.

"So, does anyone want to confess?" They said nothing, just looked off into the distance.

Woolsey stopped in front of Sheppard. "Colonel Sheppard, do _you_ know who started it?"

His eyes flicked to the side then down at his formerly spit-shined boots. "Uh, no, sir, I don't."

"Hmm. Okay." Woolsey paced some more. He stopped in front of Ronon. "Ronon, you started it didn't you?"

"No."

"That's it? Just…no?"

"Yeah."

More pacing. He knew some people were uncomfortable with silence so he kept quiet for a while finally coming to a halt in front of Jennifer. He was sure that she would tell the truth. And if not, all he had to do was appear to be attacking her then the culprit would come clean in a fit of chivalry. "Dr. Keller, do _you_ know who started the food fight?"

Jennifer took a deep breath, cast her eyes downward and nodded. She couldn't let her friends pay for her mistake and she opened her mouth to confess but, as one, the three men said, "It was me."

"Oh, so now we have not _one_ ringleader but _three_. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll step outside for a few minutes. You talk amongst yourselves and decide which of you is going to be disciplined."

The leader of Atlantis exited his office and shut the door. He took a quick turn about the general area and returned. He could hear voices inside but couldn't discern words. When the voices stopped he knocked then entered.

Without preamble, Ronon stepped forward. "_I _will take the reprimand." The others looked none too happy but said nothing.

"Okay. I will decide on an appropriate form of punishment and inform you in the morning. Dismissed."

*****

Outside Woolsey's office Sheppard and Ronon said nothing, just went their separate ways and Rodney walked Jennifer to her quarters.

He still couldn't believe that she loved him and was reluctant to let her go in case it was all a dream. From the smell of his clothes it was more like a nightmare. He wondered what he could do or say to get her to say "I love you" again. Instead he said, "I'd put my arms around you but we're both still covered in food and it might feel…disgusting."

Jennifer smiled up at him. "That's easy enough to fix…with a shower."

"True." She gave him a significant look, one eyebrow elevated. "_Oh._ Right! You'll probably need someone to, uh, wash your back and I'm sure mine is none too clean either."

Jennifer took him by the hand and pulled him into her room. They pulled off their uniform jackets and tossed them to the floor as they made their way toward the bathroom. Rodney stopped Jennifer by pulling her to him and kissing her breathless. She urged him backwards as she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants and he did the same to her. Moments later, the bathroom door closed behind them and the shower came on.

*****

The next morning dawned bright and cloudless but Rodney and Jennifer only had eyes for each other. That is until they got to the mess hall. It had been thoroughly cleaned and there was nothing left to show what had taken place the night before.

As Jennifer and Rodney passed through the line gathering their breakfast items they were flabbergasted to hear a familiar deep voice coming from behind the line. They looked up to see Ronon wearing a white apron and a cap covering his long hair. "Oatmeal!" He plopped a large spoonful of hot cereal on both their plates and turned to the next person in line. "Oatmeal!" _Plop!_

**A/N II:** Okay, so this one is more about the food fight than Rodney and Jennifer but I couldn't resist!


	11. Straight To The Point

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**Disclaimer: **The usual. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** This is my first real drabble. 100 words exactly in the body of the story. Whew!

**11 - Straight to the Point**

Rodney's door opened just as she raised her hand to knock.

"Jennifer."

"May I come in?"

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I love you too."

"You, uh, do?"

"Yes. Now that that's out of the way, I have several requests."

"Um, okay."

"First, I want you to kiss me." Smiling, he complied. "Next, I would like you to hug _and_ kiss me." Again he complied. "This next part will take longer. What I want you to do is…" She whispered at length in his ear. And again he complied…all night long.


	12. We Will Sparkle In the Heavens Forever

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**12 - We Will Sparkle In the Heavens Forever**

Rodney entered the rec room and his stomach dropped. Across the room he saw Jennifer sitting with John Sheppard. They had their heads together and were speaking intimately. John said something and Jennifer laughed, her eyes shining with merriment. She murmured something back and he too laughed.

Suddenly Rodney no longer felt like staying for the movie. All he felt was betrayal. John knew how he felt about Jennifer yet there he was spreading his charm all over the woman Rodney loved. He knew John enjoyed Kirking around but he never thought that Jennifer, of all people, would be taken in by his overly obvious appeal. It made him nauseous. He turned and left without a backward glance.

"Was that Rodney? Why didn't he stay? It's one of his favorite Bond movies."

John glanced over his shoulder as his friend departed. "Yeah, I know. That's weird. He _never_ misses Bond night." They both shrugged. The room darkened and the movie began.

*****

Rodney was on his way to Janus's lab to continue cataloguing when he heard a shout. He recognized the voice but ignored it and continued walking.

"Hey, Rodney, wait up." John Sheppard fell into step with his friend and teammate. "Where're you headed?"

Rodney kept his eyes resolutely forward refusing to look at him. "Not everyone has time to…fool around, _Colonel_. _I_ am on my way to get some actual work done."

"'Colonel'? Why so formal all the sudden?"

"No reason." His tone was more than cool. Sheppard could practically feel icicles forming in the air around them. He put out a hand to stop Rodney's forward motion.

"_What_ is up with you today, Rodney?"

"Nothing is 'up'." He started walking again intent on putting as much of Atlantis between him and John as possible. But he should have known he wouldn't give up so easily. John was like a terrier that way.

"Bull! You're acting like you've just found out I've been sleeping with your sister, your mother _and_ your girlfriend…all at the same time."

"My _sister _is married and wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole even if she _was_ single, my _mother_ is dead and I don't _have_ a girlfriend." _Thanks to you_, he thought.

John thought everything over but still didn't have a clue as to why he was getting the cold shoulder. "Rodney, would you please _stop_ so we can talk."

"Can't. Busy. Gotta go."

John looked around and saw a large storage room up ahead. He took Rodney by the arm and dragged him into it, closing and locking the door.

"What're you _doing_? Let me out of here!" He tried to push past John but he refused to budge.

"We're going to talk about this here and now." Rodney moved as far from John as he could in the confines of the room, crossed his arms and clamped his lips together. As storage rooms went it was small, maybe eight feet by twelve which meant that he couldn't get as far from John as he wanted. The other side of the _planet_ wouldn't be far enough. Hell, the _Milky Way_ wouldn't be far enough!

"Okay. Now _what_ is your problem?" Rodney looked up at the ceiling without speaking. "You might as well tell me 'cause we're staying right here until you do."

The physicist was silent for a few moments. "Okay. You want to know what my problem is?" John nodded. "I…saw you."

"You saw me what?"

"With Jennifer."

"With…_Oh_." Rodney didn't imagine the guilty look on John's face. He was definitely hiding something and it had to do with Jennifer. "It's _not_ what it looked like."

"Really? What was it then? Because the two of you looked very cozy talking and laughing together…_alone_." John opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing emerged. He had no idea what to say that wouldn't give away the real reason he and Keller had been talking. "If anyone took her away from me I thought it would be Ronon. I didn't think I had to worry about my best friend."

John decided to tell him at least some of the truth. He went to stand in front of the angry man. "Rodney, I promise you there is nothing…inappropriate going on between Keller and me." He took Rodney by the shoulders. "Please, trust me."

Rodney looked in John's face and saw nothing but honesty and sincerity in his friend's eyes. "Its just that I walked in and the two of you had your heads together a-a-and it looked like you were working your Kirk routine on her. So, if it wasn't what it looked like, then what was it?"

"Rodney, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't…tell you." He gave Rodney a gentle shake. "I promise, everything will become clear _very soon_." John held his fist out and, after a short pause, Rodney tapped it with his own. They exited the storage room and went their separate ways. John breathed a sigh of relief and touched his earpiece. "Sheppard to Keller. We gotta talk."

*****

Rodney approached Jennifer's office with more than a small amount of trepidation. He was finally going to ask her out. He'd rehearsed what he would say over and over. He wiped his clammy hands down his pants, did a quick breath check, cleared his throat and lifted his hand to knock but stopped when he heard voices. He knew he should just step back and give them privacy but he found himself leaning closer when he heard a familiar male voice.

"You're sure you're ready to do this?" It was John Sheppard.

"Of course I'm ready, John. I've _been_ ready. I'm tired of waiting." This from Jennifer.

John: "Okay. Let's do it."

Jennifer: "Tomorrow?"

John: "Yes.

Jennifer: "Good. Oh, I'm getting _excited_! This is going to be _so_ much _fun_."

John: "I hope so."

Jennifer: "It will be. _You'll_ see."

John: "Um, what about Rodney?"

Jennifer: "It will be fine as long as he doesn't find out. At least not yet."

John: "Okay. I am yours to command for this…wild ride."

Rodney couldn't listen any more. He retreated before either of them opened the door and found him listening.

John opened the door and started through. Impulsively, Jennifer hugged him. "Thank you so much for all your help. I really hope Rodney appreciates what a good friend you are, John." She giggled. "It still feels strange calling you that."

"You'll get over it, Jennifer. I figure we should be on a first name basis seeing as how we're in on this little conspiracy together." He checked his watch. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Operation: Jennifer Loves Rodney commences at 1400 hours tomorrow." He flipped a salute and strode away whistling a kid's song about her and Rodney sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. She laughed and closed the door.

*****

His alarm went off and he slapped it into submission. Pulling the covers over his head he tried to go back to sleep but his mind refused to co-operate. It kept replaying the conversation he'd overheard the night before. _And to think I believed him when he said there was nothing going on. It sure didn't _sound_ like "nothing"._

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he'd completed his business he came back out, took the covers from the bed, wrapped them around himself and sat in his chair. He didn't want to leave his room and risk running into John and Jennifer so he decided to work from here. Trouble was he couldn't get motivated so there he sat, doing nothing. He wasn't even hungry though he knew he should eat something before his hypoglycemia became an issue. There were power bars in his desk drawer and he pulled one out. He sighed as he chewed then turned around and pulled his laptop toward him, powering up and logging on. Eventually he became absorbed by his research and all thoughts of betrayal slipped away…for the time being.

*****

He was so engrossed in work he jumped when the door chimed. The clock indicated that it was 1:30pm. He'd been working non-stop for…hours.

"Afternoon, Dr. McKay. I was asked to give you this at precisely 1330 hours so here you go." Chuck handed him a sealed envelope with barely legible handwriting spelling out his name on the front.

He turned the elegant cream-colored envelope over and over trying to figure out who might have sent it but the outside showed nothing. He slid his thumb under the flap to open it and pulled out a note card embossed in silver with a lopsided heart with an arrow through it. Inside the card was written:

Where: East pier

When: 1400 today - Don't be late!

Dress code: Casual Friday

Why: You'll see!

It was unsigned. He didn't want to go but he needed to get some real food and figured it wouldn't hurt to stop at the pier on the way. Besides, he loved a good mystery and his interest was piqued. He was on his way within twenty minutes, showered, shaved and dressed in faded jeans, a faded t-shirt and cross trainers.

*****

When he arrived at the pier a few people were already there looking into the sky and pointing. He looked up as well and could see odd looking clouds forming. Looking closer he could see that they were letters. Someone was skywriting. Probably using a reconfigured Jumper. He recognized some of the fancy maneuvers. John was the pilot.

The longer he watched the wider his eyes got. The others on the pier kept glancing back at him and smiling. Some clapped him on the back and gave him thumbs up as they went back inside.

A smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he kept staring up at the words floating in the cloudless blue sky not quite sure what else to do for the moment. Then a hand on his shoulder urged him to turn around. Jennifer! He lifted her in his arms swinging her in a circle. She laughed in delight then leaned her head down and kissed him as they continued to turn in circles. He put her down and they went back inside. In the sky behind them were the words: Jennifer loves Rodney!

**A/N:** I've no idea where this one came from. I hope it lives up to the series. If it does, please say so. If not, please say so as well.

Namasté,

JJ


	13. Fortune Favors the Audacious

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**Disclaimer: **The usual. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** This was inspired by a fortune I got at a Chinese restaurant.

**13 - Fortune Favors the Audacious**

Rodney held the small strip of paper in his hand. It had come out of a fortune cookie that he'd found on his pillow tonight. It said "Use your head, but live in your heart".

He placed it on the desk with the others. He gotten one each day for the last several days and nights. When and where he received them was random. He'd found them on his desk here in his quarters, on his lunch tray though he didn't put it there nor did he see anyone else put it there, on his desk in the main lab, on a table in Janus's lab though he'd decided to work from there at the last minute yesterday, in the pocket of his jacket and once he'd even found one on the sink in his bathroom.

Someone was trying to tell him something but whom and what was a mystery. And he did love a good mystery. Unfortunately, his investigations had come to nothing. He'd gone to the manager of the mess hall but she refused to confirm or deny that she'd supplied the treats to a member of the expedition. She even refused to confirm or deny that she'd even ordered them. The most curious thing was that the supply inventory had been password protected and he'd been unable to hack it. Which _should_ have been impossible.

Also, someone had altered the security tapes for the area outside his quarters without leaving an electronic trail. Another impossibility.

Frustrated almost beyond imagining he came up with one more trick. He set up a video feed inside his room that no one else knew about. He'd make sure his friends and colleagues thought he would be elsewhere then monitor the feed from his tablet while he hid in a nearby storage closet. Hopefully, by tonight, he would know who the fortune cookie phantom was and get some answers.

*****

Dinner was over and it was time to put his plan into action. "Well, I've got a little more work to do tonight. I'll be in Janus's lab." His team was there as well as Major Lorne, Zelenka and Jennifer. He wished them all a good night and departed.

To keep the fiction alive he actually went to Janus's lab, waited five minutes, grabbed his tablet and, taking a short cut he'd devised for himself without telling anyone else, made his way to the storage closet near his quarters.

He didn't have long to wait. On the screen he saw a figure enter his quarters and move stealthily to the bed. He couldn't see the face or uniform just a slim figure that could only be female. When she turned to leave he saw a flash of what appeared to be long blonde hair. No! It couldn't be! Was that…_Jennifer_?

He had to know for sure so he made his way quickly down the hall and entered his quarters. Yes, it was Jennifer! She looked like a dear in headlights at getting caught.

"Rodney! I-I-I thought you were…"

"I know. That's what I wanted everyone to think." She moved to go around him but he took her by the arm and pointed to the chair by the desk. Obediently she sat. "Okay, what's this all about?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I've been trying to get your attention and knew you would be…intrigued."

"Well, you now have my _full_ attention so spill it."

"Good. Then I, and my associates, have achieved my purpose." Her eyes took on a strange light that confused him even more.

"Which _is_…?"

"Oh, to make you _so_ curious that you'd do exactly what you did because face it, Rodney, Sheppard was right. You _are_ incredibly predictable."

"Excuse me?"

She laughed and moved to stand in front of him. "Rodney, I _wanted_ to get caught. I knew if I continued to pique your curiosity that you'd figure out a way to 'trap' the culprit. And so, here I am, at your mercy." She spread her hands out to the side.

"I, uh, I don't…"

She sighed in frustration. "I can see that you still don't get it so I'll just have to spell it out. Rodney, I love you."

"You, uh, do?"

"Yes. I love you and you love me. What do you think" she grabbed his jacket pulling him with her as she walked backwards toward his bed, "we should do about it?"

He smiled and moved the palms of his hands up the outsides of her arms across her shoulders and up to cup her face. "Hmm. You did say you were at my mercy."

"That's right. I did, didn't I?" She yelped when he tumbled her onto the bed and came down beside her trapping her with his arms. He was taking too long to get to the good stuff so she brought her hands up between them and pulled his head down for a long drugging kiss.

He raised himself up to remove his jacket. It landed on the desk scattering the small strips of paper to the floor unnoticed:

"You will take a chance on something in the near future"

"Soon life will become more interesting"

"You will have a very pleasant experience"

"A thrilling time is in store for you"

"When choosing between two evils, choose the one you've never tried before"

The words printed there now made sense to him but he didn't care. She loved him and that was all he knew or cared about. That and getting the two of them out of their clothes as quickly as possible, which wasn't that difficult. Especially when she helped.

_**Finis**_


	14. Game Night

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**Disclaimer: **The usual. Please don't sue.

**14 - Game Night**

The rec room on Atlantis was a flurry of activity. Board games, card games, video games. Sheppard was in the back corner playing poker with Major Lorne, Amelia Banks, and two of the civilian maintenance team, Joe Dryden and Paxton Thiruvengadathan. The largest stack of chips had a place of honor in front of Pax, a female engineer from the state of Tamil Nadu in India. She spoke English with a British accent due to learning the language from British missionaries. Joe Dryden on the other hand was from deep in the heart of Texas and wasn't ashamed to say so.

McKay had started out at the Wii station. He'd beaten all comers so far and no one else was willing to be humiliated at his hands. Well, Sheppard had beaten him earlier but had deserted for the poker game before McKay could make a comeback.

Tired of playing alone, McKay decided to try his hand at another game and settled on Scrabble. Again, he beat all comers, though Richard Woolsey came in a very close second. And again, he was left to play alone. That is until Jennifer arrived. She pulled the chair out opposite and watched him create random words on the board. Finally, she reached out and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Rodney, why are you sitting here by yourself?"

He looked up at her then back to the tiles on the board, pouting. "No one will play with me."

She laughed at his use of the childish phrase then tried to hide it when he shot her a sharp look. "The problem is you're too competitive. People are afraid to go up against you. But I'm not. Tell you what, we'll play a game of _my _choosing and if _you_ win you get a special prize. If_ I_ win, _I _get the special prize."

His interest was piqued. "Okay. What's the game?"

She retrieved a pad and pen from another table. At the top of the first page she made three sets of dashes: four, two and three, then an inverted L below that. "Hangman. Okay, first letter."

He didn't even have to think. "E."

"Very good." Jennifer filled in three of the spaces:

_ _ _ E _ _ E _ E

"Next letter."

"S."

"Ah, another winner." This one was entered in the second space of the first word:

_ S _ E _ _ E _ E

The game continued until Rodney had completed the phrase:

I S L E O F E W E

He looked at the words, turning them over and over in his mind. "It doesn't make sense. An island of female sheep?"

"Say it out loud." Jennifer suggested.

One shoulder came up then down in a shrug, "Isle of ewe."

She met his eyes with a smile. "Close. Try it again but say it faster."

"Isleofewe."

"Once more, this time with the accent on the _second_ syllable. It sounds like something you'd say to someone for whom you have a very strong affection."

He tried one more time, "Isle_OF_ewe. Ah! Got it!. I love you!"

"Oh, Rodney," She reached across the table and took him by the hand, her thumb making circles on his wrist, "I love you too."

His eyes were wide. Was she saying what it sounded like she was saying? "You uh…"

"Yes." She rounded the table and sat in his lap, both arms around his neck, "I _love_ you!"

"Really?"

"Really. Now, are you ready for your special prize?"

"Already got it. You love me. I love you. What more could I want?"

As she whispered in his ear, his smile got wider and wider. He put her on her feet and they left the rec room. Out in the hall he came to a stop. "Just out of curiosity, what would you have gotten if you'd won?"

She winked at him. "Same thing." They walked down the hall hand in hand.

_**The End**_


	15. With A Love That Shall Not Die

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Please don't sue.

**A/N: **Thanks to voyfan7 for the idea for this one.

**15 - With a Love That Shall Not Die**

Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard felt helpless. Rodney and Jennifer were trapped inside a shimmering force field emanating from the device squatting in the middle of the vast room. It was round, about the size, shape and color of a covered backyard fire pit. A few feet from it was an altar-like stack of stones and mortar approximately the size of a large altar. There was also evidence that other fixtures had been within the area contained by the force field but they had long ago turned to dust or been removed.

Sheppard and Ronon had tried piercing the field with their weapons with no results to show for their efforts except a reduction of their ammo supplies. Everything they'd done to the outside of the field had caused it to expand and Rodney to complain. He was in the middle of another long-winded tirade when Jennifer laid a hand on his arm causing him to stop in mid sentence. Without conscious thought he offered an apology for his rude behavior.

"Isn't there something _else_ you can try, Rodney?" Jennifer asked again.

He looked at her and saw the fear she was trying hard to hide. If they didn't get out soon…

"Jennifer, I have _tried_ everything I can think of plus some thought up on the spot and each time the field expanded but that was all. Each time it expands we get more room to move around but not more air." She looked miserable and slumped to the ground bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Doc, Rodney, we're going to do another recon. Maybe we missed something on the first walkthrough. Back in thirty, less if we find something." Sheppard informed them. They nodded and the trio exited through the open doorway.

Rodney paced back and forth a while then pulled out his scanner again. It might not help but it wouldn't hurt either…hopefully. "Hmm. That's strange."

Jennifer's head snapped up. She recognized the tone. "What?"

"Well, the field seems weaker now that they're gone. But that doesn't make any sense, unless…" He brought out his computer and tapped at it while muttering to himself. A quick intake of breath brought his companion to her feet.

He turned back to her with a smile of triumph. "I've figured out what it's for. I think. It looks like this device was meant to protect whoever or whatever was within it but there's no way to know what. When someone carrying a weapon approaches the field grows stronger and expands."

"So how does that help us?"

"I don't know yet but I'm getting some ideas." He went back to work. So engrossed in his pursuit was he that he barely noticed it when Jennifer reached into a side pocket of his backpack for a bottle of water. She knew he always brought more than he thought he would need and hers was long gone.

He was just attaching a pair of power cables to the device when the others returned. They all recognized the hunch of his shoulders and the look of concentration. Jennifer moved as close as possible to Sheppard and the others speaking quietly.

"He's figured out what the field is for and is working on a way to shut it down."

Rodney broke in. "Correction. I _can_ shut it down." He turned. "Long story short, it was used to protect who or whatever is inside it. Weapons in the vicinity increase the field strength and size so you'll need to…leave."

Teyla spoke up. "What if we were to place our weapons outside and return?"

"And what about yours?" Ronon asked indicating the nine mil strapped to Rodney's right hip.

"Don't know and don't know." He moved back to the device. "For now the three of you will need to get as far from here as possible so I can trigger the shutdown sequence. Just in case."

"Just in case what, Rodney?" Jennifer wanted to know.

He face lost its self-assurance. "In case this doesn't work the way I think it will." Sheppard nodded and he, Teyla and Ronon exited.

*****

Rodney completed the preparations for the shutdown and turned to inform Jennifer. She had stayed by his side yet out of his way giving him quiet support. "Jennifer, I want you to go behind that whatever that is, just in case this doesn't go as planned."

She shook her head. "I'm staying here with _you_. And no arguments. We're in this together, for better or worse."

"Until death do us part?" The lame joke fell flat. "Sorry."

"Rodney, I just want you to know…" she hesitated then came to a decision. There was a light in her eyes he'd never seen before. She took a deep breath. "I…love you. Now blow this thing so we can go home."

His eyes lit up and he gave her a confident nod. He tapped in the sequence that would, hopefully, shut the device down and allow them to leave. A low whine started, rising higher and higher in pitch until it was painful. Rodney and Jennifer clapped their hands over their ears just as they saw the force field begin to expand at a greatly accelerated rate. It continued on until it extended beyond the walls of the building. Smoke puffed from the sides. A loud crackling started and Rodney dragged Jennifer behind the altar and covered her body with his. The whine rose beyond their ability to hear it and a few seconds later the device exploded showering the entire chamber with glowing fragments of the strange metal.

The ringing in their ears faded and Rodney lifted his head to look around. The force field was down! He'd done it…again, though not in the way he'd expected.

Jennifer gave a shout of jubilation, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. His confidence slipped away as it usually did when they were alone. He was certain that she'd said she loved him because she thought they were going to die. "Uh, Jennifer, I know you only said wh-what you said because you thought we might, uh, you know, so don't…"

She placed a hand over his mouth to stem the stuttering flow that she knew was coming. "Rodney, I meant it. I _do_ love you. I'm just sorry it took something like this for me to tell you."

"That's, uh, oh wow. I-I-I have loved you…"

"…for some time now? I know." Her arms still around his neck pulled him to her and their lips met again. And this time he kissed her back.

*****

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon stood at what they'd agreed was a "safe" distance. However, the force field expanded beyond the ancient chamber and headed for them too quickly for them to get away. They turned to run but were flung through the air to land, thankfully, in the soft sand that had once been a barn-like structure. They climbed to their feet brushing dust, twigs, leaves and sand from their hair and clothing.

"John, should we not…"

"…check on McKay and Keller? Yeah." As one, they headed back inside the building whose full purpose would probably never be known, but Rodney and Jennifer were nowhere in sight. "McKay! Keller!"

They fanned out and circled around behind the altar. Teyla arrived first and a smirk made its way onto her beautiful features. "Here, John. And they appear to be…in perfect health."

Sheppard and Ronon hurried over to see the physician and the physicist on the ground kissing. Ronon rolled his eyes. Sheppard watched for about ten seconds then cleared his throat. "What's this all about?"

Rodney and Jennifer pulled apart. "She loves me. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to…"

"As much as I'd enjoy watching the two of you making out, I'd kinda like to get back to Atlantis sometime today."

Rodney and Jennifer got to their feet, brushing at the dust and sand from their clothes. Her eyes shining with love, she placed her smaller hand in his and together they, and their friends, headed for home.

_**Fin**_


	16. Who Are They

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**16 - ****Who Are They And Why Are They Shooting At Us?**

Sheppard and Teyla were on point, Rodney and Jennifer in the middle, Ronon on their six as they approached the city. The planet was designated as RFD-955 by the SGC but the inhabitants called it Vida, meaning "life".

They were walking in companionable silence when Teyla glanced over her shoulder. "John, do you think that Rodney will ever tell Jennifer how he feels about her?"

"He's already told her. He just doesn't remember doing it."

"And she has not told him that she feels the same?"

John did a double take. "She _does_?"

Teyla gave him a tolerant smile. "It is obvious. I am sure they will figure it out eventually."

"Maybe. And maybe he'll need a smack upside the head to get him going." He turned forward again. "So you know the people of this village?"

"I personally have not met them but Kanaan has traded with them a few times in the past. They are less of an agrarian society than our people and have many technological advantages especially with medicinal plants. The one we will be bartering for today is called arbores."

A sliver of jealously worked its way into his mind at the mention of the father of Teyla's son but he didn't want to examine that feeling too closely so he pushed it aside. "It's something like aloe vera on Earth, right."

She nodded. "It is used for many of the same purposes. It is frequently used to treat a condition that is similar to diabetes. We will need enough for Jennifer to complete her research into a possible cure for the people of your galaxy." As she continued to recount the usefulness of arbores, John's eyes glazed over and he ceased listening_._

*****

"Who _are_ they and why are they shooting at us?" Rodney was complaining to Jennifer while bullets whizzed over their heads. "I thought the Athosians had done business with them before."

"You're asking _me_? I've never been here before. Besides, I don't think they're from the village."

Rodney made a frustrated sound. "I _know_ that. I'm just talking to make noise."

"Then it's just like every time you open your mouth, right?" Jennifer said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, ha ha! Very funny."

When they were close to the Vidan village a group of men had ambushed them, Rodney and Jennifer somehow getting separated from the others. The shooting had been going on for a while but Rodney was no longer able to return fire. He'd lost his P-90 when he'd fallen into a small ravine and his hand weapon was jammed. Not that he had very much ammo left for it anyway.

Suddenly, all went silent. He wanted to call the others but didn't want to give away his and Jennifer's or their locations just in case this wasn't over. Cautiously, he and Jennifer peeked over the pile of rocks they'd hidden behind and looked right into the business end of a handgun similar to Rodney's own 9 mil. They raised their hands over their heads and slowly stood up.

The man was dressed in a uniform not unlike that worn by the Atlantis team except it was old, gray and very dirty. He had a short scraggly beard and sun darkened skin. The look he gave Jennifer got Rodney's hackles up. He'd seen that look before on his friend's faces when they were picturing an attractive woman naked. Then and there he vowed never to do so again because it was incredibly creepy-looking. No wonder he had so much trouble socializing with women!

Scraggly Beard gestured and they came around the rocks to stand in front of him. "This way." He pointed over his shoulder and they moved in that direction. Rodney made sure to keep himself between Jennifer and their captor. This turned out _not_ to be a good idea. Scraggly Beard whacked Rodney over the head with the butt of his weapon and the physicist dropped like a stone, unconscious.

"Rodney!" Jennifer tried to go to him but Scraggly Beard produced a length of rope, tied her hands then pushed her forward. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

*****

They walked for nearly an hour before arriving at a dank dark cave. Scraggly Beard directed her to the entrance, tied her ankles together then pushed her to the ground. "What are you going to do with me?" The man leered and her chin came up in defiance. "My friends will find me and if I've been hurt in any way, well, let's just say I wouldn't want to be _you_ when they catch up with you."

He spit on the ground to his left. "I'm not scared of your friends."

Her voice deepened threateningly. "You _should_ be."

He laughed and crouched next to her trying to touch her hair. She flinched away. Standing, he turned and left the cave.

*****

Rodney came to a short time later and looked around frantically for Jennifer. He didn't call out because he heard weapons fire in the near distance and guessed that his teammates were still engaged in a battle with the unknowns. More than likely they were a band of mercenaries come to see what resources they could plunder from the people of this planet. And one of them had the woman he loved!

He checked his pockets and found that Scraggly Beard had not bothered to relieve him of his weapon or any of his other equipment. Ejecting the magazine, he worked at it until he'd gotten it unjammed, shoved it into his waistband and covered it with his vest. He wasn't sure why he didn't just put it back in its holster but didn't stop to examine the instinct that he was operating under.

Next he took out the life signs detector, programmed it to look for Jennifer's transponder and headed out when a red dot began to flash. By the time he got to the cave the sun was just reaching the tree tops, lengthening the shadows and cooling the air. He carefully crept forward moving from bush to bush until he was less than twenty meters away. He scanned the area visually and with the detector but didn't see anyone. Keeping as low to the ground as possible he made his way quickly to the cave entrance. "Jennifer?"

"Rodney! In here. Hurry before he comes back!" She sounded okay and he almost sagged to the ground in relief. A quick glance over his shoulder then he went in. She was on the ground tied hand and foot but was unharmed. Obviously she had been trying to get her restraints loose but all they did was dig into her flesh leaving bruises on her wrists. This angered the physicist as he had never been angered before.

Dropping to his knees in front of her, he worked the rope on her ankles free. It came loose just as he heard a sound behind him. "Stop! Now stand up!"

Rodney raised his hands above his head which pulled the vest up so Jennifer could see the 9 mil in his waistband. She was blocked from Scraggly Beard's sight so she was able to reach out and carefully slipped the weapon free. Nudging the safety off, she gave him a dazzling smile and mouthed "I love you!"

His eyes widened in amazement and he grinned back. Nodding imperceptibly, he counted to three and dove to the left. Jennifer pointed the weapon at Scraggly Beard. "I don't want to hurt you but we're leaving and you're going to let us. Got it?"

The man obviously didn't think Jennifer capable of shooting him and started forward. She planted a bullet between his feet and he came to a halt, his hands raised in surrender.

She told him to throw down his weapon and it landed with a thud next to Rodney. He scooped it up and rolled to his feet. Grabbing the rope that had been around Jennifer's ankles, he tied the man's hands behind him looping it through his belt for more security. Then he used the rope from her wrists to tie his ankles. They left him face down in the dirt.

"Wow! That was great shooting." He was obviously impressed with her abilities.

"I was aiming for his _leg_."

"Oh. Then that was _lousy_ shooting." Sheppard's voice came over his headset informing him that they'd captured the bad guys and would be turning them over to the local constabulary. Rodney in turned told him where they could find one more as he and Jennifer made their way back to their friends.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Rodney pondering Jennifer's declaration of love. He wasn't sure if he believed it or not. She may have said it in the heat of the moment. Fear can make you do or say almost anything. He was saved from his musings by Jennifer's hand sliding into his and entwining their fingers. She came to a stop bringing him around in front of her. "I meant it, Rodney. I do love you."

"Y-y-you do? Uh…"

"And you love me, right?" Her eyes reflected the last of the sun's rays. He let loose of her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Their lips met in a heated kiss. "Mmm. That feels like a yes!"

"Jennifer, that was a _hell yes_!"

*****

"Okay, let me get this straight." Sheppard pointed to Jennifer, "_You_ were captured by one of the bad guys and _you_" his finger swung over to Rodney, "_rescued_ her?"

"That's right. And _why_ do you look so surprised?"

"Exactly _how_ did you rescue her?" Sheppard said, ignoring Rodney's question.

Rodney bounced on his toes, hands behind his back, his face a mask of pride. "Remember the scene at the end of _Return of the Jedi_ where Leia is shot and Han goes to her aid?"

Sheppard nodded in comprehension which confused Ronon and Teyla. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Good _work!_"

Ronon rolled his eyes.

Teyla smiled at him and said, "You were very brave, Rodney."

Jennifer smiled lovingly at him. "Yes, he was." Hand in hand, the physicist and the physician followed their friends back toward the village.

_**End**_

**_A/N: _**I have a special one just for Valentine's Day. You'll see it sometime before February 14th.


	17. Mistaken Identity

**A/N: **No, this isn't the Valentine's Day story. I just finished this one and didn't want to forget to post it. The title kind of gives it away. Enjoy! ~ JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**17 - Mistaken Identity**

Jennifer entered the Mess Hall and saw Rodney sitting by himself on the patio. Perfect! She grabbed a passing kitchen worker and gave her a note with instructions to give it to the man sitting alone on the patio. She nodded and left. Smiling, Jennifer went to her quarters to change. What she didn't see was Rodney taking his tray, depositing it in the kitchen pass through and heading for the science lab so the woman delivered the note to the only man she saw sitting by himself on the patio…which was _not_ Rodney!

*****

He'd just sat down when the kitchen worker handed him the folded sheet of paper. He opened the note, read it, tucked it into his shirt pocket and dug into his meal. He was extraordinarily intrigued and there was only one way to find out who sent it.

_Meet me in the storage room level twelve north at 2100. Dress casual and be prepared for anything!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

He changed out of his uniform, tried to comb his hair into some semblance of order, gave up and tossed the comb back on the dresser. He rubbed a hand over his chin debating if he should get a quick shave then decided against it. She _did_ say to dress casual. He whistled as he made his way to the rendezvous point.

*****

Jennifer looked at her watch. It was almost time for Rodney to arrive and she was more than ready. She vowed that he would have the time of his life tonight! Footsteps sounded in the corridor. She turned her back to the door when he knocked. Taking a deep breath she said, "Come in." The door opened slowly. "Don't turn on the light."

He'd raised a hand to do just that but let it drop to his side at her request and took another step forward to allow the door to close. She was slightly to the side in a shadowed part of the room so the dim light from the hall had only illuminated her right side. The leg of her uniform pants gave no clue to her identity. This was _weird_ but…he kind of liked weird.

She could feel him standing behind her so she turned, pulled him to her and kissed him, his hands going to her waist. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Instead of the surge of warmth and arousal she'd expected she felt…nothing. No tingle. No heat. No nothing. Still, she loved him and figured they could work on it. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I love you." Her eyes snapped open and she took a big step back, hands to her mouth when the man spoke.

"Thanks, Doc. I'm fond of you, too." The light clicked on and she looked into the smirking face of Colonel John Sheppard. His hand was still on the switch and he was giving her one of his crooked smiles.

"Oh-oh-ohmygod! Y-y-you're supposed to be _Rodney_."

"Yeah, I get that _all_ the time."

"_Colonel!_"

He crossed his arms and leaned one shoulder against the wall. "So _this _was your big idea for making a move on our resident genius?"

Jennifer hung her head and nodded. "I know. Lame right?"

"No. No. It was a good idea. But next time you should make sure your note gets to the right guy." He rubbed a hand through his hair and looked uncomfortable for the first time since coming into the room. "No offense intended, Jennifer, but maybe I should mention that kissing you was like kissing…my sister. An exceptionally_ hot _sister but still a sister."

"None taken, John. And thanks." She pointed to herself then to him, "Brother. An exceptionally _hot _brother but still a brother."

"Good and thanks. But, you know, other than _that_ it was very…nice."

She tried to hide a smile. "Ditto. Come on. Let's get out of here. I'll have to try…something else."

Sheppard opened the door then quickly closed it again. Jennifer opened her mouth to ask what was going on but he put a finger to his lips for quiet as he switched off the light. She'd been directly behind him and ran into his back when he stopped. Still pressed against his back she whispered in his ear, "What?"

"Sh-sh! Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"Rodney!"

"Oh, _no!_ What if he catches us in here together? How would we explain?" She waved her hands to indicate the two of them here…alone…in this room.

A moment later the door was yanked open to show an irate physicist. He looked from one to the other. Both of their faces had a combination "deer in the headlights" and "hand in the cookie jar" expression. Guilt, embarrassment and mortification all struggling for dominance. "Go ahead. Explain it to him." He crossed his arms and adopted an attitude of impatient curiosity. "He's _waiting_ but no one's _talking_."

"Aren't you the one who said that referring to yourself in the third person is a sign of mental instability?"

"That was _Daniel_. B-b-but that's not the point. What are _you _doing in _here_ with _her_?" He pointed at Sheppard, at the floor then at Jennifer.

"You know, jealousy is _not_ a good look for you, Rodney." Sheppard tried to laugh at his own lame joke but turned it into a cough. "Um, would you believe a case of mistaken identity?" Jennifer nodded vigorously in agreement while Rodney made a sound of disbelief and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jennifer and Sheppard said at the same time. He turned back, hands on his hips.

"What?"

"Rodney, we're telling you the truth. It really _was_ a mistake. You know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong _people_." He stepped out into the hall and propelled his friend into the room with a hand in the middle of his back. "So let's pretend that _this_ never happened and Rodney has just arrived for an assignation with his secret admirer. Oh, and don't forget to lock the door. You never know who might just…wander in." He flipped them a salute and closed the door firmly in their dazed faces.

Rodney and Jennifer just stood there, each waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, Rodney said tentatively. "Uh, secret admirer?"

"Yeah. Though it's not much of a secret any more." She waved her hands. "Okay, let's…start over. Go out, close the door and knock."

He did as requested. The room was in darkness again and as soon as the door closed, Jennifer grabbed him and planted the hottest and most electrifying kiss he had ever experienced on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with everything he had and then some.

After a few…eternities, he pulled back just far enough to speak. "Wow! That was…wow!"

"Good. I was going for wow!"

"Um, just one thing though and no offense but did you, um, by any chance, have, uh, garlic for dinner?"

"No, that was…uh-uh, yeah, _yeah_. Garlic. For, uh, dinner. Sorry, I was so excited about tonight I forgot to, um, brush." _So…it's a lie_, she thought. He _doesn't need to know that I kissed his best friend._

"It's okay. I love garlic. Well, _now_ I do."

"Good." She leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and then his ear. "Mmm. I love you, Rodney."

His teeth nipped her earlobe, making her gasp. "I love you, too."

They kept kissing and kissing, then kissed some more. When they finally came up for air Rodney took her by the hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Her free hand came up to caress his cheek. "Yeah. Let's." They went down the hall hand in hand.

*****

Chuck watched the monitor raptly. He'd seen Dr. Keller look around then let herself into the level twelve north storage room. _That _was just a little weird. Then a few minutes later Colonel Sheppard had stopped in front of the same door. He ran a hand through his hair and knocked. A few seconds later he opened it and went in. Not long after that a sliver of light appeared at the bottom. The door opened a short time later only to slam shut again. Okay, so now it's more than a _little_ weird.

Next he saw Dr. McKay stop at the door with his head cocked to one side listening. He opened the door and stood there, arms crossed, talking, Chuck assumed, to Sheppard and Keller. Then Sheppard came out, McKay went in and the door closed again. Then it got weird, uh, weirder. McKay exited, knocked then went back in. Twenty minutes later, McKay and Keller exited and walked down the hall hand in hand.

He had a good idea what was going on and smiled. McKay and Keller made a great couple and he was happy for them. He toggled over to his personal Word file and made copious notes about the incident. There were many such documents in the file, all chronicling the goings on involving Atlantis, _Daedalus_ and SGC personnel that he personally observed or had heard about through the grapevine. When he had enough material he planned on using it as the basis for a fictional novel that would, hopefully, one day be published. If the first novel did well he could turn it into a series. After all, as much as he enjoyed what he was doing, he couldn't work for the SGC for the rest of his life.

He saved the password protected file and clicked from one video feed to the other trying to find something else worthy of interest. He saw Ronon and Amelia sitting together in the Mess Hall and sat back to watch. Amelia reached out and took Ronon's hand. _Ah, another interesting development,_ he thought as he once more opened the file and began to type.

**End**


	18. Falling For You

**A/N: **Also not the Valentine's Day story. Sorry.

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**18 - Falling For You**

They arrived in the middle of the planet's spring. There was abundant sunshine, white clouds, buzzing bees, singing birds and pollen. Lots and lots of pollen. A situation that did not escape the notice of Atlantis' resident hypochon-um, genius.

Rodney was suffering from a mild case of allergic rhinitis. And because misery loves company he complained long and loud insuring that he would have lots of it.

He tried to get out of the current mission but Woolsey insisted that he accompany Team Sheppard to contact the residents of MMJ-227. In an effort to stave off as much complaining as possible, Dr. Keller was sent along to tend to the physicist. She would make sure he took his meds at the correct intervals and stayed properly hydrated. Yes, he did that anyway but it was better to be safe than sorry. And Dr. McKay would do almost anything Jennifer Keller told him to without the usual fussing.

While Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla met with the city council Rodney accompanied Jennifer to a home on the outskirts of town. The husband of one of the council members was ill and Jennifer had been asked to treat him. Because McKay had said or done something that had ticked off more than one of the community leaders Sheppard sent him with her for "protection". In actuality, it was to get him out of the way so the others could "make nice".

At the moment, Jennifer was enduring the brunt of his ire with patience and impassivity. But even she, the woman who loved him though he didn't know it yet, was getting fed up.

He waved a swarm of gnats out of his path, pulled out a bottle of water and used it to swallow the antihistamine and decongestant tablets Jennifer handed him. The bottle was pushed back into the pocket it had come from and he used the same hand to pull another bottle from a different pocket. He liberally applied the contents to all exposed areas of skin, not forgetting the back of his neck and ears.

"I don't understand why I couldn't just stay home for this mission. My head hurts, my nose itches, it's hot and humid." He continued on in that vein for a few more minutes before Jennifer decided to put a stop to it.

"Rodney, would you please just let it go for now? I'd like to enjoy our walk in the sunshine, if you don't mind. Wouldn't this be a great place for a picnic?"

He looked at her then back at the road. Her face was pinched in annoyance and he was immediately sorry that he hadn't been better company. They were alone away from Atlantis for the first time ever. He should be getting to know her better not using her as a punching bag for his bad mood.

"Sorry and you're right. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just that ever since the Second Childhood I'm a little leery of traveling offworld when my resistance is low. You removed the parasite but what if I get another one?"

She smiled in understanding. "You can't. If you're one of lucky few to recover from it you can't be reinfected. Kind of like having the chicken pox."

"Really? That's a relief." He silently passed his bottle of sunscreen to her and took the med kit she carried. He was already carrying her scanner and another case, the contents of which had baffled him.

While she rubbed the cream over her arms, neck and face he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She'd removed her jacket and tied it around her waist as a concession to the heat. Her sleeveless v-neck top left her arms and an enticing wedge of her upper chest bare. The smallest amount of cleavage peeked out when she moved just right and he had a hard time keeping his mind on their task instead of daydreaming about what the top didn't reveal.

She watched him watching her and grinned to herself. She'd worked hard to display her…assets in a way that looked unintentional and the extra time she'd taken getting dressed was finally paying off. Well, once he stopped complaining, that is. Truth be told, she didn't really mind his complaints…much. She was sure that it was just another way of alleviating the nervousness he always seemed to feel in social situations, especially when they were alone together.

As she always did when she didn't have anything but putting one foot in front of the other to occupy her mind, she thought about the video log in which he'd said he loved her. She'd been waiting for him to ask her on a date but they'd been busy the last few months so she'd given him plenty of time to work up the courage. But now she was getting impatient. Not only did she want to tell him she loved him, she wanted to hear him say it again, too. Watching the recording just wasn't the same.

She was brought out of her reverie when they arrived at their destination. Her mind switched back to doctor mode as she knocked on the door and explained their presence to the occupants.

* * * * *

Jennifer and Rodney were headed back to reconnect with their teammates when they decided to rest in the shade for a few minutes. They were on their backs staring up at the puffy white clouds drifting across a periwinkle-colored sky. Impulsively she decided to advance this non-romance between them into the realm of true romance by confessing her feelings.

"Rodney…" They both shot to a sitting position when they heard a loud snap-pop! "What was _that_?"

He took out his scanner and waved it around. As he did so, the wind began to pick up and dark clouds scudded across the sky. Their sunny day was turning ugly in a hurry. "Hmm. Looks like we're about to get a storm. I know. I know. Stating the obvious. It-_Whoa_!" A bright flash hit the ground not thirty meters from them and everything shook. He stood and pulled Jennifer to her feet. "Come on. We have to get back to town and warn everyone."

They reached for Jennifer's medical bags just as another flash of lightning split the air. Thunder shook the ground hard enough to make them stumble. After they'd gone about a half a kilometer the wind that had picked up considerably came to a complete stop. It became so still and humid breathing was difficult. Everything around them took on a strange orange-ish cast.

"It stopped." Jennifer observed unnecessarily.

"No. I mean_ yes,_ it stopped but _no_, that's not a good thing. It is literally the calm before the storm. An electrical storm that may or may not include rain is headed right for us."

The wind began again only much stronger, pressing their clothes against their bodies and blowing sand, dust, dirt, leaves and twigs all around. Across a field they could see big trees swaying and a few of the smaller ones falling. They jumped back just as lightning split one down the middle and it fell across the road blocking their path. For the first time since it began Jennifer was afraid. They skirted the downed tree and she decided if something were to happen to them she wanted Rodney to know the truth.

"Rodney, I lo-aaaahhhh!" Her pronouncement dissolved into a scream when lightning hit the ground in front of them creating a hole deep enough to easily hold a Jumper. They stumbled to a halt at the very edge. Rodney carefully peeked over the side just as the rim crumbled from under his feet. Jennifer reached out a hand to catch him but he was already in motion and, without meaning to, pulled her in with him.

* * * * *

Lightning charged the air and the smell of ozone stung their air passages. They'd tried calling Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon but only got static for their trouble.

They had been in the hole for about thirty minutes and Rodney had his arms around Jennifer offering what little comfort he could. For so long he'd wanted to have her curled against him just like this but not in fear and most definitely not in a deep hole. _But I'll take what I can get_, he thought.

She trembled and buried her face in his chest again when another bolt flashed across the sky. Finally, she could take no more.

"Rodney, I-I-I love you."

His arms tensed around her. "Really? You're, uh, not just saying it because y-y-you think…"

"No! I do love you and have for some time now. I thought you should know, just in case-" He silenced her with a kiss. After a few moments, she relaxed against him, one arm snaking up his chest and around his neck. "Mmm. What was I saying?"

"You love me."

"Oh, yeah. I love you." She kissed his neck below the ear, "And you're response is…"

"I love you, too."

The wind died so abruptly, it was almost as if their declarations of love had brought it about. The warm gentle breeze of before returned, the sky cleared and the birds began to sing again. However, they were still in the hole with no way to get out and unable to call for help. _At least it didn't rain_, Rodney thought. Then he stopped thinking at all when Jennifer kissed him again.

* * * * *

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon looked over the edge of the Jumper-sized hole to see Rodney and Jennifer asleep. She was curled intimately against his side and his head rested on the top of hers.

"Rodney? Rodney!" The physicist's eyes snapped open. He used the hand around Jennifer's shoulder to shake her awake.

"Jennifer, wake up. The cavalry's here."

"Huh? Oh, great! I am so ready to get out of this hole and go home."

They had gotten Rodney and Jennifer's message about the storm and being in the hole but their response went unanswered and they'd made their way quickly in that direction. Ronon had a coil of rope borrowed from town and tied one end to a nearby tree. He dropped the other end over the side. They tied the medical bags to it and hauled them out first. Then the trio helped first Jennifer then Rodney climb up.

Sheppard watched Jennifer and Rodney watch each other while brushing dirt and leaves from each others clothing. Rodney carefully pulled several small twigs and leaves from Jennifer's hair, brushing a hand down her cheek to wipe away a streak of dirt. She smiled and kissed his palm. _Oh-ho, what's this?_ He thought. _Looks like they finally got around to telling each other how they feel._ Out loud he said, "What were you doing in that hole anyway?"

Rodney took Jennifer by the hand and said, "Falling for each other, of course." They all laughed as they headed for the Stargate and home.

**End**

**A/N:** Okay, so this one is a little…corny. Don't sue…please.


	19. The Surprise Party

**A/N: **Also not the Valentine's story.

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**19 - The Surprise Party**

They were at it again! Every time Rodney walked into a room lately all conversation stopped, just for a few seconds, then start up again. And each time it did he got the feeling that they had been talking about _him_. Then there were the false smiles everyone flashed his way when he came near. He'd tried asking Sheppard but was told it was all in his head.

The final straw was when he entered the Mess Hall. All of his friends, including Jennifer, Zelenka and Woolsey, were seated together speaking quietly. He might not have been suspicious that something was up but no one had food and only Sheppard and Woolsey actually had beverages in front of them.

"May I, uh, join you?" There was a flurry of activity as everyone but Jennifer made excuses and left. "What is _that _all about? Do I have bad breath or something?"

She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he wasn't buying it. "It's nothing, Rodney. Don't be so paranoid. And no, your breath is fine."

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't after you."

She stood and rubbed his upper back with one hand. "So now you're quoting Kurt Cobain? Let it go. I'm sure it's just your imagination." She started to walk away then turned back. "By the way, what are you doing Saturday night? I was hoping we could go to movie night together."

Rodney gulped. Jennifer was asking him for a date! "Um, s-sure. I-I-I'd love to."

"Great. I'll stop by your quarters at 1930. Dress casual." She winked and left him alone. And just like that all of his worries and speculations about recent events dissolved. He no longer cared that people might be talking about him behind his back more than usual. He had a date with the woman he loved and nothing else mattered.

*********

He couldn't stop pacing. Jennifer would be there any minute and he was nervous. A young lieutenant on Sheppard's team was from the Deep South and he might have said he was "as nervous as long-tailed cat in a room fulla rockin' chairs." At this moment, it was incredibly apt.

In an effort to be the kinder, gentler McKay he'd once told Sheppard he was trying to be he'd moved his full-length mirror into the closet. He opened the door and checked his look for the umpteenth time. Hair gently tousled as if by a warm night breeze, face clean, teeth brushed, flossed and pearly white, dress casual as requested, headset on, no weapon, no computer and dirty clothes out of sight.

He jumped when the door chimed. _She's here!_ A quick breath check and he palmed the door open. He took a deep breath and held it hardly recognizing her. Of its own accord his gaze scanned slowly down her body. She was dressed in a moderately low-cut red top that ended two inches before the waistband of her faded hip-hugging jeans, no belt, her long hair in two pigtails with red ribbons, a heart-shaped necklace with matching earrings and bracelet and red sandals. Her toenails had been painted the same red color as her top. She was smiling when his eyes finally came up to meet hers and every thought in his head evaporated.

"So, you ready?"

"Uh, yes, the uh…" He snapped his fingers a couple of times to jog his memory.

"Movie?" He nodded and presented her with his left arm. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, his skin tingling at the contact.

To prolong their date he suggested that they forego the transport and walk but Rodney hardly remembered the trip. He knew they'd talked but he couldn't remember a single thing either of them said.

When they arrived at the Rec Room it was in darkness. He thought he heard people moving around. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like the movie's already started."

She took his hand and pulled him forward. "Don't be such a worry wart, Rodney. Come on."

He followed her into the darkened room, albeit reluctantly. The door closed, the lights snapped on and he heard a shout of "Surprise!"

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla with Torren, Carson, Radek, Woolsey, Chuck, Amelia and a group between thirty and fifty expedition members wearing party hats and blowing noise makers were gathered beneath a banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Rodney! We love you!"

"Thanks, but my birthday is…"

"Today?" Sheppard supplied the date.

"Oh. Yeah. Today. Wow! This is…something else."

"It was all Keller's idea." Sheppard inclined his head in her direction. "If it was me you'd have gotten the same thing as last year."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly. Which, by a weird sort of coincidence, is the same thing you gave me on _my_ birthday a few months ago."

Jennifer led him toward the far end of the room to a table laden with food and a beautifully decorated cake. Someone lit the candle, a single big question mark and they sang the traditional birthday song. He closed his eyes, made his wish and blew it out to a big round of applause. He indicated that everyone should begin eating and started filling his own plate.

"So, surprised?" Jennifer appeared at his elbow also filling a plate.

"Yes! You planned this yourself?"

"Well, with a little help. We even have your favorite movie tonight. _And_ I have a special gift for you but you won't get that till later."

"Really? Wow!" They sat down, the room darkened again and the movie started. "Food, cake," he whispered, "a beautiful woman at my side and _Forbidden Planet_. What more could a guy ask for on his birthday?"

"Your favorite movie is _Forbidden Planet_? But Sheppard said…" Her voice trailed off when all sorts of clocks appeared on the screen and Huey Lewis and the News began to sing. A coffee maker spilled water on the heating element, dog food was dumped on the floor by a mechanical arm, then the door opened and the jeans and sneaker clad legs of Marty McFly entered.

He glanced over at her and the look of mortification was distressing. "_Sheppard_ told you my favorite movie was _Back to the Future_?"

One hand over her eyes, she nodded. "I'm going to _kill him_!" She handed him her plate and stood. They were in the back row where he preferred to sit so she didn't block anyone's view of the screen. A few seconds later the lights came on and the movie stopped.

"_Where_ is Colonel Sheppard? John Sheppard, front and center! Now!" She was using her doctor voice and normally no one dared disobey…except Sheppard who was sneaking toward a side door while looking over his shoulder. He was brought up short when he turned and there she was in front of him, arms crossed. She was the _angriest_ female he'd ever seen, including his ex-wife and more than one Wraith queen. She stepped forward to poke him in the chest as he backed up. Didn't matter. She would stalk him all the way to the Milky Way if necessary! "_You_ told me his favorite movie was _Back to the Future_! But _that_ was a _lie_. What _else_ did you lie about? _Does_ he like surprises? Is double chocolate with butter cream frosting _really_ his favorite cake?" She continued to poke him in the chest all the while berating, scolding and just plain telling him off. He continued to back up until he fell into the chair next to Rodney and looked pleadingly at his friend.

Rodney shrugged. "In my experience, there are only two theories about arguing with a woman and neither one works. You, my friend, are on your own."

Jennifer paused for breath and Sheppard took the opportunity to make a comment. It was just the _wrong_ comment. "You know, it's your own fault for believing everything I said. You should have gotten a second opinion."

"My fault?!?! _MY FAULT_?!?! I _trusted_ you and you lied to me! For what? To satisfy some pathetic need to have a laugh at someone else's expense?" Her chest heaved. "I wanted to make this the best birthday _ever_ for the man I love and _you ruined it!_"

A gasp went around the room. Rodney stopped chewing and swallowed. "Excuse me?" His eyes were wide with shock. "D-d-did you just say…"

She turned to face him now, her face transforming from the angry mask to her usual soft attractive features. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you but yes, I love you." Taking his hands, she pulled him to his feet and, at the urging of their audience, kissed him. Sheppard took the opportunity to make his escape.

Two hours later nearly everyone had left. All that remained were Woolsey, Radek, Chuck, Carson, Rodney and Jennifer. Sheppard was hiding, Teyla had gone to put Torren to bed and no one remembered seeing Ronon and Amelia leave.

Rodney thanked everyone for the party and walked out with Jennifer on his arm. When they got to her quarters they stood there gazing into each others eyes. "Jennifer, thank you. When I was a kid my parents sometimes forgot my birthday then tried to cover it up by taking the family out to dinner the next night making this the best birthday party I've ever had. And I'm _very_ happy with my 'special gift'."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

He was confused. "Telling me you loved me wasn't it?"

She took him by the hand, "Well, that was part of it." Smiling and walking backward, she waved a hand over the door sensor and pulled him in after her. As the door closed he took her in his arms and they fell onto the bed together. A few minutes later he'd divested her of her sandals and jeans and she'd removed his shirt. He smoothed a hand over her flat abdomen then up to toy with the buttons on the front her enticing red top.

"This red thing has been driving me crazy all evening."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. It's just low-cut enough to make me curious as to what you have on under it."

She pushed him onto his back and climbed to her knees. "I know how insatiably curious you are so…" She crossed her hands, grasped the hem, and pulled it up and over her head. Imagine his surprise when he found out it was nothing. She had no idea she was making his birthday wish come true. He'd tell her later…much later.

_**Finis**_


	20. More Than Words

**A/N: **This one is rated T for content.

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**20 - More than Words**

"Rodney!"

Rodney McKay heard and saw Teyla coming towards him. He did an about face in an attempt to avoid her but it was too late.

"Rodney, did you not hear me calling you?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Busy."

Her smile told him she wasn't buying it. "I have come to remind you of a promise."

He tried to look innocent but he was not good at it. "Promise?"

Her eyes bored into his. "Each year you have declined my invitation to attend the Festival of Selene. Last year you promised that you would attend when next it approached. It is two days from now and I have come to hold you to that promise."

"That's, uh, like Valentine's Day on Earth?" He shook his head. "Sorry, I won't be able to make it. I, um, have to…uh, I have a report that's due on the status of research projects for my department. The IOA will not be denied."

"Rodney!" Her voice had changed, became disapproving in the way that a woman's will when she is using what Sheppard called her "mom voice". It worked on Rodney as she had intended.

"Okay. Okay. (resigned sigh) I'll be there."

Her smile was radiant. "Good. John, Carson, Ronon, Major Lorne, Amelia, Radek, Chuck, Jennifer and a few others will be attending as well. We can all travel to the mainland together."

* * * * *

Two nights later Rodney sat on the periphery of the group around the bonfire. He'd hoped to spend at least part of the time with Jennifer but he'd hardly seen her since they arrived.

There was music, food and so much merriment that the noise was close to deafening. He'd been offered Athosian wine but declined. Instead he was sipping a cup of some kind of tea. It was stronger than he liked but was better than nothing. And the food was almost as bad. He didn't recognize most of it and the dishes he did recognize he didn't like. He watched as people went from group to group talking, laughing, sometimes hugging or touching their foreheads together. He looked longingly at the two Jumpers parked nearby wishing he was back on Atlantis.

Among the music makers were several expedition members playing musical instruments, including John Sheppard. He had been asked to play a few solo numbers and was more than happy to oblige. He'd played _Wild Thing_ by The Trogs, _Ring of Fire_ by Johnny Cash and, for reasons known only to himself, the theme from _Gilligan's Island_.

Rodney's mind had wondered so he was startled when someone sat next to him. Without turning, he knew who it was. He would _always_ know when she was near.

"Rodney, why are you sitting over here all by yourself?"

He glanced at Jennifer's face then back to the crowd. He loved everything about her especially the smile she now wore. Her brown eyes reflected the flames and she seemed to be lit from within. "Just wanted some alone time."

She didn't believe him but accepted the fiction as truth. "So have you talked to your loved ones yet?"

"Loved ones? I talk to Jeannie and Madison all the time. Oh, and, uh, Kaleb."

Her hair swirled around her shoulders as she shook her head. "You don't know what this is all about do you? On the day of the Festival of Selene you go to your family and closest friends and tell them how much you care about them and how enriched your life is with them in it. Kind of the opposite of Festivus."

He thought it over. "Hmm. Sounds like an eighties rock song. It also explains the stranger-than-usual conversations I just had with John, Teyla, Radek and Ronon."

**Thirty Minutes Ago**

_John came to stand next to Rodney, guitar in hand. They watched the mixture of Athosian and Earth humans in groups from two to ten laughing and having a grand time._

"_So, Rodney," John began, "I wanted to, uh, thank you for, uh, well, for being my, uh, (throat clearing) friend all these years. I really, um, appreciate…everything."_

"_Uh, you're welcome. And ditto." _

_John grinned and slapped him on the back. "Thanks!" Then he was gone. _

_A few minutes later Teyla stepped up beside him and touched him lightly on the arm. "Rodney, I want you to know that I love you. You are like a brother to me. My life has been anything but dull since meeting you and the people of Atlantis and I would not trade the last five years for anything."_

"_Uh, thanks. I, uh, feel the same…about you I mean, but a sister. Sort of."_

_She put her hands on his shoulders and they touched foreheads, the Athosian version of a hug._

_While Rodney was pondering the meaning of Teyla's words, Radek came to stand next to him. _

"_Rodney, I want you to know how much I value your friendship. It has been an honor to work side by side with you all these years_. Děkuji_!"_

"_Uh, yeah. Me too. Uh, _Děkuji_ to you too." The men shook hands and parted. His place was filled almost immediately by Ronon._

"_McKay." He said simply._

"_Ronon."_

_The Satedan nodded, slapped him on the back so hard he almost fell down, and walked away leaving a very puzzled physicist staring after him. Rodney watched him walk up to Amelia and whisper in her ear. She nodded and they walked away from the campfire holding hands._

* * * * *

"It's also a day for couples to reaffirm their love or…to tell someone you are in love with them."

Rodney thought over what Jennifer said. Was there a hidden meaning in her words?

He had just made the decision to express his feelings for her when the music suddenly swelled becoming even louder. She started clapping along, her arm rubbing against his as she moved making him tingle from the contact. She leaned over and said something he didn't catch. He waved his hand to indicate that he couldn't hear her. Her lips moved again but he still couldn't understand so she stood, took him by the hand and dragged him over behind one of the Jumpers. They could still hear the music but it was now at a more tolerable level.

"Jennifer, what-"

She pushed him up against the side of the Jumper. Her hands went around his neck and pulled his head to hers. The moment their lips touched they both moaned and his arms pulled her close.

They kissed and kissed and kissed some more losing all track of time. He groaned when her hands slid down to caress his backside but when her hands reached for the waistband of his pants he took hold of her slender wrists. He spun her until she was now pressed against the side of the Jumper, her arms pinned above her head. She gasped at his audacity and struggled. Well, just a little. Though slim she was strong and could have gotten away but that would have defeated her original purpose. "Sorry," he almost purred, "can't let you go there or this will finish before we even get started. And I like to take my time."

He held both of her wrists in one hand then, starting at her hairline, trailed a finger down her nose, outlining first her upper lip then her lower. The finger continued its journey down her throat and between her breasts to her waist where he pulled her shirt from the waistband of her slacks so he could touch the soft skin of her stomach, ribs and the ridges of her spine.

Her breath caught in her throat. Finally, she was able to gasp out, "The first time I met you, _oh_, I knew my life would never, mmm, be the same. It's _so_ much better than I could _ever _have hoped. Oh, Rodney, I _love_ you."

"I love you, too. When I try to imagine the rest of my life without you I see only darkness." He released her hands and pulled her against him.

"Mmm-mmm! Now stop talking and kiss me!"

"I have a better idea. Come on." He grabbed her hand. "We're getting out of here!" He opened the rear hatch of the Jumper they'd been leaning against and ushered her inside. A few moments later it lifted off and banked in the direction of Atlantis. Sheppard's voice came over both headsets not long after. "Uh, Rodney, where are you going?"

"Jennifer and I are going for a, uh, ride."

_I bet you are!_ Sheppard thought. "Okay but call if you're going to be late. You know how mom and dad worry."

Rodney clicked his headset off without responding, pulled it from his ear, shoved it in his jacket pocket then shed the jacket. He looked over at Jennifer and she was doing the same.

While he programmed the autopilot to make a high continuous loop around Atlantis without actually landing, she stood and moved to his side. He swung the pilot's seat around to face her. "Now…where were we?"

Jennifer swiveled the arm rests up out of the way and straddled his lap. "Right about…" she took his hand and slid it under the bottom edge of her top "…here."

"Mmm. Yes, I remember now. I was just about to do this…" He did something incredibly devastating with his hand and Jennifer gasped.

"Oh, _Rodney!_"

_**Finis**_

**A/N II:** Happy Valentine's Day and a Joyous Festival of Selene!


	21. The Prom

**A/N 1: **Again, rated T for some content.

**A/N 2:** Yeah, this is more about Rodney making the "first move" but I didn't want to do it with Jennifer creating the prom scene. Partially because I have no idea what high school Rodney might have attended and Jennifer was easy. There's only one high school in Chippewa Falls, WI. LOL And since fanfic only allows one font, Verdana, the "invitation" didn't come through in the elegant font I chose for it. Sigh! Not to mention the horrible eighties music they would have had to endure. LOL

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**21 - The Prom**

Rodney looked around but he was the only one in the science lab. He tapped the keys a few times and a live video feed popped up on the screen. Jennifer and one of her staff, Marie, were sitting on the Mess Hall patio. A few more taps on the keys and the cam zoomed in until the two women were all he could see. Sure, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. He just sat there watching her.

"You know, being a 'Peeping Tom' is illegal even in Canada." Rodney jumped and quickly closed his laptop.

"_Stop_ sneaking up on people! You could have given me a heart attack, John."

"I wasn't sneaking." John lifted the cover and looked at the screen. "Risking jail time for a woman?"

"She's no ordinary woman, John. She's…Jennifer."

"Why don't you just _ask_ her for a date? I'm sure she'll say yes."

"You might be but _I'm_ not." He looked uncertain. "I want to impress her and have no idea how to go about it."

"Don't worry so much, Rodney," John told him, "You'll figure it out. And stop watching her like this. It's very stalker-ish and _that's _illegal almost everywhere. Not to mention more than a little disturbing. What would she say if she knew?"

He nodded and his friend slapped him on the back and departed. When he was sure John was gone he opened the laptop and shut down the video feed. A short time later a voice came over his radio. They spoke for a few minutes then disconnected. Next he sent emails to Teyla, John, Amanda, Carson, and Radek then got to work on a plan.

* * * * *

"Okay, so everyone knows what to do?" Rodney asked the group assembled. There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Great. We'll need to order everything before the _Daedalus_ leaves Earth in three days so let's get to it. And thanks for your, uh, help." They all filed out and Jennifer, who was passing by, stopped Rodney as he brought up the rear.

"I didn't know there was a staff meeting."

"Meeting? Oh, that? Th-th-that wasn't a meeting. It was, uh, uh, w-w-was there something I could do for you?"

She was suspicious but left it alone for the time being. "No, I was just passing by on my way to the gym."

"Um, sparring lessons?" _I knew it!_ He thought. _Ronon again._ Every time he wanted to impress her _Ronon_ was there being all…him. It wasn't fair!

"No. Laura Cadman is teaching me to tap dance."

"Oh, great. I, uh, thought she'd transferred back to Earth."

"She did but she's back for a few weeks. Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays out of your head this time." She patted his arm and winked. "See you later."

**Eighteen Days Later**

Jennifer was headed toward him looking like she had a full head of steam. He made a quick left turn down a side corridor in an attempt to lose her but it didn't work. When he reached the next junction there she was arms crossed and with that expression women use when a man has done something he's going to regret for a really, really long time.

"Oh, hey, Jennifer." He greeted her and kept right on walking. She had to run to keep up with him.

"Rodney, I want to talk to you."

"Sorry. Can't. Busy. Later."

She skidded to a halt. "Meredith Rodney McKay, come back here!"

He heard the implied threat in her voice and responded instinctively. He stopped, turned and quickly made his way back to her. "One: You _don't _have to shout. Two: I am _not _deaf. And three: _What_ did I do to warrant the use of all three names?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know. People are whispering behind my back, they stop talking when I enter the room and look away when my eyes meet theirs. _Some_thing is going on and _you_, apparently, are the instigator. And that's _all_ I can get out of anyone. 'Ask Rodney.' So now I'm asking. What's going on, McKay?"

He did his best to meet and hold her unwavering gaze but couldn't. "N-n-nothing is, uh, going on. W-w-why would you think something's going on?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a pointed stare. "Because you always stutter when you're nervous or hiding something. This time…I think its both."

"Yet another aspect of my personality that needs work." He murmured to himself. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. At least not right now. I promise you will know _everything_ in a-a-a few days."

She tapped her foot while she thought it over. "Okay. 72 hours, McKay."

He waved his hands in surrender. "Perfect! That's…perfect." Her long hair swirled around her as she made a quick turn and headed for the nearest transport.

* * * * *

Three days had gone by since Jennifer gave Rodney an ultimatum and he was late…again.

"Jennifer, do you have a few minutes?" Amanda asked. Marie was at her side.

"Uh, sure." She sighed to herself.

"Good." Said Marie. "Come with us." The women each took one of Jennifer's arms and steered her toward the exit. "Actually, we need more than a few minutes. We need a few…hours."

"What's going on?"

The women smiled. "You'll see."

* * * * *

Jennifer looked at herself in the mirror again and couldn't believe what had happened in so short a time. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head and she had diamond studs in her ears with a matching pendant, chosen from her jewelry box by Amanda and Marie. But the most amazing thing was the dress. It was an elegant spaghetti strap dress with overlapping layers of ivory chiffon. It floated around her like a cloud and had a matching scarf that could be used as a wrap. The shoes were the same color with three inch heels and were surprisingly comfortable for formal wear.

She picked up the star-shaped invitation imprinted in silver foil and read it again:

The Senior class of

Chippewa Falls Senior High School

requests the honor of your presence at

Senior Prom

Starry, Starry Nights

in the High School Gymnasium

(i.e. the Rec Room)

at 2000 tonight

The only person she'd told about not attending her senior prom was Marie but she claimed it was _not_ her idea. Neither she nor Amanda would explain what was going on so Jennifer decided to just go with it for now.

Just before her friends left they told her that her date would be arriving shortly before 2000 to escort her to the "prom". The clock said that it was nearly that now. If he, whoever he was, didn't get here soon they would be "fashionably late" and she didn't like being late for anything.

Her door chimed bringing her out of her almost-trance. One last glance in the mirror then she palmed the sensor. Her breath tightened in her chest when she saw Rodney standing at her door in a classic tux. She let her gaze travel down to his feet and back up taking in the fact that his cummerbund and tie were the exact same color as her dress. He looked so…so him yet _not_ him.

"Oh, Rodney, you look…wow."

"As do you." He opened the box he was holding. Inside was an ivory and burgundy flower that looked like an orchid, obviously a bloom native to New Athos. He helped her slip the wristband over her hand.

"Shall we?" He presented his arm and she hooked her hand through it.

* * * * *

Jennifer looked around the dimly lit Rec Room in wonder and astonishment. Stars and moons hung from the ceiling and decorated the walls. The tables held candles and a mirrored ball turned slowly reflecting the flickering flames making pinpoints of light dance and skip over all surfaces. Along one wall were two large obviously hand lettered signs. One of which was shaped like a black and red bird.

Welcome to the

Chippewa Falls

Senior High School

_PROM NIGHT!!!_

Cardinal Pride!

In the background music played. Women dressed in floor length gowns and men in tuxedoes were eating, drinking, dancing and laughing.

Jennifer bobbed her head a few times to a Bruce Springsteen tune then turned to Rodney. "What's this all about?"

"Well, you never went to your senior prom and neither did I so…" he spread his hands out to encompass the room at large, "the prom has come to us."

"Marie told you!"

He shook his head as if to refute her statement. "Yeah. You're not angry, are you?"

"No, of course not. It's…wonderful!"

* * * * *

One of Sheppard's men had appointed himself as the DJ. He did a great job of playing a variety of artists: Springsteen, Sarah McLauchlin, Celine Dion, The Cranberries, Aqua, and New Edition, among others.

More than an hour into the dance the lights dimmed and Savage Garden began to sing "I Knew I Loved You before I Met You." Jennifer nudged Rodney and he belatedly asked her to dance. He took her in his arms in the classic dance pose, left arm extended and right arm on her upper back. They began to sway to the beat, just a slight side to side movement.

Jennifer moved his hands to her waist and pulled him to her, their bodies touching from shoulder to knee. Her hands went around his neck and their cheeks touched. She leaned back to look him in the eye. "Kiss me, Rodney." He leaned down, their breath mingled, eyes closed and his lips touched hers. Warmth spread throughout their bodies making them both moan. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't. They haven't crowned the Prom Queen and King yet."

She grinned. "Well, we can't miss _that_ now can we?"

* * * * *

It was past midnight when Rodney and Jennifer left the party. Each was wearing a plastic crown on their heads. Having been made for a child, his kept slipping so he pulled it off. "I was not surprised that you were chosen as the Prom Queen but I'm not exactly the poster child for Prom King."

His arm was around her shoulders and hers was around his waist. "You're right about that. I see you more as a knight in shining armor." She gave him a squeeze.

"So, you had a good time?"

"I had a _great_ time! The only thing missing is the limo. I've always wanted to make out in the back of one." She admitted with a slight blush.

"Your wish is my command, Milady." He changed direction and headed for the nearest transport. The door closed and he touched the screen. A flash and they were at their destination.

"Where are we going?"

"The Jumper Bay. I know it's not exactly a limo but we can make due." He led her into the first open Jumper then closed the hatch and the door between compartments. They sat down, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. "So where should I tell the driver to take us?"

"Doesn't matter." She leaned back to look into his face. His eyes were a dark, deep blue. "I don't think we'll be spending a lot of time looking at the view." She winked and brought one hand up to brush lightly along his cheek then through his hair to the back of his neck. She didn't need to urge him forward. He did that himself.

Jennifer moved her lips to the corner of his mouth, his cheek then his ear where she lightly nipped the lobe. He moaned and she whispered, "Oh, Rodney, I love you. Mmmm. And _you_ love _me_."

"How, uh, how…"

"Doesn't matter. Just kiss me again. And don't stop until I tell you to."

He shifted around to pull her more fully into his arms and she ended up on his lap, her arms wrapped around him so tightly he thought she'd never let go. His mouth found hers and she sighed, making a whimpering sound in the back of her throat. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Her hands clutched at his back, urging him closer. _Does she want me to keep going? _He wondered. When she touched his lips with her tongue he ceased to think at all.

_**Fin **_


	22. Without A Paddle

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**22 - Without a Paddle**

Rain. It wasn't a hard rain but a light drizzle that forced its way into all the little nooks and crannies of a person's body and causing rivulets to roll down the back like icy fingers making you shiver. The puddles that were unavoidable soaked your shoes causing them to make squishing sounds as you walked.

Rodney normally disliked the rain with a passion. He especially disliked walking in the rain in full gear while being lost, like now. _It could be worse_, he thought_. I could be lost in the rain alone._ But he just happened to be with the one person that made being lost in the rain tolerable: Jennifer.

Usually it was Rodney who did the complaining but this time it was Jennifer. "I _hat_e the rain. I'm cold, hungry, thirsty, soaked to the skin, my shoes are full of water, _and_ we're lost. I look and_ feel_ like a drowned rat!"

Rodney looked over at her. He thought she looked beautiful no matter what but refrained from saying so. He knew she would not be receptive to what she would no doubt perceive as false compliments. The hard part now was how to tell her that he was so excited she would be coming on this mission that he forgot to check the weather. Given her current state of mind that would _not_ be a happy conversation…for _him_. Not to mention his propensity for putting his foot in mouth so far he'd have teeth marks on his knee.

He was saved from answering by static in his headset then Sheppard's voice calling them. "McKay, Keller, come in."

"McKay. Where are you?"

"We're on the north side of a really big ravine. There's a bridge at one of the lowest points. Where are you in relation to us?"

"Not sure." Shielding the life signs detector from the rain as much as possible he programmed it to look for his team's subcutaneous transponders. He turned it back on and, voila! They were ahead and to the left about eighteen degrees. "Got you! It's not far. We'll be there in a few minutes."

*****

The rain stopped just as Rodney and Jennifer arrived at the bridge. _That _was the good news. The bad news was the bridge itself. To start with it could only be called a bridge by the loosest of interpretations. It was barely wide enough to walk single file and was so old that Rodney had doubts as to its structural integrity. He had no idea how Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla had gotten across without it collapsing.

"Great! That's just _great_!" The sarcasm was not lost on Jennifer and she responded in kind.

"Tell me again whose _idiotic_ idea it was to go on this mission?"

"Woolsey's. He was _so _certain that we just _had_ to make contact with the natives _today_." Rodney waved his hands in the air. He chanced a look over the lip of the ravine and vertigo made his head spin. "Whoa! What is it with these primitive planets that they _must_ have a deep ravine with a flimsy rope bridge?"

Jennifer also peeked over the side and gasped. Her own fear of heights made her lightheaded. "Looks like it's the bridge or nothing. There's no way to climb down. You want to go first?"

Rodney shuddered. "You should go first, just in case. I weigh more than you and if, God forbid, it should break then you'd be stuck on this side alone. This way, if it collapses after you cross then, well, I'm used to being alone."

And just like that Jennifer's whole demeanor changed. Suddenly it didn't matter that she was scared to death. The man she loved needed her. "Rodney, we go together or not at all. And no arguments."

*****

They tried to contact the rest of the team but got only static. Rodney guessed that their headsets had gotten just a little too wet.

After a short deliberation they decided that any of Jennifer's equipment that couldn't be carried on her back would stay on this side and they would retrieve it later. The actual crossing was a little harder. He wanted _her _to go first and she thought it should be _him_. To choose they did rock-paper-scissors. 1-2-3! He made a rock and she made paper giving her the choice. Rodney would go in front while she followed a step or two behind. He didn't like it but you don't argue with rock-paper-scissors.

They moved to the edge of the bridge and Jennifer could feel Rodney's fear coming off of him in waves. She rubbed his arm and gave it a squeeze then smiled confidently at him when he looked back at her. "You can do it, Rodney. I believe in you." And that was all he had to hear. He stood up straight and reached both hands out to grasp the top edge. He eased first his right foot then his left onto the first of the wooden slats. Jennifer wrapped the fingers of her right hand through his belt at the back of his pants and followed him.

He could feel her trembling and longed to put his arms around her for comfort but that wasn't possible so he settled for verbal encouragement such as she had provided for him a few minutes earlier. "We're going to make it. I promise. And e-e-even if we do fall in its, uh, not really that far down. We can just swim down river till we can climb out."

Her teeth chattered but she said nothing.

Step, pause, step, pause. Left, right, left, right. They kept up the slow pace until they were nearly across. Just a few more feet and they would be there. Suddenly, an ominous creaking started under their feet. "Go-go-go!" Jennifer shouted but it wasn't necessary. Rodney had already increased his pace. However, two steps from the end a tearing-cracking sound came and the bridge dropped out from under them. "Jennifer!" Rodney reached back and was just able to catch her right hand with his left while his own right hand held onto what was left of the bridge. Her scream echoed from the walls of the ravine. "I won't let you fall!"

Her breath coming in pants she told him, "I-I-I'm not worried about _falling_. Aaaah! I don't know how to swim!"

"Really? If we get out of this, I-I-I could, maybe, teach you?"

"Aaaah! When!"

"When! When!" he agreed. He too was panting with the strain of holding both their weights dangling from the remains of the bridge. "Though I confess I have no idea _how_ we're going to get out of this."

*****

A piercing scream split the air making the hairs on the back of Sheppard's neck stand up. "Keller!" He shouted. Ronon took off running with the others following close behind trusting his tracking skills to lead them in the right direction.

*****

"Rodney, we can't just hang here. And you can't climb up with one hand." She took a deep breath and made a decision. "You're going to have to…drop me."

"No!"

"Yes! It's the only way or we'll both fall!" She tried to sound calm and logical but failed miserably.

"Remember what you said before? Together or not at all? If _you_ fall then _I_ fall. No arguments!"

She made a quick decision. "Rodney, I-I-I…love you!"

"Well, you picked…a _fine time…_to tell me."

"I wanted you to know before I do this." She brought her free hand up and started to work his fingers loose but it was not as easy as it looked. _Oh, he is so _stubborn_! _She thought.

"Jennifer, _stop_ or I'm going to drop you."

"That's the idea."

They heard footsteps thundering through the woods and the faces of Sheppard and Ronon appeared over the rim of the ravine. Each man grabbed a side of the broken bridge and began to pull them up. When Rodney's head cleared the top Teyla reached between them and stretched out her hand. Jennifer grabbed it like a lifeline. The trio gave one last heave and Rodney and Jennifer flew up and over to land on top of their friends.

They lay like that for a while catching their breath. Sheppard was the first to speak. "Okay, _someone_ has their _hand_ in a very _personal_ place and I'd appreciate it if you'd _move it_. Now!"

A feminine voice said, "Oops! Sorry, Colonel." The hand moved quickly away.

_Well, at least it was one of the women_, he thought gratefully.

Eventually they sorted themselves out and climbed to their feet except for Rodney. When he sat up a moan involuntarily spilled out of his mouth. His left arm hung at an odd angle and hurt like the devil. He hugged it to his side.

Immediately Jennifer was at his side probing the area with her strong yet gentle fingers. "Rodney, why didn't you say you were hurt? Your shoulder is dislocated. Ronon, help him up."

The Satedan carefully helped the physicist to stand. "Now hold him still." To Rodney she said, "I need to manually relocate your shoulder. I'm sorry but it's going to hurt."

Jennifer manipulated Rodney's arm in what looked like random motions. After a few moments, the physicist made a sudden yelp of pain. "Oh, man. That _hurt!_"

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No. Thank _you_ for being too stubborn to drop me." She turned to Ronon and offered him a smile of thanks. "Can someone make him a sling? Most of my equipment is on the other side."

While Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla worked out how to make a sling out of one of their jackets, Rodney looked into Jennifer's face trying to gage the sincerity of her declaration of love. He decided the only way to know for certain was to ask. "Um, Jennifer…"

"The answer is yes, I meant it. I _do_ love you and should have told you, well, when we weren't hanging off the side of a cliff."

Rodney smiled adoringly at her. "The time and place is unimportant. And I love you too."

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed him, taking care not to bump his injured shoulder.

Sheppard stepped up to them with his jacket in hand, the sleeves tied to make a sling. He watched them kiss for a few moments then said in a passable Archie Bunker imitation, "Oh, geez, look at this. They're at it again."

"Rodney, Jennifer, I have one question." Teyla said while Jennifer helped Rodney with the sling. "Why did you not use the other bridge to cross? It is a much sturdier structure."

The physicist and the physician looked at each other in confusion. "What _other bridge_?" they asked at the same time.

She pointed in the direction of where the ravine curved around to the left. "There is a stone bridge perhaps thirty meters in that direction where the land is no more than four meters above the water."

Jennifer and Rodney stared at her in shock and disbelief then looked at each other. Without another word the group began walking.

"This whole day has been a disaster." Ronon said.

"I agree." Sheppard put in. "Let's head for the 'gate and try this again when it's _not _raining."

Jennifer took Rodney by the hand. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think it turned out great."

"Me, too." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "So, when do you want to start those swimming lessons?"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?" He exclaimed. "I can't swim with my shoulder in a sling."

"Well, I thought we'd start slow…with a bath."

His smile spoke volumes. "Okay. I can stroke your back…uh, teach you the backstroke."

She winked. "You were right the first time."

The rain started again and Sheppard began to grumble.

Jennifer turned her face up into the raindrops. "Mmm. I _love_ the rain."

_**Finis**_


	23. Closer to Heaven

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**23 - Closer to Heaven**

"Quickly! In the trees!" Ronon shouted as he fired a steady barrage at the animals chasing the team through the woods. Sheppard, Teyla and McKay were also firing rounds at them but it did no good.

"Jennifer! Here!" Rodney linked his hands and boosted her up. She climbed up as far as she dared while Rodney prepared to toss up her medical bags.

"Rodney, behind you!"

He turned and one of the animals had decided that he would make a very tasty meal. Jennifer started to climb back down but Rodney had already hoisted himself onto the lowest of the branches. He pulled his feet up just in time to keep them from being bitten off by the enormous jaws. His breath came in hard pants, slowly returning to normal.

"You okay?" He asked the medical officer.

"Yeah. You?" He nodded then watched as the animal that had chased them prowled around and around the tree waiting for them to fall or get within range of its jump.

It looked somewhat like a mountain lion but slightly larger and without the powerful back legs that Earth cats used for running and jumping. It had the fangs of a carnivore. They'd come upon a group of them dining on the remains of a much larger animal that resembled a small elephant without a trunk. Unfortunately, they soon discovered that these creatures also preferred live prey to something already dead even if they'd killed it themselves.

Rodney waited until the weapons fire stopped before trying to contact the others. He didn't have long to wait. "Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, please come in." All three responded that they were fine and in trees too. They were not, however, within easy shouting distance though they couldn't have been too far.

Jennifer looked down at the creature as it looked up at her. She shivered. Its eyes were black and glittering in the fading light.

Rodney saw her tremble and had the urge to put his arms around her for comfort but they were too far apart. "Looks like we're going to be here a while so we might as well try to get comfortable."

She flashed him an irritated glance. "That's not going to be easy. I've never slept in a tree but wouldn't it be disastrous if you fell out of 'bed'?"

"Uh, yeah. But it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. Our friend seems to have settled in for the night." They both looked down and sure enough, the creature had curled up at the foot of the tree. Any attempt by them to climb down would no doubt awaken it. "Hopefully it will be gone by morning. If not, when we don't check in or respond to hails, Atlantis will send a rescue detail. But that won't happen until sometime tomorrow morning since we'd already planned to stay the night."

Jennifer made a snort of frustration and started going through her pockets and medical kit to see what she had to eat. All she could find was a single half-full bottle of water and part of a stale power bar.

Rodney was doing the same thing only his "stash" was a bit more substantial. He had two packages of MREs, four power bars, a canteen and an additional bottle of water. He swung a foot over and tapped hers where is swung back and forth to a rhythm only she could hear. When she looked up he showed her the MRE packages. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Why, Dr. McKay, are you asking me to have dinner with you?" she asked coyly.

He shrugged. "I suppose I am at that. What is your pleasure tonight, Milady, beef stew or beef stew?"

She pretended to think it over. "Hmm. Got any beef stew?"

He laughed and carefully passed her one of the packages and the canteen. They ate in silence for a few moments. "How is it?" he finally asked.

"Have you ever found a piece of food that has somehow gotten under the refrigerator and is all dried up and covered in mold and fuzz?" He nodded. "This _tastes_ the way that _looks_." She flashed him a glowing smile. "But at least the company's good." He smiled back.

They played a few games on Rodney's tablet then decided that they should try to get some sleep. There was a hollowed out area on one side of the tree where a large branch had once been before being hit by lightning or succumbing to disease or whatever. At any rate the hollow was deep enough to recline in and just barely wide enough for them to sit side by side if Rodney put his arm around Jennifer and she snuggled close. This would have been a good idea anyway because the night was getting chilly.

Rodney pulled off his jacket then Jennifer lowered herself next to him. He put his arm around her while she put her head on his shoulder. He used his jacket to cover the both of them then rested his head against the top of hers. She was asleep within minutes but he was still wide awake. For months now he'd wanted her in exactly this position but by her choice not necessity. He sighed and tried to relax. After a while he dozed off too.

Rodney awoke with a start. He checked the time and saw that he'd been asleep for almost three hours. For Jennifer it was closer to four. He stretched out with his senses trying to figure out what had jolted him out of a sound sleep and found the source closer than expected. Jennifer's free hand had begun rubbing his chest and ribs leaving a trail of heat in its wake. That same hand slid up his chest to ruffle the hair at the nape of his neck then moved down to settle over his heart. She shifted and moaned in her sleep, one leg coming up and over both of his and Rodney almost moaned too.

His heartbeat had just started to return to normal when something thoroughly unexpected happened. Jennifer began to talk in her sleep. That in itself was not so unusual but it was what she said that really got his attention.

"Mmm. Love you, Rodney. Loved you for (sigh) long time mmm."

Without thinking he responded, "I love you too, Jennifer." He held her words close to his heart. Whether she meant it or not he'd find out later. Sighing contentedly he placed his hand over hers where it lay over his heart and went back to sleep.

Jennifer awoke before dawn. She looked down and the creature was gone. Still, she dared not climb down until she was certain it would not return. She tried to stretch her cramped muscles without waking Rodney but as soon as she removed her hand from his chest his eyes snapped open. "Wha-"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He yawned and scratched his chest. "What time is it?"

"Not sure. I'd guess it was just before dawn by the amount of light on the horizon."

"Oh, yeah. Is our, uh, friend gone?"

"Yes, but we should probably stay here until we know for certain that he's not coming back." He nodded agreement. He also remembered what had awakened him during the night and decided to broach the subject in a humorous manner.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

She didn't seem at all surprised though her words indicated otherwise. "Really? What did I say?"

"Oh, uh, just some, uh, incoherent rambling."

She smiled at him in a way he never thought she would. "I was perfectly coherent! I told you I've loved you for a long time."

"But…but h-h-how did you…" he stuttered.

She leaned close enough to kiss him. "I wasn't asleep, Rodney."

"You weren't? So, uh, you heard…"

She laughed with joy. "Yes, I did. You said you love me, too. But I already knew that. So, what are we going to do about it?"

He pretended to think it over. "We could, maybe, kiss."

"Oh, we're definitely going to kiss." She didn't need to pull his head down to hers. He was already doing that. Once their lips touched neither seemed able to get their fill. They just kept kissing each other.

Nearly an hour later they heard voices coming toward them. They could pick out Sheppard's, Teyla's and a few others. Atlantis had sent a detail headed by Major Lorne to find them when they'd been only an hour overdue. Each man on the team carried ECDs, Electronic Control Devices. It was these that they had used to scare off the creatures that had chased them into the trees.

Sheppard looked up at them. "You two gonna stay up there all day? Let's get out of here. I spent the night in a tree with Ronon and he snored the entire time. And I'm hungry."

Rodney waited until he and Jennifer had reached solid ground again before responding. "Sorry to hear that. We both got a good night's sleep."

The Colonel rolled his eyes and gave the order to return to the 'gate. When he looked back Rodney and Jennifer were holding hands. _It's about time_, he thought. He then gave Teyla a long contemplative look. _I wonder…no, never mind. She still has what's-his-name. _

As they walked Jennifer said, "You know, this isn't quite what I had in mind for our first date."

"Oh? And what _did_ you have in mind for such an occasion?"

"Well, my idea wouldn't have been _nearly_ as much fun as being trapped in a tree by a slavering carnivore and sharing MREs.

"I was thinking more along the lines of dinner in my quarters or yours if you prefer. We'd have fresh spinach salad with cranberries, walnuts and feta cheese with Balsamic vinaigrette, prime rib-not too rare, roasted red-skinned potatoes, and a nice bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon then Crème Brûlée for dessert. There would be candlelight, soft music and maybe a little slow dancing."

"Sounds like fun. When?"

"When what?"

"When would you want to go on this dinner date?"

She laughed. "Other than now? Any time after we get back to Atlantis would be my next best choice."

He adopted a thoughtful pose. "Hmm. I'll need to check my schedule but I think I can fit you in, oh, any time you want. And we can skip the Crème Brûlée. I have something much better in mind for dessert."

"Like what?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered at length in her ear. A huge grin spread over her pretty face. "Oh, Dr. McKay, I _like_ the way you think!"

**End**


	24. Festivus: Atlantis Style Part Uno

**A/N: **This is the first _ever_ two-parter for the series. It was inspired by lone-ranger1's review of "More Than Words". LR1 did a preliminary draft, helped with the Festivus traditions, which I know next to nothing about, contributed ideas and Betaed...not necessarily in that order.

Thanks friend!

JJ

**  
****Note from LR1:** Full props to JJ (toosweet) for writing this. It was fun working with you! Enjoy folks!

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**24 - Festivus: Atlantis Style! **

**Part Uno - Fabulous Festivus Festivities**

Teyla stood next to the Mess Hall entrance, puzzled. Jennifer Keller had just finished having lunch so she called her over. "Jennifer, what is this adornment?"

Jennifer moved to stand next to her but didn't see anything. "Excuse me?"

Teyla pointed to where a large metal pole was proudly displayed beside the door. "What is _this_?"

Jennifer was still confused. She stared at the wall for almost 10 seconds completely oblivious. "What are you talking about?"

Teyla finally got frustrated and physically grabbed the pole. "This! This large metal pole was here when I arrived. What is it? Why is it here?"

"To be honest, Teyla, I have no idea."

Teyla made an unhappy sound. Back at her table, Kanaan was attempting to get Torren to go to sleep. The exhaustion in his face matched Teyla's.

"Is Torren keeping you up nights?"

Teyla nodded, "Yes, and Kanaan is very understanding, especially when I have a mission the next day. I am very fortunate."

Jennifer sighed. She'd been having feelings herself but more of the frustration variety. She hoped Rodney finally caught the hint today. She'd left him a chocolate with a little note on his computer tablet this morning and was waiting to see results..._any_ results.

Teyla saw the expression on Keller's face. She had seen it more frequently recently and knew that it had a lot to do with Rodney, but without advice or a plan to help the doctor she just kept quiet.

Jennifer said goodbye to Teyla as she left to go to her lab then waved as Major Lorne gave her a friendly smile on his way in. He looked over at Teyla, at the food line then to back to Teyla. He noticed the pole next to the door and shook his head chuckling to himself.

"I take it Colonel Sheppard is the one who put that up?"

Teyla shook her head curious as to what Lorne might know. "I do not know. It was there when I arrived. However, I too believe John is responsible for its presence."

Lorne watched Kanaan trying to calm the fussy child. He held both hands out for Torren and Kanaan handed the child over to him. Torren babbled and played with Lorne's vest, opening the Velcro flaps and sticking his fingers inside. Teyla looked momentarily worried but Lorne reassured her. "It's okay. They're empty."

Lorne played with Torren's hand, feeling the child's chubby little fingers wrap around one of his own while he got used to being held by him. He hoisted him onto his shoulder swaying back and forth while alternating patting and rubbing the child on the back. Within a few minutes Torren had dozed off but he kept up the calming movements until he was certain the boy would not wake when he was transferred. Kanaan flashed Lorne an eternally grateful glance for his assistance with the over-tired child.

"Perhaps _you_ can explain the purpose of this pole."

Lorne chuckled softly as he carefully passed Torren back to his father. "Ah, yes, Festivus. I'm not surprised Colonel Sheppard wants to celebrate it."

Kanaan spoke up, confused. "Festivus? Is that another Earth celebration?"

Lorne rubbed his hands together while he tried to figure out the best way to explain. "You could call it that. The closest similar holiday would be Christmas, and that's a _very_ weak similarity. It's only because they occur around the same time."

Teyla smiled, though still a bit confused. "So it is a time of celebration and giving?"

Lorne smiled. "Well, there _is _giving, sort of. It all starts with the aluminum pole. It's analogous to a Christmas tree but without any of the decorations. They're considered distractions."

"It sounds…interesting."

"The next part has to do with the 'airing of grievances'."

Both Teyla and Kanaan did momentary double takes. "Airing of _grievances_?"

Lorne rubbed his chin pensively. "Basically, we all sit down at the dinner table and each of us tells the others how they've disappointed us over the last year."

Both Athosians looked equally confused. "And this is meant to be _celebratory?_"

"Earth has some very strange traditions…"

Lorne smiled sardonically. Festivus wasn't exactly the best in terms of Earth's culture, but if it meant more time off he wasn't opposed. "Originally I think it was meant to satirize the over-commercialisation of Christmas. But it's become one in its own right now and many people celebrate it."

Teyla chuckled. "I understand that many on your world are shallow in their interpretations of holidays and seek only their own gain."

"Yes, unfortunately, but Festivus is supposed to change all that by making fun of those people. And then there are the 'feats of strength'."

Kanaan looked a bit worried. "This would be some sort of physical competition?"

Lorne, understanding that Kanaan wasn't up to USAF hand to hand fighting techniques, explained how it worked. "Typically the head of household chooses someone at the dinner table to engage in sort of a...wrestling match. Festivus would not be over until the chosen person pins the head of the household."

Teyla again shook her head, disbelieving. "And people actually celebrate this on your world?"

Lorne nodded. "Usually it's just a group of friends who want to get drunk and have some fun. I've heard some cities and organized groups celebrate it as well. I'm just wondering _who_ we would consider the head of the household on the base." With Festivus explained, Lorne headed over to the food line. Teyla and Kanaan both knew that if she did decide to join the celebration, she would _not_ be easy to pin.

*****

The invitation to the Festivus gathering was sent out by city-wide email and engendered quite a stir among the "citizens" of Atlantis. As with any other celebration, it had its supporters, detractors, those who were indifferent and those who had no idea what it was all about.

Also included in the email was a description of the various Festivus observances and their (purported) origins. It was also stated categorically that it was all in good fun and no malice was meant nor would it be tolerated. Colonel John Sheppard would be considered Head of Household for the event and the dress code would be off-duty casual.

Jennifer stared at the email, the wheels in her head spinning so fast that could they be observed they would be a blur. All the clues she'd left Rodney over the last few weeks went unnoticed, ignored or completely misunderstood.

Suddenly, a deliciously wicked smile crossed her face. She was now thinking that she could use this...celebration to her own purposes and began to make plans. First on her to-do list: Talk to Colonel Sheppard.

*****

Rodney sat down across from Sheppard in the Mess Hall. Without preamble he said, "I need a favor."

"Hello to you too, Rodney." Sheppard said with his mouth full.

Rodney waved off the greeting and shook his head, obviously nervous. "Yeah. Yeah. It's a _big_ favor."

Sheppard chewed and swallowed before responding. "Uhh…Okay, what is it?"

The physicist leaned forward conspiratorially, "When we do this Festivus thing I want to be the one to wrestle the head of household."

Sheppard nearly spit out his food in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

"And I want you to let me pin you."

"I repeat, _excuse _me?"

Rodney glanced around to make sure they weren't overheard his words rushing out so fast he didn't even pause for breath. "I thought it would be the perfect way to impress Jennifer." He rubbed his hands together fretfully. "Let me pin you during the Feats of Strength and then she and I live happily ever after. The end."

Sheppard's eye twitched almost imperceptibly. "Rodney, I'm going to tell you this as a friend. That is a very _bad_ idea."

"Really? Because it sounded great in my head." He looked pleadingly at his friend and added, "Don't make me beg, it would _not_ be a pretty sight. I'm hoping I won't have to resort to that but if I did, it would sound something like this: pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Sheppard stared at him blankly for a few moments. He was ready to reject the suggestion out of hand but in the end didn't have the heart to deny him. Besides, it could only add to the hilarity.

"Okay." He told him reluctantly. "But the _second _try, not the first."

"Great! Thanks!" Rodney shot up from his chair and departed, his smile as wide as a breakfast platter. Sheppard just looked after him in wonder. He still thought it was a bad idea but what the hell. It was just this once. But next year all bets were off.

*****

Jennifer cornered Sheppard as he was leaving the Mess Hall and laid out her idea for the Feats of Strength. He almost laughed but managed to stifle it as he thought about the request Rodney had just made. Oh, this could be _so_ much fun! Well, more for _him_ than Rodney. All he had to do was say yes to the oh-so-attractive doctor. Inside his head he was rubbing his hands and laughing maniacally, _mwahahaha!_

He looked at her contemplatively. She was by far one of the more attractive women in Atlantis but every time he'd thought about asking her out the scenario that came to mind was video games not bedroom games. She was like an extremely attractive cousin or stepsister but that's as far as it went. He sighed. No doubt that was one reason they weren't on a first name basis. He was glad that she and Rodney cared so much for each other. His super-genius friend deserved someone like Keller.

"Okay, you've got a deal."

Jennifer eyed at him suspiciously. "That was _way_ too easy. You've got your own agenda don't you?"

"Who? Me? Of course not." He tried to look innocent but she didn't buy it. "You're _absolutely_ sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I have a major grievance that I plan to air during this...celebration. Besides, all is fair in love and war...and this is both."

"If you say so." They shook hands and parted.

*****

Sheppard was pleased. The turnout was a lot higher than he'd expected and people looked like they were having fun. He'd spent months hoarding any and all alcohol he could requisition in one of the unused storage areas. He'd had a heck of a time keeping the jarheads from finding it and severely depleting his supplies.

A skeleton crew was on duty to keep control of Atlantis's systems, mostly volunteers. Sheppard had been looking forward to this for a _long_ time. He'd only been able to convince Woolsey to agree to it by assuring him that he himself would do the Feats of Strength instead of their esteemed leader.

He'd worked out the Airing of Grievances: Each person attending would receive a number at random. _He_ would start then his they would move forward by pulling numbers out of a hat until all who wanted to speak had their chance. Because of the number of attendees, he had limited the grievances to one per person. It _should_ get very childish very quickly, especially with copious amounts of alcohol involved. He wouldn't be at all surprised if a food fight broke out as well.

He rubbed his hands together in boyish glee. This was going to be quite possibly _the_ most fun Atlantis had _ever_ had. Hopefully.

*****

Sheppard stood at the stage and nodded to the technician in charge of the music. Chuck had volunteered to act as DJ and he was happy to accept. That way he could mix and mingle. He tossed the cordless microphone between his hands like a toy and wondered how the night would turn out.

The place was almost full, everybody mixing and mingling. The prevailing topic of conversation was Festivus and exactly what it was all about. He'd made sure to print out copies of the night's events, starting with music and dancing, leading into dinner consisting of turkey legs, burritos, baked potatoes, salad for the veggie lovers, Jell-O and other various semi-large and semi-solid foods that would be both aerodynamic and easy to clean up. He was nothing if not considerate.

At the moment he was more interested in making sure he'd have the attention of everyone when the time came. He had many grievances to announce, but abiding by his own rules of only one per person, he wanted the entire base to know exactly what it was. And if things worked out well, that one person was in for a night they would _not_ soon forget.

Sheppard placed the mic on the podium and began to meander about, eventually meeting up with Major Lorne and Dr. Keller who were sitting by the bar having a beer and Margarita respectively. The Major, upon seeing Sheppard draw near, straightened his posture. "Sir."

Sheppard waved him off with a smile. "At ease, Evan, I get the feeling ceremony is going to be one of the first casualties once this party _really _gets going."

Lorne chuckled. "I get that feeling too, sir. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get the idea to do this?"

Sheppard shrugged and reached over to grab a beer off the counter. "I ran out of room for the booze. Had to get rid of it somehow. Not to mention I've got loads of grievances to air."

Both Lorne and Keller laughed. She drew designs in the condensation on the outside of her glass and gave Sheppard a knowing glance. "I just hope we don't have a full house tomorrow. Most of my senior staff is here now and with the amount of alcohol floating...around…"

She didn't finish the thought when she saw Rodney enter the room. He looked around anxiously and eventually accepted a burrito from a member of the kitchen staff acting as server. She nodded to Sheppard and smiled. Lorne caught the expression and squinted, curious. "I saw that look. What are you two up to? Is it something I might want to duck for?"

Sheppard chuckled and shook his head. "Uh, no. Just be ready with a video camera for the feats of strength. I get the feeling I'll want to watch it over and over and over again."

*****

"Can I have your attention?" The babble of voices was almost deafening and even with the mic Sheppard could not be heard. "Hey! Attention, please!" Everyone kept on talking and laughing so he leaned down and whispered to Keller. A moment later all conversation ceased when a shrill whistle pierced the air. He nodded his thanks to her. "Okay. That's more like it.

"It is now time for the first big event of the evening: The Airing of Grievances." Applause and whoops of merriment greeted his announcement. "As was previously stated, because of the large number of attendees, there will only be one grievance allowed per person." Hisses and boos went up from the crowd but not nearly as many as he thought. "I will start then we'll proceed by pulling a number out of the hat." He held up a gaudy yellow, orange and purple sequined top hat, "Two things: One, once someone has had a grievance dispensed against them that person is 'safe', and two, remember, this is all in fun so try not to get too personal.

"So, are we ready?" more applause then, "Okay. My grievance is for..." on cue, Chuck triggered the drum roll, "Rodney McKay!" A collective groan came from the crowd. Apparently he wasn't the only one with a grievance against the physicist. He motioned for quiet again. "Rodney, in the last year you have told me 'just give me a second' so many times you have cost me over a week of my life and I want it back!"

Rodney mocked his friend. "Well, _you_ have put _me_ in mortal danger and scared me more times than I can count thereby shortening _my _lifespan by at least that much. _I _want _that _back!

Sheppard contemplated McKay's grievance and felt that they'd each made a valid point. "So how about we call it even?"

McKay thought it over. "Mmm, okay. Deal." They shook hands.

Someone in the audience shouted, "It's a Festivus miracle!" and the room dissolved into bedlam. Sheppard had Keller whistle again to get their attention.

"Okay. It looks like we're off to a good start. Rodney," Sheppard held out the hat with a flourish. His friend rooted around in it a bit before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Twenty-six! Who has twenty-six?" A member of the maintenance team raised her hand and they were off!

Thirty minutes later a good amount of the staff had given their grievances. Many made note of the fact that their original targets were already taken and protested the "safe" rule. After a few flying potatoes and threats of latrine duty, they were put down and civility, such as it was, had been restored.

Lorne's turn had come. The grievance made against him was by a member of his own team. Some silliness about borrowing the man's deck of marked cards and not returning them in a timely manner. Because the person he'd planned on airing a grievance against was now "safe" he went with his secondary choice.

"Sgt Stackhouse…Approximately one week ago I entered a transporter after you had used it. The time was 1300 and I can only assume you had Mexican for lunch. The stench you left behind should not be humanly possible and I demand an apology!"

Across the room Stackhouse shrugged his shoulders. "What are _you_ complaining about? _I'm_ the one that spent most of that night on the crapper."

There was more alcohol-fuelled mirth then Lorne and Stackhouse shook hands, agreeing to move forward from such a traumatic event and to be a little more circumspect about where they "let loose". Lorne reached into the hat. "Seven! Lucky number seven!"

Reluctantly Jennifer raised her hand. "Could I forego my grievance at this time? I do have one but I would like to wait until the time is right."

Sheppard addressed the crowd, "Any objections?" There were none. "Great! Dr. Keller, pick the next number." And so it went for the next hour or so until all grievances except for Keller's had been aired. Sheppard tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Let's take a break. Mix, mingle, socialize, circulate and we'll pick it back up in about...thirty minutes for..." Chuck added the drum roll and reverb to the mic making Sheppard's pronouncement echo around the room, "The Feats...Of...Strength!"

**TBC**


	25. Festivus: Atlantis Style Part Deux

**A/N 1:** This is the first ever two-parter for the series. It was inspired by lone-ranger1's review of "More Than Words". LR1 did a preliminary draft, helped with the Festivus traditions, which I know next to nothing about, contributed ideas and Betaed…not necessarily in that order. LR1 also wrote most of the "fight" scenes then I did a bit of rewriting, editing and adding. Thanks friend! JJ

**Note from LR1:** Full props to JJ (toosweet) for writing this. It was fun working with you! Enjoy folks!

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**25 - Festivus: Atlantis Style!**

**Part Deux - Feats of Strength and Acts of Rebellion**

Amelia Banks pushed her way through the throng to Sheppard's side and whispered in his ear. He nodded and she hurried back out.

"Okay. _Okay._ Quiet down!" Without being asked Keller let loose with another whistle. "Thank you, Dr. Keller. We have a special Festivus request. As you all know Colonel Carter could not be here." Hissing and booing. He waved his hands for quiet. "But she _has _sent us a video. I don't know what's on it so, Chuck, if you please."

The giant plasma screen came to life and Sam Carter's smiling face peered out at them from behind her desk at the SGC. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I couldn't be there for Atlantis' first ever Festivus. To tell the truth, I'd never heard of it but General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson were kind enough to explain the…traditions.

"Now, I have a few random grievances to air so I'll just go down the list with the approval of your Head of Household, Colonel Sheppard. However, I do outrank him:

"Colonel Sheppard, the frequent requisitions for alcoholic beverages make a _lot _more sense now that I know this was _your_ idea. You keep making me laugh at inappropriate times. Cut it out! You've come close to death on numerous occasions. Cut that out too! Oh, and no lollipops at formal briefings.

"Ronon, please try to use sentences of more than three or four words. And Teal'c wants a rematch at your convenience.

"Major Lorne," she paused, "Um, well, I don't actually _have _any grievances for you. Sorry.

"Teyla, we never talked much while I was there. We need to rectify that. Also, I need a photo of you and your son for my desk here at the SGC. I'll put it next to Cassandra's high school graduation photo and those of my brother's kids.

"Mr. Woolsey, please try not to blow up the city. We like it the way it is.

"Jennifer, you and I will talk later. Promise." She scrunched her face in exaggerated thought.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Oh, that's right! McKay!" She picked up a sheet of paper and they could see her nearly illegible writing on the backside of the page. Obviously her list of grievances against McKay was extensive. "The list is rather lengthy off the top of my head so I'll just hit the high points. Let's see…uh," she pretended to scan the list, "Ah! Do not destroy any more solar systems without approval. Stop telling everyone you're the smartest person in two galaxies because we both know it's not true. Stop whining about…everything. Stop going to the infirmary all the time. You're a hypochondriac! Suck it up! Call your sister once in a while. She misses you. No one is ever going to call you 'Rod' so stop asking. All that sarcasm gets boring after a while so…" She continued for another five minutes. Just as Sheppard was about to cut the video off she said, "…and finally, stop staring at my…um, well, all of the above. It is _beyond_ annoying." She put the paper aside. "Thank you for allowing me to participate in your Airing of Grievances and I'm sorry I won't get to see the Feats of Strength. I miss you all! Take care! Bye."

The screen went dark and everyone turned to stare at Rodney while they whispered and pointed. Some stifled their laughter and others didn't bother. Rodney rolled his eyes.

Sheppard removed the tension that had started to build by chuckling and shaking his head, "Now that we've all had a big laugh at McKay's expense, we'll move on." Sheppard gestured to gather everyone closer. "The time has come to announce the name of the person who will _attempt_ to pin the Head of Household, namely _moi_." He pointed to himself and made a short bow. A mixture of hoots, cheers, hisses and boos greeted him. "Chuck, drum roll, please! My choice of opponent in the Feats of Strength is…Dr. Rodney McKay!"

Rodney had his share of supporters and critics. Those that criticized Sheppard's choice were those who had hoped to be chosen for this somewhat dubious honor. Hisses and boos were well mixed with the cheers and shouts of encouragement.

He walked up to the heavily padded mat that had been brought in for the event and looked at it with trepidation. Now that it was time to put up or shut up he was having second thoughts. He wasn't allowed to wallow in misery for long because Sheppard had another announcement.

"Unfortunately, due to a rather…embarrassing medical condition, I will not be able to perform my duties as Head of Household." Now there were even louder shouts of disappointment. He looked around, caught Woolsey's eye and winked. They'd already discussed what was coming next. "I know. I _know_. I'm just as disappointed about this as you. But fear not! The Feats of Strength _will_ proceed as planned for I have chosen…" he paused to build suspense,"…a substitute that _should _meet with everyone's approval. And if it doesn't well, too bad! As Head of Household this is my decision."

Now Rodney _really_ started to get nervous. His palms began to sweat and his fight or flight response kicked in causing him to involuntarily turn for the exit. He was prevented from leaving by Lorne, Ronon and Teyla. He started panting, his eyes darting around as if looking for escape. "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…I-I-I'm a _dead man_! He's gonna pick some Neanderthal jarhead with more muscles than brains that'll snap me in two with one hand while chugging beer with the other."

Ronon laughed and slapped him too hard on the back. "Remember, eyes on your opponent at _all times_. _Never_ look away!"

Teyla added her own advice. "Everyone has a weakness. Look for your opponent's and exploit it. And for goodness sake, Rodney, keep breathing!"

The physicist was dressed in loose-fitting workout pants, t-shirt and sneakers. The crowd seemed to be undecided about what they wanted from this event in general and from him in particular. He received both cheers and jeers, often from the same person. _Eyes, weakness, exploit, breathe!_ _Well, _one_ out of four wasn't bad, was it?_ He thought with foreboding.

He tuned back in to what Sheppard was saying amidst the cacophony of voices.

"…and my choice is…Dr. Jennifer Keller!" A collective gasp went around the room followed by a momentary silence. The cheering started with the majority in favor of his selection of the attractive doctor as his proxy and said so…loudly.

In lieu of advice, Lorne patted McKay on the shoulder and shook his head in sympathy and gave him a pitying smile. He'd seen Keller sparring with Ronon and Teyla and thought she was quite good for non-military.

Keller walked over to the mat area and removed her jacket to reveal that she was dressed similarly to Rodney. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. After a quick stretching routine, she stepped onto the mat.

Rodney just stood there staring. His jaw had dropped and he closed it with a snap unable to fathom that he now had to wrestle the woman he loved in front of over a hundred people in this ridiculous celebration. This _had _to be Sheppard's idea! He was torn between thanking his friend and shoving C-4 somewhere that only a surgeon could remove it.

_Eyes, weakness, exploit, breathe!_ He used the words as a mantra repeating them over and over in his head trying not to over think the situation as he too stepped onto the mat. He could see several of the staff speaking earnestly, nodding and smiling while money changed hands. They were betting on the outcome and he wondered what his odds were. _Probably not very good,_ he thought with a sigh.

Stepping to the center of the mat Sheppard produced the mic and motioned the two of them forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, civilians and military. For our final event of the first annual Atlantis Festivus we now present…The Feats of Strength!

"In keeping with tradition, Festivus will not end until Dr. Rodney McKay pins the Head of Household's proxy, Dr. Jennifer Keller and holds her for three seconds." He raised his hands for quiet when the group dissolved again into disorder. "Okay, shake hands." Rodney cautiously stuck out his right hand and Jennifer gave it a lingering squeeze then took a step back. "Now bow to your opponent…and…Go!"

Jennifer turned to the side, knees slightly bent and her hands in the fighting ready position. She began to circle to the right, her eyes fixed on Rodney's face.

For his part, Rodney tried to copy her stance, also circling to the right. His only strategy at this point was to try to distract her so he could get close enough to take her down. He had superior upper body strength on his side. Well, maybe. So far it was _not _working.

With a sudden movement, she changed direction and was now circling to the left. "Jennifer, do you _really_ expect me to pin you?"

She feinted and he brought his hands up to protect his face as he retreated then lunged forward. She easily side-stepped his "attack."

"Of course I do. I am the proxy for Head of Household. Festivus does not end until you pin me. Three seconds…minimum. That's the operative word, McKay, _minimum_." She winked startling him all over again.

They circled each other like wolves. His path eventually took him near Sheppard and he asked over his shoulder, "So what do you have that you couldn't do this? Since you have doomed me to this fate, I hope it's something incredibly painful."

"Keller called it a prolonged distortion of my subcutaneous follicular tissue."

"Oh. Sounds bad…and painful." He feinted at Jennifer and she quickly backpedaled out of reach. "What is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Dandruff."

Rodney dropped his hands and turned to his friend in surprise. "_What?!_"

When his back was turned Jennifer grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. It could have been extremely painful but she only used it as a means to get closer to him. She purred in his ear. "Are you ready to hear my grievance now, McKay?"

"Ow! Sheppard said I was _safe_." He leaned forward to take the pressure off his shoulder and elbow though it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Humph. There's no 'safe' in Festivus."

She adjusted her grip and Rodney dropped and rolled out of her reach coming quickly to his feet. "Okay, so what's your grievance?"

They circled each other again. Jennifer feinted forward and back testing his reactions and Rodney retreated again.

"I've been leaving you hints for _two weeks_ and you've ignored every one of them!"

His forehead creased in thought his mind running through the events of the last two weeks. "Hints? What hints?"

"Your favorite blue Jell-O, MREs, fruit cups without citrus, chocolates, little notes, things like that."

"That was _you_?!"

She slipped under his defenses and got him in a full-nelson. "Yes! Who did you think it was?"

He twisted and turned trying to break her hold but she was much stronger than she looked. "I'm sorry! I'm _sorry!_ I thought it was the kitchen staff trying to get back on my good side after the debacle a few weeks ago. I was offworld on veal day, they promised to save me some and didn't."

"Nope. Me all the way."

He finally remembered something Ronon had taught him during one of their sparring sessions and let his body go limp. He wormed his way out of her grasp and they began circling each other once again.

Jennifer kept her eyes firmly on his waiting for just the right moment. She saw her opening, grabbed his right arm then stepped to her left and toward him bringing her right arm up against his chest. Her right leg swung through and back sweeping his feet out from under him in a classic take-down move. He landed on his back with all the wind knocked out of him. While he struggled for breath she straddled his stomach and pinned his arms to the floor beside his head. They both heard a three-count from Sheppard and a cheer went around the room. Rodney McKay had been pinned! Jennifer raised her arms in the air triumphantly.

Lorne winced in sympathy then whispered to his superior, "This is _so_ pathetic not to mention painful to watch." To which Sheppard replied, "Yeah, but it's _so_ much fun!"

*****

Jennifer gratefully took the bottle of water passed to her by Teyla as well as a towel to wipe away the perspiration while Ronon did the same for Rodney.

"It seems to be going rather…well." Teyla ventured.

"Mmm. We'll see." Jennifer said with a sly smile.

"You planned this." The beautiful Athosian stated and the doctor nodded.

"I figure I can pin him one more time before I have to let him win _or_ he wins on his own."

Teyla was astonished. "You would allow him to _win_?"

The doctor laughed. "Well, _yeah_. That's what this is all about. In the end, we both win." She smiled and returned to the mat.

*****

"You need a new strategy, McKay." Ronon was telling Rodney. "Attack and retreat."

"Attack and retreat?" The physicist thought it over. "So I should just…hit her and run way."

"Exactly. You're never going to win but at least you'd get away with _some _dignity." Ronon squeezed Rodney's shoulders trying to loosen him up but his muscles were so tense he could barely get a grip.

*****

As before Rodney and Jennifer circled each other, feinting, retreating, testing.

The crowd cheered madly, fueled by booze, burritos and bets. It threatened to devolve into a bar fight but thankfully both Sheppard and Lorne had the foresight to post a few Marines around the room to keep the peace. In exchange they would get their choice of duty assignments for the next two weeks.

Jennifer lowered her arms fractionally and Rodney saw an opening. He went for it! The next thing he knew he was on his back again, Jennifer's forearm strike to his chest still rumbling through his body. She grabbed his leg and flipped him over then straddled his back. She placed her forearm across his neck and applied pressure to keep him down then leaned over and whispered seductively, "Mmm. This is would be_ so_ much more fun if we were both…naked." She nipped his ear lightly.

He was shocked, unable to verbally respond. Employing his superior upper body strength he flipped onto his back sweeping her to the side. Both climbed quickly to their feet but before he could formulate his next move she ran at him, arms bent at the elbows knocking him onto his back. He started to roll away from her but she dropped on top of him. His breath whooshed out from the impact. She rolled quickly getting behind him, this time employing a half-nelson. She augmented the hold by wrapping both of her legs around one of his to restrict his movements. In a strained voice he whispered back, "Jennifer, _what_ is this all about?"

She purred in his ear. "Silly man, I've been trying to tell you I _love_ you!"

He went limp with the realization that she loved him as he loved her. "_Really?_"

"Mmm-hmm. Really!"

Again there was the three-count and a roar from the crowd. Jennifer held on a few moments longer liking the feel of their bodies touching from head to foot. She finally let go and Ronon came forward to help Rodney to his feet while Teyla did the same for her.

*****

This time they took a longer break at Sheppard's insistence while Rodney and Jennifer kept shooting each other adoring glances.

Lorne had long ago handed the video camera to Stackhouse and was sitting in a chair trying to recover. He'd laughed so hard he could barely stand, his breath coming in great gulps. He gratefully accepted a cold beer from the servers who had taken the opportunity to spread more booze and burritos thereby boosting the mayhem level up another notch…or two…or three.

Sheppard thought a few words of encouragement to both combatants would be in order so he made his way to each whispering in their ears. Keller, blushed, smiled and waggled her hand. McKay just looked startled and shrugged. When he returned to Lorne's side the Major asked, "What did you say to them?"

Sheppard brought a finger to the side of his nose, "If I told you then I'd have to..."

"…kill me?"

"Exactly!" The Colonel brought a finger to his lips indicating an end to the conversation.

*****

Jennifer and Rodney circled each other again but their entire demeanor had changed. Now there was an air of expectation, excitement and playfulness swirling around them that was so intense it flowed around the room changing the atmosphere from that of an underground fight club to a romantic comedy.

Those who had placed bets quietly but firmly pushed their way to the front. Some had their fingers crossed for luck though who it was for was a mystery.

Rodney saw Jennifer's eyes look away just for a split second and he attacked. He lunged forward with a primal scream and the next thing he knew he was looking up at her from the mat. She had side-stepped his attack without even looking at him, sweeping his legs out from under him with a hook maneuver. She could have pinned him but hesitated and he rolled unsteadily to his feet.

Now the crowd was hissing, booing, cheering and hooting again though some of the assembled seemed to have changed sides. More of them were now shouting encouragement to Rodney and, in doing so, bolstered his confidence to the point where he thought, _Hey, I might be able to win this thing after all!_

Jennifer rushed him but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around_. _She tried to trip him but with some fancy footwork he didn't realize he knew got her in a clinch from behind. _Hmm. Maybe I _did _learn something during those sparring lessons with Ronon after all_, he thought. _Jackie Chan, eat your heart out! Now all I need is something to use as a weapon, a burrito maybe or a fish like ones in the fish dancing skit from _Monty Python_._ Now it was his turn to whisper seductively in her ear. "I love you too and you're right. This _would_ be more fun if we were naked. But which of us would get to be…on top?"

His warm breath on her cheek and the rumble of his chest against her back made her weak in the knees. She pretended to struggle then turned her head and murmured back, "Mmm. Then we need to end this and get to the…private fight. And we can take turns being on top."

"Does that mean you're going to let me pin you?"

"Not on your life!" She elbowed him in the solar plexus, stomped his foot and was free. He yelped as much in surprise as in pain. She spun away from him but he reached out and caught her around the waist. Using gravity to its fullest effect, he dropped to one knee tossing her to the floor on her back. Swinging one leg over her he straddled her hips, trapping both wrists above her head.

A count of three was followed by an explosion of applause and whistling mixed with groans and other sounds of disappointment. The noise died down when they noticed that the combatants had remained in position.

Jennifer looked up at the man she loved with a smile and said, "Okay, you've pinned me fair and square. Now what are you going to do with me?"

He smiled lovingly and said, "This!" His head came down to hers and he kissed her. When he released her hands they went around his neck to pull him closer.

The crowd cheered until Sheppard was finally able to restore some semblance of order. When it was quiet again he stepped onto the mat, his hazel eyes filled with self-satisfaction and smugness for his part in getting them together. He raised one hand up as if in blessing and stated unequivocally, "Now _that _is a Festivus miracle!"

There was no more hissing or booing. The crowd cheered and applause thundered around the room as Rodney stood and pulled Jennifer to her feet keeping hold of her hand. Sheppard didn't think the noise level could get any higher but it did and was now nearly deafening.

"Okay, okay, that's enough! _Quiet!_" The pandemonium continued until Jennifer let out another high-pitched whistle. Finally the room was quiet enough for Sheppard to announce solemnly, "As Head of Household, I now declare…" he paused for dramatic effect and for Chuck to engage the reverb, "...the end of Festivus!"

*****

Hours later Jennifer awoke in the arms of the man she loved replete with a feeling of happiness and contentment such as she had never known. She heard a moan and Rodney pulled her closer to his bare chest and nuzzled her ear. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hello yourself, handsome."

"Mmm. Tell me something."

"Anything."

"What did Sheppard say to you after the second pin?'

She laughed, "He said, 'Make sure you don't wear him out during your post-Festivus activities. I need him sharp in the field tomorrow.' What did he say to you?"

"He, uh, said," Rodney paused, "Well, he said that, as a reward for getting us together, he wants us to name our first-born after him."

They both thought that over a moment then Rodney said, "Let's not talk about, uh…what's-his-name any more." He nibbled her earlobe making her gasp. "Mmm. Let's talk about how much I love you and how beautiful and incredibly intelligent you are."

She twisted in his arms pushing him onto his back with a smile. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

He kissed her lips tenderly punctuating his words with light kisses across her cheek and over to her ear. "I love you so much there are no words. You are beautiful, smart, sexy, mmm, make that _very_ sexy, and oh, so sweet. _And_ you were _oh_, so, mmmm, _right!_"

She began using her hands to create the most wonderful sensations throughout his entire body. "About what this time?"

He rolled them until he was propped over her and grinned at the bemused look on her face. "This _is_ more fun naked!"

*****

Colonel Carter had been in her lab working non-stop for more than twenty-four hours when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in. Put it over there, please." She said absentmindedly.

"Put what over where, Colonel?"

Carter looked up to see Walter Harriman standing in the doorway. "Sorry. I thought you were Dr. Lee. What can I do for you?"

"You have a priority message from Colonel Sheppard."

"Thank you." She turned back to her work but Walter cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, Ma'am, but he asked that you watch the video immediately."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Okay…thanks." He nodded and closed the door.

Carter went to her PC and clicked on the video file. It showed a large group of Atlantis' staff shouting and cheering. Sheppard was announcing that Jennifer Keller would be his proxy in the Feats of Strength against Rodney McKay. In the foreground was a padded mat. On the mat she saw Jennifer and Rodney circling each other warily.

Carter laughed out loud as she watched Jennifer best Rodney at the Feats of Strength over and over. She laughed so hard she could barely breathe, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. A few minutes later, Rodney, in a wholly unexpected move, brought Jennifer to the mat.

But that wasn't the most shocking event. Once Sheppard had declared Jennifer pinned Rodney did not immediately free her. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his neck. "Whoa!" She exclaimed in surprise and…reluctantly, admiration. "Way to get the _girl,_ McKay!"

After forwarding the video to Rodney's sister, Jeannie Miller, along with a quick note Carter decided it was time to actually leave her lab for a meal and headed for the Mess Hall. On the way there she passed the open doors of numerous offices and labs. From each and every one she heard the unmistakable sounds of Rodney McKay getting his butt kicked by Jennifer Keller.

She poked her head into Dr. Lee's lab and saw one of his assistants doctoring a short clip of the video, the part where Jennifer has Rodney on the mat in a half-nelson and both legs wrapped around one of his. The caption said, "It's a Festivus _Miracle!_" The man then uploaded it to a video sharing site as well as every Festivus-oriented site he could find. She hid a laugh behind her hand when she realized that, by morning, everyone with a PC of any type and even the smallest interest in Festivus would see the arrogant, egotistical physicist twisted into a pretzel by a woman half his size.

*****

Daniel Jackson caught up with her just outside the Mess Hall. "I take it you've seen the video of Rodney and Dr. Keller engaged in the Feats of Strength."

Sam nodded. "I'm thinking it's going to be my new screen saver. I needed a good laugh and it was so _thoughtful _of Sheppard, Keller and McKay, to provide one. Hey, you wanna get some dinner? I'm buying." She hooked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Sure. I've been working non-stop for, um," he looked at his watch, "Whew! Twenty-six hours, ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds…give or take. What's your pleasure tonight, Sam?"

"How about…lemon chicken in honor of," she put a hand over her heart and said solemnly, "Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay, defeater of the Head of Household for Atlantis' first annual Festivus celebration."

"Perfect!" He made an after you gesture then followed her into the Mess Hall. "It _is _still night, right?"

**The End**


	26. In Defense of Honor

**A/N: **Methinks I doth read an overabundance of medieval romance novels. Thou shouldst also thank Lone-Ranger1 for the idea for this story. Hazzah!

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**26 – In Defense of Honor**

Rodney turned from the bar and headed for an empty table. Jennifer was due in a few minutes and he hoped that he'd finally have the nerve to ask her for a date. He sat where he could see when she arrived but at the next table a group of Marines were laughing and making all sorts of noise. There were several empty pitchers indicating that they'd already imbibed more than they should have so it was a good thing they weren't driving.

Rodney would have preferred a little less noise when he talked to Jennifer but there were no other empty tables. He brought the bottle to his lips just as she walked in and headed for the bar. All talk at the next table came to an abrupt halt. One of the biggest of the Marines said with a leer, "Mmm. Look at that, boys. I'd love to play 'doctor' with _her_. Just think of all the interesting things she could do with a stethoscope." His buddies smirked and added their own indecent remarks, mostly comments about the size and shape of portions of her anatomy and what they'd like to do to and with her in a variety of private and public places.

Rodney was appalled! How could they say those things about _any _woman much less the woman he loved? He tried to ignore them and took another swig. Yeah, he'd said and thought similar things about women in the past and yes, he was ashamed of it but he'd gotten a whole new perspective on such behaviors since he'd fallen in love with Jennifer. Even before he'd come to realize that he loved her, and without his conscious knowledge, he'd been influenced by her opinions, views and attitudes. He thought back and become conscious of the fact that it had all started when Jennifer, Sam and he had been trapped in the Genii mining facility. And despite the danger they'd been in he had enjoyed the time getting to know the pretty young doctor.

Fueled by too much booze and not enough common sense the men continued to make offensive and crude remarks, mostly about Jennifer but about the other women in the room, too. And not all of the comments were favorable.

He couldn't take it anymore! He had to defend Jennifer's honor as well as that of all women. Hopefully, this would make up for his past indiscretions. He got up and tapped the shoulder of the first guy who'd spoken.

"Excuse me. I find your comments about women in general and Dr. Keller in particular highly offensive and demand an apology on their behalf." The Marine whose name patch said "Kozlowski" came to his feet. Rodney looked up at him. And up and up. The guy had about six inches in height and forty plus pounds on the physicist. Rodney's face became a mask of fear but he didn't let the man's size deter him. Thiswas too important! He stood his ground. "I'm waiting."

The guy's buddies stood too. "Yeah? And what if I don't?" He poked Rodney in the chest with a massive finger. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Ow! I-I-I, uh…I'll report you to Colonel Sheppard, that's what I'll do. He doesn't take kindly to a disrespectful attitude, especially toward women."

"I ain't afraid of Sheppard. What's he gonna do? Throw me in the brig just because I called someone a…" The last word was an extremely derogatory term for women in general. Rodney's temper snapped and he punched the guy in the stomach. No matter what, Rodney himself would never have used such a term for _any_ woman! The guy barely moved and he was now scared in earnest. _Oh, I am a dead man! _ He thought as Kozlowski reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"C'mon, guys. Let's teach this science geek some manners." The group picked Rodney up and carried him out onto the patio. The people seated there jumped up and fled.

* * * * *

Jennifer's attention was captured by increased activity near the side door. Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw a group of Marines lift Rodney and carry him out onto the patio. She slammed her beer bottle onto the nearest table and hurried in that direction. When people saw the look on her face they quickly got out of her way.

Just as she got close to the side door a group of people ran in looking anxiously over their shoulders. One man was speaking urgently into his headset. As she passed she heard him say "Marines", "Dr. McKay" and "balcony". She pushed the door open on a horrific scene.

* * * * *

"Y-y-you know, this is just a-just a-a-a big, huge, _massive _mis-, uh, -understanding." Rodney said in his most reasonable tone. "A-a-and if you put me down, uh-uh-uh, I'd be willing to, _ohmyGod_, forget all about it. You know, let bygones be, well, bygones. What do you say guys? No harm, no foul?"

Kozlowski shared a smirk with his pals. "The guys and me have talked it over."

"Oh? That's, uh, good. So, you're going to, uh, let me up?"

"Naw! We're gonna drop you head first onto the East pier to see if you bounce."

"Aaah! Nonononono! I-I-I…"

"What the _hell _is going on?"

The Marines turned their heads to see Dr. Jennifer Keller standing behind them hands on hips and an expression that promised pain and suffering of the most heinous kind.

Jennifer was furious. She didn't know why, but a group of Marines had Rodney dangling upside down off the balcony. If they dropped him…

She turned her head to the side and cupped her right ear. "Sorry. Can't hear you."

The men looked at each other then back at her but said nothing. None of them had ever seen a more outraged female in their lives. Her brown eyes had literally darkened with her mood till they were almost black.

Urgency was brought back to the moment when a voice floated up from below.

"Um, hello. You know, I hate to butt in but um, could someone maybe pull me up?" Rodney's voice was strained. "I-I-I've been hanging upside down for a while now and I, uh, I'm getting a little, you know, nauseous."

The attractive doctor stalked up to Kozlowski, standing toe to toe with the big man while she poked him in the chest. "Pull him up!" They still didn't move. "Now! Or I will make sure your next physical is the longest and most painful experience of your life!"

Kozlowski's eyes widened in alarm and one of his buddies said tentatively, "Uh, Koz, maybe we better do as she says. I mean, she a _doctor_. No telling what terrible things she could do to us or what diseases she could give us."

He nodded and Rodney was deposited in front of her moments later. She put out a hand to steady him when he stumbled. "Whoa! _Major_ head rush!"

She made a quick assessment of his condition then looked past him to the men who now looked ashamed. "What was this all about?" Rodney opened his mouth to respond but she silenced him with a look.

"Well…y'see-" One of the men started to speak.

Just then Major Lorne arrived with an armed detail. He surveyed the scene. "We had a report of an altercation involving Dr. McKay."

Jennifer turned to the new arrivals and smiled. "It's nothing, Major. There was a small misunderstanding and we all got a little," she laughed with embarrassment, "carried away. Sorry. It was entirely my fault."

"Jennifer, what are you doing?" Rodney whispered urgently in her ear. She waved a hand to silence him.

Lorne looked from person to person but the Marines refused to meet his eyes. Something, he didn't know what, had happened but if no one spoke up he'd just have to take them at their word. "Okay. Call if you need anything."

"Will do, Major."

* * * * *

The smile faded and the dangerous look was back when Jennifer turned to the silent group of men. "Okay, I want every one of you to apologize for what you did to Dr. McKay." Silence greeted her order so she reached up to touch her headset.

"Okay! I'm sorry Dr. McKay. I-i-it won't happen again." Kozlowski looked sincere but Jennifer was unconvinced. The others murmured apologies as well.

"What if Dr. McKay doesn't press charges and it turns out you're all lying? What if you do it again and someone really _does_ get hurt and Dr. McKay could have prevented it? How do you think that would make him feel?"

"I guess he'd feel pretty bad." He exchanged glances with his pals. "We're really sorry, Dr. McKay. And all that stuff we said, you know, before? We take it all back. All of it and promise to be more…respectful of, uh, everyone from now on."

Rodney crossed his arms, his chin coming up. "See that you are. And remember, I can still press charges."

The now subdued group nodded and hurried back into the bar where they paid their tab and skedaddled.

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer chose a table in the back of the room and the bartender brought them each a beer paid for by the Marines. "Okay, what was that all about, Rodney? Spill it!"

He thought it over and decided against giving her the exact details. If he told her what they said about _her_ specifically there was no telling what she might do. "Well, they had too much to drink-"

"_That _much was obvious."

"-and started making…unflattering remarks…about women in general and, uh, one woman in particular. When I, uh, objected then, well, you saw." He traced the lettering on the label of his bottle with a finger then brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Thanks for, you know, saving me…again."

"You're welcome…again. So who were they talking about?"

"Uh…" He looked uncomfortable.

She was taken aback. "Why, Dr. McKay, were you…defending _my honor?"_

"Um, well, yeah. A-a-and that of all, uh, women." He looked away with that shy smile of embarrassment she found so endearing. It was that smile as much as anything else that made her fall in love with him and she decided it was time he knew how she felt.

"Oh, Rodney, _you_ are my _hero_! I love you!"

His head snapped around, his eyes so wide it made her laugh. "Um, d-d-did you j-j-just say…?

"Yes," She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Rodney McKay. Now more than ever."

"Oh, wow!"

"Mmm. Wow indeed!"

"You know I love you too, right?"

"I do indeed. You want another beer? I'm buying."

He nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"We're getting it to go though." Her hand reached for his and pulled him to his feet.

"To go? Where're we going?"

"Your quarters."

"_My_ quarters? Why?" He actually looked confused as she paid the bartender.

Jennifer handed him one of the bottles and put his free hand around her waist pressing his fingers to her. Her arm went around his neck. "Because you'll need your special mattress for your back." She winked at him.

His eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! Right! So is this my reward for defending the honor of women?"

"Oh, _yeah_!"

"If I'd known, I'd have done it _years_ ago."

"No _way_, Sir Rodney of Atlantis. You're _my _knight in shining armor."

_**The End**_


	27. Slippery When Wet

**A/N: **I know. This is the second story with a beach theme. What can I say? I grew up in Florida. The beach is in my blood. So look for more stories with this theme. JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**27 - Slippery When Wet**

"Come on in, Dr. Keller. Have some fun!" Chuck shouted from where he, Amelia Banks, Radek Zelenka and a few others were tossing a Frisbee in the surf. The waves were less than two feet, high enough to make playing in the water interesting but too low for surfing. A situation which had Sheppard so ticked he refused to even consider going swimming. Sitting on a blanket, he kept shooting sad looks at his surfboard stuck forlornly in the sand.

Jennifer held up a paperback book. "Thanks, Chuck but I'd rather just get some sun and catch up on my reading. Maybe next time."

"That's what you said last-" Amelia used the Frisbee to splash him in the face.

Rodney watched Jennifer from his vantage point just within the tree line. He was off to the side and able to view her in profile. What he saw was startling. When Chuck asked her to come into the water a look of fear had flashed across her features then was gone just as quickly. There was no way to misinterpret that look. The woman he loved and whom he had thought was fearless was afraid of the water.

She had saved his life so many times that he would do whatever it took to help her get over her fear whether she loved him or not. He quickly slathered on his super-strength sun block then, taking up his blanket and other stuff, moved over to sit next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She looked up at him as he spread his blanket and flopped down beside her. "Should you be in the sun with your fair skin? You might burn."

"I'm fine. I have this…" He held up an unlabeled bottle proudly. "Made it myself. It has a sun block factor of one hundred though the smell sometimes makes me a bit, you know, lightheaded. Besides, you should talk, Ms. Freckle-Faced Blonde." He gave a yank on a small lock of her hair that had come loose from the elastic.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he passed her the bottle. After taking a whiff she began smoothing it on. "So what brings you out into the sunlight, Count Dracula?"

"Just looking for company." He looked down then back at her pretty face. "Jennifer, could I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends. How personal?"

Rodney waggled his hand, "Mmm. Very."

She laughed. "Yeah, sure. Hit me."

He leaned close so as not to be overheard. "Are you afraid of the water?"

Reluctantly she nodded. "Well, not exactly afraid. I…" She glanced around then whispered, "I don't know how to swim. We lived near the Lake Wissota reservoir but I never got around to learning. Pathetic, right?"

"No, of course not. Lots of people don't know how to swim. Radek, for instance. Well, he used to not know how but he's learned." They both looked over to where Radek was now being dunked by both Amelia and Chuck. He came up sputtering and threw himself first at Chuck then Amelia. "If he can learn, so can you." She was skeptical and it showed in the tenseness of her muscles. "I, uh, could teach you."

Her face brightened. "You'd really do that? That would be…great. When can we start?"

"How about now? There's a small pool on the other side of this peninsula that's only, oh, waist deep. We could go there. No one would see us and no one has to know."

Jennifer chewed her lip in thought and Rodney sighed to himself. He wanted to be the one nibbling on that lip, tasting her mouth, kissing her senseless. His daydream shattered when she climbed to her feet. She swept up her blanket and tote bag. "Let's go! And remember, mum's the word."

They headed toward the tree line but were brought up short when Sheppard called out. "Hey, where are you two headed?"

"Jennifer and I are just taking a little walk. She wants to see the pool on the other side."

"Okay. Just remember, we're heading back in a couple of hours, so don't get lost."

Rodney scoffed. "I have an _excellent _sense of direction."

"Yeah, right. That's not what Jeannie said." The physicist flashed his friend a sour look and kept walking.

* * * * *

Rodney's stomach dropped when Jennifer took off her shorts and t-shirt. Underneath she was wearing a vivid purple two-piece bathing suit that had a little white bow in the front where the top came together between her breasts. It was modest compared to those worn on most of Earth's beaches. His first thought was Botticelli's "Birth of Venus" because, to Rodney, she looked like the most beautiful woman in both galaxies and that included Sam Carter. He was not surprised to realize that Jennifer had completely taken Sam's place in his day _and_ night dreams.

He took off his own shirt and walked to the water's edge. The pool was about twenty meters across at the widest point. The warm water lapped at his feet, the sand shifting beneath them when he flexed his toes. Like the water everywhere on New Athos, it was a crystal clear blue. The sun's rays danced and shimmered off the surface.

The sand crunched as Jennifer stepped up beside him. "Um, maybe we should try this another time."

His voice was soft and reassuring. "You trust me, don't you?" He held out his hand.

"With my life." She responded without hesitation. Her hand gripped his as he led her into the water.

* * * * *

"So what do we do first?" Rodney had told the truth. The water in the center of the small pool came to just above her waist.

"That's up to you. We can just stand here like this if you like, until you feel comfortable."

"Okay. Maybe for a little while." Rodney wasn't sure what to say so he just held her hand and let her get used to being in the water.

His thoughts strayed, as they usually did when he didn't have work to keep his mind busy, and sometimes even when he did, to Jennifer and his feelings for her. They were alone and it was a good time to ask her for a date. He'd opened his mouth to do just that when Jennifer screamed. She jumped up, wrapped both arms around his neck and both legs around his waist the way a baby monkey does its mother. His own arms went around her as he stumbled backward and fell. They both went under and she panicked clutching him even tighter.

He was finally able to bring his head above water and gulped in air. "Jennifer! What-" She was still holding onto his neck though her legs had slipped. When her feet touched the water she screamed again and swung her legs up. He caught her in his arms instinctively, her face buried against his neck.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" He tried to put her down but she fought it.

"Nonononono!"

"Jennifer-"

She shivered. "Something touched me. In the water. It felt…slimy!"

He tried not to laugh as he looked down and saw a couple of fish four to six inches in length swimming lazily back and forth. "They're just fish. The high tide washes them in and they get trapped here when the tide goes out again. They won't hurt you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She thought it over and decided he wouldn't lie to her. "You ready to get down?"

"Uh, o-o-okay."

His voice was calm and that helped her to calm down, too. She slid down and slowly pulled away from him. He immediately missed her touch, her warmth, her breath on his neck that had been driving him crazy. "We don't have to do this now. Let's come back another day."

"No. We're here. Let's do it." She looked at the man she loved and marveled that under his arrogance and sarcasm beat the heart of a caring, kind and thoughtful human being.

"Well, the first thing you need to learn is how to float." He lay back, closed his eyes and lifted his feet. After a minute or so he stood again, wiping away the water as it dripped down his face. "See? It's easy.

"Now stand here in front of me and I'm going to put my hands under your back to support you." He placed a hand between her scapulas. "Now lean back…good…lift your feet. Relax…I've got you…I won't let you fall…" His other hand moved to her lower back as his voice became soft and soothing, "…close your eyes…pretend you're floating on a cloud…"

"Floating…cloud…" She whispered. He slowly took his hands away leaving her suspended on the surface of the water.

He'd stopped talking so she opened her eyes and he was standing beside her with his arms crossed. She panicked and began to flail around then went under. Rodney grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up.

"I did it! I floated!" She hugged him and his arms went around her to keep his balance. At least that's what he told himself but he knew better. He would take any opportunity to touch her.

He nodded with a smile. "That was great! We'll have you swimming in no time. You just need to relax."

Her excitement was infectious. "Relax. Okay, what's next?"

* * * * *

She learned quickly and an hour later was doing short laps back and forth in the pool. Rodney grinned with pride, applauding her efforts. Finally, she swam to his side and stood. While crystalline droplets cascaded down her slim body, he tried to keep his eyes on her face, but he was powerless to stop his gaze from venturing downward. He watched as a single large drop left the bow on the front of her top and slid down drawing his eyes all the way down to her perfectly shaped navel. Suddenly he was jealous of the water. He wanted to _be_ that drop, wanted to be the one to explore every inch of smooth skin he knew would be soft and warm.

"What now? I've heard about something called, um…the butterfly?"

"That's, uh, a little advanced for a beginner. But I can show you how it's done." There wasn't really enough room to demonstrate properly but he gave it a try.

"Hmm. So how do you do your arms?" He faced her and made the upper body motions but she wasn't able to duplicate them exactly.

"Here, like this." He stood behind her, taking hold of her arms and moving them as he said the name of each part of the stroke. "Catch, pull, push, recover. Catch, pull, push, recover." Their bodies slid and glided sensuously against each other without the drag and pull of friction.

Jennifer giggled. "You know, you're slippery when wet."

He laughed as well. "You, too."

After a few minutes their demeanor changed, evolved, became less about swimming and more about…touching. The movements had created a sensual heat that increased exponentially the longer they remained in contact. They slowed, came to a stop, his arms around her, both panting as if from an intense workout.

"Jennifer, I…"

She abruptly turned within the circle of his arms, bringing her hands to the nape of his neck to pull his mouth down to hers. He moaned and pressed her to him kissing her as if he was on death row and shewas his last meal.

Jennifer returned his kisses with equal fervor, their lips melding perfectly, as if they'd been made for each other. Her knees felt weak and she clutched him tighter to keep from falling.

Tugging her mouth from his, she brought one hand up to caress his cheek, her eyes bright. "Oh, Rodney, I love you."

"I love you, too. So…what should we do about it, this love for each other?"

"I have a few ideas."

They jumped when Sheppard's voice pierced the veil of passion that had settled over them. "I knew you weren't coming over here _just_ to look at the water." He stood there, hands on hips. "Come on, love birds. Atlantis called. We need to get back."

Rodney and Jennifer parted reluctantly and emerged from the water holding hands. They gathered up their belongings and followed the Colonel back toward the Jumper.

"You know, I'm really glad you two finally got together. I was beginning to think I was going to have to do something drastic to move it along."

"Oh? Like what?" Rodney had an insatiable curiosity as did Jennifer.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, I had this idea for the first annual Atlantis Festivus and the Feats of Strength…"

_**Finis**_


	28. Standing on the Shoulders of Giants

Physics is like sex: sure, it may give some practical results, but that's not why we do it.

_Richard P. Feynman_

**A/N: **Extra points to anyone who can guess where the title comes from. JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**28 - Standing on the Shoulders of Giants**

Jennifer reread the email before sending it. She wanted it to be informative yet vague. The experiment she was conducting was…unusual to say the least. She decided against including the base commander though she did get his permission to use the main conference room. Her finger hesitated over the send button for just a second then…it was done. Now all she had to do was wait for acceptance or decline. The responses came within a few minutes and all in the affirmative. Perfect!

She decided against changing from her uniform. The end result was all that mattered and she didn't want any of them to get the wrong idea about why she was doing this.

Pushing away from her desk she stood, took a deep breath and made her way out of the infirmary headed to find Rodney. She found him in Janus' lab huddled over his computer typing so fast his fingers were a blur.

"Rodney."

His head came up in surprise. "Jennifer. What brings you all the way down here?"

"I need a favor and it's kind of a big one."

"Uh, sure, anything."

She looked down at her feet for a few moments as a light blush crept over her cheeks. "I, uh, would like you to…kiss me."

Rodney had just taken a sip of water and nearly spit it out in surprise. "Uh, o-o-okay. You mean _now_?"

"Yes, now. And I need you to do it like you mean it."

He stood when she came to his side. "Like I mean it? I, uh, I can do that."

When he hesitated she took his arms and placed them around her waist then her arms went around his neck. "Okay. Any time you're ready."

His brows furrowed in confusion just before she pulled his head down and their lips met. Every thought in Jennifer's head evaporated and her entire body was suffused with warmth. Her knees became weak and she clutched his shoulders to keep from falling.

He pulled her closer, his hands sliding up and down her back while she made a whimpering sound in the back of her throat. His fingers stroked and caressed the ridges of her spine as if memorizing each little bump.

After an eternity, they pulled slowly apart. Jennifer opened her eyes and raised them up to Rodney's. "Um…" Reluctantly he released her. She turned to go and ran into the table. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to step on your, um, whatever."

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Radek asked as he entered the lab.

"Fine, uh, Radek." Over her shoulder she said, "Thanks for your help, Rodney."

"Any, uh, time."

Radek and Rodney watched her go. "What is wrong with Jennifer?" The Czech looked over at his friend when he didn't respond.

In a stunned voice, the physicist said, "No thanks, John. I'm not hungry."

Radek shook his head and went to work.

* * * * *

Rodney was headed for Woolsey's office with the results of his staff reviews. He'd been "requested" to redo them as he'd given everyone a less than satisfactory score and the commander thought that was excessive. _All_ of his staff could not have performed below the standard or they would not have been hired. He thought about Jennifer and realized that he would have to change his attitudes and views about others if he wanted her to love him. To that end, he tried to make objective assessments of his staff. He hoped this was what Woolsey was looking for because he didn't want to do it all again.

As he passed the main conference room he saw a group of people loitering around the entrance. The odd thing about it was they were all male. His curiosity almost got the better of him but he put a leash on it and kept walking. Besides, he could come back later and see what was up. Or he could just access the video feed from his tablet. If he was discreet enough he could do it while he was talking to Woolsey.

It turned out that he didn't need to access the video feed. When he got to Woolsey's office he had an email from Jennifer asking him to come to the main conference room. She gave an odd time, 1535 and _not a minute earlier_. She must have been serious about the time because that last was all in caps. He responded in the affirmative and tuned back in to what Woolsey was saying.

* * * * *

He arrived early anyway and there was still a short line of men outside the conference room. One at a time they went in only to exit less than five minutes later with odd looks on their faces, some even seemed to be embarrassed. He stood behind Sheppard a moment before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Um, what's going on, John?"

"Not a clue. We all received an email from Keller asking us to come here at a specific time, no earlier. She wants help with something. Didn't say what."

"Huh."

Finally it was Sheppard's turn. He went in and the door closed firmly in Rodney's face. He could hear murmuring behind the door, laughter and then silence. A few moments later Sheppard exited with the most peculiar expression on his face.

"John, what happened?"

He looked confused for a moment and kept walking. A few feet away he turned back. "I'm not really sure…but I _think_ I just kissed my sister."

"You don't _have_ a sister."

"I know. But if I did…" He stood there, hands on his hips. "Rodney, you think Keller is hot, right?"

"Yes, very much so. Why?"

"Well, you see, so do I. She's one of the hottest of the hot. But just now, when I kissed her, it was like kissing my _sister_…if I had one." He shook his head and walked away.

Rodney raised a hand to call him back to explain himself, but before he could, the conference room door opened. "Rodney, please come in." Jennifer's voice purred.

He backed into the room still watching Sheppard walk away talking to himself. "Wh-" She took his arm and pulled him around to face her. "Jennifer, what's going on? Did you-did you just kiss _Sheppard_?"

Her laughter and what she said next confounded. "Mm-hmm. And Chuck, Radek, Lorne, Ronon and, oh, eight or nine others. _You_ were the first."

"Um, so you've kissed like fifteen men? Today?" He shook his head as if to clear it. "Why?"

"Well, it was an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yes. You know what an experiment is, right? It's an operation or procedure carried out under controlled conditions in order to discover an unknown effect or law, to test or establish a hypothesis, or to illustrate a known law."

Rodney was thoroughly confused as to her motives for kissing all those men and it showed.

"Okay, it's like this…I came to your lab and we kissed. My reaction to that kiss is the 'known law'. Then I kissed all those other men. That was the operation carried out under controlled conditions in order to test or establish a hypothesis."

"Got it. So what hypothesis were you testing?"

She moved to stand in front of him, taking him by the hands. "That I love you."

"Uh, you love me?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And you had to kiss all those men to find that out?"

"Yes, in a way. I kissed you and examined my reactions. Then I did the same with the others and made comparisons."

"And?"

"And none of them caused me to, well, let's just say none of them caused the same reactions you did."

"That's good. Great, in fact." He smiled with happiness, took her hands and put them around his neck while pulling her against him. "I have loved you…"

"…for some time now? Yes, I know. And ditto." She pulled him to her and they kissed.

And kissed again. "Let's get out of here, Rodney. There are a few more hypotheses I'd like to conduct…under semi-controlled conditions." Her smile told him all he needed to know and a few minutes later they were in his quarters undressing each other a quickly as possible.

* * * * *

Jennifer sighed with contentment from her position draped over Rodney's chest. "Another hypothesis successfully tested, wouldn't you say, Dr. McKay?"

"I would indeed, Dr. Keller. You know, I have a few hypotheses to test myself." He rolled them until he was now above her looking down at her bemused expression.

"Really, Dr. McKay?"

"Mm-hmm. And you don't have to do a thing. Just…lie back…and enjoy it." He kissed her forehead, nose, mouth, neck, the hollow between her clavicle and shoulder continuing down until Jennifer gasped then moaned his name.

"Haven't you, oh, performed this particular, _oh,_ experiment at least twice already? Mmm." She felt rather than heard his laughter.

"Yes, but every good researcher knows you should perform the same experiment numerous times to be certain of your results. And, if nothing else, I _am_ a good researcher."

"Oh! _Oh!_ Then by all means continue. Oh, _Rodney!_ Mmm-_oh!_ I love you!"

_**Fin**_


	29. When You Are Near

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**29 - When You Are Near**

Jennifer paced the observation area of the isolation room. She felt like a ping-pong ball. Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn, glare down at the man in the bed. Over and over and over. Naturally, he didn't notice she was ticked off at him. Well, it would be a little difficult as he was in a coma.

Not that he'd paid attention when he was awake. She'd been giving him hints that she cared about him above and beyond the bounds of simple friendship for weeks. But did he get any of them? No!

Unfortunately, now was not the best time for her to be showing her ire. He'd had an allergic reaction to a plant similar to citrus on one of the planets the team had been to. He didn't ingest the substance but absorbed the oil through his skin.

"So how's our boy today, Jennifer?" Sheppard had joined her in her musings.

"He's as well as can be expected. I just wish…never mind."

"No, go ahead. You just wish what?"

She made a frustrated sound. "He is just so clueless! I have hinted repeatedly over the last few weeks that I…care about him but he doesn't seem to get it."

Sheppard laughed and she shot him a glare. "Sorry. You see men in general are not good at getting hints. Most of the time you have to first show them what you want them to know then tell them what you just showed them."

"Show and tell. I'll give it a try." He lingered, his expression telling her that he had more to say. "So what aren't you saying, John?"

He seemed to be uncertain of something. "Well, it's like this, when I went into the future and met the hologram of Rodney he told me that you and he, in that alternate time line, had fallen in love. Until that time I had thought that if anyone got together it would be you and Ronon. Don't get me wrong. I think you and Rodney being together is a _great_ idea."

She blushed. "Well, Ronon and I sort of had this moment during the lockdown when we were trapped in the infirmary but nothing ever came of it. It's just as well. Somehow I just can't see myself spending a lifetime with him.

"Rodney on the other hand…I find him so… All those little quirks and idiosyncrasies that are an essential part of his personality, well, I just find them so…charming. He has a way of looking at me that makes me want to hug him to pieces. No matter what he says, I know he's lonely and it makes me sad to know that he pretends that it doesn't matter. Am I making any sense at all?"

"That's the strange part. You _are_ making sense." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. "All of what you just said means that you love him."

She blushed again. "Yes, very much. I don't know when it happened but it did."

"Good because you already know that he loves you and I know you aren't asking for advice but here it is anyway: Tell him. Don't beat around the bush or offer any more hints. Just come right out with it."

* * * * *

An hour or so after the talk with Sheppard, Jennifer went to the isolation room to check on Rodney. Marie was already inside tending to the physicist. He didn't really need to be in isolation but it made it easier to keep an eye on him. A few minutes later Jennifer sent Marie away, pulled a chair up next to the bed and held Rodney's hand.

Sheppard entered the room a few minutes later. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and added a smile of encouragement.

Apparently he came in just to give comfort because he turned and exited, looking once over his shoulder.

* * * * *

Jennifer looked down at the man she loved and a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh, Rodney, I wish you could hear me."

Rodney, standing in front of her, peered into her eyes. "I'm here, Jennifer. I can hear you."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Do you remember the first time we met?" A small giggle popped out. "It was a couple of weeks after Carson… You'd come into the infirmary with a splinter or a paper cut or some other minor yet _extremely_ painful injury. It was late and I was the only one there."

"I remember. Your hair was loose and you had on a light blue sleeveless top that showed just enough cleavage to drive me crazy. I love it when you wear that top. It's all I can do to keep my mind on my work."

"…You had this…strange sort of charm that captivated me even though you moaned and complained the entire time you were there. I was about to ask if I could buy you a drink but someone came in. After they left I found that you'd gone. The next day Dr. Cole told me you were seeing Katie so I just…"

"Really? I didn't know. She and I had only been on a few dates then. We hadn't really become a couple yet."

She stood and looked down at him. His face was relaxed, the thought wrinkles in his forehead smoothed away making him look vulnerable and sweet. A lock of his hair was sticking up and she brushed it with her fingers. "I love the way your hair feels. So soft, like a baby's. Well, when you don't put that gunk in it."

He stood behind her and watched her ruffle his hair. "I wish I could feel that. It probably tickles." A soft sniffling sound came from her. "Jennifer, are you…are you crying…over _me_?"

The door opened and Jennifer turned quickly to hide the tears and swipe at the moisture with a hand. It was Carson. "How is he?"

"Carson! When did you get back?" Rodney smiled brightly at his friend.

"The same." She stuck on a smile but Carson was unconvinced.

The Scot turned her taking her in his arms. "Oh, lass, he'll be fine. Our Rodney's as stubborn as the day is long. It's been his saving grace on more'n one occasion an' it'll do 'im this time as well."

"I know."

"Why don't you go get somethin' to eat and I'll sit with the lad?" His kindly face smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back shortly."

The door whooshed shut as Carson turned and walked right through Rodney. He stopped short and looked around but saw nothing that shouldn't be there. He went to the display and examined his friend's vital signs then took a small flashlight from the bedside table. He used it to check pupil reactions. "Och, what have you done to y'self now, Rodney? You know better than to eat anything not cleared by medical."

The physicist watched him across the bed where his body was hooked up to all sorts of wires and tubes. "Excuse me. I didn't _eat_ anything. All I did was brush up against a couple of plants. How was I supposed to know that it was citrus? The fruit didn't look anything _like_ lemons or oranges."

Carson exhaled. "Ah, well. You'll be back on your feet soon enough, m'friend."

Rodney crossed his arms. "I know."

*****

Jennifer returned from the Mess Hall twenty minutes later. "No change, huh?"

"'Fraid not. I'll just go and leave the two of you alone."

"Thanks, Carson." She completed her own check of his vital signs just as Carson had done.

"Would you _please_ stop flashing that light in my eyes? My brain is working fine, thank you. I wish you could hear me. Talking to myself is getting boring."

Jennifer resumed her seat and took Rodney's hand again. "What were we talking about before? Oh, yeah. The first time we met. No. No, we were done with that. Hmm. How about…we talk about the time you bought me a drink? Our first and _only_ date. It was the same day we fell into the…"

"…Genii mining facility." They said at the same time. "You tricked me into it."

"I had to trick you into it." She laughed. "You drank your beer with a straw because your hands were bandaged. It was the funniest thing I'd seen in a long time. Especially when the foam went up your nose."

He laughed with her. "For Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla, too. They took turns cutting up my food for the next couple of days. The scars are barely noticeable now."

"We had a great time together and we seemed to have a mutual attraction. I've always wondered why you never followed up. Of course, we _were_ kind of busy around here. Relationships are hard enough without the Wraith, Genii, Replicators and parasites getting in the way."

"Oh, I was _definitely _attracted." Rodney moved to stand next to her, reaching out a hand to brush her cheek even knowing he wouldn't be able to. She gasped and brought a hand to the spot he'd touched. His excitement went up a notch. "You felt that?" Experimentally, he ran a finger down the back of the hand on her cheek and she jerked in response. "Oh, wow!"

"Rodney? Is that you?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm here."

She shook her head at the absurdity of the idea. "Of course it's not you. What am I thinking?"

"But it _is_ me! I'm right here beside you." He made a frustrated sound.

Jennifer moved the chair closer to the bed and reached out to touch his face. The stubble of his beard scratched her palm. "Oh, Rodney, I'll be glad when you wake up so I can tell you I love you."

He bent down to look into her face, her brown eyes shining. "Well, you picked a heck of a time to say so, what with me being in a coma and all. Hopefully, I'll remember this when I wake up. If not, you'll just have to tell me again and again and again, because I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say it."

Jennifer crossed her arms, one hand on Rodney's chest, and put her head down. She was asleep within seconds.

*****

Rodney watched her sleep for a while then his eyebrows came together in confusion. "Hey, something's happening. I feel…strange. Oh! I think I'm waking up!" He gently drew his fingers over the back of the hand she'd placed over his heart. Her fingers flexed in reaction. "I'll see you soon. I love you." He moved to the other side of the bed, reached down to touch his body and faded away. A moment later his eyes blinked open. He felt warmth and heard the sound of breathing. Jennifer was asleep beside him with her hand on his chest. Rodney gave her fingers a little squeeze. "Jennifer?"

Her head came up, eyes wide. "Rodney? You're awake!"

"Yeah and I had the _strangest_ dream."

"Really? People in comas don't usually dream."

"Well, _I_ did. I was standing looking down at my body. You didn't know I was there and talked about the first time we met when I had that huge splinter in my hand." He laughed. "Then you talked about when we had a drink together after we got out of the Genii mining pit."

She gasped. How could he know? Tentatively she asked, "What else?"

"Well, I, uh, touched your cheek and your hand. You could feel it though you shouldn't have been able to. Then you, uh…well, you said…"

"I told you I love you."

"Yes." He looked hopeful. "And do you…love me?"

"Yes, very much."

"Say it. Please?"

"I love you, Rodney McKay." Jennifer stood and leaned down to kiss him.

"Then it's a good thing I love you too."

Jennifer smiled and leaned in for another kiss but stopped when a voice spoke into the quiet of the isolation room.

"I can't leave the two of ya alone for five minutes before you're up to something." Carson Beckett said with a smile. "Good to see you're feeling better, Rodney."

"Not just 'better'. I am _fantastic!_ Can I get out of here?"

Carson shook his head. "Oh, it might be a while. We need to do a few tests just to make sure all's right with ya."

"I'm _fine_, Carson. I just want to get back to work and-"

"Rodney!" Jennifer interrupted what was sure to be a long involved discourse with a disapproving tone.

"Sorry." His friend was taken aback at his submission. "Can we make it quick? Because there're so many other things I can be doing besides this."

"I'll see what I can do." He headed for the door, remarking over his shoulder, "As you were…doctors."

Rodney grinned at Jennifer. "So…where were we when Carson so rudely interrupted?"

"Actually, I was just about to do this…" She patted his hip to get him to move over then made herself comfortable beside him on the bed. His arm went around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Are you sure this is medically advisable, Dr. Keller?"

"Oh, most assuredly, Dr. McKay. Especially for _my _peace of mind."

_**End**_


	30. Love and Aggravation

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**30 - The Fine Line between Love and ****Aggravation**

Rodney caught up with Sheppard as he was coming from his weekly sparring match with Ronon. The Colonel was sweat-soaked and sporting a bruise on his left cheek which matched the fading bruise on his chin he'd gotten the week before.

"John! Hey, John, wait up. Uh, where're you headed?"

"Well, let's see. Ronon just finished kicking the crap out of me again so I thought I'd celebrate by having dinner and a side order of ice for my face."

Rodney examined the area wincing in sympathy. "Ew! Does it hurt?"

"Only when I laugh, talk, eat or smile." The two men entered a transport and appeared on the barracks level. "What's up?"

"Could we, you and me, maybe, uh, have supper together? I need your advice on an important matter."

Sheppard nodded. "Sure, just let me get a shower and I'll meet you in the Mess Hall in, oh, say, twenty?"

"That's great. Good. Perfect. See you there."

* * * * *

"Okay, enough stalling, McKay. Out with it."

Rodney put down his fork, clasped and unclasped his hands. "Well, you see it's, uh, like this…um, what I mean is…"

"You're in love with Keller and don't know how to go about 'courting' her? Cold? Warm?"

"Hot, though why I'm asking you is a mystery."

"If you don't want my help…" Sheppard started to rise.

"No! I-I-I mean yes, I _do_ want your help. Please." He looked so pitiful Sheppard didn't have the heart to deny him.

"Okay. Okay. Turn on your computer and write this down…"

* * * * *

Rodney thought over everything that Sheppard had told him about getting a woman's attention. "Women like to be romanced and they like mystery. Try sending her flowers. Start with a single rose or the Pegasus equivalent. Then candy-chocolates are best. Again start with just one or two, maybe in the company of the single flower. Then move up to little knick-knacks and love poems but don't sign your name. _Never_ sign your name. Leave them on her desk, in her lab, in her quarters, places like that. Any combination of the above works well, too. Then when she gets to the point where she'll burst if she doesn't find out who's sending it, wham!"

"Wham?"

"Yeah. You send her an invitation for a romantic dinner for two in a secluded location. Dress up nice, candlelight, white tablecloth, romantic music, maybe a little slow dancing."

McKay had taken down everything his friend said. He made plans and mentally crossed his fingers.

* * * * *

Rodney had done as Sheppard suggested and was waiting to see if he'd made an impact. Trouble was he had no way of knowing one way or the other unless she came to him or he asked.

He had been sitting there playing with his food instead of eating when Jennifer and Marie came in. The pretty doctor saw him and waved then the two women joined him.

"Rodney, we haven't seen you in the infirmary lately. What gives? I thought you were my number one patient."

"Well, I've been, you know, uh, busy."

"I know how _that_ is."

He took a bite of food and found that it had gotten ice cold. "So, anything new with, uh, you?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. I keep finding…things, flowers, candy, notes in my lab, my office, even in my quarters. It's getting…aggravating and just a little creepy. I feel like I'm being watched everywhere I go. I was thinking of telling Colonel Sheppard and getting him to have a look at the video feeds. Maybe _he_ can figure out who's doing this."

"Really? That's, uh, uh, oh, look at the time. I have to be, uh, somewhere in a few minutes. I'm sure Sheppard will figure it out. Bye." Rodney swigged down the rest of his tea and left.

* * * * *

Jennifer heard loud voices as she approached Colonel Sheppard's office. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could tell they were angry. Her footsteps faltered. Before she could decide if she should wait Rodney burst out of the office so fast the door slammed against the wall and bounced back just missing his shoulder before crashing closed in Sheppard's face.

The door was yanked open and Jennifer's eye went wide at the disturbed expression plastered on the Colonel's handsome face. He saw her and his appearance relaxed into its usual smirk. To Jennifer he always looked as if life was a joke that only _he_ knew the punch line to.

"Hey, Doc. Uh, can I help you?"

She turned to watch Rodney stalking away then back to Sheppard. "Uh, yeah. Could I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Sure." He gestured her in and closed the door. "So, what's on your mind?"

She hesitated then said, "I think I'm being stalked."

* * * * *

Sheppard sat behind his desk listening to Jennifer give a rundown of all the strange things that had been happening to her the last week or so. Her "stalking" started the day after he'd given Rodney advice on how to get her attention. _She's really scared,_ he thought. _I have to fix this._

"I was hoping you could…are you alright?" He stood and reluctantly came around the desk to sit next to her. The look of discomfort confused her. "John, you aren't the one who's…"

"No! Definitely _not_. But it _is _my fault." He took her by the hand. "You see, it's like this…"

* * * * *

Rodney exited the transport, tugged at the collar of his crisp white dress shirt, adjusted his Perry Ellis Fox silk tie that was the same color of blue as his eyes, a gift from Madison, then looked again at the anonymous note he'd received this morning:

_Come to the level twelve west balcony at 2000 hours tonight._

_The dress code is business informal (suit and tie)._

_Dinner will be served so don't be late!_

He turned left and walked down the hallway, his pulse hammering with expectation and just a little fear. If this is how Jennifer felt when she began receiving the unsigned gifts and notes then no wonder she thought she was being stalked.

Music was playing. It was soft, wistful and dreamy, perfect for slow dancing. The closer he got to the meeting location the harder his heart pounded. "Hello? It's me, Rodney. Obviously."

He turned the last corner onto the balcony and gasped. The view of Atlantis at night was breathtaking! Lights glistened off the reflective surfaces of the city making it look like a fairy land. He almost expected to see winged sprites with long flowing hair dressed in something soft and floaty flitting around.

His eyes were drawn to a table set for two with candles, a crisp white tablecloth, gleaming china and silverware, crystal wine flutes, a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket and a single flower in a vase that was obviously handmade by the Athosians. A card with his name in an elegant calligraphy script lay across one of the plates.

Seating himself at the table, he did as the card instructed and opened the bottle. He poured two glasses of the bubbly liquid, took a few sips and finally began to relax then sat up straight when Jennifer moved out of the shadows.

Her hair was elegantly curled around her face. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress with a beaded translucent top layer and an opaque layer underneath. It had an uneven handkerchief-style hem that flounced and swirled around her knees as she moved. Strappy black two-inch sandals completed her ensemble.

He was speechless! He'd never seen her in anything but her uniform, workout clothes or jeans and had thought her attractive. But _now_? Next to the phrase "dressed to kill" in the dictionary there was surely a photo of Jennifer in this dress.

He came to his feet in shock. "Um, w-w-w-wow! You look, uh, wow!"

"You're repeating yourself, Rodney."

"I know but you just look so…uh, what's this all about?"

She tilted her head to the side. "It's partly an apology."

"For what?"

"For thinking someone was stalking me." She smiled at his confused embarrassment. "John told me everything, how it was all _his_ idea."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be offering the apology. I'm sorry you felt threatened _and _for actually taking Sheppard's advice. I should have known better than to take dating advice from someone who has a worse track record with women than I do."

She came to stand in front of him not more than two inches away. "You're forgiven. Let's just forget about it and start from here."

"It's a deal. You said this was partly an apology. What's the other part?"

"Mmm. I guess you could say I, too, am taking a page out of Sheppard's book on…dating."

"Um, okay. Then I suppose we should sit and let the date begin." He extended his elbow and she tucked her hand through it. After they were both seated one of the kitchen staff wheeled over a serving cart then faded away leaving them alone on the balcony. They ate, talked, laughed, and drank champagne and talked some more. And all the while the music played weaving its subtle harmonies around them.

Before they'd run out of things to talk about Rodney extended his hand, pulled her to her feet and into his arms. His right arm went around her and brought her up against him. He took her right hand and tucked it against his chest over his heart.

As they swayed to the music she turned her head and whispered in his ear, "If I could have just one wish/I would wish to wake up every day/to the sound of your breath on my neck/the warmth of your lips on my cheek/the touch of your fingers on my skin/and the feel of your heart beating with mine.../Knowing that I could never find that feeling/with anyone other than you." Her free hand came up to ruffle the hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you, Rodney. I have for a while now."

"I'm…glad to hear that."

"Just glad?"

He laughed and planted a soft kiss behind her ear. "Mmm, how about _very _glad?"

"Better."

"Ecstatic, overjoyed, thrilled, jubilant?"

"Mmm. Perfect!" She paused. "Is there anything you would like to say to me?"

"Thanks for dinner?"

"No, that's not it."

"You look beautiful?"

"I'll take it but that's not what I'm looking for."

"How about…I love you, too."

Both arms wound around his neck and she reached up to kiss him. "Oh, _yes_. That's unquestionably_ it_."

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer walked through the dim Atlantis night hand in hand finally arriving at Jennifer's quarters. "I had a fantastic evening, Jennifer."

"Me too." They kissed then Rodney bid her good night and turned to leave. "Before you go could you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"Well, I don't want to impose upon our somewhat new relationship but I need a hand with something that needs…a man's touch."

"Oh?"

Jennifer palmed open the door, took Rodney by the hand and pulled him into the room with her. "Well, you see, this dress is a little tricky to get out of and I could use some…assistance."

"Then I'm your man. I can _do_ tricky."

She moved into his arms and kissed him until he was breathless. "Yes. You are most definitely _my _man."

**End**

**A/N:** The poem included in this story was written by Courtney Kuchta and is simply called "Love Poem # 03". You can find it at http (colon) //www (dot) lovepoemsandquotes (dot) com/LovePoem03 (dot) html


	31. L'amour Conquiert Tous

**A/N 1:** The basic idea for this story was suggested by voyfan7. Thanks…again! JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**31 - **_**L'amour Conquiert Tous**_

Jennifer turned on the flashlight then reached out and pressed her fingers to Rodney's neck. His pulse was weak but steady. She lifted his shirt and examined the bandages on his right side. They were beginning to turn red with blood. She'd have to replace them again but she'd have to wake him to do it because the wound was large and she would need his cooperation.

SGA-12 had disappeared while on a recon of the planet designated K5K-99J. She, Rodney and Colonel Sheppard had been searching a cave system and had been trapped when the ceiling and walls gave way during a tremor.

She eased herself over to Colonel Sheppard and checked his pulse as well. Strong and steady though he was unconscious again and still trapped under rubble. She'd tried to move it but couldn't, at least not alone. The Colonel might be able to help once he was awake and as long he didn't have a concussion. She'd checked him out as best she could and he didn't appear to have any broken bones so she focused most of her energy on taking care of Rodney.

"Rodney?" She put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"It's okay. We're still in the cave. I need to change your bandages."

He tried to sit up but fell back, his face white with pain. "Ow!"

"Stay still!"

"What happened? How did I get hurt?" He had pushed her out of the way when the tremor hit and the ceiling began collapsing. A big rock had hit him on his right side leaving a gash and cracking at least two ribs.

"Remember the cave-in? We came in here looking for Martinez and his team."

"Yeah, I remember. How's John?"

She shook her head. "Unconscious again but his pulse is strong and steady."

"Ow! He's probably faking. Why did you wake me?"

The medkit was open and laying across his legs. "He's not faking and I need to change your bandage again."

"Okay. Can we make it quick so I can go back to sleep?" He groaned and let his head fall back.

"I'll be as quick as possible."

* * * * *

Jennifer tried again to get through to the other search parties and again got nothing but static. Rodney moaned in his sleep and she squeezed his hand to calm him. She'd given him as much pain meds as she dared until she could get him back to Atlantis. Her feelings of love for him had to be pushed aside as much as possible because she would be no good to him or Sheppard if she allowed panic to set in.

Sheppard had come to again for a few minutes but was now sleeping. She was finally able to confirm that he had a concussion. He'd complained of a headache, nausea and blurred vision. He also had short-term memory loss-he didn't remember the cave-in. His reflexes seemed to be normal and there was no bleeding from the ears or nose but he wasn't able to help her shift the rocks and rubble off of him just yet so she let him sleep.

It was cold in the cave and a shiver worked its way up her spine. She'd taken off her jacket to put under Rodney's head. She had to check on the men at regular intervals but sleep knocked at her brain demanding entrance. Being careful not to wake him she removed Rodney's watch, set the alarm to wake her in an hour and curled up against his uninjured left side for warmth. He shifted and his arm pulled her close. Her eyes drooped and she was asleep within seconds.

* * * * *

Jennifer had Rodney's computer tablet on her lap trying to figure out how to use it to contact Major Lorne or one of the others. It was not going well. She knew nothing about reconfiguring a computer; that was Rodney's area of expertise. Wait! What if she sent an email? Yeah, that could work…maybe.

She tapped a few buttons bringing up the application, created a message and hit send. A growl of frustration burst out when the message "You are currently not connected to any networks" flashed on the screen.

"Stupid machine! What is wrong with you?"

"Jennifer, why are you shouting at my computer?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought I might be able to send an email to let them know where we are."

Rodney groaned. The pain was back in full force. "You can't. There's something in the cave that blocks Wi-Fi signals not to mention we're a little far from the network. It was a good idea though."

"It would only have been a good idea if it had worked."

"True, but I'm in too much pain to point that out."

"Speaking of which, I need to check your wound again. Sorry." She lifted his shirt and found the bandage had soaked through again. Though she tried not to give anything away he felt her fear.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not good and I'm almost out of bandages."

"Hmm-what did you s-s-s…" He'd dropped off again and she lightly slapped his face to keep him conscious.

She checked his pulse and it was much slower and weaker. "Rodney! Hey! Come on! Stay with me! We have to get you and Sheppard back to Atlantis. You're the scientist. Figure out a way to get us out of here."

"Okay. Okay. Ohohohohoh I am so sleepy."

"Rodney! Can we…uh, can we use the life signs detector to send a message or something?"

He moaned again. "Uh, don't know, mmm-yeah, uh, maybe. Where is it? I-" His left hand patted his pockets but he couldn't make his fingers work so Jennifer pulled the device out and placed it in his hand just as his head fell back and his eyes closed again.

"Rodney? Rodney!" He was really out this time. She had to find a way to motivate him to stay awake and complete the reconfiguration of the life signs detector. "Rodney! Can you hear me?" She shook him gently.

"Hmm? What? You're shouting again."

"Rodney, I need you to listen to me. I love you. I've loved you for a while now but if we don't get out of this cave we can't be together because you'll-you'll be-" She couldn't help it. A couple of errant tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped onto his chest.

"You love me? Really? Ow!"

"Yes, I do!"

His mind had cleared somewhat at her revelation and he lifted a hand to brush at the tears glistening on her cheeks. "We'll get out of this. I promise. Now no talking while I'm working, please." He carefully brought his right arm up to hold the device and began to work.

"Whaz goin' on? Where're we?" Sheppard was awake again and Jennifer moved to his side.

"We're still in the cave, John. Do you remember the cave?"

"The Batcave?"

Rodney had rallied enough to throw sarcasm at his friend. "Yes, John, we're in the Batcave. Alfred will be bringing us beer and sandwiches while we wait for Batman and Robin to return from defeating the Joker, the Penguin and the Catwoman."

"Coo'! Can I have roas' beef with Swiss sheese, lettuce, t'matoes and spicy mustard? And chips. I like chips with my sannwich. The wavy kind."

Jennifer saw where Rodney was going and joined in. "Uh, sure. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah. Instead of Alfred can Teyla bring it to me dressed in a French maid's uniform? Now that'd be cool an' hot." One of his crooked smiles aimed itself in her direction though he didn't seem to be able to actually see her very well.

The doctor was momentarily thrown. She looked over at Rodney and he indicated that she should just go with it. "We'll see what we can do. But what if she doesn't have a French maid's uniform?"

"Oh, well, she has this skirt thing she wears sometimes when we spar. It has all these slits up to her thigh and a top with laces up the back. Mmm, I love that outfit."

"Okay. We'll have her wear that one. How do you feel?"

His face scrunched up in confusion. "Dunno. Am I supposed to have a headache and feel like I'm gonna hurl?"

"No, but we're going to get you taken care of as soon as possible. Why don't you rest for a bit?"

His eyes drooped closed. "Sounds like a good-zzzzz."

* * * * *

Lorne and his men carried McKay and Sheppard toward the Stargate on stretchers. McKay was awake, Jennifer walking by his side and the Colonel was still asleep. Teyla and Ronon were on their six with the missing SGA team and the rest of the medical team. They too had been trapped by a cave-in but had escaped with minor injuries.

The path made a right turn and opened up into the area surrounding the 'gate. Martinez stepped forward to dial Atlantis just as Sheppard stirred and opened his eyes, looking around.

"Whaz goin' on? We still in the Batcave?"

"No. We'll be in Atlantis soon." Lorne told him.

"Thash too bad. Hesh got lotsa cool stuff." He lifted his head. "What happ'n'd t' m' sannwich? 'N where's Teyla?"

The Athosian hurried forward. "I am here, John. Dr. Keller has promised that you and Rodney will be fine in a few days."

He looked her up and down, took her by the hand and kissed the back of it. "Enchanté, mademoiselle. Où votre la femme de chambre est-ce que française est uniforme?" Then he passed out again still holding her hand.

When Lorne and one or two others began to laugh Teyla looked at him in confusion. "Evan, what language was that? What did he say?"

Lorne coughed trying to get himself under control before he dropped his superior officer. "It's an Earth language called French and you won't understand the reference but if you insist…"

"I do." She told him firmly.

"He said, 'Delighted, Miss. Where is your French maid's uniform?'" She shook her head in confusion again which amused Lorne and the others even more. He explained the reference then, at her outraged expression, said, "Oh, it is going to be fun watching to him try to talk his way out of this!"

* * * * *

A few days later Rodney and Jennifer walked hand in hand through the corridors of Atlantis bound for his quarters after he'd been released from the infirmary. His right arm was in a sling and he was making great progress though he would be on light duty for another few weeks until his ribs healed. They turned when Sheppard hailed them. The Colonel caught up and fell into step with them. "Could one of you tell me what happened after the cave-in? I don't remember much except for when we came back through the Stargate."

The couple laughed and Rodney answered. "You thought we were in the Batcave."

"Lorne told me. What I don't understand and he won't tell me is why Teyla is avoiding me." Their continued laughter did not go over well. "This is not funny. Every time I try to talk to her she growls and walks away. She's cancelled all of our sparring sessions for the foreseeable future and Ronon and Lorne just laugh when I ask them what's going on. And the worst thing is she won't let me spend any time with Torren."

"What do you want us to do about it, John?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe you could start with why Teyla's mad at me and go from there."

Jennifer and Rodney had stopped laughing but their faces and voices still held a great amount of not so easily suppressed amusement. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself. And I only have one piece of advice: à bon vin, point d'enseigne."

Sheppard just stood there looking after them long after they'd gone.

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer arrived at his quarters a short time after leaving John standing speechless in the corridor. He invited her in and she accepted, partly because he needed help changing his clothes and partly because she wanted time alone with him after his three days in the infirmary.

Jennifer helped him change into his pajamas then they lapsed into an awkward silence. He was sitting on the side of the bed with her next to him. Finally, he spoke. "So, um, when did you…"

"When did I realize I loved you? It just occurred to me one day. You were in the Mess Hall with the team and I was sitting with Marie. I looked across the room and…everything changed. My day, my life, got brighter just because you were there. You looked up, our eyes met and you smiled and I just…knew." She took him by the hand and entwined their fingers. A perfect fit! "Know what else I knew?"

"What?"

"In that instant, I knew you loved me, too. You just didn't know it yet."

He put his arm around her pulling her close. "Oh, I knew it but I thought you were, uh, out of my league."

"Oh, Rodney, that's actually very sweet. Do you want to know why I didn't tell you sooner? I thought you were out of my league." They both laughed at their foolishness and the wasted time. "You're not up to any, uh, intense physical activity quite yet but could I stay here with you tonight? I want to fall asleep beside you and wake up with my arms around you."

"I was just about to say, well, something similar but it would have involved begging and would not have been pretty." He walked to the dresser and rummaged in a drawer. "You can sleep in this."

A t-shirt flew through the air and she caught it one handed. She stood and removed her jacket but when her hands went to the waistband of her slacks he said, "You should probably do that in the bathroom. As you said, I'm not up to any intense physical activity and watching you change your clothes would stir things up a little too much, if you get my drift."

She kicked her shoes off then did the same to her slacks. As she grasped the bottom of her shirt she said with a smile, "Oh, I'm sure I can handle whatever, um, comes up." She winked. A few minutes later they were snuggled together under the covers, him on his back with her tucked close to his left side. She rubbed her hand across his chest then both sighed contentedly. They were asleep within minutes.

_**Fin**_

**A/N 2:** The phrase in French that Rodney says to John, _à bon vin, point d'enseigne_, means "the reputation of a good thing precedes it." It came from: http (colon) //www (dot) languagerealm (dot) com/french/frenchproverbs (dot) php. The other French phrases came from: http (colon) //translation2 (dot) paralink (dot) com/. I don't actually speak or even understand French and had no one to Beta so I hope the grammar, spelling and usage are correct. If I've gotten it wrong, please PM me and I will fix it. _Merci_ ~ JJ

**A/N 3: **_L'amour Conquiert Tous _= Love Conquers All.


	32. Surf City, Pegasus

**A/N: **Yes, another beach-themed story. Please don't sue.

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**32 - Surf City, Pegasus**

"Learn to Surf with John 'the Big Kahuna' Sheppard" declared the email in her In Box. Jennifer read it contemplatively and decided to go for it. She didn't know how to swim but the first few lessons would be on dry land so she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Plus it sounded like fun, a little diversion to take her mind off of…other things. Like Rodney and his lack of advancement in the romance department. Maybe Sheppard could also teach her to swim. A click on the reply button and she was signed up for her first lesson.

* * * * *

Rodney saw the email offering surfing lessons. He hadn't surfed in years but still remembered how. Well, sort of. There hadn't been much time for such things for a while but what the heck. He could use a refresher course. Click!

* * * * *

"Welcome to your first surfing lesson. You can call me the Big Kahuna but _only_ when we're in class. Today we'll just go over the basics. Before you actually hit the waves you want to learn how to be safe as well as know the parts of your surfboard, how to _choose_ a surfboard and when to use the leash."

Sheppard looked out at the mostly blank faces of non-surfers. He was not surprised to see Rodney in the crowd because Keller was there. But the biggest surprise was Ronon. Maybe he shouldn't be so amazed at the Satedan joining the class. The man was intelligent enough to take any chance to learn a new skill and one never knew when one might need the skills being taught here today.

"The surfboard is made up of several parts and each has a specific purpose. It is important to understand these parts when buying a surfboard. They all have the same basic characteristics no matter what type you ultimately purchase.

"Now gather round." He gestured the group forward around the white and yellow board suspended between two small tables. "The parts of a surfboard are called the nose, the deck, the stringer, the rails, the tail and the bottom." He pointed to each part in turn.

He went into detail on each aspect of the board then went on to how to choose one for yourself. He suggested for beginners to start with an inexpensive board that was big and thick. Another piece of surfing advice was to not worry about the tail shape or the number of fins on the board. That would come later.

The class finished with a long and extremely boring recitation on the pros and cons of wearing a "kook cord". _He _loves_ the sound of his own voice_, Rodney thought.

He could have saved himself and his students lots of time if he'd told them that beginners should use the leash at all times and to use their own judgment and common sense when they become more proficient and left it at that.

"Next time we'll talk about choosing the right surfing spot for beginners and practice getting to a standing position on a board. Don't worry. We'll be out on the beach for that. I've ordered boards and the Daedalus will be here with them in the next few days so we'll have them by next week's lesson. Between now and then I want you to read up on surfing terms. Yes, this is known as homework. If there are no questions, then class is dismissed." Everyone filed out talking amongst themselves about what they'd learned today.

Sheppard had watched Rodney and Jennifer watching each other during class and the wheels within his Mensa-candidate mind began to turn. After a few minutes a scheme coalesced within his mind. _They're taking way too long to get together. They need some…assistance and I know juuuust the thing_, he thought.

* * * * *

The class milled around the beach while Sheppard laid out the surfboards in the sand with Ronon's help. He split everyone up into pairs making sure that Jennifer was with Ronon and Rodney was with a very pretty young blonde from astrophysics by the name of Kelly Ryan. He had it on very good authority that the girl had a minor crush on the physicist. Next he put them where they could see each other.

He opened the class with a demonstration of how to stand then segued into the merits of "regular foot" versus "goofy foot". Next he had each team take turns grabbing the rails, bringing their arms to full extension as if doing a basic push-up, pulling both knees toward their stomach and hopping to their feet, one foot in front of the other, while their partner spotted. It wasn't really necessary but there were twenty people in the class and only ten surfboards. Or so he told them. In reality, this part was a ruse to stir the pot between Jennifer and Rodney by adding a bit of _spice_ to the soup.

* * * * *

Kelly could hardly believe her luck. She'd been paired with Dr. McKay although his attention kept wandering to Dr. Keller and that tall guy with the dreadlocks, Ronon something. He was attractive enough but not nearly as smart as Dr. McKay and she'd take brains over looks any day. She also noticed that Dr. Keller kept glaring in her direction. If she'd learned nothing else while serving in Atlantis it was that it functioned like a small town. Everyone knew nearly everything about everyone else. And the word on the streets was that the Doctors McKay and Keller were hot for each other but neither was doing much about it. So…she decided to help it along.

* * * * *

Sheppard told them to take a short break while he worked out what to do next about Rodney and Jennifer. Then he noticed that Kelly had removed her shirt. Under it she was wearing one of the tiniest bikini tops imaginable in the extremely eye-catching color of hot pink. It left very little to the imagination and looked very accident prone. Of course the short shorts she was also wearing only _appeared _to provide cover. They were the low rise-high cut kind that left her bare to below her navel and on the top curves of her hips thereby creating the urge within all males to want to see what was still hidden. One by one each of the men turned to stare.

Sheppard silently applauded her attire when he saw Rodney staring at the girl. A surreptitious glance at Keller told him that she had also noticed Rodney noticing Kelly and that she was prepared to fight fire with fire. As he watched, Jennifer stripped off her own shirt. She was wearing a vivid purple two-piece with a white bow on the front and ordinary shorts. This got Rodney's attention and he glared at Ronon. For his part, Ronon just looked back with smugness and humor.

Then the Colonel noticed a surprise ingredient coming into the mix. Amelia Banks was now giving Keller the evil eye as she too stripped off her shirt to show not a bathing suit top but one of those spandex crop tops for working out. He rubbed his hands together in silent glee. _Oh, this is going to be good!_

* * * * *

"Okay, gang. Just for the heck of it let's try standing up again but with two on a board. It's sometimes done with an instructor and student. It can be tricky so let me demonstrate. Uh," He scanned the crowd then called Kelly to the front instructing her to lie prone but farther toward the nose with him behind her, his feet hanging off the tail. First he stood then she did, his hands holding her waist. "The more experienced surfer is behind the beginner and will be able to steady him or her should the need arise." He thanked Kelly and sent her back to Rodney. "Now everyone try it."

* * * * *

Kelly returned and flopped face down on the board but Rodney just stood there. She looked over her shoulder at him. "C'mon, Dr. McKay. I promise not to bite."

He carefully lowered himself behind her keeping most of his weight on his arms so as not to actually touch her. "I'll, uh, count to three, stand then you stand, okay?"

"Anything you say, Dr. McKay." She batted her eyes.

Rodney came to his feet-he was of the regular foot persuasion-then Kelly levered herself up but she was a goofy foot. The board tilted and he grabbed her waist as he'd seen Sheppard do but by then it was too late. He fell backwards taking her with him. They both landed in the sand, her on top of him and his arms around her.

The group laughed while Rodney climbed to his feet and reached down to pull Kelly back up. She smiled brightly, her voice full of breathless adoration. "Oh, _thank _you, Dr. McKay." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was trying to push her away when he, and everyone else, heard a growl.

"Excuse me!" The sand crunched as footsteps approached. "He's _taken_!"

"Sorry?" The girl looked confused.

"I _said_ he's taken. Get your own man. This one belongs to _me_!" Jennifer was glaring at the girl hands on hips while her toes dug furrows in the sand like clenching fists.

Rodney looked at her in confusion. "Did you j-j-just say…?"

Jennifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her for a hard and fast kiss. After a few moments it changed, became softer. Rodney's arms went around her and hers around him. When they finally pulled apart he said, "Whoa! Cowabunga!"

Kelly held her hands up, accepting defeat gracefully. She gathered her things together and turned toward Ronon but the place beside him was now occupied by Amelia. Not a word was spoken between the two women. Kelly nodded and took Amelia's former place next to Chuck. She looked up into his eyes and both were immediately smitten, her crush on Dr. McKay forgotten as if it had never existed.

* * * * *

At the end of class Sheppard brought out a few Frisbees and the group began tossing them around to work off excess energy. Kelly wondered over to where he was stowing the surfboards in the back of one of the Jumpers. She smiled but didn't say anything as they both turned to watch Rodney and Jennifer sitting on one of the surfboards in the sand holding hands while Ronon chased Amelia trying to take the Frisbee away from her. He caught her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Simultaneously, Sheppard and Kelly crossed their arms, leaned against the Jumper and said, "I love it when a plan comes together."

She held up an oddly-shaped rock double the size of her fist. "It's amazing what you can do with the strategic placement of one little stone. In this case we got _four_ birds," she held up four fingers, "with one stone."

They bumped fists and Sheppard said, "Thanks for your help, Kell."

"No prob, Cuz. I've always been a sucker for a happy ending."

"Yeah," he admitted, "Me too."

_**Cowabunga, dudes and dudettes!**_


	33. To See the Truth

**A/N: **Thanks again to voyfan7 for the idea and the Beta. Enjoy!

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**33 - To See the Truth One Must Look With the Heart**

Rodney McKay was in geek heaven. Several SGA teams had come to planet X8X-JJ7 to explore and examine the alien technology found there. Most of it was in perfect condition though it had been determined that no one had been there in more than a thousand years.

They'd been investigating for several days but had yet to come up with a good reason for what had happened to the former residents. Everything looked like they had just…up and left.

Keller and her teams were searching the medical facilities with Rodney and his team in tow. She opened a door, flashing her super bright flashlight around the windowless room. In the far corner was another device. It was about double the size of the full-body scanner in Atlantis' infirmary but white with buttons and touch pads.

She called Rodney and they entered the room together. She knew better than to try to turn on any unfamiliar machines. It was a lesson that Rodney had yet to learn. However, something compelled her to run her hand over its smooth surface. It felt warm though there was not supposed to be any power going to it. She'd turned to tell Rodney when a low thrum started. The throbbing got louder and they decided that caution was preferable to rash bravery so they headed for the door. There was a loud pop and Rodney turned instinctively as she reached to open the door. She ducked when the device flashed with a white hot intensity. Rodney screamed in pain, dropping the flashlight and other tools he'd been carrying and covering his face with both hands.

*****

"Is anyone there? Will someone _please_, talk to me?" Rodney pleaded. His face and eyes were bandaged and he was on the edge of hysteria. He raised his arms and waved them around but encountered only the bed he was lying in. Though his hands were bandaged he felt the monitor leads attached to his chest and temples, the oxygen sensor clipped to his finger and the IV.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stretched out with his other senses. He heard the steady yet too fast beep of the heart monitor above and to his right, soft footsteps padding back and forth, the tapping of a keyboard, the antiseptic smell of the infirmary and the moan of someone in the next bed. Passing his hands carefully over the safety rails he finally located the call button and pressed it. Marie appeared at his side within seconds.

"Dr. McKay, it's good to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"How do you _think_ I feel? I _can't_ see and my _face_ is beginning to sting." He said it sharply and without regret. He heard whispering but couldn't discern words then a different female voice spoke.

"Dr. McKay? It's Dr. Cole."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Jennifer?"

"She's performing surgery. Don't worry. She was only slightly injured in the explosion. You, uh, fell on her."

"Oh. What happened?"

"We're not completely sure. Major Lorne and his team got an emergency call from Dr. Keller. You were unconscious when they got there. A machine in the room had exploded though they aren't sure how because there was no power going to the building."

"Well of course it had its own power source though why it wasn't depleted after a thousand years I don't know." He waited but there was no response. Dr. Cole had figured out that it was sometimes best to just let some of his sarcastic remarks pass without comment. "So, uh, what's the diagnosis, doctor? Am I horribly disfigured?" He said it with humorous uncertainty.

"You have second and third degree burns on your face and hands. The burns will heal eventually and there might be some minor scarring. But…" The doctor hesitated.

"But there was damage to my retinas that might be permanent."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

His head fell back to the pillow. "Great! That's just great! Um, when can I get out of here? I'd rather recoup in my quarters."

A new voice responded. "I will take you to your quarters, Rodney." Teyla took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Someone will be with you at all times unless you wish otherwise."

"Thanks, Teyla." After Marie removed all the monitoring leads and the IV, the Athosian lowered the rail and helped Rodney find his shoes. "Well, lay on Macduff." Silence greeted his words. "You have _no idea_ what I'm talking about, do you? It's a line from Shakespeare's _Macbeth_, act five, scene eight." He adopted a deep and booming voice, "Before my body I throw my warlike shield. Lay on, Macduff, and damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!' It, uh, just means you should lead the way because I'm ready to get out of here."

*****

"Are you certain you want to be left alone?" Teyla asked Rodney when they arrived at his quarters. "It is no problem for me to stay. I and your other friends will be more than happy to assist you in any way possible until you are completely healed."

"It's not necessary. I'll be fine. If I need to leave my quarters I will call someone. I promise."

"Very well. Here is your headset." Teyla pressed the device into his hand. "Good-night, Rodney."

"Good-night and thank you."

"You are welcome." Then she was gone.

Rodney placed the headset on his desk then made his way over to the bed. He didn't feel like listening to music or a movie and reading was out of the question so he had no idea what to do. All of his off duty activities aside from sleeping required the use of his eyes. He sighed. "Sleeping it is then." His shoes thumped to the carpet as he pulled down the covers and slipped beneath them. His thoughts whirled around and around in his head keeping him awake. One thought that took prominence was Jennifer and his feelings for her. He had planned on asking her for a date but how could he do that now? He would never ask her to take on someone in his condition. _She's a _doctor, part of his mind shouted in response. _If she loves you then it won't change anything so suck it up!_ Eventually fatigue settled over him and he fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

*****

"Alright. Alright. I'm _up_!" Rodney felt his way over to the door and palmed it open. "I can't see you so don't keep me in suspense. Who's there?"

"Ronon. It's lunch time."

"You drew the short straw, huh?"

"Nope. Volunteered. Let's go."

He sighed. "Okay. But I need to shower and change first."

"Twenty minutes?"

Rodney laughed humorlessly. "Better make that forty. It takes a little longer when you can't see what you're doing."

"Want help?"

"No. I need to learn to do this myself, you know, just in case." He could hear his friend's hesitation. "I'll be fine, Ronon. Really."

*****

On the Mess Hall patio Ronon pulled out a chair, steered Rodney into it then went to the food line and began filling a tray for Rodney and one for himself. Sheppard and Teyla were already there but were nearly finished.

"Rodney, what's wrong with your _hair_?" Sheppard asked his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of sticking up funny there in the front."

Under his breath Rodney said, "_You_ should talk. Yours looks like it was combed with a weed-wacker." He brought a hand to his forehead. "I couldn't wash my hair because of the bandages and forgot to comb it. Out of sight, out of mind, I guess."

"Oh."

"Why? Do I look goofy?"

"No, its fine. I'm sure no one will notice."

"Do not let John tease you, Rodney. Your hair looks…fine." Teyla stood and gathered up her food tray. "I must go. Kanaan will be going to visit our people this afternoon and Torren and I have playing, napping and eating scheduled while he is gone."

"I gotta go, too. Reports to write, staff reviews to complete and later, training drills. My life is a non-stop party."

A few minutes after Sheppard and Teyla left something tickled at Rodney's senses. It was _her_. He would always know when she was near. "Have a seat, Jennifer. Being seen with a blind man is good for your rep."

_How did he know it was me?_ She thought. Out loud she said, "That's _not_ funny, Rodney." Jennifer's tone was censorious but softened with her next words, "How are you feeling?" She reached out a hand to smooth that errant lock of hair into place but stopped just short of actually touching it, curling her fingers into her palm.

"Well, my face and hands hurt and I can't see therefore I am unable to do the job I was brought here to do or even get from one place to another without assistance. Other than that I'm doing, oh, terrible."

Her hand came to rest on his arm giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry. This was my fault. I touched the machine just before it blew up. That must have, I don't know, activated it or something."

He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly, partly in fear and partly in comfort. "No, it wasn't. You had no way of knowing that it had an independent power source that hadn't been depleted."

"How did you…?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Oh. Now I want you to come to the infirmary sometime today and let me look at your face and hands. And if you need _anything_…"

"I'll let you know."

**~ One Week Later ~**

Sheppard came running at Teyla and Ronon's call. They were outside of Rodney's quarters both looking agitated. Well, Teyla did. Ronon had his usual expression of boredom but you could tell that he was not happy.

"What's up?" He looked from one to the other.

"It is Rodney. He refuses to open the door or speak to anyone and has not left his quarters for days. All of his meals are delivered by the Mess Hall staff and he is refusing medical care for his injuries."

Ronon shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "He told us to go away."

Teyla nodded. "Though the words he used I would not care to repeat in public." Her eyes were filled with amused embarrassment.

"We're putting a stop to this right _now_!" Sheppard turned to the door and began pounding. "McKay, open this door right now! McKay!" He almost fell when the door slid open to show the angry face of his friend.

"What the _hell _do you want? I told everyone to go away and leave me alone!"

Rodney was wearing pajamas that looked like he'd had them on for several days. His face, the upper half covered with bandages and dark glasses, was unshaven, mostly due to his injuries, and an odor drifted past Sheppard's nose that told him his friend had not bathed in a while.

"Get a shower and get dressed. We're going out." The Colonel told him emphatically.

"I don't _want_ to go out. What I _want_ is to be left _alone_." He tried to close the door but Ronon stopped him. "Look, all of my adult life has been about _work_. I _am_ the job. The job is _me_. Now that I can't _do_ my job I am _nothing_. Nada. Zip. Zilch. A big fat zero."

"I doubt that anyone would agree with that assessment, Rodney. And there are _many_ ways that you can contribute. You can teach. You have much knowledge and that is a great asset. It is a rewarding experience to be able to train young minds and watch them flourish."

"I can honestly say that it had _not_ crossed my mind." The sarcasm was palpable. "Maybe later I _might_ think about it but right now, this exact minute, I just want to be left _alone!_ There're things I'm trying to do and I can't do them with people constantly bothering me."

Sheppard was shaking his head. "You look more like you've been wallowing in self-pity."

"Well, how about the lot of you get out of here and let me get _back _to my pity party since I _am_ the guest of honor." He bowed mockingly. He felt around then pushed Ronon's hand out of the way when he located it. The door snapped shut in their faces.

"What now?" The Satedan asked.

Sheppard took off down the corridor with them following in his wake. "This is a job for…"

"Superman?" Ronon asked with a smirk.

"I was _going_ to say this is a job for someone for whom he will do almost anything."

Teyla shook her head. "But his sister cannot get here in less than eighteen days. Much can happen in that amount of time."

"I'm not talking about _Jeannie_." He tapped the transport screen. "We're going to see Keller."

*****

"I have _tried_, John. He won't open the door or answer my calls. The last time Marie went there to examine him and change his bandages he wouldn't let her in. I gave her my override code but that didn't work. Apparently Rodney has an override code for all of the override codes in Atlantis and he's used it to shut everyone out." Jennifer sat down with her hands in her lap. "I've even tried sending the staff psychologist and the things he said to _him_ would make a sailor blush."

Sheppard began to pace again. "What we need is a crisis that only _he_ can solve. Where the _hell _are the Wraith and the Genii when you need them?" The four friends exchanged unhappy looks. "We'll just have to call that plan C."

"What were plans A and B?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"Plan A was pounding in his door and demanding he come out."

"And plan B?"

"That was _you_." Sheppard smiled when she blushed.

*****

Two days later Rodney awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder. Sheppard had gotten Zelenka to override Rodney's override. He didn't know how Zelenka had done it and probably wouldn't have understood had he been inclined to listen to the explanation.

Rodney slapped the annoyance away and pulled the covers over his head. "Go 'way. Can't a blind man get any sleep around here?"

"You've been sleeping for _days_ and that's a lot even for you." Sheppard decided to try a different approach to getting the scientist out of bed. He whipped the covers off causing Rodney to growl in protest when the cool air touched his bare arms and feet. His hands found the edge of the errant blanket and sheet and a tug-of-war ensued. Sheppard finally got the upper hand and tossed the covers off the foot of the bed out of his reach. "You need to get up _now!_ There's an emergency and we need your help."

"Call someone else." He patted around looking for the covers then finally sat up. Sheppard grabbed him by his shirt front, dragged him to the bathroom, shoved him into the shower then turned it on full force.

"What the _hell!_" He sputtered when water filled his mouth.

"Get showered and make it quick!" He rummaged in the closet pulling out a shirt and pants then went to the dresser for the other items. Upon opening the bathroom door again he noticed that Rodney had removed the clothes he'd been wearing for who knew how many days and they were in a sopping wet pile on the floor. He placed the clean clothes on the counter, dumped the wet clothing in the sink then stepped out leaving the door open a crack so Rodney could hear him. "Some of your staff went to a lab in the lower levels near the pier and got trapped. Zelenka and his team are off world."

"So what's the big rush? Zelenka can figure it out when he gets back." The water shut off and there was silence except for the sounds of terry cloth being rubbed over hair and skin then the rustling of clothing.

"He won't be back for three days and water is getting into the lab."

"I told them _not_ to go down there until engineering had judged it structurally sound."

"We registered some wild power spikes from that area. They went down to trace it and shut it off. It's off now which is good _and _bad."

The bathroom door opened and Rodney emerged fully dressed, his hair and body still damp. He sat on the side of the bed. Sheppard handed him his shoes and his dark glasses.

"Yeah, they can't get out without power and with the water coming in, if the power was on, they might be electrocuted." He said this last as he headed for the door. "I don't know what a blind man can do but I can't get there on my own. Not yet, anyway. So, if you don't mind…"

Sheppard obligingly took his arm and led him to the nearest transport. "Where to first?"

"My lab. I need my computer, tools and other equipment. Oh, and I need eyes so you're elected." Sheppard didn't bother to tell him he'd planned on it anyway. "You, uh, didn't dress me weird did you?"

"Of course not. Pink really_ is_ your color."

"Oh, ha-ha! I don't have anything _pink _in my closet."

"Really? While I was getting your clothes I saw this racy little number made of lace that would barely qualify as sleeping attire."

"What? Oh." Rodney blushed bright red on the parts of his face not burned. "That belongs to, or _did_ belong to Katie. I'd forgotten it was in there."

"I don't know. It looked recently worn to me."

"That is _not_-" Sheppard purposely allowed him to run into the overhanging leaves of one of the potted plants outside of the science lab. He batted them aside, "-funny! And I'm getting rid of it tonight."

"If you say so…RuPaul."

*****

Rodney could hear the babble of voices as they neared the area his people were trapped in. He instinctively knew that one of them was Jennifer and not just because he could feel her presence. There was no way to know if anyone was injured so naturally she was here. Many of the voices could only have come from the infirmary personnel though he did hear the voices of other staff. They would not be of much help though as their jobs did not require them to have extensive knowledge of the inner workings of the city of the Ancients beyond that necessary to work the equipment. He also knew that there would be some of Sheppard's people just in case they needed a more forcefully entry.

"Alright people. Let's get this party started. John, there's a panel to the right of the bulkhead door. Open it." Rodney was very much at ease with giving orders even to his commanding officer.

"Done. What next?"

"First you have to connect the external power source."

Though he knew he couldn't be seen, Sheppard nodded. "Of course." He waited but the physicist stayed silent. "Um, how do I do that?"

Jennifer had come to stand near Rodney while he and Sheppard worked giving both men silent support though Rodney wouldn't know she was there.

"I'm glad you asked." Over his shoulder he said, "Jennifer, hand him the tools as I give instructions, please."

"Yes, Rodney." She said meekly. _How did he know I was here?_

"Okay. This is how it's done…"

*****

"We're in!" Sheppard said unnecessarily when the doors parted.

"Now we have to do the same thing to the lab door but without removing the power source from the first door." John removed the next panel, connected the portable power source as he had previously while Rodney told him how to rearrange the control crystals. "Doc, Rodney, stand back." He waited until Jennifer had pulled Rodney to the side then touched his headset to contact the science team. "Ready, set…everyone out of the pool." He inserted the last chip, the door screeched open and about 4,000 liters of water pushed its way into the corridor bringing with it a couple of the staff. Before it had finished draining away, the medical team, including Jennifer and Sheppard, had rushed into the room to assist the waterlogged science team and escort them to the make-shift triage area.

Sheppard and Jennifer did one last sweep of the room but just as they reached the door it slammed shut in their faces and the water started collecting again.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Rodney shouted. He started forward, hands out in front of him and heard the bulkhead door close again leaving him sightless and alone in the corridor.

*****

"Sheppard, Jennifer!"

"We're here, Rodney. The door closed."

"I know. So did the bulkhead doors. I'm alone and, uh, you know, still blind."

They could tell by his voice that he was scared, as most people would be in this situation. "You need to get us out of here. The water's coming in faster now!"

"I can't! N-n-not without help!"

*****

Sheppard adopted his favorite thinking position: pacing and rubbing his head. The water was already up to their shins and rising quickly. It splashed as he made his way back and forth. After a few trips he suddenly turned to face Jennifer. Tapping his headset to shut it off he looked her in the eye. "Answer a couple of questions for me, Jennifer."

"This really isn't a good time for games, John."

"It isn't a game. You know that Rodney loves you, right?" She nodded.

"Do _you_ love _him_?"

She looked down at the floor now under water past her knees and nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Tell him."

"What? _Now?_"

Sheppard put his hands on her shoulders. "He needs something to give him a boost, to give his confidence a jolt, an incentive, if you will. If you told him that you shared his feelings it would give him just the motivation he needs to get us out of here before we drown. And at the rate its going it won't be long." He gestured at the room which was now filled up to their hips.

"Okay. Can you get me a private line?"

In answer he touched his headset. "This is Sheppard. Everyone but McKay off this frequency until further notice." He waited until he'd gotten confirmation that the line was clear then gave her a nod.

She moved to the other side of the room. "Rodney, its Jennifer. Please listen to me. I know that you're probably scared right now. But I also know that, if anyone can get us out of here, it's you. Rodney?"

"I-I-I'm listening, Jennifer. Is this leading somewhere? Because I'd kind of like to get to the part where I curl up in the fetal position, stick my thumb in my mouth and wait to die."

"What it's leading up to is…I love you." She took a deep breath. "I believe in you and want us to have a life together. But that won't happen unless John and I get out of here and _you_ are the _only one_ who can do it. You are…the most intelligent person I know. You are stubborn, arrogant, egotistical, self-involved, irritating, loyal, caring, strong and courageous. Rodney?"

"You love me? _Really_?" His voice was hopeful, totally ignoring all of the characteristics she described. "And you believe in me? You're not just saying that to…"

"Listen with your heart and you will know that I'm telling the truth. I have loved you for a while now and I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner." A tear escaped and she wiped it away. "So what do you say?" The silence of an open line greeted her. In the background she heard clicks, thunks and the occasional curse but nothing else. "Rodney? Rodney?"

She whipped around as the door slid open and the water rushed out…again. Sheppard grabbed her around the waist with one hand and one of the inactive consoles with the other to keep them from being swept away. Rodney appeared in the doorway, his dark glasses gone. His face was still an angry red on his forehead and cheeks. Blisters that had begun to heal were on his ears and the line of his jaw.

"I say, I love you too and you need to come over here and hug me right now."

"But I'm all wet." Her shoes squished as she made her way to his side. "And you deserve so much more than a hug."

"True." He settled for a kiss on the cheek. "And I think my eyesight is getting better. Everything _was_ a dark blur but now it's a light blur, like looking through glass covered with a thin layer of condensation."

"Well, that's progress. Come on. Let's get out of here." As the trio approached the bulkhead doors they slid apart to show Radek Zelenka and his science team standing there. Radek's hands were still inside the panel.

"Well, look who _finally_ showed up. You know, because you just _had_ to go off world today a blind man," he gestured at himself, "had to step in and save the day…again…which only proves-"

"Rodney!" Jennifer said warningly.

"-that…it's…a…good thing you came back early?" He said looking contrite.

*****

A few days later Rodney's face was nearly healed and he was finally able to shave as long as he was careful. He wiped off the leftover bits of shaving cream with a damp towel then reached for his toothbrush. After flossing and applying some lip balm to combat dry lips he used the towel around his waist to dry his back and legs then went out into his bedroom to dress.

He couldn't stop smiling. Jennifer would be there soon for a romantic supper, just the two of them. No friends, no headsets and _no_ interruptions. He checked that the table was set properly and lit the candles. One last check of the room to make sure all of his dirty clothes and other stuff were out of sight and the bed was made. He was good to go. All he needed was…

The door chimed and, after one last check in the mirror, he let Jennifer in. She was in a dress, something soft and floaty that swirled around her knees. Beyond that he could not have described her clothing. It was the first time he'd ever seen her in anything but a uniform or workout clothes and he was floored.

"Wow!"

"Thank you. I was only going for 'you look great' but I'll take 'wow'."

"Well, you do. Look great, I mean." They were both just a little tentative with their new relationship so the first real kiss they shared was a little awkward.

"As do you."

He nodded his thanks and gestured toward the table. Once she was seated he placed a covered plate in front of each of them. To his surprise Jennifer didn't immediately remove the cover. Instead she crossed her arms and rested them on the edge of table.

"To tell you the truth, Rodney, I'm not hungry. I was hoping we could just…talk." She pushed her chair back and came around to stand next to him.

"Talk? What about?"

"Well, maybe not talk, _per se_." She took his hand and urged him to his feet. "I think we should sit over here and" she walked backward pulling him with her over to the bed, "start with, oh, making out then perhaps a little heavy petting. See where it goes from there."

"Are you sure? Because I hadn't actually planned…"

"You don't want to make out?"

"No. I mean, yes. I _do_. But I don't want you to think that I expected us to, uh…"

Her smile was bright. "Oh, we're definitely going to, uh…"

Rodney smiled as he flicked off the light.

"Why did you do that?"

"I've seen what you look like with my eyes." He took her in his arms. "Now I want to see what you look like…without them."

They were kissing and Jennifer had just begun unbuttoning Rodney's shirt when the PA came on. "Doctors McKay and Keller to the Gate Room. Doctors McKay and Keller to the Gate Room immediately!"

**The End**


	34. FreeFalling For You

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**34 - Free-Falling For You**

"There she goes _again_." Sheppard watched Jennifer Keller pass by the _Daedalus'_ Mess Hall. She had a determined yet anticipatory set to her face. Her hair was usually tied back when she was working but now it was loose around her shoulders.

"Who? Jennifer?" Rodney's attention was on the tray of food in front of him and his back was to the door.

"Yeah. Every day at this time, she goes in that direction and comes back about an hour or so looking tired and satisfied. Where do you think she goes?"

"No idea." He thought about it. "Oh,_ no_! Do you think she's…seeing someone?"

Sheppard knew about Rodney's affection for Jennifer and didn't want to dash all his hopes. "I doubt it. I have a hotline to the coconut telegraph and the word is that she's flying solo. You might want to step up to the plate soon before she's swept off her feet and you're left holding an empty dustpan."

"Geez. Mix metaphors much?" He looked down at his plate. "I'm just waiting for the, uh, right time."

"Right _time_? Rodney, just _ask_ her. I'm sure she'll say yes." His friend just pushed his food around with a fork. "Okay, let's put this in terms that you'll understand. If _you_ don't ask her on a date before the _Daedalus_ returns to Atlantis, _I'm_ asking her out myself."

Rodney's head snapped up. "I-I-I didn't know you were interested in her."

"She's a woman, I'm a man, we're both available. Of _course _I'm 'interested'."

The physicist took a deep breath to keep from shouting. "Don't you _dare_ work your Kirk routine on her! She is too good for the likes of _you_. Hell, she's too good for _me_. And I will _not _sit by and watch you break her heart. She deserves so much better than to be used and discarded by someone who isn't in the relationship for the long haul." He stood, picked up his nearly empty food tray and walked away without another word.

When he was gone Sheppard touched his headset. "Sheppard to Keller. Mission accomplished. You should be hearing from Rodney soon if I know our Canadian friend." He paused to listen to her response. "You're welcome. And I expect the two of you to name your firstborn after me."

*****

Rodney sat facing the Mess Hall entrance waiting for Jennifer to appear. He saw her pause at the door, chew her lip for a moment then continue on her way to wherever it was she'd been going the last week or so. He made the decision then and there to follow her.

On a ship the size of the _Daedalus_ it would not be unusual for them both to be headed in the same general direction so he didn't think she would be suspicious. She came to a stop in front of the door between the shield generator rooms, looked both ways then entered.

Edging closer he put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Deciding that nothing more could be gained by hanging out in the corridor waiting for her to come out, especially if someone joined her, Rodney wondered back toward his quarters.

*****

Jennifer waited in the room for Rodney to appear but he never arrived. _What happened to his insatiable curiosity? _Why_ did follow me if he's not going to come in? Grrr! _

*****

"Your source is _absolutely sure_ she's not seeing anyone?"

Sheppard huffed in frustration. "_Yes_, Rodney. That's the word on the streets. And the rest of the word says she gave Ronon his walking papers. Told him she was interested in," he made quotes in the air, "someone else."

"Really?" Rodney was delighted and anxious at the same time. "Well, what if its, you know, not me?"

"My source is unimpeachable." _No kidding_, he thought. _Jennifer told me herself when she asked for help getting Rodney's attention._ "Besides, who else would it be?"

"Um, maybe…Lorne."

The Colonel shook his head. "It's not him. Lorne is seeing someone and it's not her. The two of them had a _very_ brief flirtation when she first arrived on Atlantis but it's been over for a long time. They've never even been on a date unless you call a group having a beer together a date."

"Huh. Okay. If you say so."

"And, Rodney, don't forget, _l__'amour conquiert tous._"

Rodney tried to go back to the work he'd been doing but couldn't concentrate. His mind kept rerunning his conversation with Sheppard. "_L'amour conquiert tous? _Love conquers all? What does _that _mean?" _He's certain she's not seeing Ronon, or anyone else for that matter, but she _is _interested in someone._ _What exactly does "interested" mean? How _much_ interest? A lot? A little? Is it long-term interest or brief fling interest?_

*****

"Yes, I told him everything, Jennifer." Sheppard had contacted the medical officer as soon as he was alone. "You might have to just sit him down and tell him." He'd only told Rodney he would ask her on a date to get him riled. Not that she would actually say yes to an invitation from him. Their feelings for each other barely even touched on friendship. They'd only recently begun calling each other "John" and "Jennifer" instead of "Colonel" and "Doc".

_Those two have wasted too much time. If they don't get together soon I'll have to…intervene. _

*****

Jennifer looked over her shoulder and smiled to herself. _Yes_, he was following her again. Excellent! She'd already made up her mind that neither of them would be sleeping alone tonight.

Arriving at her destination, she opened the door and went in. Five minutes. That's all she'd give him to make some sort of overture. After that, well, all bets were off!

*****

Rodney had planned on stopping her in the corridor and inviting her to have a beer but lost his nerve long before they arrived at the shield generation rooms. The mystery room was between them. A fact that had not escaped his notice. Something about the placement of this particular room tickled at his brain but he was too busy thinking about Jennifer to bring it into focus.

He'd just about rebuilt his store of courage to the point of knocking when the door opened. Jennifer's hand reached out, grabbed his shirt front and pulled him into the room. His stomach flipped over and kept flipping making him heartily glad that he had not eaten supper yet.

"What-?" He exclaimed when he found himself floating.

The room was small and quite empty except for the two of them. A window looked out onto stars that seemed to be unmoving though it was the ship that was stationary.

"Whoa! What's going on, Jennifer? What are you, _we_, doing here?"

She smiled at him in a way she never had before. "I found this room by accident one day and have been coming here ever since. It's the only free-fall area on the ship."

"Yes, I know. But _why _are we _here_?"

Pushing gently off the nearest wall, she floated over to Rodney, grabbing onto him to slow her forward momentum. "I come in here because, well, for one thing, it's helping me get over my fear of heights. Another reason is when I'm here, I feel like I'm flying. And to feel something else."

"What else?" He had a hold on her as well and they were spinning slowly in the middle of the room.

"This feeling of lightheadedness and my stomach flipping over makes me feel the way I do when you are near. I don't even _have_ to be close to you to feel it. Just hearing your voice, seeing you across the room or on a video screen gives me such a surge of giddiness that I just want to throw my arms around you and hold on until the room stops spinning. At least to start with." Then she winked and smiled.

"So all of this means…"

"Mm-hmm. It means I love you."

"Oh, wow!"

She pulled him against her and kissed him over and over and over again. Their slight movements carried them nearly to the ceiling before they caught themselves. "Hmm. I've never made out in free-fall before. I wonder…"

"What do you wonder?" He asked. She felt so good in his arms he was reluctant to let her go.

"If spaceships have anything like…the Mile-high Club."

He laughed. "We could always start one."

"Oh, Dr. McKay, I like the way you think. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in, oh," his face scrunched up in thought, "the last five minutes or so. And by the way…"

"Yeees?" She drew the word out in a way that was both provocative and silly.

"I love you too."

"I know." She reached for the closure on his jacket. "Now let's get the first meeting of the, ummm, _ah! _the Thousand Light-year Club, _Daedalus _branch, started."

*****

Sheppard was roaming the halls of the ship looking for Rodney who was _not_ answering his radio. He'd planned on sitting his friend down and giving him a good talking to but he was nowhere to be found. All the places on the ship that Rodney frequented had been checked with no luck. The Mess Hall had been checked, triple checked and checked again with nothing to show for it but frustration. Oh, _and_ that really yummy piece of chocolate cream pie!

He was headed back for the bridge, just in case, when he noticed something odd. There was a _sock_ hanging on the door between the two shield generation rooms. Placing his ear against the door he heard the muffled sound of laughter immediately recognizable as Rodney's followed by feminine giggling. Jennifer! He pulled back in stunned surprise. _Whoa!_ He flipped the door a jaunty salute and walked away whistling a few lines, just the chorus, from a song by Heart.

**The End**

**A/N:** Extra points if you can name the song by Heart that Sheppard is whistling.


	35. Love Is Contagious

**A/N:** The basic idea for this story was suggested by voyfan7. Thanks…again! JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**35 - Love is Contagious**

"It's not the end result I have a problem with, Colonel Sheppard. It's the _ethics _involved in getting there." Dr. Amanda Cole looked over her infirmary workstation at the dark-haired man. "What makes you think Jennifer and Dr. McKay even _want _our help getting together? They're adults. They can figure this out themselves."

"That's just it, Doc. They're taking too _long_ to figure it out." He gave her his most charming smile, the crooked Elvis one he did to such good effect. Unfortunately for him Amanda was way too practical to be taken in. "They just need a little…nudge."

"Nudge? What you're suggesting is more like a hard shove."

"Well, they don't call it _falling_ in love for nothing." He circled the desk and came to stand next to her. "Come on. Please? I know, somewhere deep inside, _you _are a hopeless romantic."

Amanda huffed in exasperation. He sounded just like her sister's son when he really wanted something, except for the jumping up and down. She knew he would keep after her until she agreed so… "Okay. I'll do it. But _only_ if you get Mr. Woolsey's approval and if a true emergency occurs, it ends immediately."

"I will and that's completely fair. Thank you!" He gave her a big wet sloppy kiss on the cheek and departed.

"Yuck!" She used a wet wipe to clean her cheek. "Don't _ever_ do that again! And you're welcome. Just don't make me regret it."

"You won't. I _promise._" He shouted over his shoulder.

* * * * *

"Why am I here again?" Rodney asked Marie for the third time in ten minutes. He had been brought to an auxiliary isolation room on level 37. It was approximately the size of his quarters but had two beds, a bathroom, two chairs and an airlock of sorts.

She tried not to sigh aloud and pasted on what she hoped was a pleasant smile and not a grimace behind the faceplate of her hazmat suit. "SGA-6 had contact with a group of children who had the Pegasus version of measles so we're isolating them and everyone they had contact with until we know for sure."

"Why didn't the quarantine protocols kick in?"

"We think it's because only the six of you were infected, if you even have it, and we caught it quickly."

"And why am I in this small isolation room instead of the main one on the infirmary level?"

"That's where we have the soldiers. We didn't think you would want to share a room with them. I'm sure you'll be fine, Dr. McKay. We'll know in a few days."

"A few _days_?"

"Incubation period of this disease is four days. We don't want a repeat of the incident with Kirsian Fever."

Rodney shuddered at the memory. "No, definitely not. But I have to wonder _why_ there are two beds in here. I can't be sharing a room with someone who has no concept of privacy and…" The door whooshed open and a figure in a hazmat suit entered escorted by others identically dressed.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. Take your suit off and join one of Atlantis' great unwashed." Rodney bowed mockingly, his sarcasm crossing the room and swirling around his new roommate.

Two hands came up and pulled off the hood to show long blonde hair, a pretty face and angry brown eyes. "I don't know how but this has to be _your fault_, McKay!" Jennifer told him, hands tightly clenched on the hood.

* * * * *

Sheppard watched the couple on the monitor in the infirmary. At the moment they were on their beds. Jennifer was reading and Rodney was working on his laptop. They hadn't said a word to each other in hours. He'd give them some time before he went on to plan B. Trouble was he didn't _have _a plan B…yet.

"Colonel, what…oh. They've been ignoring each other for the last several hours. They had a short and very loud argument when Jennifer first arrived. They've only spoken at meal time and that was when Jennifer asked Dr. McKay to pass the salt. The Mess Hall did as you asked and sent both meals on one small table so they'd have to share. A lot of good it did."

He watched the monitor another thirty seconds then turned to his partner in crime. "Doc, I think we should decide when we're going to let them in on the fact that this is a scam."

"Oh, but it isn't. Didn't anyone tell you? This is for real. One of the SGA teams encountered a group of kids that had something similar to measles and we've quarantined everyone who had contact with the team. They got back during the night local time and Jennifer was the only one on duty. Dr. McKay came in with a hangnail or some other minor injury while they were having injuries tended to. We didn't want a repeat of the Kirsian Fever incident so they're all in isolation until we determine that they don't have it, it's not contagious and/or it's easily curable. We put them together because they're the only two non-military in the group."

* * * * *

"Oh, crap! My skin _itches_!" Rodney scratched at his arms, neck, chest and legs then went to the bathroom door jamb and rubbed up and down to scratch his back. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Every exposed area of skin was red and splotchy. "Oh-oh-oh! Red means bad!"

Jennifer stepped into the bathroom and turned him to face her. "Let me see." He tried to turn back to the mirror but she stopped him. "Rodney! Stand still." They were standing very close in the small room and despite the seriousness of the situation the magnetism of attraction made them sway toward each other. "It's, uh, hives. It's just your fight or flight response kicking in, a reaction to anxiety and stress. I'll have someone bring Benadryl, baking soda and lotion. Put the baking soda in a tub of cool water then when you get out rub the lotion on. You'll be fine."

"You're sure it's not this new kind of measles? I-I-I had measles six times when I was a kid. The last time was when I was seventeen. My doctor couldn't see me so my mother got me an appointment with Jeannie's pediatrician. He was a friend of the family and fit me in between a twelve-year old with the flu and a six-year old with the mumps. It was one of the most embarrassing days of my life."

He continued to scratch and she slapped his hand to make him stop then smiled gently at him and rubbed a hand down his arm to comfort him. "Yes, I'm sure it was. Here's what we'll do. You take your meds and bath like a good boy and I'll rub the lotion on your back for you." He looked hopeful and uncertain at the same time. "I promise. You'll be fine. We both will."

* * * * *

After dinner, Sheppard returned to the infirmary to check on his isolated friends. He was watching the monitor and saw them talking in the bathroom doorway, saw her smile and touch him gently on the arm. He nodded and smiled himself. Not exactly according to plan but the end result was all that mattered.

* * * * *

Rodney had taken the meds and the bath Jennifer had prescribed but he didn't feel any better. She massaged the lotion all over his arms and back then laughed when he started giggling and twitching. Apparently he was just a little bit ticklish in the rib area. When she finished he put on the scrubs they were both forced to sleep in.

The lotion didn't help much either and the meds hadn't kicked in yet so he began to pace back and forth trying to take his mind off the itching. Every time he started to scratch Jennifer would slap his hands or say, "Rodney" in her doctor voice, the one that tolerated no disobedience.

"I _can't_ help it," he told her for what seemed like the tenth time. "It's _driving _me _crazy_."

She looked at him with affection though he didn't notice. "Rodney, dear, that wouldn't be a _drive_. That would be a gimme." He mocked her and she took him by the hand, "You need to relax and let the meds do their job. Come on. Let's try something else."

She led him back to the bed he'd called dibs on. "Lay down on whichever side you prefer." He was puzzled but complied then was shocked beyond words when she lay down and spooned him from behind. After pulling the covers over both of them her arm slipped under his to slide across his chest and pull him as close as possible.

Now he really _was_ going crazy. Her breath on his neck and the press of her slender body against his was warm and inviting causing him to think of things better left for when they got out of isolation. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you relax. Now just be still. Feel my arms around you, my breath on your neck, the warmth of my body pressed against yours soothing and comforting you." Her voice was soft and mellifluous. It flowed over him like honey melting over a warm buttermilk biscuit and was just as sweet.

"Um, you should know that, well, as good as this feels, and it feels _really_, uh, good, great even, it's, uh, it's not really, that is to say, it's having the, um, opposite, well, effect. On me, that is. A-a-and I don't want you to think…"

"So what is it you don't want me to do? This?" She nuzzled his neck then lightly nipped the spot with her teeth making him shiver. "Or this?" The hand on his chest slid up to turn his face to hers and she lightly kissed his lips. "Or maybe this?" Her leg slid up and over both of his as she turned him onto his back. She kissed him again urgently making them both moan.

Both of his hands came up to hold her head still while he kissed her back. She was a tall cool glass of tea on a hot afternoon. She was a sweet chocolate treat he'd been denied only to find it waiting on his pillow at bedtime. He couldn't get enough of her, would _never_ have enough of her to stop this craving. And wonder of wonders, she seemed to feel the same.

She was panting as her hands reached under his shirt to caress his chest then pushed it over his head and tossed it to the floor. That accomplished, she sat up grasping the hem of her own shirt and stripping it off eliminating the first of the obstacles between them.

Before long, all barriers had miraculously disappeared as had Rodney's hesitancy. He longed to tell her he loved her but held back without knowing why. She did something devastating with her hands and he ceased to think at all.

* * * * *

"Colonel, no!" Amanda nearly shouted. "Don't turn that on! Please."

He'd reached for the power button on the monitor hooked up to the isolation room Rodney and Jennifer shared but snatched his hand back at her exclamation. "I just want to see how the love birds are doing. Are they still not talking?"

She looked uncomfortable and didn't meet his eyes. "Ummm, I would have to say that they've gotten over whatever it was that they were ticked off about."

His face brightened. Their little plan was working! "That's great. So why can't we just have a peek?"

Now she hesitated. "I'd, uh, rather you just…took my word for it. Please?" Her eyes begged him not to press and he complied.

"Okay. As long as they're getting along and not trying to kill each other."

Amanda sighed noisily. "I think it's safe to say that they are _not _trying to kill each other." Under her breath she said, "At least not in the way _you_ mean."

"What?"

"Nothing. It looks like they're free of any contagion so they'll be released from isolation in the morning."

"Why not now? I'm sure they'd like to sleep in their own beds tonight."

She turned away from him to return supplies to the cabinet behind her. "I wouldn't bother them right now. They're, um, already…asleep."

Sheppard was more than a little puzzled but he might need her good will at some later date so he let it drop. Matchmaking was strenuous work so he thanked her and made his way to his quarters for some much needed rest.

* * * * *

Morning dawned bright and cloudless promising a day of sunshine and mild temperatures. For Rodney it was a day for celebration. He couldn't believe what had happened between him and Jennifer last night. Even if it was the only time they were together he could die a happy man.

She stirred rolling within the circle of his arms. Her sleepy smile made him smile back. "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself, handsome."

He looked unsure. "Uh, Jennifer…"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I meant it when I said I love you." She laughed at his surprised and delighted expression.

"It wasn't just because…" He wasn't sure how to end that sentence. What they'd shared during the night was more than he could ever have hoped to have with her and he didn't want to minimize it by calling it sex because it was _so _much more than that.

"Definitely not. I love you and have for a long time."

He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "Mmm. I love you, too."

"I know." Her hand ruffled the hair at the nape of his neck. "So what do you think of my distraction technique?"

"You can distract me _anytime_ you feel the need." He rolled them until he was looking down at her smiling face. "In fact, I think you could use a distraction yourself."

"Mmm. I think, _oh_, you're right." She gasped then moaned when he kissed her on that sensitive spot behind her ear.

**End**


	36. This Was Not In the Brochure

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**36 - This Was **_**Not**_** in the Brochure!**

Rodney clung to the trunk of a tree as it floated out of control down the river. It could have been worse. Actually, it _was_ worse. Jennifer was with him. She had finally stopped screaming and was now panting and shivering though from the cold, fright or a combination of both he didn't know.

"Jennifer! Jennifer! Look at me! We will _be_ okay. I promise." He used his most reassuring voice.

"Th-th-that's _not_ v-v-very helpful!"

"Sorry. It's the best I can do when we're white water rafting without a raft."

She made a sound of frustration. "_Never again_ will I try to cross a river using a dead tree!"

Rodney silently agreed but said nothing. He was facing Jennifer and could not see what hazards and horrors awaited them. Instead, he concentrated on staying on their only salvation and trying to figure a way out of this. To his left he could see Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon running alongside the river. He tried to reach out a reassuring hand to the woman he loved but when he did so the tree began to wobble and she screamed again. Words had already been used to try to comfort her but they hadn't worked so he refrained from repeating the platitudes.

"This was _not _in the brochure!" Jennifer shouted above the water's roar.

"What brochure?"

"It's just an _expression_, Rodney." She tried to adjust her position and got splashed for her efforts. "Can you just _think_ of something? I'd like to get back to Atlantis in one piece and without contracting pneumonia, if possible."

"I _am_ thinking, but so far nothing comes to mind."

"That's-" What she was going to say was cut off when the tree hit some large rocks and spun them around three or four times making them both dizzy. She screamed again.

When it stopped Rodney was now facing in the direction they'd been travelling and what he saw chilled him even more than he already was. The river disappeared about two hundred meters ahead of them and it could only mean one thing: They were headed for a waterfall.

"Uh-oh!"

* * * * *

Sheppard ran alongside the river with Ronon and Teyla furiously trying to devise a plan that would save Rodney and Jennifer. Nothing was coming to mind and he hoped that one of the others would come up with something before it was too late. He'd already seen the falls up ahead and fear for his friends reared its ugly head begging for attention but he pushed it down. There would be time for that later, after they were all safe.

He was brought out of his reverie by a shout from Ronon. The big man pointed and the trio came to a stumbling halt. They slipped and slid down the hill to where they might be able to catch Rodney and Jennifer as they went by. Finally, a plan began to form in Sheppard's head.

* * * * *

"'Uh-oh?' What do you mean 'uh-oh'? Nothing _good _ever comes after 'uh-oh'."

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is the river looks a bit calmer just ahead." As he said it they slowed and stopped wobbling side to side.

"And the bad news?"

"There's a waterfall."

Jennifer hung her head then looked him in the eye with defiance. "Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

He shrugged. "Mmm-maybe."

She growled in frustration. "Okay, bring it on! But I have to warn you I don't know how to swim so it will be up to _you _to save me from drowning."

He'd begun panting as adrenaline flooded his system preparing him for fight or flight. In this instance it might be a bit of both. "It'll be my pleasure. Later, I'll teach you to swim. Deal?"

"Deal. So what's your big plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, for getting us out of this. You always come up with a plan at the last second. It's one of the things I love most about you."

"Excuse me? Did you just say…"

She inched her hand slowly across the rough, waterlogged bark toward his and their fingers gripped tightly. "Yes, I love you. I wanted you to know, just in case."

"Oh, wow! I love you, too."

"I know."

The edge of the waterfall was upon them. "Hold on!" He shouted. "Here we go!"

* * * * *

Jennifer closed her eyes and screamed in anticipation of the long fall and cold, hard stop at the bottom. The sound cut off when they came to a sudden stop. She looked around and found that what had looked like a waterfall had only been a deep dip in the river and land around it. The tree they were on had become wedged in what looked like the beginnings of a beaver dam.

Sheppard inched out into water that came up to his hips. Ronon had hold of his hand and Teyla stood on the bank ready to assist. He grabbed Jennifer's hand and pulled her toward him then Ronon pulled her to where Teyla could help her onto the river bank. She collapsed and lay there watching anxiously while they rescued the man she loved.

Rodney was pulled to safety just moments before the tree broke loose and careened another hundred meters down river to shatter against large boulders jutting out from both sides nearly blocking the water's flow. He pulled Jennifer to her feet and swept her into his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

She couldn't help it. They'd almost lost each other and she just had to assure herself that they were both alive. Framing his face with her hands she brought his mouth to hers and kissed him.

"Hey, how come he gets a kiss and _I _don't? It was _my_ idea that rescued both of you." The sound of a throat being cleared sounded to his left. "Well, Ronon and Teyla helped. A little."

"Oh, John, thank you for rescuing us." Jennifer gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. She turned to Ronon and kissed his cheek too but without the blushing. Teyla received a hug.

"Okay. Okay. Enough of that. Let's get the two of you home before you get sick or something."

* * * * *

Rodney was happier than he'd ever been. Jennifer loved him, they made it out of the river without being badly injured or dying and all was right with the world. At least for the moment.

They had plans for tonight to go to supper then to movie night together. He didn't even _dare_ to think that they might spend the night together. _She_ would be the one to decide when they would take their new relationship to the next level.

The door chimed. He gave the room a quick once-over to make sure all of his dirty clothes and stuff were out of sight and the bed was made. A quick breath check then he palmed open the door and there she was. She was dressed casually in jeans, sneakers and a faded football jersey from the Chippewa Falls high school.

"You look comfortable." He gestured and she walked in just far enough for the door to shut.

"Yeah, didn't feel like dressing up or wearing my uniform. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Have a seat while I put my shoes on and we'll go get supper."

She took him by the hand and gave him a provocative smile when he turned to face her again. "I'm not really hungry. Are you?" Both hands went to his chest as she pushed him backwards towards the bed.

"Uh, no, not really. Whoa!" She'd given him a shove and he landed on his back with her on top of him. He watched her face as it descended toward him and rose up to meet her half way. Her weight came to rest on him and his arms went around her. They stayed just like that kissing and touching each other through the layers of clothing until she decided that she had to have more.

Her hands slid under his shirt to caress his chest. Just as her hands had gone to the hem of her jersey to remove it a voice came over Rodney's headset.

"Dr. McKay to the auxiliary science lab! Dr. McKay to the auxiliary science lab immediately!"

He sighed and reached for his headset but Jennifer intercepted him. She tapped the device to activate it. "This is Dr. Keller. Dr. McKay is unable to respond. He's…not feeling well and is under medical supervision for the next…twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Dr. Zelenka is in charge until then." She opened the desk drawer and dropped first his headset then hers in and closed it firmly. "Where were we?"

Rodney put both arms around her and rolled her onto her back. "Right about here." He lowered his head to kiss her and her arms went around his neck to pull him closer.

"Oh, yeah. _Now_ I remember."

**The End**


	37. Mistaken Identity II

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**37 - Mistaken Identity II**

"What should I do? I've tried talking to him in the lab, his own turf, so to speak, so he wouldn't lapse into one of his nervous stuttering fits. He's always so deep in work I can never tell if he even hears me." Jennifer was getting more than a little annoyed with Rodney taking so long to ask her on a date so she sought advice from Colonel Sheppard.

"You have to use the right motivator to get his attention. That old adage about the way to a man's heart being through his stomach was created just for Rodney." Sheppard leaned back in his chair, resting one ankle on the opposite knee and both arms over the backs of the chairs on either side. "Take him food and while he's eating lay it all out for him. Remember, no beating around the bush."

She decided it was worth a try. Back in her office she began making plans. Rodney spent many nights working late. She'd have to find out when and just casually appear…with a full meal and words of love.

* * * * *

Jennifer wanted to scream! She'd been trying for two weeks to catch Rodney alone in his lab late at night with no luck. If _he_ was there then _she_ had to work. If _she_ was off duty then _he_ was offworld or working with others or had plans with "the guys". She'd just have to be a little more forward about requesting an audience with the *great* Dr. Rodney McKay.

She saw him up ahead and hurried to catch up. "Hey, McKay. What's on your agenda for tonight?"

"Tonight? Uh, well, I have some research to catch up on in Auxiliary Science Lab Four. I need to get it completed tonight. The IOA has been on my back about it for weeks. They want a final report in the next data burst. Why?"

"A bunch of us are going to meet at the bar for a beer. I was wondering if you wanted to join us but it looks like you have a full night ahead of you."

"Oh, okay. Next time then?" He didn't wait for her answer. Just waved as he walked into the nearest transport and was gone, already immersed in calculations.

She turned with a big smile and headed for the Mess Hall.

* * * * *

"Hello? Rodney?" Jennifer knocked on the door to the science lab where Rodney said he'd be working. A muffled voice responded and she took it as permission to enter. Pounding came from behind a huge Ancient device in the corner and she could see feet sticking out. She raised her voice to be heard over the noise. "I knew you would be too busy to get supper so I've brought us both something to eat. Your favorite, veal." She set two covered trays on the only empty space on the nearest table.

The voice sounded grateful though she still couldn't understand the words. The pounding stopped but there were still metal on metal sounds that indicated the work had continued.

"Um, I, uh…well, I just wanted to, uh, talk to you." The voice spoke again urging her to continue.

"Well, you see, I've always felt this…connection. With you, I mean. Ever since we first met, there was this indefinable…something between us. I, uh, well, I didn't know if it was the beginnings of friendship or-or-or something much more." She paced back and forth twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Then Amanda told me you were seeing…Dr. Brown and, uh, I decided that these…feelings were my imagination. That we, well, you and I were just meant to be...good friends. But that wasn't the case. The just being friends part. Not for me anyway." The sounds of working had stopped. No, it hadn't stopped. Now she heard the snap-pop of soldering. But he _was _listening. _Okay, make it good, Keller!_

"What I'm _trying _to say is," she took a deep breath "I've known how you feel about me since you were infected with the Second Childhood parasite. See, I don't know if you remember or not but during one of the video logs you told me you loved me and well, I just wanted you to know that I love you, too and have for quite a while." She waited for a reply but there was nothing but silence. "So, uh, nothing to say about my declaration of undying love?"

The legs pulled back out of sight. She heard a grunt and the scrape of rubber soles on the floor. There was a crash that sounded like a toolbox being knocked over.

"_Kurva dr t!_"

Her eyes went wide in shock. As far as she knew, Rodney did not speak Czech. A moment later Radek Zelenka emerged. He pushed the hair off his forehead with one hand and his glasses back up on his nose with the other.

"I am sorry, Jennifer. But Rodney is not here." At her confused expression, he explained, "When you first came in I said that he was not here but you just kept talking as if you did not hear me."

"He said he would be working in this lab tonight."

"Again, I am sorry. I was in the middle of a very delicate repair on this device that Rodney will need to complete the research the IOA is requesting and could not leave it unfinished. He _was_ here but told me that he had, uh, gotten a better offer. Said _you_ had asked him on a date. I offered to complete the repairs and he departed. That was over an hour ago."

She was speechless for several moments then started to get irate. Her hands came to her hips. "And you let me go on and on like that? I _bared_ my soul, put my heart on my sleeve by declaring my love and you said nothing!"

"Jennifer, I truly am sorry but…" Radek took a step forward, one hand extended but a sound at the door had them both turning in that direction. There stood Rodney with a dark and angry expression.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

* * * * *

Rodney stood there looking at Jennifer and Radek. What he'd just heard had pierced his heart. How could Jennifer be in love with _him_? Neither of them had shown the least bit of interest in each other...that he'd noticed. He looked around and saw the food trays. _She brought him supper, too._

"Rodney, there you are." Jennifer looked relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. "I, uh…"

"Did you mean what you just said?" His arms twitched fretfully at his sides.

"Yes, every word." She took a step forward, one hand reaching for him beseechingly. It dropped to her side when he crossed his arms and stepped back. His face showed equal parts of hurt and dejection.

"Okay. I, uh, I'll just go." He turned and fled.

"But, Rodney…"

* * * * *

Rodney headed away from the scene of his heartbreak as fast as his legs could carry him without breaking into a run. He'd arrived at the lab just in time to hear her tell Radek she loved him and him tell her that he didn't share those feelings. _What could I have been thinking?_ _Of course she loves someone else but I thought it would be _Ronon_ not _Radek_._

He was brought out of his near-trance by a hand on his shoulder. "Rodney, please _stop_." The traitor had followed him, no doubt to rub it in. "You have misunderstood. Jennifer did not come to see _me_. I was behind the machine and she thought that _I _was _you_."

"Really?" The physicist came to a halt turning to face his subordinate. Hope made his eyes shine.

"_Yes_. Please, go back. Listen to her. I would give _anything_ for a woman to say such words of love to me. She even brought you veal for dinner. And I do not like veal, as you well know."

This last was said to Rodney's back as he hurried in the direction he'd just come from.

* * * * *

Rodney eased up to the lab entrance. Jennifer had her back to him and her shoulders were shaking. "Jennifer?"

Her head came up and a hand swiped at her eyes before she turned. "I-I-I came here to surprise you."

He gave her his shy embarrassed smile. "And you surely did. Sorry about before. You know, when I…"

"Don't be." She took him by both hands.

"So, you, uh, love me?"

"Yes! I brought your favorite dinner and had this whole speech about how I've felt this connection between us from the beginning but thought it was just friendship then it wasn't and how I've known you loved me for a while and I've loved you for a really long time and…"

"Wait! Say that again."

"Veal for dinner?" She said with a wink.

"No, the other part."

"_Oooooh_, the 'I love you' part?"

"Yeah, that."

They'd been moving slowly toward each other and were now just an inch apart. She put her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"Again."

"I love you!"

"Once more, please."

"I love-" He stopped her by kissing her.

They didn't see Radek in the doorway smiling. He gestured and Sheppard, Teyla, Lorne, Woolsey and a few others peeked in. They all watched a few moments then burst into applause.

Without stopping, Jennifer waved them away and kept on kissing the man she loved.

**The End**


	38. Pillow Talk

**A/N: **This one was written purely for the silliness factor. Please don't sue. JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**38 - Pillow Talk**

"Rodney! Rodney, wait! I-" Jennifer hurried to catch up with the physicist. For his part, he could see that she was angry and wanted to avoid a confrontation so he slipped into a transport. He touched the screen, the door shut in her face and he vanished.

Aggravation flowed off of her in waves causing those around her to avert their eyes in case she turned her ire on them in the absence of the actual cause. It was no secret that something was going on between her and Dr. McKay but no one was certain just what. Or most weren't. A select few were in the know but they weren't telling.

*****

Jennifer was royally ticked off. She'd been hinting to Rodney about her feelings for weeks and they both were still spending the long lonely nights, well, alone. She paced back and forth a few times then came to a decision and touched her headset. "I need to talk to you…yes, _now!_ Your office, five minutes! Be there!"

*****

"You want me to do _what?_" Sheppard said dubiously.

"I want you to mediate a dispute between Rodney and me." Jennifer stood there in front of his desk with arms crossed and a obstinate set to her lips. She listed her grievances against the physicist in a rapid-fire clipped voice, "…and today was the _last straw_. I tried to talk to him but he jumped into a transport and _pffft_, he was gone."

Sheppard was trying not to laugh but it was difficult. He didn't know why Rodney and Jennifer were having such a hard time getting together when they were so clearly meant for each other but, being a hopeless romantic, he would do anything to help. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll think about how to resolve this and get back to you."

Jennifer finally relaxed, her arms falling to her sides. "Thank you, John."

He leaned on the door jamb watching her walk away, arms crossed and a pensive look on his handsome face. A cunning light slipped into his eyes and spread until it completely covered his face. He nodded to himself then reached up to tap his headset. The people he called were all more than happy to get in on his grand scheme, even Ronon. They in turn would recruit a few others to help. And just that quickly Operation: Arbitration was set in motion.

*****

An email was sent, fliers were put up and, while it probably wouldn't have a large attendance, it _did_ promise fun for those with just the right mindset. You see, adults who would attend such an event had to have a slightly higher than normal…silliness factor in their personality. Such a description did _not_ include Rodney McKay, though he did promise to attend at the request of his friend. Well, he agreed once he knew Jennifer would be there, as Sheppard knew he would.

Rodney arrived at the appointed time and place to see thirty or so staff members already in attendance. Everyone was dressed in pajamas and carrying a pillow. _This is one of the weirdest requests John has ever made_, he thought.

Rodney sidled up to Sheppard and asked, "Uh, John, what is going on and _why_ are we in our pajamas?"

Sheppard shushed him then moved to the center of the room. He was wearing his usual bedtime attire, black sleep pants and t-shirt with a cartoon character on it.

He put two fingers in his mouth and a shrill whistle silenced the room. "First, I want to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. We've got something very special planned for tonight. Instead of a sparring match or Festivus-style Feats of Strength we will be having…a pillow fight." Whistles and cheers went up from the crowd…except for Rodney. He stood there open-mouthed.

"A _pillow fight?_ Why don't we just have our own Dead Week, too?" Rodney said to himself.

"Everyone's name has been put into a hat," he produced a baseball cap filled with slips of paper. "Two opponents will be chosen at random to engage in 'battle'. Each round will be two minutes in length. The match will end when one or the other is either knocked to the mat, surrenders or is too tired to continue." A murmur went around the room. "You can use this event to sort of air your grievances. If your opponent just happens to be someone with whom you have a beef, well, take this opportunity to say so. Hopefully, by the time this is all over you will have worked out your dispute and we can end on a high note."

Sheppard held the hat out to Lorne and they exchanged a knowing glance. The "combatants" for the first round had already been arranged. The major closed his eyes, just for show of course, and produced two slips of paper. "The first match goes to," Lorne paused for dramatic effect, "Dr. Jennifer Keller and…Dr. Rodney McKay!" A cheer went around the room.

Jennifer stepped confidently onto the mat while Rodney was hesitant and more than a little confused.

"There's just one rule." Hisses and boos greeted this pronouncement. "Make it a clean fight. Once your opponent is down, stop hitting them. I know they're only pillows but come on, let's play fair." He paused to let the laughter roll around the room then waved Jennifer and Rodney forward. "Shake hands." They did so, Jennifer looking Rodney in the eye and winking. He was so startled that he kept a hold of her hand.

"Ready and….Go!"

Jennifer used the fact that Rodney still gripped her hand to swat him on the side of the head.

"Hey!" He shouted instinctively bringing his own pillow up to smack her in the shoulder because he couldn't bring himself to hit her on the head. Jennifer's eyes went wide and she swung at him again but he let go of her hand and took a big step back. Her swing missed.

"What is this all about?"

She got in close and whispered. "I am _so_ ticked off at you I asked Sheppard to mediate and _this_ was his solution."

"What? Why do we need a mediator?"

"I have been trying to get you alone for weeks now."

"Really? Why?" He brought his own pillow around to get her on the backside. She was startled and jumped back.

"To talk to you."

"Again…why?"

She growled. "_Oh! _You are so self-absorbed, egotistical, narcissistic, arrogant, annoying, stubborn, and, and, and…clueless!" Each word was punctuated with a swat to Rodney's back, the last of which was to the back of his head.

They circled each other warily then Rodney decided to go on the defensive. "Gee, thanks so much for the kind words, Doctor." He began stalking Jennifer around the mat swinging the pillow. She backed away from him changing directions suddenly when she reached the edge of the mat. Unfortunately for Rodney he was just taking a swing and smacked Ronon in the face.

The Satedan brought his own pillow up and over to hit Rodney on the top of the head. The physicist was so startled he swung without looking. Ronon jumped to the side and Teyla was hit instead. She drew her arm back instinctively and backhanded her pillow into the face of one of the Marines behind her then hit Rodney in the face. The Marine swatted Teyla on the backside. Ronon stepped in to assist her when the Marine's buddies surged forward.

Before long the entire room had erupted into a group pillow fight. People hit and swatted each other randomly no longer caring about the match. Everyone attempted to attack their opponent while trying to defend themselves from the blows of the opponent's pillow. It was all just senseless fun and was being played for its entertainment value.

Jennifer and Rodney faced each other in the middle of the room ignoring the chaos around them. "Well, I have a bone to pick with you, too."

Jennifer's hands went to her hips and her chin came up insolently. "Oh, yeah? And what, pray tell, is _your_ beef?"

The wind went out of his sails. His arms which, until then, had been raised in defense, the pillow still clutched in one fist, dropped to his sides. "You are intelligent, headstrong, kind, caring, gentle, thoughtful and compassionate. Oh, and pretty. Very pretty."

"That…doesn't sound like a beef."

"It isn't, really. I just thought you should know."

Her hands also dropped to her sides. "Well, you are caring and compassionate, as well as loyal to a fault, courageous under the right circumstances and capable of incredible acts of heroism." Now she was smiling at him, her eyes glittering with something that, to Rodney, appeared to be…love?

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

"Personal observation." She moved closer bringing up her free hand to caress his cheek and ruffle the hair at his nape.

He laughed and took her hand in his to stop her. "That tickles!"

"I know. Know what else I know?"

"What?" Tentatively, he reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear that had escaped the elastic, his fingers lingering on her cheek. She turned her face and kissed his palm.

"You love me and have for a while now. Which is good because I love you, too. That's what I've been trying to get you alone to tell you." By mutual agreement they leaned into a tender and warm kiss. That kiss changed to a more heated exchange and they didn't notice that more than one pillow had burst and feathers were flying everywhere.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" A loud and angry voice pierced the mayhem. Everyone came to a standstill except Ronon. He had a Marine on the floor and was still hitting him with a pillow case that was nearly empty of its contents. The Marine had lost his own pillow and had his hands over his head for protection.

"Colonel Sheppard, what is the meaning of this?"

The Colonel had not joined in the hilarity though he did have feathers stuck in his hair and clothing. "It's nothing, Woolsey. We're just…blowing off a little steam."

The commander's gaze travelled around the room and came to a stop when he saw Rodney and Jennifer kissing in the middle of the mat. They still had their pillows in their hands and had not noticed that all activity around them had come to a stop. The side of Woolsey's mouth quirked up. "No need to ask what _that's_ all about, but maybe they should go somewhere a little less…public."

*****

Rodney and Jennifer helped to rid the workout room of feathers and now were walking hand in hand through the corridors of Atlantis. When they arrived at Jennifer's quarters he kissed her good-night and turned to go but she kept hold of his hand. "Oh, no you don't."

"Don't what?"

"You aren't leaving just yet. I mean, we're in our PJs, you have your pillow and it's such a _long_ walk back to your quarters. We could have our own little...slumber party."

"Really? Because I, uh, didn't expect to, uh, not that I-"

She put a finger across his lips to stop the flow of words. "Rodney, do you want to spend the night with me or not?"

"I do."

"Good answer." She pulled him in the room, threw both pillows on the bed and drew him into an embrace. "Mmmm. _Very_ good answer."

He picked her up, walked toward the bed and tossed her in the middle. She reached up and pulled him down beside her holding him close, enjoying the warmth of their bodies touching from head to foot. They both sighed with contentment.

_**Finis**_


	39. Do Not Meddle In The Affairs of Dragons

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**39 - Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons…or Canadians in Love**

Rodney's hands flew over the keys of his laptop as he worked. "Zelenka, coffee!" Silence greeted his demand and his hand remained empty. He looked around the room and saw that he was the only one there. A glance at his watch told him it was very late. "Rats deserting a sinking ship. Who needs 'em? I'll get my own coffee." He stretched the kinks out of his back and stepped out of the main science lab. Atlantis had switched over to night lighting causing deep shadows to collect in the corners and lengthening his shadow.

Up ahead he saw Jennifer and Amanda Cole walking with their heads together speaking intently. He was about to call out but they looked deeply involved in whatever was displayed on the tablet Jennifer was carrying so he kept quiet. His footsteps slowed as he watched the two women disappear around a corner out of sight. The transport to his left opened and he stepped inside. A touch on the screen and he vanished.

What Rodney had not seen was his friend John Sheppard watching thoughtfully while his friend watched the woman he loved. An idea began to coalesce in his brain. He crossed his arms, his fingers drumming on his bicep.

* * * * *

"John, I do not think it is a very good idea. Rodney and Jennifer will find each other eventually. You should not, what is the word? Ah, you should not meddle."

Sheppard took Teyla's comment as an affront. "Meddle? _Moi?_ I am _not_ a meddler! I-"

Laughter interrupted what promised to be a short intense tirade. He looked around at the assembled group, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Zelenka, Amelia Banks, Chuck, Amanda Cole, Marie, Carson and Woolsey. They had all been recruited for this little scheme. "What's so funny?"

They laughed all the harder. Finally, Woolsey was able to get himself under control though humor still shone in his eyes. He looked around the room taking a silent poll. "Since no one else will say it then I suppose I must. _You_, Colonel, are a card-carrying, world-class, Olympic gold medal-winning _meddler_!"

Sheppard sputtered and stammered trying to refute the assessment of his commander. "Okay. You got me there. So…" he paused, "…you in?" Looking each one in the eye he received enthusiastic agreement. Except for Ronon, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

The Colonel rubbed his hands together. "Great! Let's get started. Now here's my idea…"

* * * * *

"Are you certain this will work, John? Inciting jealousy in Rodney and Jennifer does not seem a good way to go about getting them to admit their feelings for one another."

"It'll work. You just take care of Rodney and I'll take care of Jennifer."

Teyla looked skeptical. She and Sheppard were standing near the entrance to the bar. Rodney was already there. Marie, Amanda and Amelia had been assigned the task of bringing Jennifer. "Perhaps you should have asked someone else. I do not think that Jennifer will be jealous of my _supposed_ relationship with Rodney."

Sheppard leaned close to whisper in her ear. "She _would _if she knew that you and Rodney had once been friends…with benefits." The shock on her face almost made him laugh but he was smart enough not to. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Don't bother to deny it. Rodney told me _all _about it."

She took a deep breath. "He told you…everything?"

"Well, not _everything_ but you know what I mean."

Her arms crossed and she gave him a pointed stare. "He would not_ do_ such a thing."

Sheppard clasped his hands in front of him turning serious. "To be fair, he doesn't remember telling me. It was when he had that parasite. He got…scared one night when he woke up alone. He was afraid that everyone he cared about and everything that he _was_ would just…disappear from his mind. We grabbed a six-pack and went out to the pier to talk." His eyes grew sad. "He tried to say good-bye that night and I wouldn't let him. We stayed there the rest of the night just talking and drinking beer. Somewhere in there he mentioned it. I think he told me because he wasn't sure if he would remember to tell you that he loved you…a-a-as a friend loves another friend." (See A/N 1.)

"I must ask if you plan on making it public knowledge and teasing the two of us as you have others in the past."

"You've got nothing to worry about from me. Consider this a freebie. And this is the one and _only_ time I will ever mention it in or out of your presence. You, uh, you're not going to tell him I know, are you?"

She looked across the room to where Rodney was sipping a cold beer, eyes intent on his tablet. "I see no reason to burden him with the information as long as you keep your word."

Sheppard made an X over his heart then gestured toward the physicist. Teyla nodded acceptance of his silent promise, took a deep breath and headed for Rodney's table. As she made her way between the tables he watched the sway of her hips and the sensuous grace with which she moved. Almost like a jungle cat. It was all he could do to remember the plan. He had to stop thinking about her. The way she smiled at him, her scent, her slightly formal way of speaking. Then there was the outfit she was wearing tonight, a long skirt in natural colors made of a slippery material that felt like satin and had slits up to her thigh. The top was skin tight baring her midriff and showing just enough cleavage to drive him crazy. He thought he'd feel differently toward her after he found out about her and Rodney but he didn't. He watched as Rodney stood when she reached his table. He nodded with a smile and they sat down again. She spoke briefly to the server and a tall cold drink was placed in front of her.

_Besides, she has Kanaan_, he thought. _What would she want with me as anything other than a friend? _He sighed and brought his mind back to his task.

Jennifer, Marie, Amanda and Amelia arrived at the bar just then. Sheppard's partners in crime made sure that Jennifer had a direct line of sight to Rodney and Teyla's table.

Pasting on one of his most charming smiles he invited himself to sit with the group of women. He took the chair closest to Jennifer. Because it was a little crowded he had to sit very close in order to set his beer bottle on the table. According to plan, the other ladies all got up to dance leaving him alone with the attractive doctor. His plan was to make it look like they were having an intimate fun-filled conversation. To this end he began to tell her silly jokes.

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

She couldn't help it. A chuckle burst out. Around the room people stared at them and whispered to their companions. Sheppard noticed that Rodney had also heard and went on to his next joke.

"A blonde was at the Coke machine and put her change in. She pressed the button and out came a drink. So she put more change in, pushed another button and out comes another drink. She keeps putting more change in and pushing buttons and getting drinks. Here comes a man and asks the blonde if she is going to be through with the machine any time soon and she says, "I'm not gonna quit until I stop winning!"

A bark of outraged laughter escaped before she could stop it. "Jo-hn! Stop!"

He shook his head. "Can't do it. I'm trying to get Rodney to finally make a move. If he thinks I'm interested in you then that should light a fire under him." He moved one arm to the back of her chair and leaned closer. "All you have to do is appear to be having a good time. He doesn't need to know I'm telling you dumb jokes."

"That is _not_ a good idea, John. I'll just go talk to him." She tried to stand but he held her down.

"Teyla said the same thing when I asked her to try to make _you _jealous by sitting with him."

Jennifer laughed again but in disbelief. "Rodney and Teyla? No. I don't feel any kind of sexual chemistry when the two of them are together. When he talks about her it's like a friend or a sister not a possible girlfriend. Not the way he used to talk about Sam."

"Well, forget about all of that and just listen." He leaned in a bit more. "What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back? A stick. How do you catch a wild unicorn? You neek up on it. How do you catch a tame unicorn? Tame way." He kept on firing the corny jokes at her one right after the other. She laughed until her sides ached and her eyes were streaming. She reached for a napkin but he stopped her by trapping both hands in her lap.

Across the room Rodney was watching them with a miserable expression. Sheppard chanced a glance at him but didn't expect what happened next. His friend stood abruptly, knocking over his chair _and_ the table. Teyla retrieved his tablet from the floor and handed it to him then put a hand on his forearm. He shook it off and fired a few angry words at her then departed through the patio door.

Teyla stared at Sheppard accusingly then ran after the physicist.

Sheppard sighed noisily. This was _so_ not the way it was supposed to turn out.

* * * * *

Outside, Rodney breezed past the table occupied by Lorne, Ronon, Woolsey, Zelenka, Chuck and Carson. Their job in this little conspiracy was to "fuel the fire". They didn't get the chance because Rodney kept going without acknowledging their greetings or even slowing down. Seconds later Teyla came through the same door. She stopped next to their table watching Rodney disappear around a corner. The look she tossed the men said more than words could ever express but she said them anyway, "I _told you_ this would not work. Now he thinks that John has romantic feelings for Jennifer and wants to leave Atlantis."

"_What?_" They all turned around to see Sheppard standing half in, half out of the open door. Jennifer was behind him looking scared.

"Rodney has declared his intent to return to Earth when we dial out for the weekly report tomorrow. He has gone to his quarters…to pack." Her brown eyes were dark with anger.

Jennifer put her head in her hands and began to cry. Marie, Amanda and Amelia swarmed around her making soothing noises.

"John, this is your fault. You _must_ fix it!"

"I know." He took off at a run.

* * * * *

Sheppard returned thirty minutes later alone and exasperated. Jennifer was not there.

"Well? What happened? Did you talk to him?" Woolsey asked. He and the others had gathered on the bar's patio while Sheppard went to talk to Rodney.

"I _tried_. He wouldn't open the door. I even tried beating on the door _and_ calling him on his headset."

Teyla spoke quietly into the silence that descended. "Why did you not use your override code to enter his quarters?"

John rubbed the back of his neck. "He apparently has, uh, deleted my override code." Small barks of laughter slipped out and were quickly stifled when he gave the culprits a hard stare.

"So, what're you going to do?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard was pacing and rubbing his head, his favorite thinking pose. "I don't know. Chuck, what time is the dial out tomorrow?"

"Uh, thirteen hundred, sir."

"Okay. We've got fifteen hours to come up with something."

The group looked at each other then back at him. "We?" They said in unison.

"_I_. _I _have to come up with something."

"Colonel, you and McKay have been friends for five years. Just tell him the truth, maybe do a little groveling. He'll get over it…eventually." Lorne suggested.

Sheppard stopped pacing to point at him. "That just might work. I'll see you guys later. I've got plans to make."

* * * * *

It was the morning of the day Rodney would be returning to Earth and the only plan Sheppard had come up with was to be at the 'gate when they dialed Earth to force him to listen…and stay in Atlantis. He checked the time and decided to get there early.

When he reached the transport it refused to open. He tried several times to gain access but kept getting an error code. He backtracked to his quarters for his forgotten headset but that door refused to open too. _What the hell is going on? I need to get to the Gate Room and fast!_ He checked the time again and ran for the stairs.

* * * * *

Sweat soaked and panting, he stumbled into the Gate Room breathing a sigh of relief. All was quiet and there was no sign of Rodney or his stuff.

"Colonel Sheppard. We've been trying to contact you." Chuck called to him from above.

Still breathing hard, Sheppard went up to the ops area. "Left my headset in my quarters. I couldn't get back in and I had to use the stairs."

Chuck tapped at this workstation keyboard then laughed. "Sorry, sir. It seems that Dr. McKay has deleted all your authentication codes. I, uh, I'll reinstate them now."

"Thanks. At least I made it here before he left."

Now the gate technician frowned. "Uh, Colonel, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"But what?" His eyes went wide in horror. "No! I missed him? Damn it to _hell!_" He pushed his hands through his hair leaving it standing on end more than usual. He went over to lean on the rail looking down at the silent gateway to other worlds and other galaxies.

"Sir, he did leave you a message. I'll put it on the main monitor."

The screen blinked and the somber face of Rodney McKay appeared. Unseen, Chuck and Amelia slipped away to give him privacy. "John, if you're watching this, then I have already returned to Earth. Seeing you with Jennifer last night, laughing and having so much fun, well, it just about broke my heart. But it also proved incontrovertibly that she is better off with you than me and it would be too painful to watch the two of you together every day." He placed a hand over his heart. "I have never loved anyone, never even knew I was _capable_ of loving anyone the way I love her. Just knowing that I would be seeing her was my reason for getting up each day and, though I will continue to love her till my dying day, I know that I could never hope to bring her the joy and happiness that you seem to. Take care of each other and please, for the sake of the tattered remains of my (sigh) pride, do _not _name your first-born after me. I-I-I couldn't bear it." Unshed tears glistened in his blue eyes. "I'll be staying with Jeannie until I get settled, you know, with a job and a place to live." He paused. "Good-bye, John. I hope your life turns out to be all you want it be." The screen went dark.

Into the silence Sheppard said, "What have I done? _Damn it_, Rodney, I wish you could hear me. I am so, _so_ sorry for…everything. I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous and sorry I meddled where I shouldn't have. But know this. On my honor, I have meddled for the last time."

"Well, I think John has made some _excellent_ progress today, but I think it's time we wind this down."

Sheppard recognized the voice and whipped around looking for the source. From out of the shadows came Rodney, holding Jennifer's hand, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Zelenka, Amelia, Chuck, Amanda, Marie, Carson and Woolsey. He could feel deep inner humor and self-satisfaction coming off them in waves.

"Rodney! You're here! But I thought- Wait. What's going on?"

The group exchanged grins and Rodney spread his hands to encompass the group. "John, _you_ have just been punked, Atlantis style!"

* * * * *

Hand in hand, Jennifer and Rodney walked through the brightly lit corridors of Atlantis headed for nowhere in particular.

"That was fun. I've never punked anyone before." Jennifer bumped her shoulder against Rodney's.

"Stick with me, sweetheart, and punking will become a way of life."

"Mmm. I love that."

He smiled. "Punking?"

"That too. I love having you call me sweetheart. I must remember to thank Teyla for telling us about Sheppard's little scheme. If she hadn't intervened we might have wasted even more time."

He tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Just out of curiosity, why _did_ it take you so long to tell me you loved me?"

"Don't really know. I think I loved you almost from the day I met you. You were seeing Katie then and I knew it but that didn't stop me from feeling that we had this…connection. It was like we had known each other…"

"…forever? I felt it too. And I meant everything I said in the video. Well, the part about not realizing that I could love someone as much as I do you."

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. "Mmm. I love you, Rodney. So…who are we punking next?"

**The End**

**A/N 1:** This scene references a short series by theicemenace (_A Favor Returned_ and _Friends with Benefits_) which were written to continue a short story by xfirefly9x (_Amongst the Bookshelves_) and is used by permission of theicemenace. (Should I also have gotten permission from xfirefly9x? If so, I apologize for not doing so.) JJ

**A/N 2:** Okay. This one was more about punking Sheppard than Rodney and Jennifer but it was fun to write. Please don't sue. JJ


	40. To Become Something More

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**40 - To Become Something More**

"I _did_ mention I'm allergic to bee stings, right?" Rodney waved a hand in the air to discourage one of the insects from landing on him. Unfortunately, doing so only seemed to egg it on. He ducked and weaved trying to get away but it did no good.

Ronon put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. With the other hand he reached out and caught the bee in one large fist. He dropped the dead creature and wiped his hand on his pants. With a shudder, Jennifer handed him a bottle of hand sanitizer. He shrugged and squirted a generous amount into his palm and rubbed both hands together.

Ronon took point, Sheppard and Teyla took turns on their six and Jennifer speeded up to walk next to Rodney. At the same time Sheppard held his hand up to bring them to a halt, Ronon called his name.

"We're being followed."

"I know. They're beside us, too."

Teyla stretched her own senses. Arrows flew through the air to stick in the ground and trees barely missing the people from Atlantis.

"Warning fire only!" Sheppard shouted.

Teyla swung back and discharged her weapon into the ground in front of the villagers running toward them. They stopped but only for a moment.

Sheppard changed tactics. "Scatter!"

Rodney made sure to stay close to Jennifer because she was the only one not armed. He turned to fire off a few rounds hoping to scare them off but it didn't work. Facing forward again he didn't see that Jennifer had come to a stop at the top of an incline and ran right into her. They both tumbled down to the bottom and lay there moaning. She'd landed half on top of him. He lifted his head and said, "Watch that first step. It's just a tad steep."

Jennifer looked at him with scorn. "Ya _think_?" She got her hands under her and pushed to a sitting position just as a group of villagers surrounded them. Their weapons were bows, arrows and crossbows. A few even had flintlock-type rifles.

"Oh, great. _More_ arrows. Just don't shoot me in the ass again." Rodney grumbled.

They were pulled to their feet and pushed in the direction of the village. Their clothing was the rough yet sturdy type that looked handmade though their weapons were more sophisticated. Obviously they put more effort into defending themselves than other aspects of their life.

Jennifer's medical bags and Rodney's equipment were left where they'd fallen. Both of their headsets had also been lost so there would be no calling for help. Rodney set his mind to trying to figure out how to get away without getting themselves killed and without the assistance of the others.

* * * * *

Jennifer looked out the small window set into the back wall of their cell then sat on one of the beds with a sigh. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, for getting us out of here. You always come up with a plan at the last second before imminent death or total annihilation."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll just have a look around and see what I can do to, uh, make that happen." He prowled the perimeter of the cell. The walls were made of brick and mortar at least two feet thick with metal bars for the doors and in between each cell. In fact, it looked much like the old time Western jail cells.

"Well?"

"I _wish_ we were in a well. All we'd have to do is climb out. But _this_? I'm stumped."

"Then sit down and relax. Something will come to you." She patted the bed next to her and he sat down. "How do you feel? When was the last time you had something to eat?"

He turned his left wrist. "Uh, it's been a while but I have a snack here somewhere." Searching his pockets produced one unopened blueberry-flavored power bar. "Maybe I should save it just in case we aren't rescued or they, you know, don't feed us any time soon."

"Okay, but if you start feeling shaky, anxious or nervous then eat up."

He exhaled loudly. "Then I should eat _now_."

She laughed dutifully. "Silly."

They settled down to wait for inspiration or rescue. With nothing much else to do Rodney and Jennifer started telling stories about their childhood and soon they were laughing like old friends in spite of the situation.

* * * * *

Ronon dropped down beside Teyla and Sheppard in their hiding place just outside the village. "They're in a cell on the far side of the village close to the center. And Sheppard," he paused, "there's a guillotine."

"Chances are it's not for chopping vegetables. We can use the C4 on the external wall to break them out, preferably before something bad happens to them."

"Like what, John?"

"Like…if they decide Rodney and Jennifer are the perfect additions to the evening meal or, I don't know, they think it's a good idea to _chop off their heads_."

"We _cannot_ allow that to happen." The three of them were keeping watch while they talked but it appeared that the villagers had given up the search for now.

"We're not going to." Sheppard's eyes twinkled. "Rodney would probably give them indigestion and there goes all chance of having them as allies."

* * * * *

Before long a group of villagers came in to speak to the captured SGA members. An older man, obviously the leader, stepped forward, his face a scowl. "I am Nagal, chief elder for the village of Piazz. For crimes against our people, you have been sentenced to die by the hand of Gathor."

"Uh, who is Gathor?" Rodney asked timorously.

"Gathor is a device for quickly separating the head from the body. It is a punishment reserved for the most brutal crimes committed against our people by those from without."

Jennifer gasped and took Rodney's hand. "Oh, great. A guillotine. L-L-Look, I don't know what we did to warrant the use of…Gathor but it was probably a-a-a big, you know, misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding when you steal from us or take the most physically able of our people to use as slave labor."

"_What?!_ We never did _that_."

The anger in the leaders face was turning to fury. "It was last done one lunar cycle ago. You came in the night, took our people and the food from our very mouths. For that you will be executed on this day." He turned and swept out the door, the others following in his wake.

"Oh, _perfect_. You know, when I got up today, having my head cut off was _not_ one of the things on my to-do list."

"I had other plans myself."

"Yeah? Like what? Because I-"

Two guards returned and unlocked the door. "You," he pointed at Rodney, "will come with us."

"_What?_ No!" Rodney drew himself up to his full height and puffed out his chest. "We stay together or..."

The men, both equal in height to the physicist didn't even bother to respond. One of them stepped into the cell and grabbed Rodney by the collar, dragging him out.

"Where are you taking him? Rodney!"

"Jennifer, it's okay. We'll find a way out of this."

The guards laughed. "The male will be the first to die."

The physicist struggled toward the woman he loved calling her name. She reached a hand through the bars as the cell door started to close. Their fingers clutched for just a moment then they were pulled apart. A fear greater than any she'd ever known invaded her normally calm and logical mind. The man she loved was about to die! Without conscious thought, she cried out, "No! Please, don't! Oh, God, _no!_ Rodney! Rodney, I love you!"

* * * * *

Shadows lengthened as the sun began its descent. Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla crept toward the outskirts of the village. They heard a commotion coming from the jail and Jennifer's voice calling out in panic.

* * * * *

Rodney's muscles went slack at Jennifer's words. _She loves me!_

He thought about how strong he'd been when he took the Wraith enzyme to get away from Ford's men and the self-defense lessons he'd been forced to take when he first arrived in Atlantis. His expression changed, became determined and resolute.

Adrenaline surged into his limbs as he pulled free from his captors. One arm came forward and back to plunge his elbow into the solar plexus of the guard on his left, doubling him over. His right fist shot forward to connect solidly with the second man's jaw then he brought his left arm around and into the man's stomach while simultaneously kicking back and up. His heel connected with the first man's groin causing him to cry out and clutch the area as he writhed on the ground. That same leg came forward to kick the knee of the guard still standing. He too fell to the ground in pain. Rodney took Jennifer's hand and they ran from the jail into the woods.

* * * * *

Sheppard and the others were crouched behind a large building that may have been a church or some other community gathering place. They watched the guillotine being prepared for use. He'd started to rise when Ronon's deep voice vibrated in the air. "Sheppard."

He and Teyla recognized that tone. They turned and behind them stood a group of about fifteen male villagers pointing arrows, crossbows and rifles at them. The three from Atlantis dropped their weapons and raised their hands. They were herded toward the center of the village to where the guillotine loomed menacingly over them. The blade squeaked ominously as it was raised to the top.

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer ran into the woods and kept running. Finally, Jennifer pulled him to a stop. Both were tired and out of breath but Jennifer needed to assure herself that he was okay. Before he could say a word, she pulled his head down and kissed him, on the lips, cheeks, jaw, neck, ear and back to his lips and he was doing the same to her.

"Oh, Rodney, you were _amazing_! I thought we were going to…"

"Me, too!"

They put their arms around each other holding tightly, not wanting to let go. Eventually, their heartbeats returned to normal.

"Say it again. Please?" He sounded pathetic to his own ears but he didn't care. She loved him and he had to hear it one more time.

"I love you!"

"That's good because I love you, too." They kissed a few more times then pulled reluctantly apart. He put his forehead against hers. "I guess we should go look for Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon."

"Probably." Rodney took her by the hand and they headed in the direction of the Stargate. They came upon their equipment on the way though they couldn't find their headsets. That would have to wait for daylight as it was nearly full dark.

* * * * *

The trio was standing beside the guillotine platform, backs toward a common center for protection though they were unarmed and vastly outnumbered.

"You know, Butch and Sundance were in a similar situation." Sheppard remarked. He kept a wary eye on their adversaries. "They were completely surrounded by the Bolivian Calvary, low on ammunition, wounded. Okay, so it's not _exactly_ like Butch and Sundance, but you get the idea."

"How were they able survive?" Teyla inquired.

Sheppard thought a moment and said over his shoulder, "Well, they didn't, exactly, but that's beside the point."

"Which is?" Ronon wanted to know.

"Hmm. What _was_ my point? Never mind. It looks like Rodney and the Doc got away or they'd be out here with us. They'll rescue us." Ronon and Teyla looked over their shoulders at him. "Forget I said that." He sighed loudly. "We're already overdue to check in. We just need to stay alive until Atlantis sends an S&R team."

"_Atlantis_? You are from Atlantis?" One of the female villagers asked. A babble of confused conversation went through the onlookers like a wave across a pond.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Sheppard responded. She didn't answer, just ran into one of the huts. She emerged moments later with Nagal in tow.

He looked at them wide-eyed. "Sheyna tells me that you are from Atlantis."

Sensing a lessening of the hostility coming from their captors, they all lowered their arms to their sides. "Yes. We came here to make friends, trade, that sort of thing. Who did you think we were?"

"We thought you were of the Genii. They are the only strangers we have ever seen come through the ring. They have been here many times to steal our harvests and obtain slave labor." The leader of the village told them. "My own son was taken in the last seizure."

He exchanged looks with the others. "What if we could help you with that?"

"It would be…good. It has been said by many that the people of Atlantis are honorable and fair traders." He motioned and the weapons were lowered. "You are welcome as friends in our village."

"Great!"

"We would also like for you to join us for the evening meal."

"Even better." Their weapons were returned to them and Sheppard clutched his P-90 like a security blanket. "Teyla, contact Atlantis and tell them we're staying for dinner with our new friends. Ronon, you and I will look for our lost lambs and tell them all is forgiven."

"If you wish, my people will help look for the male and female who escaped."

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer turned at the sound of Teyla's voice hailing them. She caught up with them and relayed what had transpired after they'd escaped including their invitation to dinner.

"Great! I'm starving." He put his arm around Jennifer's shoulders and turned back in the direction of the village while Teyla continued on toward the 'gate.

* * * * *

The team returned to Atlantis and went their separate ways content with a job well done. Rodney walked Jennifer to her quarters and was about to go when she took him by the hand, palmed open her door and pulled him in with her. On impulse, he picked her up and walked toward the bed. He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes, then toed off his own. She scooted up to the pillow and he lay down beside her, his arms around her. They stayed just like that for a long time, content just to be close to each other.

Eventually, it wasn't enough for her. "Rodney?"

"Hmm. Yeah?" His warm breath on her neck drove her crazy. She rolled him to his back then trapped his body with hers by draping herself on top of him.

"I want to feel your skin touching mine."

"Mmm. That sounds like a wonderful idea." He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. A moment later, she did the same to him. "For so long I have wanted to be close to you and now here we are."

She smiled. "Yes, here we are. Now that you've got me where you want me, Dr. McKay, what did you have in mind?"

"How about I show you?"

"That would be," he rubbed both hands down her spine feeling each ridge and bump then around to touch her ribs making her sigh in pleasure, "wonderful."

_**Finis**_


	41. Looking to the Future

**A/N:** Many thanks to _DaniWilder _for the story idea. Gracias, Amiga!

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**41 - Looking to the Future  
**

"Jennifer?"

Her spine stiffened at the sound of a voice from her past. She didn't want to turn around because she didn't want it to be true, that he was here, in the last place she'd expected to ever see him: Atlantis. _You can't hide from your past,_ she told herself. _You've never backed down from a challenge before. Don't start now!_ She pasted on what she hoped was a smile of welcome and turned. He hadn't changed much since they'd seen each other her last year of medical school. Maybe a touch of gray at the temples but that only added to his overall appeal if the reactions of her female and at least one of her male staff were anything to go by.

"Jared, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do research. I'm the head of research at the California Botanical Institute. There's a plant that grows here that has proven resistant to many of the diseases that plague farmers on Earth."

She nodded trying to look impressed. "Tava beans. We've been supplementing our supplies from Earth with them and a few others since the expedition began."

"So I've heard." He still had that unwavering stare. "I was surprised to find you here. You'd always said you wanted go into private practice in Chippewa Falls."

"Things change. And you could call this a kind of private practice. Atlantis is like a small town. At any one time there are approximately two hundred in residence."

"I see." He continued to stare and it unnerved her now as it had back then. "Would you have dinner with me tonight? We could catch up. I'm told the Mess Hall makes a mean Salisbury steak."

"Mean is right. We get lots of business in here when it's on the menu."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's an 'I already have plans' with my…boyfriend."

He seemed surprised. "Oh, you're seeing someone."

A commotion drew their attention and Jared followed Jennifer to the source. Rodney McKay was being led into the infirmary by Radek Zelenka. He was holding a bloody cloth to the left side of his head.

"Rodney, what happened?" She led him to an examination table and had him lay down on his right side. He hissed in pain when she probed the area. "Sorry. It looks like you'll need a couple of stitches. How did this happen?"

"Dr. McButterfingers over there was helping me with repairs to one of the Jumpers and dropped a tablet on my _head._"

"I _said_ I was sorry, Rodney, and I have brought you to the infirmary. What more do you want of me?"

"What I _want_ is for this _not_ to have happened in the first place. What I _want_ is for you to…"

"Rodney!" Jennifer interrupted what was sure to be a long-winded diatribe on Radek's faults as seen through the eyes of his department head. "I'm sure Radek didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course he didn't." Rodney's eyes widened, "Did you?"

"Rodney!" Her tone was a warning.

"Sorry."

While she prepared the equipment she would need a plan came to mind that would effectively kill two birds with one stone. She could avoid spending time alone with Jared and tell Rodney how she felt about him at the same time.

Rodney noticed Jared. "Jennifer, who is that?"

"Dr. Rodney McKay, meet Dr. Jared Maitland. Jared…Rodney. He's an old…friend from college, a botanist."

The physicist could tell from her tone and the way she said the word _friend_ that this Jared person was probably an ex. He looked at the man and groaned inwardly. He was well over six feet, dark-haired, piercing dark eyes, a mouth filled with perfect white teeth and dimples.

Rodney waved a hand in greeting. Jennifer was standing in front of him, her chest just a few inches away. He could smell her shampoo or scented shower gel, he couldn't tell which but he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, finally relaxing. So much so that he jumped when Jennifer spoke in an urgent whisper. "Rodney, do me a favor, please? No matter what I say, just go along with it. Okay?"

"Uh, sure." _Anything for you._

She raised her voice and injected a note of pride. "Jared, Rodney here is the head of our science and research department. He knows more about Ancient, Wraith, Genii and Asuran technologies and languages than anyone in either galaxy. He and I have been dating for a while now."

"What? I mean, yes, we have, uh…for a while…now."

She finished tying off the last stitch, snipped it off close to his scalp, applied antibiotic cream to the area and covered it with a bandage. Putting a hand under his neck, she helped him sit up. Her hand lingered feeling warm against the nape of his neck. "My poor Rodney. How about I kiss it and make it better?"

He didn't know what she had in mind but figured he would find out soon enough. "Uh, sure."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He couldn't help it. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. _Whoa!_ She tasted as sweet as he knew she would. He almost moaned when she pulled back to smile lovingly at him. "See you at supper. 1930 in the Mess Hall and don't be late again."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Uh, bye?"

Radek stepped forward to help Rodney off the exam table. As the two physicists reached the infirmary exit, Jennifer called out loudly, "Love you, baby!"

Rodney was so shocked he responded automatically, "Love you too, honey!"

All activity within the infirmary came to a complete stop for nearly thirty seconds then started up again accompanied by shocked whispers.

*****

"Rodney? Rodney?" Radek took his friend by the arm and squeezed to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, Radek, do you…do you think she meant it?"

"Yes," Radek nodded, "I do believe she was serious. You should _not _be late for supper."

"What? No, I meant…never mind. Do you think I should, maybe, take some flowers or something? I mean, it _is_ our first real date."

The Czech pushed his glasses up from where they'd slipped down his nose. "Yes. You could get them from Botany."

Rodney stopped and changed directions leaving Radek standing in the corridor alone shaking his head.

*****

Rodney stood as Jennifer approached the table. An untouched tray of food was already in front of him. He held her chair and she smiled affectionately at him.

"If we're supposed to be, uh, you know, should I maybe kiss you?" He whispered in her ear.

"_Definitely_ kiss me."

Obediently he pressed a quick kiss on her lips then resumed his seat. He produced a single flower that resembled a red rose but without thorns and presented it to her. The smile she gave him made it worth the effort he'd gone to in order to obtain it.

They began to eat and he didn't know what to say so he decided to take his cues from her. He almost jumped out of his skin when she took his hand across the table. Her thumb made circles on his knuckles driving him crazy.

Eventually he relaxed and they settled into an easy camaraderie, smiling, talking and laughing like they were old friends…or newly in love. Anyone watching them from across the room would have no trouble believing they were a couple.

And Jared did. He watched them for a few minutes then took his unfinished meal to the kitchen pass through and left without looking back.

*****

Rodney and Jennifer walked slowly through the corridors of Atlantis. She was leaning intimately against him and admiring the flower he'd given her. "This is beautiful. Thank you, Rodney."

He smiled. "Only the best for the woman I, uh, love."

"Mmm. That's sweet."

To Rodney's dismay they arrived at her quarters sooner than he'd hoped. He made to leave but she pulled him to her and kissed him senseless. "You should stay the night. It would look odd if two people who are so in love never spend the night together."

"Uh…okay but I hope you have a sofa because, if I sleep on the floor, I won't be able to move in the morning."

"That won't be a problem." She took his hand and pulled him in after her. "You'll be sleeping on the bed."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor. I mean, i-i-it's your bed."

She smiled indulgently, "My silly Rodney, I'll be on the bed, too."

"Uh...Excuse me?"

Still holding his hand, she walked backward toward the bed. "Unless you don't want to…"

"I-I-I, uuuhhhh…"

"Rodney," she said quietly, "do you want to sleep with me or not?"

He was shocked beyond words. "L-l-let me get this straight because I'm not very good with this whole…" his hand waved back and forth between the two of them, "whatever. You and I are going to…"

She smiled suggestively, "Uh-huh. In fact, I think we should start right now." Her hands took his and put them around her waist then cupped his face in her hands. "Mmm. I love you, Rodney."

"Wow! You are _good_. It sounds like you really mean it."

"I _do_ mean it. I love you, Rodney. I have for some time now and wanted you to know."

"I, uh, I love you, too."

"I know. Now…less talk, more action."

He picked her up, laid her on the bed and followed her down. "Your wish is my command, my love."

*****

It was morning in Atlantis. Jennifer walked Rodney to the door where they kissed and kissed reluctant to part but knowing they would have to eventually because they both had to get to work. Rodney's hand slid down to give her butt a possessive squeeze making her moan. They looked up when they heard throat clearing.

Jared Maitland stood there looking ill at ease.

Jennifer released Rodney and he moved past the botanist, punching him lightly on the shoulder with a smile. "Welcome to Atlantis, Maitland. Bye, Jennifer. Love you."

"Love you too, honey." She watched the man who possessed her heart enter a transport with a wave.

"_That's_ different." Jared poked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Rodney had just disappeared.

"What is?"

"You never liked public displays of affection when _we_ were together."

"It's…different with him." Her unblinking gaze met his. "What do you want, Jared?"

He took in Jennifer's attire. She was wearing Rodney's t-shirt. "I guess I want nothing. You and…"

"Rodney." She said it like it was a caress.

"…are obviously soul mates that are very much in love. Coming here was a mistake. I could have sent a subordinate but I wanted to see you again. I also wanted to apologize for the way we parted and…"

She interrupted him. "You are forgiven, Jared." Her brown eyes drilled into his. "But you should know I was over you a _long time_ ago. Now, if you don't mind, I have to be on duty in a few minutes. I hope you get all you deserve in life." The door slid shut in his face.

*****

By the time Jennifer reached into her closet for a clean uniform, she was again looking toward the future. Jared was a part of her past and that was where he would stay.

Pulling Rodney's t-shirt over her head she held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Oh, _yeah!_ It smelled just like him. Instead of tossing it in the laundry basket, she tucked it under her pillow, just in case something came up and she couldn't see him tonight.

Humming to herself, she turned on the shower and slipped under the warm spray.

**Fini**


	42. Dancing With Wolves

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**42 - Dancing With Wolves**

The bar was slow even for a week night. Not many of the military personnel were in evidence. Sheppard stood near the entrance holding up the wall and nursing a beer. He watched Jennifer, sitting with Amanda and Marie laughing and talking then looked over to where Rodney sat with Carson and Ronon. Each had a beer in front of them and they seemed to be having a good time as well. Well, Carson was. Rodney just looked annoyed and winced periodically when the music got a little loud. Ronon, well, he always looked bored unless he was sparring, eating or on a mission.

He sipped his beer and thought hard but had no idea how to go about helping his friend get together with the woman he was crazy about. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his daydream. "Colonel, could I ask a favor?"

"It's John. What kind of favor?" Jennifer looked over at Rodney and he smiled. "Yeah. Okay, whatever you need, it's yours."

"Good. Now, this is what I'd like for you to do…"

*****

Major Lorne walked in and stopped next to his commanding officer, hands clasped behind his back. "You called me, sir?"

The Colonel looked his subordinate up and down. "Yeah. I have a mission for you." Sheppard quickly outlined the plan that Jennifer had given him and added his own spin.

"Being a hopeless romantic myself, you know I am more than happy to help in any way I can, sir, but something like that is wildly out of character for me. I don't think I could make it believable."

"He'd be suspicious if_ I_ did it, unless, of course, you have someone else in mind."

Lorne brought a hand to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. "I do indeed, sir. I know the perfect go-to guy for this mission. You can trust me."

*****

"Rodney, why don't y' just ask her to dance instead of moonin'?" Carson asked his friend.

"What are you talking about? I-I-I'm not mooning." He looked a little guilty at getting caught trying _not_ to watch Jennifer.

"Och, you're a stubborn man, my friend. I'll just go ask her m'self." And he did just that.

"B-b-but…"

Rodney watched his best friend walk over and ask the woman he loved to dance. The worst part is, she accepted with a smile and they moved out onto the sparsely populated wooden floor.

"What's your problem, McKay?" Ronon asked.

He huffed and stuttered, "I am _not _having a problem. I j-j-just don't think…"

"No, you think _too much. _That's the problem." Ronon took a swig of his beer and thumped the bottle back to the table. "Stop thinking and do." He pointed a finger at the two physicians in each other's arms. Carson was holding Jennifer as if he were dancing with his sister.

The physicist stared at his friend. It was the most words he'd spoken at once in a long time. "Uh, o-o-okay. Maybe when Carson is done."

"No, go _now_. What is it called? Cut in."

Rodney stood then abruptly sat down again with a miserable expression. "Someone else has already done that."

They both watched as a very handsome Marine cut in on Carson and Jennifer. Rodney thought he looked familiar but he was so bad with putting names and faces together that he relegated the thought to the back of his mind where it would no doubt stay until he forgot about it or figured it out, whichever came first.

*****

Rodney watched while the Marine danced with Jennifer over and over. He was at least as tall as Ronon, dark-haired, well-built and apparently a very good dancer. To be completely honest, even _he_ thought the man was attractive although in an overly obvious way. For some reason he kept picturing the guy behind the wheel of a car driving at an excessive rate of speed and weaving in and out of heavy traffic. He must also be very witty because Jennifer was smiling and laughing at everything the man said. Every time he started to go over to Jennifer's table, the man would beat him there and the two of them would be off again. He took another swig of his beer and pouted.

Ronon still sat beside his friend but had decided to stop giving advice. He apparently wasn't good at it or McKay would be dancing with Jennifer instead of that other guy. _Maybe I should advise the man to move on and leave the way clear_, he thought. _If McKay is the one she wants then its McKay she'll have, if I have anything to say about it. _He exchanged a look with Carson who just shrugged.

*****

Jennifer had never laughed so much. The young man, Billy Church, kept telling her jokes. They were some of the dumbest jokes she'd ever heard but she couldn't help laughing. She'd been hoping that Rodney would ask her to dance but he just sat there with Ronon and Carson drinking his beer.

*****

The music changed to something slow and romantic. This was more Rodney's speed. He stood, determined to finally ask Jennifer to dance, but once again, uh, Billy, yeah that was his name, was extending a hand and leading her to the dance floor. She put her arms in the traditional dance pose but this time he placed them around his neck and his hands went to her waist.

While Rodney and his companions watched, Billy slid a hand down to touch Jennifer's backside. She moved his hand back to her waist and they continued to dance, swaying gently to the music. A few minutes later he did it again and again she firmly removed his hand.

The physicist had almost decided to call it a night when a commotion drew his attention back to the dance floor, to Billy and Jennifer. He apparently had taken her agreeing to dance with him all this time as an invitation to take things further. Billy was trying to kiss her and she was having none of it. The smile that had lit her face for most of the evening had disappeared.

"Billy, stop it right now! I said _no!_" All activity had come to a complete stop except for the couple in the middle of the now empty dance floor.

"Come on. It's just a little kiss. I know you like me. Why else would you keep saying yes when I ask you to dance?"

Jennifer growled in frustration. "Maybe because I _like to dance_, you idiot!"

He gave her a patronizing look and pulled her tighter. "Yeah, right."

Sheppard started forward but Lorne held him back. He wasn't the type of man to allow a woman to be mistreated so it galled him to stand there and do nothing. He saw Ronon begin to rise but motioned him down. Reluctantly, the Satedan did as requested.

Without thinking Rodney stood and made his way to Jennifer. He pulled the man away by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and socked him in the jaw. Billy stumbled backward a few steps, lost his balance and sat down on the floor, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Rodney!" She looked at him with whole new appreciation.

He took her by the shoulders and peered into her face. "Are you okay, Jennifer?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Good." He turned to face Billy still on the floor. The depth of his anger unsettled him and he stood there nervously clenching and unclenching his hands. To those around him it looked as if he was flexing his fingers in preparation for battle. "Because I'm going to kill him."

"No. Don't!" She stepped in front of him, one hand on his chest. "That pleasure is _mine_."

Rodney almost smiled at that. Jennifer had never tolerated being anyone's victim in the past and wouldn't now. The fury in her eyes told him to stand out of her way or suffer the consequences.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyway. It was…" Even sitting on the floor with a sore jaw he apparently felt the need to posture.

She took a step forward ready to thrash Billy within an inch of his life. Rodney was at her side in the same stance.

"Okay! Okay!" He looked from one to the other as he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Well, you thought _wrong!_" She shouted above the music that had continued to play unheeded.

Rodney added his voice to hers, "Women should _not_ be treated like property. They should be cherished, respected and treated with tenderness a-a-and love. Now don't let me catch you b-b-bothering her or any other woman again."

"I won't! I promise!" Billy climbed to his feet and left the bar without a backward glance.

Sheppard stepped forward. Everyone was watching the argument as if it were a live soap. "Okay, show's over, folks. Nothing more to see here. Go about your business." The onlookers went back to their previous pursuits and the dance floor began to fill up again.

*****

Rodney almost sagged in relief. For a hot moment he thought Jennifer was actually going to hurt the creep. There was no doubt he deserved it, but Rodney was glad she let him be. Now that the excitement was over and the adrenaline was starting to wear off he realized he was feeling warm and looked down. The woman he loved was smiling at him and holding his hand. She pulled him with her toward the exit.

*****

Sheppard turned back to Lorne who was standing there looking self-satisfied. "Did you set that up?" He hooked his thumb over his shoulder.

"I guess you could say that. It was Billy's idea." Sheppard looked confused. "You really don't recognize him?"

"Of course. He's Marine Lieutenant William Church, recently arrived on the _Daedalus_ and assigned to SGA-12."

"Think about it. _High-Speed Pursuit, Rattlesnake Cowboy, High-Speed Pursuit 2, _that Bruce Willis buddy movie from last year. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"You mean he's _Billy_ Church, the _actor_? Oh, man! I thought he looked familiar." Sheppard's brows drew together in confusion. "What's he doing _here? _Researching a movie role? He must have friends in really high places."

"No. He's given up the glitter of Hollywood for the khaki of the military. He was in the Marines for a few years just after high school then went into the reserves after his tour was over. He recently re-upped, was assigned to Atlantis and the rest is, or will be, history. That's why I thought he'd be perfect for this…mission." The two men exited the bar. "He learns his lines quickly, is very good at ad-libbing and can take a punch."

"Well, it was a stroke of genius. But let's not mention it to Rodney and Jennifer. At least not yet."

"Not a word, sir."

*****

Billy strode quickly down the hall and announced his presence at the door. It opened to show a young blonde botanist dressed in a t-shirt and nothing else. He drew her into an embrace and kissed her. "Hi, babe. Miss me?"

"Of course. You're late." She gently chided him.

"I know. The boss had a special project that had to be done tonight."

"Well, you're here now. Come here."

*****

Rodney didn't know where Jennifer was taking him. She just kept pulling him along behind her without saying a word.

"Jennifer? Jennifer! Where are we going?" Finally, he dug his heels in and brought them both to a stop. She didn't say anything, just cupped his face with both hands and kissed him senseless.

"Whoa!" He leaned back to look into her face. "What was I saying?"

"Nothing of consequence, honey." She took his hand again and he went willingly. A short time later they arrived at her quarters.

"Wh-wh-what are we doing here?"

She huffed in exasperation, hands on her hips. "McKay, do you want to spend the night with me or not?"

"Spend the night? As in you and me here, uh, together?"

"Yes."

"Why, uh, why…"

She waved a hand over the sensor then pushed him in and kept pushing until the backs of his legs hit the edge of her bed and he fell. Her knees came to rest on either side of his hips, her hands alongside his head. "Because that's what you do when you're in love."

"In love? You, uh…"

"…love you? Oh, yeah! Lots and lots and lots." She punctuated her words with kisses to his cheeks, nose, chin and finally, his lips.

His arms were around her now and he rolled them until he was looking down into her sweet face. "I love you, Jennifer."

"And I love you, Rodney. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And he did.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Please don't sue. JJ


	43. Believe In and Act On Your Dreams

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**43 - Believe In and Act On Your Dreams**

She was hot, the sweat rolling off of her in waves. Her clothes felt like sandpaper against her skin but every time she tried to take them off someone stopped her. A few times she awoke to find herself completely naked, covered with only a thin sheet and a soft wet cloth being stroked over her body. Wires were attached to her chest and head. Once, when she'd pulled them off, they'd tied her hands. She didn't like that so she left them be.

Faces and objects blurred. She didn't know who these people were but they were kind and gentle yet firm. Sometimes a light shined in her eyes then was gone and a pinprick of pain on her arm would make her jump. They kept forcing her to drink and eat though everything was tasteless and bland. Sounds reverberated inside her head one moment and faded to distant murmurs the next.

Deep inside where she could barely touch it she was certain that everything should be familiar to her but the part of her that could recognize and identify people, places and things, her memory, was inaccessible. She'd tried asking the caring people what was wrong with her but they didn't seem to understand. It was as if she were speaking another language. She was not able to understand them either though she felt compassion in their gentle touches and sad smiles. Instinctively she knew she could trust them and did.

Occasionally, she heard deeper voices that her mind told her were male. There was one that she was especially fond of. He held her hand for what seemed like hours on end and spoke to her with affection and a kind of tenderness that was different, stronger than she sensed from the others. Inside the jumble that was her reasoning mind, she knew with absolute certainty that this man loved her as no other had before. He was here now and she gave him what she hoped was a smile, closed her eyes and surrendered to the fatigue that was omnipresent and insidious.

* * * * *

"How is she today, Carson?" Rodney was sitting at Jennifer's bedside holding her hand. If he could have stayed with her all day _and_ all night he would have but his responsibilities to the expedition took him away. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one. _ The words echoed inside his head every time he was reluctant to leave her side. It was his incredible ability to concentrate on the task at hand to the exclusion of everything else that had gotten him, and Atlantis, through since Jennifer fell ill just over a week ago.

"There's been some improvement, more than we've seen previously. She was actually awake for a few minutes though she's still incoherent. We can't understand what she's saying and she still doesn't recognize anyone." Carson picked up a small flashlight and checked her pupil reactions. "If she continues to improve we'll get her up in a chair and even try taking her for short walks soon. You should be here when we do that the first time. She seems to be more at ease with you than anyone else."

"Maybe she, you know, feels that I…care about her, well, what I mean is, she and I h-h-have this…"

"You _love_ her, Rodney. She feels that and responds to it. Oh, don't look so shocked. Everyone knows how you feel about her."

"Wh-wh-when you say everyone what exactly…"

"I mean _everyone_. You, my friend, have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve. No one ever has to wonder what you're thinking because you always tell us."

Rodney was shocked that he was so transparent but was not in a position to debate the issue. Right now, at this exact moment, Jennifer was his top priority, at least until the next crisis called him away. He thought about taking some time off so he could stay with her and not have to worry about his other obligations but his conscience wouldn't allow him to make the request. "So she must know as well."

"Of course, because _you_ told her." Rodney's expression was almost comical. "When you had the Second Childhood parasite you and she made video logs to keep track of your memory loss. In one of them you told her you loved her."

"B-b-but she's never said anything."

Carson gave him an indulgent smile. "Just leave it for now. Keep her company, talk to her, tell her stories about your day, your childhood, recent missions, anything to show her the way home."

* * * * *

Walking back to the lab, Carson sat down in front of the same workstation he'd been at every day since Jennifer had fallen ill. Still displayed there was a magnified view of the virus that she'd contracted as well as everything they knew and surmised about it. He still didn't know why _she_ and no one else had contracted it or why it wasn't contagious.

The good news was a search in the Ancient database had brought them a cure. Team Sheppard, minus Rodney, had been dispatched to collect the plant that would make her well again. It only grew on one planet and they had brought back much more than would be needed in order to attempt to cultivate it in the lab just in case someone else succumbed to the virus. So far, their attempts had been unsuccessful.

According to the Ancients, the cure would need to be given in a constant stream via IV for several days. That was three days ago and, while she'd shown some improvement, it wasn't happening nearly quick enough to satisfy him, but there was nothing more he or anyone else could do. So…they would play the waiting game and hope and pray for the life of their friend and colleague.

* * * * *

Jennifer's mind drifted and floated. Every time she opened her eyes she hoped she would suddenly _know; _that everything would become clear. It seemed like all she had to do was move the right lens into place and it would all be there, but she just couldn't seem to make it happen.

The man who loved her was gone again. Sometimes when he left tears would slide down her cheeks because she would miss his touch on her hand, her cheek, when he brushed her hair, his voice when he spoke to her. She could feel how it hurt him to leave but also knew that he must because others depended on him. He'd told her so on many occasions and because she had no time sense, it always seemed like he was away for much too long.

Another male voice was talking to her now. He gently but firmly forced her to move her arms and legs to prevent muscular atrophy though she had no idea what that meant. Before long she was too tired to continue but he forced her to keep going.

Finally she'd had enough. She pulled her arm from his grasp and said. "Stop now. Tired." Her eyes looked directly into his when she said it, something she hadn't done since her illness began.

The man gasped and quickly left her side to return with another male and several females. Their voices held a note of excitement for the first time since she could remember.

"Jennifer? Jennifer? It's Carson, lass. Talk to me. Say something, anything."

She wanted to go to sleep but it seemed very important to him that she make some sort of response. "No talk." Her eyes connected with his. With more energy than she'd shown so far she said, "Want…_Rodney_!" Then her eyes closed, as if she'd used the last of her strength to utter those last two words because they were the most important.

"Oh, my God!" The Scot tapped his headset. "Dr. McKay to the Infirmary! Dr. McKay!"

* * * * *

Rodney arrived out of breath to stand anxiously at the foot of her bed, his hands clenched so tight the knuckles were white. "Carson! What is it? Is Jennifer alright?"

The doctor stepped to his side. "Everything's fine, Rodney. She spoke to us! Just a few words, but its more than she's been able to do in days."

"Wh-" He took a deep breath to forestall the adrenaline-fueled stuttering he could feel working its way out of his throat. "What did she say?"

A big smile lit Carson's face. In fact, they were all smiling…at him. "She asked for _you_."

Rodney pointed wordlessly to himself.

"Her exact words were 'want Rodney'. She was _very_ insistent."

"Oh, wow!" He moved to her side and took her hand. "Jennifer, can you hear me?"

She moaned, her head rolling side to side. Her eyes fluttered open, looked into his face. She sighed and smiled dreamily. "Mmm. Love you, my Rodney." She was asleep again within seconds and didn't see the combination of shock and delight on his face.

* * * * *

Jennifer opened her eyes and looked around. It was nighttime in the city and all was quiet in the Infirmary except for faint footfalls, the steady beeping of the monitors, gentle snoring and the sounds of Atlantis singing her night song. Her right hand felt warm and she looked down to see Rodney asleep with one of his big strong hands holding her smaller one. He was the source of the snoring, his face relaxed in sleep. All the frown lines were smoothed out making him look sweet and vulnerable. Of its own accord her free hand reached over and touched his cheek then that little lock of hair that sometimes stuck up in front. He shifted but didn't wake.

"He loves you very much, Jennifer."

She smiled. "I know. I love him, too, but haven't told him yet."

"Why not? That's _not_ something you should keep to yourself."

A laugh started to pop out but it caught in her throat when she recognized the voice. She turned her head to see a fortyish woman with shoulder-length slightly curly blonde hair wearing a flowered dress in green, blue and white standing at the foot of her bed. A gold cross and gold stud earrings glinted in the dim light. Her brown eyes twinkled.

"Mom?"

* * * * *

"Yes, honey. It's me."

Jennifer stared openmouthed at her mother. "B-b-but you're…"

"Dead? I know. It's a little hard to miss something like that. The aneurysm hit me so quickly I didn't get to say good-bye to you and your father."

Jennifer carefully extricated her hand from Rodney's grasp, pulled the covers up and slipped out of bed. She went to stand by the slightly shorter woman. "It's been so long. Why are you here _now_?"

"Oh, honey. I've always been here but you didn't really need me until now."

"I've always needed you." She reached out tentatively and encountered warm flesh. "This has to be a dream."

"It is, sort of. I think you would call me a manifestation of your delirium. You've been ill, unable to do anything for yourself, just like a newborn baby. Your friends have been doing everything they can to help and you've made some progress but now it's time for you do to your part."

"Excuse me?"

Her mother put both hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "You have to go back to your life now. In order to do that, you have to _want_ to go back. You have to want it _more_ than you wanted to be a doctor, _more_ than you wanted Jerry Patterson to ask you to the senior prom and _more _than you wanted that bright purple bike with the tassels and the basket on the front for your tenth birthday."

"Mom…"

"Look at Rodney. He has been at your side as much as his responsibilities to Atlantis have allowed, neglecting his own health in favor of yours. Instead of going to his quarters and sleeping each day he comes here to be with you. He feeds you, brushes your hair, talks to you, washes your hands and face and even brushes your teeth. He has helped to change your bed more than a few times when you've had an accident. He's not sleeping _or_ eating properly. For someone like him, that says a lot."

"I know. I'm just not able to respond the way I want to because of my illness."

Her mother moved around to look at Rodney's face. "He's kind of cute."

Jennifer laughed. "Yes, he is, in a geeky kind way. But that's just one of the things I love about him."

"You and he complement each other very well." Mom turned to face her again, the smile sliding away. "You need to get back to him before it's too late."

Jennifer's eye widened in fear. "Too late? Too late for what? What's going to happen to him?" Her mother stayed silent. "Mom, please, tell me!"

"If you don't get back soon it will be too late. He'll be working in Janus' lab late at night because he's spent the entire day here with you. The stress of caring for you, keeping up with his responsibilities to the expedition and the lack of food and sleep will make him careless. He will receive a severe electrical shock. If someone were there when it happened he would be fine, but because he'll be by himself, he won't make it." Her eyes grew sad. "Rodney will die _all alone_. It will be one of his worst fears come true."

* * * * *

"No! He _can't!_ I-I-I have to…" She wasn't sure what to do, how to help the man she loved. "Mom, help me! How do I…"

"Honey, I told you. You have to _want_ to go back."

"I _do_! More than anything."

"Then _do_ it. Return to the man who loves you more than life itself."

Jennifer nodded and just like that, it came to her. She knew what to do.

Her mother stepped forward and embraced her. "I have to go now."

"But, mom, I need you!"

The older woman shook her head. "I can't stay. This was a one-shot deal I made with the Big Guy, but you will be fine. I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, mom." Her mother had already faded away.

* * * * *

Jennifer groaned. One hand came up to rub eyes that felt dry and crusty. She looked down at the top of Rodney's head. He was asleep with his head on the bed and her right hand in his. It was probably the only sleep he'd had in days. On the bedside table was an untouched food tray. Her mother was right about everything.

She rubbed a hand over his head ruffling his hair then her palm came to rest on his cheek. He stirred and lifted his head.

"Hi." She said with a smile, her voice a little rusty from lack of use.

His head snapped upright in shock. "Oh, my God. Jennifer!" He seemed unsure what to do next. "Uh…C-C-Carson!"

The Scot came running, Amanda Cole and Marie on his heels. They skidded to a stop. "Well, look at you, lass. Awake at last."

"Yes, I am and I need you to do a few things for me. First, I want you to run the following tests…on Rodney." She rattled off a grocery list of blood work whose names meant nothing to the physicist but were as familiar to the medical staff as their own names. "Next, get him a proper meal and make sure he eats _all of it_. After that, he is to go to his quarters and _sleep_. He's _not_ to be called for anything less than a major catastrophe for at least forty-eight hours."

The medical doctors, nurse and physicist exchanged confused glances. "But…"

"Doctor's orders." Before anyone could stop her she tossed the covers back, swung her legs over the side and stood. The room spun wildly and Rodney caught her before she could fall. "_Whoa!_"

Rodney helped her back to bed and pulled the covers up to her waist.

"Let that be a lesson to you, young lady." Carson told her with a look of reprimand. "You've been ill for more than a week. It'll take time to get your strength back."

"But you'll do those tests and get him something to eat, right?"

"Of course we will. Just stay where you are until I tell you otherwise, young lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _okay_." They left her alone with Rodney who, for once in his life, was speechless. "Hey."

"Hey. Uh, well, you're awake now so maybe I should…" He motioned vaguely in the direction of the exit.

She took his hand to keep him from leaving. "Please stay. I, uh, need to tell you something I should have told you long ago." Her hand patted beside her and he perched on the side of the bed.

"Uh, okay."

She took one of his hands in both of hers. "I understand you spent quite a lot of time here while I've been sick and I appreciate it. It can't have been easy for you to be here _and_ keep up with your work."

"Oh, well, it was, uh, I was happy to, uh, do it." He cleared his throat. "So, what, uh…"

Abruptly, she leaned forward and kissed him. "Someone recently told me that love isn't something you should keep to yourself. I love you, Rodney. I have for a long time and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I know."

"You know that I…"

"…love me? Yes."

"How?"

"You told me." They leaned toward each other and kissed again.

"I love you, too."

She laid a finger over his lips then drew him into an embrace. That was how Marie found them a few minutes later when Rodney's meal was delivered.

* * * * *

A few days later Rodney pushed Jennifer's wheelchair out onto one of the balconies overlooking the water that flowed around Atlantis. She'd made progress but was still weak though she'd finally stopped complaining about being "babied".

She'd been released from the Infirmary that afternoon though it would take weeks for her to return to normal strength. In order to take care of her when he was off duty Rodney had his bed moved into her quarters. He wanted to make sure she behaved because doctors really did make the worst patients.

After setting the brakes on the chair, she pushed to her feet. She wanted and needed to do as much for herself as possible so Rodney didn't touch her but stayed close by just in case. Taking a step forward, she put her hands on the rail and closed her eyes. The light breeze lifted her hair and she took a deep breath of the tangy salt air.

Rodney's put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. She opened her eyes and let them roam over his face with a look of love and wonder. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"I don't think I would have been able to go on if you'd…"

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy the view and our time alone."

He laughed. "Doctor's orders?"

"Definitely. Mmm. I love you, Rodney."

"I know." He kissed her lips then snuggled her closer. "I love you, too."

**The End**

**A/N: **I don't know where this one came from. Please don't sue. JJ


	44. Mishigas

**A/N 1: **No scientists were harmed during the creation of this story. One military type was slightly injured but it was nothing to write home about.

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**44 - Mishigas **

"I _said_ I was sorry. What _more_ do you want?" Rodney's voice was strained from supporting the weight of John Sheppard as they made their way back to the Stargate.

"What I _want_ is for you _not_ to have started that rockslide, for me _not_ to have a broken foot and for me to be _back_ in Atlantis watching the TX-OU game. If you can make that happen then please do." Sheppard had Rodney's jacket tied stirrup fashion over this foot to keep the break stable until they could return to Atlantis and it could be set.

"I am _not_ the Wizard of Oz."

"That's for sure." Sheppard leaned even harder on the physicist. "If you were then all I'd have to do is click my heels together three times and I'd be home. Oh, wait, I can't, because _my foot's broken_!"

"That is _enough_!" Jennifer had been listening to the men argue for more than an hour and was tired of it. "It happened! Both of you get over it!"

The two men looked at her then at each other. "What's _her_ problem?" Sheppard asked.

"Bad hair day? Sore feet? Full moons?"

"Did she eat before we left? Because, you know, _I_ get kinda cranky when I'm hungry." Sheppard said reasonably.

"Don't know. I didn't see her in the Mess Hall and she was already in the Gate Room when I got there." Rodney steered his friend over to a large rock to rest then sat next to him. They both looked up when Jennifer loomed over them with a dark expression.

"You _do_ know I'm _right here_ and I'm _not deaf_?"

"No one said you were, Jennifer." Rodney said calmly.

She rolled her eyes as she rooted in her emergency medkit. "Then why…Grrr! Never mind! Here!" She slapped two ibuprofen tablets into Sheppard's hand. "Take these!"

He and Rodney exchanged puzzled looks while the physicist passed over a bottle of water. Sheppard used half of it to swallow the tablets, handed it back and Rodney finished it off then stowed the empty in one of his many pockets. He got a thoughtful look then began snapping his fingers quickly several times.

"Give me your knife. The big one." He said to Sheppard. The Colonel pulled out the requested item and passed it hilt first to the physicist. Rodney moved into the forest and disappeared from sight.

"Don't go too far, McKay. We don't want you getting lost."

From a distance, Rodney's voice floated back to them, "I won't get _lost_. Geez, it happens _one time_ and they _never_ let you forget it."

*****

Sheppard drummed his hands on his thighs nervously. He didn't like just sitting around when there were things to do, places to go, infirmaries to visit. Plus the meds hadn't kicked in yet and his foot still hurt like hell. He looked at the top of Jennifer's head while she examined his injury and noticed that she had leaves and grass stuck in her hair. He probably did, too.

When she was done she stood, brushed the grass and dirt from her hands and sat next to him. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew Sheppard's attention.

"Uh, Jennifer, don't move."

"What? Why?"

"Don't…move." He reached over, grabbed the bug that had landed on her head and threw it away but not before he was stung. "Ow! Oh, crap that hurt!"

"What? Let me see." He held out his hand to show what looked like a bee's stinger stuck in his forefinger. She extended her hand palm up and wiggled her fingers. "Knife."

He pulled out his pocketknife, opened it and handed it to her. She used the back of the blade to scrape the stinger out. "There, all better."

"Thanks." She pulled the medkit to her and took out peroxide, hydrocortisone cream, a bandage and an antihistamine tablet. It would have been nice to have an ice pack to prevent swelling but she didn't bring one. Sheppard assisted by holding the medkit across his lap and replacing the items as she finish with them.

Rodney returned at that moment carrying a long branch from which he'd trimmed the shorter branches and leaves. "Here you go. This should help move things along."

"A walking stick? Great idea, Rodney." Jennifer praised his effort.

"I know." He gave them both a self-satisfied grin. "I should have cards made up. 'Dr. Rodney McKay, Great Ideas a Specialty.' Now you won't have to lean on me quite so hard."

Sheppard mocked him then used the branch to stand on his good foot. He raised his arm and Rodney slipped under it with an arm around his back.

After about twenty minutes Jennifer asked, "Just out of curiosity, how much farther is it to the 'gate?"

"Uh, let's see." Sheppard thought a moment. "We'd gone about three clicks when we reached the canyon where the rockslide came down and broke my foot. And we've gone maybe a half a click back toward the 'gate so…"

"…it's gonna be a while before we get home." Rodney interrupted.

Jennifer huffed in frustration. "Great. Okay, do either of you want to play Twenty Questions?"

"No!" The two men stated simultaneously.

"Okay! No need to get all…Hey, what-" the men had come to a stop without warning and she ended up pressed against Rodney's back. At any other time she would have been more than happy to be pressed up against the physicist, especially if they were both naked but she didn't think this was going to be one of those times.

Rodney said, "Sh!" Jennifer carefully peered over his shoulder and let out a small gasp.

"Wh-what _is_ that? It looks like…"

"…a _Varanus komodoensis_, a Komodo Dragon. And I don't think it's going to just let us pass without a fuss." Rodney whispered.

The creature in front of them blocking the path looked exactly like its Earth cousin except that it was a dark reddish color and had a horn-like protrusion on its snout. This particular specimen appeared to be about two meters long-tail included-and weighed maybe fifty kilograms. Its forked tongue flicked out startling the trio from Atlantis as it began to advance toward them, hissing and growling.

"Don't just stand there, Rodney. _Shoot_ the damn thing. I can't reach my weapon." Sheppard said. Their P-90s were back along the trail buried under a couple of metric tons of rock and sand and his 9mm was on his right between him and Rodney.

"I won't be able to hit it while holding you up." Over his shoulder, Rodney whispered, "Jennifer, reach around and get my 9mm."

She did as he instructed, gripped it in both hands, slipped the safety off, took a cautious step to the right of him. She aimed it at the creature while trying to remember what she'd been taught about shooting a hand weapon. _Strong stance, high hand grasp, hard grip, front sight and smooth rearward roll of the trigger._ She held her breath and squeezed off several shots. The creature twitched with each impact, screeching and shrieking in pain then, finally collapsed. She shuddered in revulsion then replaced the weapon in Rodney's holster. Her hand lingered on his thigh a little longer than necessary and he looked down just as she looked up. They both smiled at each other then looked away with a blush.

Sheppard noticed but said nothing. _What is up with those two_, he thought. _Why can't they just admit they're in love and get it over with? Watching them dance around each other is getting boring._

*****

They stopped to rest again at Jennifer's insistence. Rodney excused himself and headed into the woods.

"McKay, where are you going now?" Sheppard was annoyed at the delay. The ibuprofen he'd been given hadn't helped the pain much but he didn't want to mention it.

"Please don't make me explain. I'll be right back and I won't get lost." He waved and kept walking.

"Dammit! I wish he hadn't said anything. Now I have to…you know."

"Yeah, me too." She stood and turned in the opposite direction Rodney had gone. "Do you…"

"I'll be fine but thanks for offering."

"I wasn't, uh…never mind." They nodded to each other and moved away.

*****

When Jennifer returned to the dead tree trunk they'd chosen to rest on Sheppard was already there. He was holding his right hand carefully with his left and she could see from his face that he was in pain.

"John, what's wrong?"

"I've, uh, kinda got a thorn stuck in my hand."

She smiled and opened the medkit. _This_ she could handle in her sleep. "Okay, let me see." He extended his hand and stuck into the flesh as the base of his thumb was a thorn that at its widest point was slightly smaller in circumference than a number two pencil and just under four centimeters in length. Blood was seeping out around the edges of the wound. "Oh, my God! How did you do this?"

"I'd finished, you know, and was on the way back when I tripped and well, there it is."

She opened the medkit and went to work. By the time Rodney returned she was just putting the finishing touches on the bandage that covered all but the fingers of Sheppard's right hand.

"What happened to you?"

"A splinter, but Jennifer took care of it." He smiled his thanks.

"Good. Can we get going now? I'm ready to get out of here."

The trio moved out again with Rodney still supporting Sheppard and Jennifer bringing up the rear.

*****

They were less than a kilometer from the Stargate when it happened. Just as they crossed a clearing and reentered the forest, a wordless shriek stabbed the air. The branches above them came alive with frenetic movement and wailing cries. A hail of small objects struck the trio. They looked up as they hurried through the trees but all they could see was flapping branches and the occasional dark image. Finally, they dove for cover beneath a fallen tree.

The barrage stopped and they peeked carefully over the trunk of the tree. There in the branches above them were small lemur-like animals. They had red and black fur, prehensile tails, large eyes and the flat teeth of herbivores. Rodney picked up one of the objects they'd thrown and found it to be a nut the size of a walnut.

He sighed in relief. "They don't look dangerous. Let's just-" He stopped talking when another bombardment came down on them from above. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "How do we get out of here? I _so_ don't want to be bruised all over my body when I get home."

Her voice just as soft, Jennifer replied, "I have an idea. You two stay here." She slowly and carefully rose to a standing position.

"Jennifer! What are you doing?" She waved him to silence and stepped over the end of the downed tree slowly bringing her arms up as if in surrender. Without warning, she snarled and yelled as she ran around the small clearing waving her arms. It had the desired effect and the animals departed in a flurry of waving tails and flailing branches. Within seconds, all was quiet again.

She turned to the men with a grin and made a bow. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine." Rodney replied. "Sheppard…oh, no! Jennifer!"

Sheppard was sitting on the ground a hand to his forehead. One of the nuts had cut him just above his left eye. She tended to the injury then she and Rodney helped him to stand. Unfortunately, he'd landed on his walking stick and snapped it in two. So, with Jennifer on one side and Rodney on the other, they started out again.

*****

They'd almost reached the Stargate when they got their legs tangled somehow and crashed to the ground in a heap. Rodney and Jennifer sorted themselves out, making a quick assessment of their condition. Both were slightly bruised but otherwise fine. Sheppard, on the other hand, had managed to hit his head and was unconscious.

Sheppard came to when Jennifer shone a light in his eyes. He lifted his uninjured left hand to the back of his skull to find a bump the size of a golf ball. "Great! That's just great."

"Well, it doesn't look like you have a concussion but we'll do some scans when we get back to Atlantis. You ready to stand again?" Jennifer was talking to Sheppard but was looking at Rodney with an affectionate smile.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Will you two just _kiss _already?"

"What?" Jennifer and Rodney said simultaneously.

"I am so sick of watching you two circle each other without landing. You love each other so why not just say so and get it over with?"

They stared at him for a few beats then at each other and smiled.

"I love you, Rodney."

"I love you, Jennifer."

Sheppard was suspicious and it showed on his face. "That was way too easy. What's going on?"

"We've, uh, already worked that out. She came to my quarters last night, told me she loved me and…" They both giggled with a blush. "But I like your suggestion."

"What suggestion?"

Rodney and Jennifer leaned forward over their prone companion and kissed each other lingeringly.

*****

They eventually arrived at the 'gate, Jennifer dialed then sent her IDC and requested medical assistance.

Three medics were waiting when they stepped out of the wormhole. Woolsey was there too shaking his head. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sheppard said offhandedly while the medics helped him onto the gurney. "Oh, nothing, just a bunch of mishigas. It'll all be in my report."

Rodney and Jennifer followed as the medics wheeled Sheppard toward the infirmary, their arms around each other.

**The End**

**A/N 2:** Mishigas: Yiddish for "craziness". And that's what this story was, a bunch of mishigas.


	45. The Ghosts of Butch and Sundance

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**45 - The Ghosts of Butch and Sundance**

**Present**

Team Sheppard and Jennifer Keller crouched behind bushes, fallen trees and rocks several meters from the edge of a cliff. At the bottom was a deep river. The armed townspeople who had them trapped didn't look as if they would go for a diplomatic solution to the situation, at least not without a great deal of persuasion. Unfortunately, that was Richard Woolsey's department and he wasn't there.

Rodney was scared for himself and his team, but more for Jennifer. She hadn't had as much experience being in life and death situations such as this. He decided to put the responsibility for their rescue right where it belonged: on someone else's shoulders.

He looked over at Sheppard. "Okay, Sundance, how are you and the rest of the Hole-in-the-Wall Gang," he gestured at Ronon and Teyla, "going to get us out of this?"

Sheppard looked back with a perturbed expression. "Sundance? How come _you_ get to be Paul Newman and _I_ have to be Robert Redford?"

"Okay, _you_ can be Butch and _I'll_ be Sundance. Either way, it's _your_ turn to save our lives."

"But that's _your _job. _You're_ the one who always comes up with a brilliant plan seconds before total annihilation or imminent death."

"True." He paused to think it over. "We could ask them to surrender, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Rodney!"

"Sorry. I got nothing. You?"

Sheppard shrugged. "The same." They looked at each other then the natives and sighed.

**Four Hours Ago**

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to go?" Rodney complained. "Why can't Zelenka or, uh, what the heck is his name? Whatever. Why can't one of _them_ go?"

Woolsey sighed. He didn't want to enlarge the physicist's already overinflated ego but there was no other way to get the desired results. "You are going because you're the best we have and they need to see that we care enough to send _only_ the best."

"Yeah. Kind of like a Hallmark card with an attitude." Sheppard added.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Dr. Keller will be going with you as well. Their town leader is not well and it will foster good will between us if she can help her. She'll meet you in the Gate Room when it's time to leave."

Sheppard and Woolsey watched Rodney transform from a supremely superior, self-assured physicist into a love-struck schoolboy in the wink of an eye. They shared a look then Sheppard gave the expedition commander a confident nod.

"Uh, o-o-okay. When do we, uh, leave?"

"Now. Let's go."

**Three Hours Ago**

The group of five were met by members of the town council and escorted to the home of the town elder, Josta Rodris. Rodney helped Jennifer take her medical equipment into the home then returned. The head of the town council had one of his assistants, Jardrin, take Rodney to the piece of equipment that needed repairs. While that was being done, Councilman Harden Millay offered to take Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon on a tour of the area. The Colonel informed Keller and McKay then followed the gray-haired man down the paved street.

As they walked, he pointed out various items of interest. Well, they would have been of interest to an archeologist, anthropologist, a paleontologist or even a movie location scout, but the three warriors from Atlantis were bored to tears. They perked up just a little when they reached a tavern and were offered food and drink.

**Two Hours Ago**

Jardrin leaned over Rodney's shoulder watching him work. Rodney kept shooting him annoyed glances but he didn't seem to notice. The young man asked incessant questions and insisted on handing Rodney his tools. And because he was trying to be kinder and gentler he didn't say anything.

He was nearly finished when Jardrin asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"

To which Rodney replied, "Theoretically."

The device, a shield that protects them from detection by the Wraith much like the one on M7G-677, was malfunctioning. Fortunately for Rodney it only required minor repairs and he was able to join his teammates at the tavern in less than an hour.

**One Hour Ago**

Jennifer called them to say she had completed her examination of Josta Rodris and prescribed a course of treatment. Rodney offered to go get her and bring her to the inn causing his teammates to give each other secret smiles.

"Where're the others?" Jennifer asked when Rodney arrived at the Elder's home.

"Back at the inn where we had lunch. It was actually very good. I just hope it wasn't something weird like goat entrails or pig brains or something."

"You didn't ask?"

"No. Sometimes it's best if I don't know what I'm eating." He took charge of the two heaviest medical packs she'd brought and they headed out. They'd only gone a short distance when Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon came toward them at a run.

"Go-go-go!" Sheppard shouted.

They didn't question the order, just dropped the medkits, turned and headed in the same direction as the others. A few minutes later they were on a cliff with nowhere else to go.

**Present**

This time, their salvation came from an unlikely source: Ronon. "The river! We have to jump."

"No!" Rodney and Jennifer shouted at the same time.

"I-I-I'm terrible with heights." Rodney said.

"Me too." Jennifer added.

In a stage whisper, Sheppard said, "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

The doctor and the physicist looked at each other then Rodney said, "He's right." He took Jennifer by the hand.

Her smaller hand gripped his tight and her smile was tremulous. "Uh, Rodney, I know this isn't exactly the right time but there's something I want you to know, just in case. I love you. I have for some time now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Sheppard tapped them on the shoulder. "Do you _really_ have to do that now? Come _on!_" Ronon and Teyla had already begun creeping toward the cliff edge.

Rodney gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll jump first."

"No." The smile left her face and she shook her head emphatically.

"Okay, _you_ jump first."

"No." She said again.

"_What?_ Why not?"

"I, uh," she hung her head in embarrassment, "can't swim."

Sheppard's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you _kidding_? The fall will probably _kill us_!" He turned to follow Ronon and Teyla expecting Rodney and Jennifer to do the same.

"Oh, crap!" Rodney exclaimed. With determination, he added, "Okay. We go together or not at all."

"Together!" They ran toward the cliff catching up to the others and as one the five of them sailed out over the cliff edge.

*****

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Chuck announced tapping at the keyboard of his workstation. "It's Colonel Sheppard."

"Let them in." Woolsey ordered unnecessarily.

The shield over the wormhole flickered and disappeared. A few seconds later Team Sheppard and Jennifer Keller passed through the event horizon. All five of them were laughing and Rodney and Jennifer were holding hands.

"So…how did it go?"

"Terrible!" Sheppard said still laughing.

The expedition commander looked closer. "You're all _wet!_"

The Colonel looked down at himself. "Yeah!"

"What _happened?_" Woolsey asked.

"They got mad at us…" Ronon.

"…chased us into the forest…" Teyla.

"…where we jumped off a cliff…" Rodney.

"…into a river…" Jennifer.

"…and here we are." Sheppard concluded, arms outstretched to indicate the entire group.

"I look forward to reading your mission reports." Woolsey said then was further confused by the new outburst of laughter.

*****

Rodney walked with Jennifer to the transport, touched the screen and they appeared on the barracks level. At her door, he gave her a quick kiss and made to leave but she kept hold of his hand. "Where do you think you're going, buster?"

"My quarters. I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"I agree." She gave him a significant look which he completely missed. "You should definitely get out of those wet clothes."

"Then what-"

She pulled him into her room and the door closed behind him. "In fact, we _both_ need to get out of our wet clothes…and into a hot shower."

"Mmm. A hot shower sounds…perfect." They were at the bathroom door now and he was unzipping his vest while she pushed her jacket off her shoulders to the floor.

"I'll make you a deal, Rodney. You wash my back and I'll wash yours."

"You got it! This is the best deal I've _ever_ made." He kicked the door shut and a few minutes later the hot water came streaming down.

**End**


	46. If You Leave Me Now

**A/N:** A significant change has been made to Chapter 43. I invite you to re-read it whenever you have a few minutes. Thanks, JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**46 - If You Leave Me Now…**

"This is McKay's fault!" Ronon exclaimed as he attempted, again, to lift the stone slab that had separated Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard and Woolsey from Rodney and Jennifer.

"How do you figure that?" Woolsey asked reasonably.

Sheppard was prowling the perimeter of the room looking for a way out. "It was _his_ idea to explore this place hoping to find some really cool Ancient tech. We could have just gone home after the meeting with the town council but noooooo! And here I am, lost in some alien pyramid, missing Rice play Texas."

"John, that is not fair. If there had been a cache of weapons within this structure you and Ronon would now be praising Rodney instead of assigning blame."

"True. Okay, so it's _not_ his fault. How do we get out of this room, out of the building and home? I'd kind of like to do that before the mummy shows up."

"Mummy?"

"In all the mummy movies from the fifties, the desiccated remains of some Egyptian king are brought back to life by a secret society to run amok in the streets killing and maiming 'unbelievers'." Silence from his companions made him add, "That probably won't happen here."

Teyla shone the light of her P-90 on one of the walls. "Perhaps something in these symbols will tell us how to get out. It looks somewhat like Ancient."

"I guess it's too much to ask that one of them is a big red sign with an arrow pointing to the exit."

Over her shoulder, the Athosian said, "Though I do not see the sign you have described, I believe I have a way out of here." She pointed. "Press the symbols on that wall in this order…"

Sheppard did as she instructed and the slab that had bisected the room disappeared into the ceiling showing that the other half of the room was empty.

"Hey, where'd they go? They should know better than to wander off when we're locked in a pyramid on an alien planet." He touched his headset. "McKay, Keller, come in. McKay, can you read?" Getting no answer the group moved cautiously out into the first corridor and turned right.

* * * * *

Jennifer and Rodney sat down to rest after wandering the catacombs for what seemed like hours. Neither spoke as he passed her a power bar and a bottle of water.

Frustration surrounded Rodney like a cloak. He took out his scanner and once again detected nothing that would help them find their way out. Something in the material the walls were made of blocked the sensors from penetrating beyond their immediate vicinity so they were attempting to travel through the passages in a logical manner. Rodney knew the dimensions of the outside of the building and was creating a map that might eventually lead them to the exit.

Without a word he reached down and pulled Jennifer to her feet. He pointed his chin at one of the several corridors branching off the small antechamber and they walked out side by side.

Static crackled in their headsets. "Sheppard, is that you? Come in, Sheppard." Rodney uttered a short succinct curse startling Jennifer.

"Rodney!"

"Sorry."

"Maybe we should stay put until they find us. Bad things always happen in those old horror movies when the group separates."

Rodney wanted to laugh but for once he refrained. "They probably don't have those here. I'm sure we'll be fine."

The corridor they were in made a sharp left, went straight for about ten meters then turned onto another long corridor. Rodney entered this information into his scanner with a few quick taps.

"Well, what does it say?"

He turned in a circle looking first back the way they came then in the direction they were facing. Waving a finger in the air ah-ha style, he said, "If we go forward, make a left then another left, that will put us…" his shoulders slumped, "…back where we started."

"_What?_"

"Let's see. We took a left, a left, another left and one more left makes…"

"…a circle."

"Yeah. So we backtrack and take a couple of rights instead."

"Okay. Let's go."

They turned to leave and saw a marker left by the others pointing to the right. Rodney gestured and Jennifer followed. A few minutes later they came upon another corridor that branched both right and left.

Ahead was an opening that had a slab of stone like the one that had separated the group covering the access. Rodney, being insatiably curious, stopped to examine it. He reached out to touch it and it slid into the ceiling making Jennifer jump. The physicist shined the light from his P-90 around the darkened room. It illuminated something on the far wall drawing him like a magnet.

"Rodney, wh-what are you doing?" She reached out to stop him and missed.

"I'll be right back. You can wait in the hall if you like."

She looked both ways as the light moved away leaving her in near total darkness. "No way! I don't know about safety in numbers but if you leave me now, _I'll _be the one to get an axe in the head or cut in half with a chainsaw."

The next thing he knew, Jennifer had a vise-like grip on his left arm. He looked down at her frightened face and a moment later, the exit was blocked when the stone once again sealed the exit, locking them inside.

* * * * *

"Okay, so we're in another room identical to the one we just left except there's nothing written on the walls."

"We see that, Colonel. Perhaps we should move on." Woolsey was getting perturbed at their inability to get themselves out of this rather odd situation.

Sheppard looked around suspiciously. "My Spidey sense is tingling. I'm getting the idea that we're just not seeing the entire picture, that there's more to this than catacombs and mummified corpses."

"Like what?" Ronon asked. He too had been sensing something but could not locate the source.

"Don't know. But-" His words cut off when another stone slab slid into place trapping them in the room. Forgetting that the expedition commander was present he uttered an oath that would have peeled paint from the hood of a car.

"That's not the term I personally would have used but I wholeheartedly agree, Colonel." Woolsey remarked with just a hint of dark humor.

* * * * *

Rodney and Jennifer swung around at the sound of stone sliding against stone. They backed up until they were pressed against the far wall, too scared to speak. Jennifer's grip tightened on his arm but he barely felt it when there in front of them appeared an image right out of a fifties horror film.

He, if it was indeed a male and they usually were, was about six feet in height and wrapped in bandages from head to foot. He moaned, lifted his arms and headed for Jennifer and Rodney with a stiff shambling gait.

"Shoot it, Rodney!" She cried.

"I can't. The ricochet would hurt us."

"Well, _do_ something!"

"I am open to suggestions!" The scent of fear wafted past his nose but he wasn't sure if it was coming from him, Jennifer or both. A trickle of sweat travelled down his spine. He released his hold on the P-90 and let it hang by its strap so he could take her in his arms. "Jennifer, if we don't make it out of this…"

"I love you, Rodney! Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say it first."

"I love you, too!" They closed their eyes as the mummy raised its arms, looming menacingly over them.

* * * * *

At the exact moment the mummy was threatening Rodney and Jennifer, the same thing was happening to their colleagues though they reacted quite differently.

Ronon took out his weapon, thumbed it to stun and shot the creature shuffling toward them. None of them were surprised to see it pass harmlessly through the image to impact the far wall.

"Hologram." Woolsey stated unnecessarily.

"_What _is going on here?" Sheppard demanded of no one in particular.

A moment later, the mummy winked out, the wall separating the people from Atlantis lifted and lights came on. They barely had a chance to register that they were all together again and unharmed when a door opened. A group of men dressed in utilitarian clothing and wearing hard hats walked in carrying a variety of tools. One man, obviously the foreman, stepped forward.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded. "It's off limits to the public during renovations."

"Renovations?"

The man looked confused. "Yes. _The Temple of Asar_ has been closed for several weeks and isn't scheduled to reopen for another two months."

The team from Atlantis exchanged confused glances. Jennifer had eased away from Rodney's embrace but kept hold of his hand. "Okay, we got that part. Now assume that we have _no idea_ what _The Temple of Asar _is."

The group of men tried and failed to hide their amusement. Muffled laughter reached across the room.

"This facility," the foreman gestured around them, "is a tourist attraction. People come from all over to have the wits scared out of them by getting," he made quotes in the air, "lost in the maze and being chased by mummies and other holographic creatures. How did you get in here anyway?"

"We, uh, took a wrong turn on our way back to the Stargate, the Ring of the Ancestors, whatever you call it."

"Oh, well you should be on your way before you get hurt. But come back when we reopen. We'll have lots of new and scarier stuff when the renovations are complete."

Woolsey stepped forward and the others followed. "We will…keep that in mind. Thank you."

As they reached the exit they saw two doors on either side whose symbols indicated that they were bathrooms. Sheppard rolled his eyes and pushed the crash bar opening the door to the outside.

Out in the sunshine once again, Rodney raised a hand to forestall the inevitable comments. "Say _nothing_! _This_ is your only warning."

* * * * *

Back in Atlantis Jennifer walked hand in hand with Rodney till they got to his quarters. "That was one of the most embarrassing missions I've ever been on."

"No kidding. Even considering the time I got shot in the butt with an arrow. According to Carson he gave me too much morphine and I was really out of my mind…uh, more so than usual. I'll have to show you the scar some day."

"How about…now?"

"Now? But aren't you, uh, tired?"

"Yeah, a little." She watched him with a tempting smile. "So, you gonna invite me in or what?"

With a smile, he gestured for her to enter then took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Kicking off his shoes and stripping off his jacket he lay down and watched Jennifer do the same. She curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder and one arm across his chest. They both sighed contentedly and were asleep within seconds.

**Fin **

**A/N:** Asar is an Egyptian name meaning "something that is made; a product". It is also the name of a god of the underworld.


	47. To Serve All, But Love Only One

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**47 - T****o Serve All, But Love Only One**

"We should go on a date."

"Excuse me?" Rodney had nearly choked on a mouthful of tea when Jennifer made her announcement.

"We, you and I, should go on a date." She repeated slower this time.

He didn't know why he hadn't been able to get the courage to ask her himself and could hardly believe that the woman he loved was asking now _him_ on a date. They'd had that drink together after the incident in the Genii mining facility but it could hardly be called a date though, secretly, he considered it so. The only bad thing about it, aside from the injuries they'd all sustained, was that she'd had to trick him into it. Since then, they'd had more than a few meals together but usually in the company of others and sometimes by virtue of both being in the Mess Hall at the same time. As such, they couldn't _really _be considered dates, could they?

"O-o-okay. Uh, when should we go on this…date?"

"When are you free?"

_NOW!_ "Barring any, you know, catastrophes, invasions or quarantines, then I would say that I am available, uh, whenever is convenient for you."

"How about tonight? Say, 2000 in my quarters? That way there won't be any distractions."

"Okay. 2000 in your, uh, quarters."

"Great. See you then." With a brilliant smile she took her empty food tray and left.

"Real _smooth_, Romeo." Sheppard said with heavy sarcasm. "What's taking you so long to ask her yourself?"

"I, uh, don't take rejection well and thought she might, you know, say no."

Teyla shot Sheppard a look of reproach. "Do not listen to John, Rodney. You and Jennifer complement each other very well. I believe she cares about you more than you think. This date will be the first of many."

"You think so?" He sounded hopeful.

"I do. Do not be nervous. I'm certain that all will go well."

Rodney was not so sure but smiled confidently. "I'm sure it will, too." He gathered up his tray and left.

* * * * *

Rodney had the ability to concentrate on the task at hand to the exclusion of everything else and managed to do just that for the greater part of the day. That is until he realized he would be alone with Jennifer in her room in less than two hours.

Strangely enough, it was Lieutenant Laura Cadman who gave him the most help with how to act on this long-awaited date with Jennifer. He thought back to the unsolicited advice she'd given him when her consciousness was in his brain and could swear he actually heard her voice inside his head now.

_Be yourself. Don't put up a front. Mind your manners! Say please and thank you. Hold her chair and open the door. Make a toast _before_ you eat. Compliment her on the things that attract you to her but don't be overly effusive or crude. Listen when she talks but don't ask too many questions. It's a date, not an interrogation. Make eye contact but don't stare. Shower _and_ shave. Dress appropriately for the occasion; wear clean and presentable clothing. Not too much cologne or aftershave. You don't want her to think you marinated in it. Bring a small gift, something from the heart that shows you care and are thinking about her. A single flower, a small stuffed animal or a small box of chocolates is good. And don't try to do too much too fast._ He took that to mean no sex on the first date. _She will let you know if she wants a kiss and if she wants it on the cheek or on the lips. And don't avoid her for months afterwards no matter how it turns out!_

"Thanks, Laura. I'll keep that in mind." He looked up when he realized he'd said that last out loud and his co-workers were staring at him. He cleared his throat. "What're you all staring at? Why don't you…" _kinder, gentler_, "…take the rest of the day off?"

His staff continued to stare at him for all of ten seconds then hurried from the room so fast that several chairs were left spinning.

* * * * *

Later that night, Rodney was just exiting his quarters headed for his date with Jennifer when he heard the page.

"Dr. Keller to the Infirmary stat! Dr. Keller!"

He made a quick turn and headed instead for the Mess Hall. If there was a medical emergency that required her presence then it must be serious. They would _not_ be having dinner tonight.

* * * * *

Jennifer removed her gloves, cap and surgical scrubs, changed back into her uniform and headed for her quarters. On the way, she decided to go for a beer. When she got there, Rodney was sitting with Ronon, Lorne and Zelenka. She grabbed a beer at the bar and made her way over.

"Hi, guys. May I join you?" There was chorus of greetings from the men as they shifted around and pulled a chair up for her. She ended up sitting between Rodney and Zelenka.

A quartet had just finished setting up and the leader, an Air Force Lieutenant by the name of Freddie Jones, welcomed everyone then the group began to play. They were quite good with a country/classic rock groove.

Jennifer tapped her foot along with the beat then leaned close to Rodney to whisper in his ear, "Sorry about tonight. One of the maintenance men had a burst appendix."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Should we…try again tomorrow night?"

"Sure. 2000, my quarters?" They tapped their bottles together in agreement and took a drink. "Hey, wanna play some darts? I'll let you go first."

"Okay."

They excused themselves and moved over the game area. A few minutes later they were laughing and having fun. Neither had ever played before so there was much hilarity because of the number of times they completely missed the board. They really broke down when one of Jennifer's darts ended up in someone's beer.

It was after midnight when they left the bar. Rodney walked Jennifer to her quarters where she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying good-night. He walked away with a wistful smile, his fingers touching the spot where her lips had left their imprint.

* * * * *

Jennifer looked at the clock again. Rodney was more than thirty minutes late. She sighed, pulled her headset out of the desk drawer and tapped it. "Keller to McKay." No answer. "Dr. Keller to Dr. McKay." He was probably working and had lost track of time but he always wore his headset. Tapping the device again she said, "Keller to the tower."

"Tower. What can I do for you, Dr. Keller?"

"Chuck, have you seen Dr. McKay? I've paged him but he's not answering."

"Yes, Ma'am. Major Stevens and his team were overdue for check-in and we couldn't raise them so Colonel Sheppard's team was dispatched to check it out. They should be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Thanks." She sighed then went to the elegantly set table for two and blew out the candles. Kicking off her heels, she reached behind her to unzip her dress then hung it back in the closet. She removed her earrings and necklace then went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out in her PJs and sat at the table where she and Rodney were to have eaten dinner. She lifted the lid on one of the covered plates to show grilled tilapia with mushrooms, zucchini and potatoes. It was now cold which was fine with her because she was no longer hungry. Disappointment had eradicated her appetite though she completely understood the concept of duty first. _The needs of the many_, she thought.

She went to the bed, removed the stuffed animals from their places of honor, lifted the covers and slipped underneath. Though she'd slept alone for most of her adult life, tonight she felt lonelier than ever because Rodney wasn't there. She turned on her side, wrapped her arms around the extra pillow and was asleep within minutes. Her dreams were filled with images of her and Rodney happy and in love.

* * * * *

Rodney tentatively knocked on Jennifer's office door. Her head snapped up at the interruption.

"Rodney! Please, come in."

"Hi. Uh, sorry about last night. We got into a sticky situation with Major Stevens' team and…"

"No need to apologize. As long as everyone is okay."

"They'd gotten trapped in a cave when a tremor hit. The only injuries were to their pride."

"Good." She smiled. "We can reschedule whenever you want."

"Great. Uh, tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Same place, same time."

Rodney was filled with relief that she wasn't angry with him. "Perfect. I'll be there."

* * * * *

Rodney checked his look in the mirror for the tenth time, smoothed the lapels of his jacket then headed out. At Jennifer's door he did a quick breath check then announced his presence.

The door opened and his stomach dropped. Dresses on women were not unusual but he'd never seen _her_ in one and she was a vision in black. The dress was sleeveless and unadorned with a conservative neckline. It cinched in at her waist and flared just enough for it to swing and sway around her knees. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, her legs bare. Her feet had been slipped into strappy two-inch heels that allowed her to look Rodney directly in the eye with just the slightest upward tilt of her head.

"Are you just going to stand there or would you like to come in?"

"Oh, sorry." He stepped in and the door hissed closed behind him. Though he tried to be cool, his hands twitched nervously as he handed her a perfectly formed red flower that resembled an Earth rose but without thorns. "You look amazing."

"So do you."

There were a few awkward moments but eventually they were seated across from each other, the light from the candles flickering and sparkling in the dim light. Rodney poured them each a glass of wine then, with Cadman's words of encouragement still ringing in his head, lifted his glass. "A toast to you. May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and the road downhill all the way to your door." Their glasses touched and they drank.

"That was very…eloquent."

He smiled while Cadman indicated her approval of his toast then reminded him not to drink too much too fast. Silently he told her to be quiet. After a few more sips of the Chardonnay, he began to relax. He and Jennifer talked and laughed together like they'd been friends for years…or were newly in love.

Long before they ran out of things to talk about, Jennifer extended a hand and Rodney enfolded her small strong fingers in his. She stood and drew him to her. The music was soft and romantic, their bodies swaying gently back and forth. After a few minutes she urged his head down and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate very quickly and the dancing stopped.

"Jennifer, I-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, kissed him again then pushed his jacket off of his shoulders to the floor. Her fingers had just started to push the top button of his shirt through its opening when they heard a distance rumbling like thunder on a stormy evening. A moment later the PA came to life piercing the veil of romance and passion.

"Drs McKay and Keller to level eighteen north. Drs McKay and Keller!"

They looked at each other then, laughing ironically, Rodney took her by the hand and together they headed for the newest emergency that required their attention.

* * * * *

Hours later they made their way back to the barracks level hand in hand. When they arrived at her door she kept his hand in hers and pulled him into her room. She skimmed her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pulled him close. The kiss she gave him was a continuation of the one they'd been sharing when they'd been interrupted. She gasped when his arms pulled her close and his hands slid up her back to touch the skin above the neckline of her dress. Her hand guided one of his hands down to the curve of her bottom. Obediently, he gave it a squeeze making her moan.

"Oh, Rodney, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Unexpectedly, she gave him a shove and he landed on his back across her bed with her on top of him. He reached for the zipper at the back of her dress pulling it down oh so slowly. His fingers parted the soft fabric then moved beyond to the creamy skin of her back. He touched the ridges of her spine following them down to her waist.

With a sudden movement, he rolled them until she was looking up at him with a bemused expression. She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Please…indulge me."

The width of her pupils had nearly obliterated the brown of her eyes as she watched him. She swallowed and nodded. He smiled and slowly ran his hands down the outsides of her legs then kneeled at her feet. She raise up on her elbows to watch him as he carefully unbuckled and removed each of her sandals. Taking one foot in hand, he lightly ran a calloused finger along her instep, over her ankle and up the inside of her calf. The trail led him to the back of her knee and lower thigh.

He was driving her crazy so she took his hand and urged him up. He obeyed her silent command and lowered himself beside her. She was tired of this leisurely seduction. She wanted…_needed_ more! Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled the two sides in opposite directions. Cloth tore, buttons flew and finally, she was able to touch him unobstructed. Gasping, she pulled his head to hers and kissed him senseless.

"Oh, _wow!_" Rodney thought a split second before he ceased to think at all.

* * * * *

The PA jolted Rodney and Jennifer from a sound sleep. He was spooning her, his breath whispering across her neck.

"Dr. Keller to the Infirmary. Dr. Keller! Dr. McKay to auxiliary science lab three. Dr. McKay!"

"Not again." He muttered against her neck.

"'The purpose of human life is to serve and to show compassion and the will to help others.'"

He laughed. "Albert Schweitzer. 'To serve all, but love only one.'"

She rolled to face him taking his face between her hands. "What's that?"

"French novelist Honoré de Balzac said, 'the motto of chivalry is also the motto of wisdom; to serve all, but love only one.'" He kissed her. "I may serve _all_ but I love only _you_."

"Mmm. Ditto. We'd better go before they send someone after us."

Unexpectedly, Rodney laughed. "I can just see Sheppard's face if he found us like this."

She laughed too. "Now _that _might be worth staying in bed for. Well, that and…" She kissed him again then, reluctantly, they climbed out of bed and dressed, she in her uniform and he in the clothes he'd worn the night before.

Rodney was just pulling the edges of his torn and buttonless shirt together as the door opened to show Sheppard, his hand raised to activate the door chime. The look on his face at seeing the two of them together looking like they'd just gotten out of bed was classic deer-in-the-headlights.

Jennifer and Rodney laughed as they moved around him and headed for the transport. He kissed her before she stepped inside and was gone. Sheppard caught up with Rodney, the door enclosing the two men inside. The physicist reached up to tap the screen. Sheppard took in Rodney's torn shirt and asked, "So…what's new with you?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"My stomach was a little upset from the Mexican food they served in the Mess Hall last night but I took an Alka-Seltzer this morning and its better now."

"Good." A flash and they were gone.

_**Finito**_

**A/N: **The toast Rodney makes is a traditional Irish toast. You can find more at quotegarden(dot)com.


	48. Sundae in Atlantis with Rodney

**A/N: **You can blame/thank xfirefly9x for this one. JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**48 - Sundae in Atlantis with Rodney**

"What is the purpose of this?" Teyla was holding a can of Quick-Whip spray whipped topping.

"If you have to ask…" Sheppard sighed. "Whipped cream is one of Earth's _greatest_ gastronomic achievements! This unassuming little delight enhances the whole…ice cream experience. Having a banana split without whipped cream is like…spaghetti without garlic bread, meat loaf without mashed potatoes, going to the beach and _not_ surfing. Sure, it's still good but you'll always know it could have been better." He thought about other more…unconventional uses for whipped cream but kept that information to himself because he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Although…he gave himself a mental shake and got back to the matter at hand.

Teyla was not completely convinced. She was also confused about how to dispense the fluffy white substance. He took the can, shook it then squirted a generous amount on top of her banana, ice cream and fruit toppings, sprinkled a few nuts then added a Maraschino cherry. It was presented to her with a flourish. "Now _this_ is a culinary masterpiece!"

Teyla shrugged, scooped up a spoonful, taking care to get a small amount of each ingredient and slipped it between her lips. The moment it touched her tongue her eyes lit up then closed in pleasure. She chewed and swallowed. "Oh, John, I have never tasted anything so…so…"

The Colonel smiled smugly. "What did I tell you? Great, right?"

She nodded vigorously. He watched as she devoured the rest of her dessert and sighed.

*****

It was movie night and the newest Bruce Willis movie was on the schedule. There was excitement in the air because this particular film had not yet been released to theaters on Earth. Richard Woolsey had authorized a sundae bar for the occasion in part because Bruce was his favorite actor. He also _really_ liked ice cream.

Jennifer sidled up to Rodney as he moved through the line. "Hey."

"Oh, hi." He watched as she spooned pineapples and strawberries onto her ice cream. She usually got the Mandarin oranges so the substitution was noteworthy. Shaking the whipped topping can, he dispensed a moderate amount onto his own sundae then did the same for her. They seated themselves at the table next to the one already occupied by Teyla, Sheppard and Ronon.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the movie started. Unlike a real movie theater, they did not have to sit through numerous ads and trailers for other movies. It was one of the perks they received for having saved Earth, the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and the universe in general on more than one occasion.

*****

Jennifer finished her ice cream and pushed the dish out of her way. She had a plan and was ready to put it into action.

Rodney pushed his own empty dish away, wiped his mouth with a napkin then sat back to enjoy the movie. True to form, there were car chases, explosions, more than a little danger and just a hint of romance. But not too much. Just enough to enhance the plot.

The medical doctor reached out and took Rodney by the hand, lacing their fingers together. He was startled at first then relaxed enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

Eventually she took his arm and put it around her shoulders. Her warmth seeped into him and he pulled her closer. She reached up, turned his face and kissed him. He tasted the chocolate, pineapples and strawberries from her sundae on her tongue and, in that moment, realized _why_ she'd chosen not to eat the oranges tonight. The knowledge thrilled him and he kissed her back with restrained enthusiasm. They were in public after all.

His bliss amped up to a level he'd only achieved a very small number of times in the past though now each paled in comparison to tonight. Then he thought he'd died and gone to heaven when she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Rodney."

Taking his hand she urged him to his feet and they quietly slipped out the door. A moment later Jennifer was back. She grabbed something from the sundae table, slid it inside her jacket and rejoined Rodney in the hall. Together they made their way to his quarters because, well, they were closer.

*****

A few minutes after Rodney and Jennifer had departed Radek Zelenka entered the rec room. When he got to the end of the sundae bar he looked around. "Hey, what happened to the whipped cream?"

**End**


	49. What is Invisible to Others

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**49 - What is Invisible to Others **

"Yes!"

"No!"

"John, you _must_. This is a holiday celebrated by _your_ people. As military commander, you are obliged to set an example by participating." Teyla had her arms crossed and a stubborn expression on her face. It was difficult to go against her at the best of times. It was even more so now.

"It's not really a holiday the way Christmas and Thanksgiving are and I don't have a problem participating. In fact, I think it will be lots of fun. It's the…nature of my participation that I'm objecting to." Sheppard knew he was going to give in but refused to make it an easy win for her. He too crossed his arms stubbornly. "I will _not _dress up as a _clown!_"

"As I understand it, the tradition is to wear a costume that you or others will find funny, frightening or both."

"Yeah. So?"

"So…you are afraid of clowns. It only makes sense that you should dress up as one. I would have the clothing and other accessories delivered to your quarters the day of the celebration so that it will not trouble you to have them in your presence until absolutely necessary."

"I'm not really…afraid of clowns. I just don't like them." His words sounded lame even to his own ears.

She could see the start of surrender in his eyes and it gave her a feeling of triumph. The task of getting him to agree to dress up for the costume party had been given to her by Rodney and Major Lorne. It was a matter of honor for her to succeed. She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "And so you will not feel alone, I will also dress up. Ronon has agreed to as well. I have already chosen a costume for him because he would not do so himself."

"Okay, I'll do it but _not_ as a clown. Pick something else, _anything_ else. And I'll choose a costume for you." He stuck his hand out and a deal was made.

"Agreed. The necessary items must be ordered from Earth within three days in order to arrive on the _Daedalus_ in time for the celebration."

"Okay, just promise you won't make me look too stupid."

"John, do you honestly think I would do such a thing on purpose?"

He gave her a smile of embarrassment. "I guess not."

"I have an idea and look forward to your reaction to my choice."

"As do I."

*****

Rodney used a pocket knife to slit the tape sealing the sides of the package and lifted the lid. He pulled the costume pieces out and laid them on the bed. Included in the package was a gauze shirt, satin cape, studded belt and gloves, hat, mask and fencing sword. He'd have to add his own black pants and boots but that wasn't a problem.

He slipped the mask over his head, tied it then added the hat, cape and sword. Taking the sword in hand he lifted it in _salut_ and hit himself on the leg. He limped around the room and hoped no one would challenge him the night of the party because he apparently didn't remember anything he'd learned in the few fencing lessons he'd been forced to take as teenager.

A sigh hissed out and he made a mental note to watch "The Mask of Zorro" again before the party.

*****

Jennifer opened the box that had come on the _Daedalus_ and had just been delivered by Chuck. She stared at the contents. This wasn't the costume she'd ordered. This was almost as far as you could get from it.

Just for grins she took the pieces out of the box, held them up in front of her and looked in the mirror. She had to admit she looked _sooo_ not like herself. But wasn't that the idea behind wearing a costume, that you looked like someone else?

With a smile she stripped off her uniform and donned the costume. It fit perfectly! Looking in the mirror she imagined herself with bright red lips and dark dramatic eye make-up and had to admit that the ensemble made her look sexy…and dangerous.

_I don't know how this mix-up occurred but I _like_ it. Wait until Rodney sees me in this!_

*****

"Come out and let me see." Teyla stood next to Sheppard's bathroom door waiting for him to emerge. She purposely waited until it was almost too late to deliver the costume so he wouldn't be able to back out on his promise.

"No. I look…ridiculous." His voice was muffled by the closed door. She'd heard him changing a few minutes ago so she knew he was decently dressed but found the door locked when she tried it.

"I'm sure that's not true. Please come out. I promise not to laugh." No response. "John?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The lock clicked and the door swung slowly open. Sheppard tentatively stepped out. He spread his arms out and turned in a circle. "See? What did I tell you? I look like an idiot."

Teyla's hand came up to cover her mouth before a laugh could escape. "You look…fine. I chose this costume because you have mentioned this…person on numerous occasions, usually when you perceive danger in the area. You refer to this instinct as your 'Spidey sense', do you not?"

"Well, yeah."

"And 'Spidey' is another name for," she indicated his skin-tight red and blue attire with a wave of her hand, "Spiderman, correct?"

"Yes, but this leaves absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination." He had also kept her costume till the last minute so she couldn't change her mind. Giving in just as she knew he would, he went to his closet, pulled out a large box and handed it to her. "Here's yours. Why don't we meet in the Rec Room."

*****

Rodney purposely arrived late to the party so he could make a grand entrance. He checked that his mask and fake mustache were in place and adjusted the cape more comfortably on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture, shoulders back, chest up, back straight but not stiff.

He'd practiced smiling in the mirror and was able to make the expression appear confident and natural. He silently thanked Major Mendez for teaching him a few phrases in Spanish. Even so, he decided to speak as little as possible so it would be harder for the others to guess his identity and easier to stay "in character". There weren't that many Canadians on the base at the moment and there was only one other male. One wrong word and everyone would know it was him.

He took another deep breath then reached for the double doors. Pushing them open, he swept into the room, tossing his cape off his shoulders with a dramatic flourish. He came to a stop, hands on hips, waiting to be noticed.

And he was.

Much of the conversation stopped then started up again a few seconds later. Some in the crowd craned their necks trying to see who'd just come in then whispered their guess to the person or persons near them.

He scanned the crowd making eye contact, smiling and nodding in greeting, occasionally even giving a respectful two-finger salute. When a server passed near, he took a glass of red wine, grasping the stem below the small wide bowl. Lifting the glass, he examined the color, swirled the burgundy liquid watching the "legs" fall back down. He raised it to his nose, inhaled deeply then took a sip. After swirling it around his mouth, he swallowed.

He wandered around the room nodding and smiling. Eventually, his eyes came to rest on a woman who stared boldly back at him. She lowered her gaze to his lips then oh, so slowly brought her eyes back to his. He didn't have to guess who it was. He would _always_ know when she was near even if he were deaf, dumb and blind. Besides, the blonde hair was a dead give-away.

The upper half of her face was covered by a black leather mask with dark red trim. Her sexy leather off the shoulder black bustier with red detail thrust her…assets up and out creating a deep cleft that made it difficult for him to keep his eyes on her face but he managed…just. The black frayed skirt, split to the thigh on one side, was fringed at the end, showing off her long toned legs and baring her midriff. A black cape was hooked around her neck with a silver chain. The incredible outfit was accessorized by gauntlets, a sword and, oh _my_, a whip! The boots she wore were simple yet sexy. They were black, came to just above her calf and had three-inch spiked heels. Her lips were red and moist, as if she'd just finished eating a ripe, juicy strawberry.

Finishing off the remainder of his wine, he handed the glass to someone and made his way over to her. Without speaking, he swept his hat off and bowed at the waist. She extended her hand and he grasped her fingers. Bending over her hand in a courtly manner, his eyes on hers, he said, "_Encantado, señorita_."

Very slowly, he removed her right gauntlet. Gently turning her hand over, he lightly scraped her palm with his teeth making her gasp, then curled her fingers closed over the spot. "_Le rezo, guardo este como una memoria de mí_…" he whispered for her only.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he replaced his hat, took two steps back, turned and strode away to be swallowed up by the crowd.

*****

Conversation stopped and Jennifer turned to see what the disturbance was. Framed in the light from the corridor stood a man dressed all in black: cape, mask, sword, the entire Zorro outfit. _Oh, wow! Who_ is_ that?_ She thought in surprise as he worked his way around the room. It seemed like forever before he came to stand in front of her.

Just for a moment, he seemed familiar, but she lost her train of thought when he took her by the hand and did something devastatingly erotic to her palm making her bones turn to water. He uttered a few words in Spanish then, before she could regain her equilibrium, disappeared…just like Zorro.

Amelia, Amanda and Marie stepped up next to her. The four women watched the man in black walk away and heaved a collective sigh.

"Who was _that_?" Amanda asked.

"What did he _say_?" Amelia wanted to know.

"Is he single?" Marie inquired.

Jennifer put a hand to her heaving chest, heart beating wildly. "I don't _know!_ But I think…I'm in love." The last word ended on a sigh.

*****

Rodney went out onto the patio, took off his hat and fanned himself with it. He could not believe what he'd just done to Jennifer in front of, well, everyone! What had possessed him to do it? It _had_ to be the costume. He was possessed by the spirit of Antonio Banderas.

And his stomach hurt. No, wait. That was hunger. He put the hat on and went back inside.

*****

There he was again! The mysterious man in black was back. Jennifer headed toward the buffet table and casually sidled up to him. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound…idiotic, at least to her own ears, so she just watched him fill his plate with all manner of foods. There were a few exceptions, but they set off a signal in her brain causing her to look at him with new eyes.

Now that she wasn't walking around in a cloud of arousal she could zero in on those little nuances. If she hadn't been mindless with lust, she would have guessed his identity the minute he stepped in front of her.

His mannerisms, his walk, the way he sniffed some foods before deciding if he wanted to try them. She stepped closer and inhaled deeply, her eyes drifting closed. Oh, yeah! It was _him!_ That knowledge turned her on again as if he'd reached out and feathered one of his incredibly talented fingers down her spine.

She tried to engage him in conversation hoping he would give himself away but he was unusually restrained. Unable to think of a way to draw him out she resigned herself to eating in silence because she planned on sitting with him no matter what.

But she needn't have worried. As they reached the end of the buffet table, he turned to her and said, "_¿Por favor, coma conmigo?_"

"Uh…"

"Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude but your companion has asked if you would do him the great honor of sharing this meal with him." Major Xavier Martinez, leader of SGA-12, told her with a smile.

"I would be delighted." She gave the man in black a smile and a slight bow. "_Gracias, señor._"

Major Martinez faded away as her escort extended his elbow and she hooked a hand through it. He led her to a table in the corner and held her chair. Beverages were ordered then he seated himself beside her with a casual flip of his cape.

*****

Sheppard was seated at a table with Teyla, Ronon, Amelia, Lorne and Marie. He'd finally stopped laughing at Ronon dressed as a huge white rabbit. Lorne and Marie were dressed as a Wraith and queen respectively and Amelia was a Musketeer.

Then there was Teyla. He'd finally convinced her that there'd been a massive mistake made and he was _not_ responsible for her being dressed as a French maid. The costume he'd chosen for her had been Little Red Riding Hood complete with a stuffed wolf that she could keep on her bed. He had to admit that she looked so… Shaking his head he pushed the bottom half of his Spiderman mask up so he could eat and drink.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed and the music slowed down. Everyone but Teyla and he got up to dance and an awkward silence settled over them. "Uh, Teyla…"

"There is no need for you to apologize yet again, John. I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with this…costume."

"That's good to hear but I was going to ask if you wanted to dance."

She smiled and stood. He pulled his mask down, took her hand and they joined the others on the dance floor swaying gently to the beat. He took great care not to hold her too close though he wanted to more than anything.

*****

"_Perdóneme, por favor_." Rodney excused himself with a tip of his hat and weaved his way between the tables to the young man playing DJ in the far corner. He whispered his request and received an eager nod in response.

To deepen the mystery he would stay away from Jennifer until the time was right then appear out of the shadows, hand extended in supplication.

This would be a very special dance. He'd spent the last couple of weeks taking a refresher course in a particular dancing style he hoped would impress her. Tonight would be the big pay-off. Well, hopefully…

*****

Rodney finished off his glass of wine then moved confidently over to stand in front of Jennifer, taking his gloves off and tossing them on the table to get her attention. When she looked up, he smiled and extended his hand in silent request. She placed her hand in his and was led to the dance floor.

The song Rodney had requested, _Asi se Baila el Tango_, began to play.

Jennifer brought her hands to her throat and released the clasp on her cape allowing it to flutter to the floor in a dark pool. Ever vigilant, one of the wait staff crept forward and pulled it out of the way so no one would trip.

Rodney took off his hat and sailed it into the crowd. He unclasped his own cape, swirled it once around his head then flung it into the crowd as well.

As luck would have it, Sheppard caught the cape. He looked from the mass of dark fabric in his hands to the man standing across from Jennifer and just like that, he knew who it was. _Way to go, McKay!_ He passed the word around and the dance floor was cleared of everyone but the physician and the physicist.

Rodney took her by the hand, spun her into his arms then leaned her back into a shallow dip. Once upright again, she moved to stand beside him, her right shoulder just touching his. His right hand went around her waist and hers went around his. Careful to keep eye contact, they made a one-quarter turn then she grasped his lapels and walked backward dragging him forward, his hands at his sides. They changed directions with Rodney now walking backwards dragging her forward.

He spun her once then she was back in his arms. Cheek to cheek, he led her into a promenade then kick, turn and promenade again. Their hands went to their hips, elbows out, never taking their eyes from each other as they circled right, kick, turn then circled left. He took her left hand in his, both their arms fully extended and spun her until they were back to back, arms above their heads.

They switched hands, her left in his right, and turned face to face with their free hands on the lower curve of their hips, their bodies barely touching. He lowered her hand to his shoulder, pulled her close then, taking several steps forward, he spun her out and back so fast she became giddy, her hair whirling like a cloud around her head. Her skirt swirled so high that every inch of both thighs could be seen.

He let go and turned away from her almost dismissively. She wrapped both arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on his back and trapping his arms at his sides as if begging him not to go. Her left leg came up around his hip and his hand came down to touch the bare skin of her thigh inside the slit of her skirt. She gasped at the feel of his skin on hers. He gasped too, causing the blood in her veins to boil. Her hands released him and she took several steps backward as he turned and stalked her like a jungle cat.

She stopped suddenly, dropped to one knee in front of him and looked up, begging, pleading, but for what she didn't know. He bent his knee then his right hand went round her waist as hers came around his neck and they slowly rose to standing. His right hand took hers as he spun her out and back twice in quick succession then pulled her very close, her hands on his chest, their eyes locked. He watched her eyes darken from their usual whiskey brown to the color of semi-sweet chocolate, the pupils so dilated they nearly obliterated the irises.

He spun her out and back once more but this time she ended with her back pressed to his chest. She turned in his arms, her right leg coming up to curve around his hip again. He could feel the spiked heel of her boot through his pants as it slowly slid down the back of his thigh.

He spun her out and back once last time, her back pressed against his chest, their arms above their heads. He leaned slightly forward and she dropped backward into his arms in a deep dip just as the music ended with a dramatic crash of drums, strings, brass and piano. They stayed just like that, breathing hard and eyes only for each other.

He pulled her upright to the sound of thunderous applause. They both bowed, first to the crowd then to each other. He kissed the knuckles of her left hand then the right, bowed again, gave her a jaunty salute and turned to leave. She grasped his hand, pulled him back to her, cupped his face and kissed him full on the lips. The applause continued, augmented by whistles and cheers. She took him by the hand and they exited through the patio door without a backward glance.

*****

Jennifer led a willing Rodney through the corridors of Atlantis until she came to the transport. They stepped inside and he reached up to touch the screen but she stopped him by pushing him up against the wall. They kissed each other eagerly, urgently. He kissed his way down her neck to that area just below the pulse in her throat then up the other side to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned, pulled his head up to look him in the eye and whispered, "_¡Amo usted, Rodney!"_

He hesitated a stunned moment then whispered back. "_¡Le amo, también, Jennifer!" _

"Let's get out of here."

"My place. It's closer." He touched the screen and a second later they were on the barracks level.

She dragged him out of the transport, down the corridor and into his quarters. The door closed just as she gave him a shove and he landed on his back on the bed. She straddled his hips, her hands on either side of his head. "I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow because I'm not letting you out of my sight for quite a while. Doctor's orders."

"No, no plans. At least nothing I can't get out of." He interspersed his words with kisses, then rolled them so he was leaning over her, one hand coming up to undo the laces on the front of her bustier while she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants. "I have loved you…"

"…for some time? I know. I've loved you, well, it seems like forever." Her eyes were shining.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Just about…here!"

"Oh, _Rodney!_"

*****

Chuck stood at the entrance to the Rec Room, one foot crossed over the other and his arms crossed. He was watching a spectacle of his own making unfold. _Drama_ would not be the correct term for what he was witnessing. It was more like a comedy of Olympian proportions. He tried not to laugh but it was a losing battle. He and his cohorts were sure to get several chapters for the third book in their series just from this one event.

Books one and two of _Starport: Elysia_ had made it to the New York Times Bestseller list, had been nominated for Nebula awards and had even been endorsed by none other than Oprah Winfrey during one of her book club segments.

They'd also gotten messages from their agent, George, informing them that the major book store chains and sci-fi conventions were clamoring for them to do public appearances and book signings. They couldn't take the time off from Atlantis so they'd had to decline all such invitations. Because of this, Charles "A.J." Paxton had a reputation for being a recluse, a man who saw no one except his agent and personal assistant, Henry Martin, who went to these events in their stead. Plus, they wanted to keep alive the myth that the author was one person instead of four.

Henry was a figurehead, a thirty-something former Marine once assigned to Atlantis, hired to be their contact with the outside world. He'd had to sign a confidentiality agreement similar to the one the SGC required and just a binding.

And he was doing a stellar job!

Chuck couldn't help it. A laugh bubbled out again. Amelia, Joe and Pax had hailed him as a genius when he told them what he'd done. It was a good thing that he was a computer genius or there would have been hell to pay if the senior staff had found out what he'd done.

A keystroke here, a deleted entry there and viola!

Instead of Tarzan, Ronon was now a 6-foot-4 bunny rabbit, 7-foot-2 if you included the ears. Think Harvey with a major attitude! He'd been angry at first but was now being a good sport about it. At the moment he was sitting with Amelia, one ankle resting on the other knee, his foot jiggling. Amelia was laughing at something he'd said.

Instead of Little Red Riding Hood, Teyla was dressed as a sexy French maid. He laughed again remembering Colonel Sheppard's reaction when he saw how angry she was thinking it had been his idea, especially after someone explained _why_ it was so funny. She had eventually calmed down and gotten into the spirit of the costume, coming up with a passable accent with the assistance of Dr. Danielle Lambert of the Botany department. She'd even taught the Athosian a few words and phrases in French.

He was most proud of what he'd done regarding Dr. Keller. Instead of a bumble bee-how silly is _that?_-she was a _very_ alluring female Zorro. _That_ turned out better than any of the other changes he'd made. She and Dr. McKay had finally gotten together, if what he'd just seen on the dance floor was any indication, which had been his original objective.

He'd made other changes but those were his favorites.

Pushing off the wall he went to the buffet table, filled a plate then sat down next to Kelly Ryan, a petite blonde from the astrophysics department, who was sharing a table with Pax and Joe. She was dressed as Little Bo Peep. He was dressed as one of the Musketeers. Leaning down, he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "So…what did I miss?"

_**El Final**_

**A/N 1:** This story references events and/or situations from the stories "Chuck's Hobby" and "Surf City, Pegasus" and is a shameless plug by the author (_moi!_). If anyone has any questions or comments regarding the Tango scene, please feel free contact me by PM or email: toosweet4u_57 at yahoo dot com. As always, many thanks to Dr. Bud Urban and Atomdancerrr for their invaluable assistance during the Beta process.

_Muchas gracias, mis amigos,_

JJ

**A/N 2:** Because you have asked for it, here is the translation for what Rodney says to Jennifer when he kisses her palm: "I pray you, keep this as a memory of me..." I found my info on hand kissing at: http (colon) //members (dot) tripod (dot) com/~whitebard/handkiss (dot) htm and made my own...modifications. Tried it out on my BF and it went over like Leonard Nimoy at a _Star Trek_ convention. Wink, wink!


	50. The Most Important Ingredient

**A/N:** This story is numbered 50 but it is actually the _49__th_ in the series. (Remember, _Festivus_ was a two-parter.) The actual #50 is nearly finished but may take a couple of weeks to get posted as it is longer and more complex than most of the other chapters in the series. Hope you're up for it! JJ

"_Friends are the most important ingredient in this recipe of life."_

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**50 - The Most Important Ingredient**

"I think the best thing we can do is stay out of it." Sheppard waited for a response from Teyla, Lorne or Ronon. When none was forthcoming, he lifted his eyes from his plate to see that all three were staring at him as if he'd grown a second head _and_ a third arm. "What?"

"John, are you actually suggesting that we _not_ interfere?" Teyla asked.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." He took another bite of his steamed broccoli and baked chicken. He knew it was good for him but he still didn't like it. However, it was better than listening to the lectures he got from Medical when his "good" cholesterol was down and his "bad" cholesterol was up…again. "Rodney and the Doc will get together eventually. They don't need or want our help."

"Sir, I have a question."

"Ask away, Evan. And you can call me John when we're off duty and talking about meddling in the affairs of Canadians in love."

"No disrespect intended, John, but…who are you and what have you done with the _real_ Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes at his SIC then laughed at the expression on the faces of the other two. "It's a joke. You see, there's this movie called 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers.' This doctor discovers that people in his community are being replaced by alien duplicates that grow out of these giant pods. Now the duplicates look and act just like the originals except they're emotionless. When someone says 'who are you and what have you done with…' it's because that person is acting so wildly out of character, and it can be in a good _or_ a bad way, that it's like they've been replaced by a pod person. Hey! Are you saying that _I'm _a meddler?"

"Yeah, we are." Ronon responded with a smirk.

The Colonel cleared his throat. "Well, not this time." He pushed his food around on the plate just for something to do. There was more to come and he was stalling for time.

"Because…?" Teyla prompted when he didn't continue.

And there it was! He knew they wouldn't let him off easy. "Because… (heavy sigh) Rodney told me to butt out or he'd do something…uncivilized. Like what he did the other night."

"And that was…?"

Keeping his head down so he wouldn't have to meet their eyes, he reluctantly said, "He, uh, programmed my toilet to flush at random intervals while I'm taking a shower."

Lorne was the only one who laughed. When he explained to the others _why_ it was funny, they laughed too.

"_And_…somehow he's managed to do the same to the showers in the gym but only if _I_ use them."

"Why would Rodney do this?"

"On our…last mission I…told him I'd, uh, replaced the water in his canteen with lemonade."

"John! How could you do such a thing? He could have died!"

"I didn't actually _do_ it. I just _told _him I did." He looked up to see three accusatory faces. "Anyway, he's disabled the commands…for now. If I get out of line again, all he has to do is tap a few keys and, well, you can figure it out. And he's changed his password so I can't go in and fix it even if I knew how.

"But the threat _has _served its purpose. I am keeping _my_ nose out of _his _business for the foreseeable future. So, if any of you have anything planned in that direction, do _not_ get _me_ involved." He flicked his eyes at each of his dinner companions to see if the seeds he'd planted had taken root but Lorne had his head down over a slice of apple pie and Teyla and Ronon stared back with blank expressions. _What's wrong with them?_ _Can't anyone take a _hint_ anymore?_

*****

"_Why_ are we doing this?" Ronon wanted to know.

Teyla sighed. She'd explained her reasoning several times but he just couldn't seem to grasp the concept. "We are doing this because Rodney and Jennifer are our friends and we want them to be happy…and also because John will not."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Rodney and Jennifer need a bit of encouragement to find each other because they have both been hurt in the past and are reluctant to become involved in case it does not work out. And, because John is hesitant to intervene,_ we_ must." She stood up and he followed her down the hall. "We will put our plan into action tonight. You will take care of Rodney and I will see to Jennifer."

"I think it's a bad idea."

"We shall see."

*****

Ronon entered the main science lab and found it empty except for Rodney. He was hunched over his workstation tapping industriously at the keyboard and was so deep in concentration that he jumped when Ronon spoke. "McKay."

"_Aaaaah!_ _Why_ are you sneaking up on me? Put a bell around your neck or something."

"I wasn't sneaking."

"Humph!" Rodney turned back to his computer. "What do you want?"

"Supper."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this _isn't_ the Mess Hall. You'll find it on the gym level. Now, if you don't mind…"

The Satedan crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I came to see if you wanted to have supper."

"Well, yeah, eventually." His attention was drifting away from the conversation and back to work.

"I meant with me."

"Excuse me?" Rodney looked around to be sure Ronon wasn't talking to someone else. "_You _want _me_ to have supper with _you?_"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We're friends." Ronon stated as if it were obvious.

"But you've never invited me to eat with you before and I've always thought you'd rather eat alone. What's going on?"

Ronon sighed. This wasn't going according to Teyla's plan. "Do you want to have supper or not? I'll be in the Mess Hall at 2000. Be there!" He turned and left the lab without waiting for a response.

_O-kay. Now _that_ was weird. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have supper with the guy_. Rodney shrugged, set the alarm on his watch to remind him and went back to work.

*****

Jennifer looked up when she heard a soft tap on her open office door. "Teyla, please come in. What can I do for you? Is Torren alright?"

"Torren is doing very well. He is with his father visiting our people on the mainland. Kanaan wished to show off his son's new abilities." Teyla's eyes glowed with motherly pride. "He has taken his first unaided steps and said his first word."

"That's wonderful!" She hugged the Athosian.

"To celebrate, I would like for you to share the evening meal with me tonight in the Mess Hall at 2000."

"I'd be honored."

Teyla nodded with a smile and left Jennifer to get back to work.

*****

Ronon and Teyla peeked around the corner of the patio. They saw Jennifer sitting alone with a bottle of water in front of her. She checked the time then took a drink.

Rodney came out a few minutes later, looking around for Ronon. Jennifer waved and he stopped to talk. She smiled and gestured to the seat across from her. He checked the time then sat down and offered her half of his sandwich. She accepted with a smile.

Teyla gave Ronon a smile and they went around to the main entrance to get their own supper and allow the couple some privacy.

*****

Jennifer and Rodney talked and laughed seeming to have forgotten that they'd had plans with others. He offered her his fruit cup then dug into the bowl of blue Jell-O. When they finished their shared meal, they bid each other good-night and went their separate ways.

Ronon and Teyla watched from the patio door again, exchanging frustrated looks.

"It did not work or they would be leaving together. We are very poor meddlers." Her brow knitted in thought. "I have another idea but we will need some assistance." She took off with the Satedan on her heels.

"Where're we going?"

"I believe Radek can best assist us with implementing my next idea."

He shrugged. "Okay." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Did I mention this was a bad idea?"

"You did."

*****

"Excuse me?" Radek pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"What did you not understand, Radek?"

"Nothing. I mean, I _understand_ what you wish for me to do but…"

"But…?" Teyla leaned her hip on the edge of the table next to the scientist's workstation with a sigh.

"This sounds more like something that Colonel Sheppard would do."

"So?" Ronon interjected.

"So…I am wondering why it is the two of you asking for my help instead of the Colonel."

Teyla and Ronon exchanged a glance and the big man shrugged. "John has other things to occupy his attention at this time so Ronon and I are doing this for him."

"I still do not understand but it is for a good cause so, yes, I will help you." The smile Teyla gave him was more than worth the time it would take him to implement her request. "I must finish what I am working on then I will be happy to provide the services you requested and will let you know when they are complete."

Ronon slapped him on the back with a smile. "Thanks, Doc!"

*****

"Well, Radek?"

"It is done. I have sent an email to Rodney from Jennifer and one to Jennifer from Rodney each inviting the other to dinner. What will you be doing next?"

Teyla smiled her thanks. "I have contacted the manager of the Mess Hall and she will have a romantic meal prepared for the two of them. She has agreed to have it brought to the level 22 East balcony along with a chilled bottle of champagne. Evan will be providing music suitable for slow dancing. From there, as I believe the saying goes, nature will take its course." She clasped her hands together in front of her and waited for her friends and co-conspirators to praise her efforts.

Radek and Ronon just looked back at her with gloomy expressions.

"I _still_ think it's a bad idea."

*****

Ronon followed Teyla, Lorne and Radek as they crept quietly toward the balcony where Rodney and Jennifer were scheduled to have their romantic supper. "Why are we here?"

"We are here to appease our curiosity as to the end result of our ruse. If the plan has worked, they should be nearly finished with their meal and about to begin dancing."

"And if it has not worked?" Radek wanted to know.

Lorne chuckled ironically. "Then nothing. We come up with yet another idea for getting them together."

Teyla waved them quiet again when they heard voices. Loud voices. Loud, _angry_ voices. Rodney and Jennifer were having one _heck_ of an argument. They pulled back into the shadows when Rodney stormed past. He didn't even see them.

"Come back here, McKay! We aren't through!" Jennifer was angrier than any of them had ever seen her. Rodney, too.

He stopped walking but did not turn around. "Maybe _you_ aren't, but _I_ am!" Disdaining the transport, he headed for the stairs startling the onlookers even more because the physicist _never_ walked when he could take a transport.

Seconds later, Jennifer walked quickly past their hiding place, stepped into the transport and was gone.

The four friends stepped out into the light with cheerless expressions and Ronon said, "I _told_ you this was a bad idea!"

*****

Lorne, Ronon, Sheppard, Zelenka and Teyla sat at their usual table in the Mess Hall. Off to their right was Jennifer, to their left, Rodney. Both were sitting alone playing with their food instead of eating, their backs to each other. Neither would even acknowledge to their friends that they'd had an argument much less what it was about.

Sheppard watched as Teyla put her chin in her hand and let out a sad sigh. This had been her show from the beginning and, to put it in Earth parlance, the ratings _sucked!_ He waited for someone, _anyone_, to come up with a new plan but so far, nothing.

"Maybe we should…" Teyla began but was interrupted by Ronon.

"No! No more plans."

Lorne added his voice. "Ronon's right. Everything we've done so far has just made things worse."

"I agree with Major Lorne." Radek put in.

"Perhaps you are right. If they never tell each other how they feel because of this, I will not be able to forgive myself."

The Colonel looked from one to the other unable to understand how they could give up so easily. He couldn't take it anymore. Damn the consequences. This ends _now!_

"Okay, that's enough! I can't believe the four of you working together couldn't come up with even _one_ plan that might actually have had a snowball's chance in Hell of working!" He looked around at their startled faces then sighed in resignation. "I guess it's up to me."

"But, John, what about the penalty Rodney has said he would exact upon you for interfering?"

"William Somerset Maugham said, 'You can do anything in this world if you are prepared to take the consequences.' I'll just have to take one for the team if it means I won't have to watch him be miserable and alone for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, John, you _do_ care about Rodney, despite your assertions to the contrary." The Athosian gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. "Tell us. What is your plan?"

Sheppard motioned them forward conspiratorially. "Here's what were going to do…"

*****

Rodney shuffled his feet as he walked back toward his lab. He still didn't know what had caused the argument with Jennifer. One minute they were having a nice romantic dinner and the next they were shouting at each other. He couldn't remember everything he'd said but didn't think it was anything unforgivable…at least he hoped not. What did it matter anyway? She wasn't speaking to him nor was _he_ speaking to _her_.

His mind eased away from his misery and began working on his current research project. So engrossed in calculations was he that he didn't hear someone walk up behind him until it was too late. He started to turn but something was thrown over his head plunging him into darkness.

"What the…Ow!" He was poked in the ribs indicating that he should stop speaking so he did. A moment later he was lifted and flung over someone's shoulder. It made him nauseous to hang upside down so he began to complain. "L-L-Look, I don't know who you are or how you got into the city but you-ulp-won't get away with this. Do you know who I am? My friends will come looking for me and they won't take kindly to me being treated with such blatant disrespect. How did you get into Atlantis anyway? We have strict security protocols that, uhn…" Another poke in the ribs and he decided, to paraphrase William Shakespeare, that shutting up was preferable to being jabbed in the ribs.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of a door whooshing open just before he was lowered and forced to sit on the floor. The sudden change in position made him lightheaded so he just sat there waiting for the vertigo to end.

He heard the door close and all was quiet. No, not completely quiet. He could hear harsh breathing close by. There was also a familiar scent in the air as well as that feeling he got when… "Jennifer?"

"Rodney! Oh, thank God it's you. Where are we? What's happening?"

Rodney battled his way out of the cloth covering his head to find himself in total darkness. He reached out in the direction he'd heard Jennifer's voice coming from and she gripped his hand like a lifeline. She felt around until her hands touched his shoulder and threw herself into his arms. He pulled her tight against his chest, the scent of fear rising between them.

"I don't know, Jennifer, but I'll get us out of this."

Her hand slid up to touch his face. "You _will._ I know it. I _believe_ in you!"

"Y-Y-You do? Really?"

In spite of the frightening situation they found themselves in she chuckled softly. "Of course I do, silly. I could never love someone I didn't believe in and trust unconditionally."

"D-D-Did you just say…" Both hands cradled his face and he felt the warmth of her breath a moment before her lips touched his. "Wow! That feels like a yes."

"_That_ is a _hell _yes!" They kept kissing until they'd completely forgotten about being trapped alone in the dark in an unknown location. "Oh, Rodney, I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again as his hand slipped under the tail of her shirt to touch the skin of her back making her moan.

They pulled apart when a voice pierce the darkness. A very familiar _male_ voice. "See? _That_ is what a successful meddle looks like."

Another familiar voice, female this time, responded. "Yes, John. I see what you mean. Thank you for the demonstration. I will keep your advice in mind for the future."

*****

"Sheppard? Teyla? _What_ is going _on_?" Rodney demanded. Jennifer pulled away and they climbed to their feet just as the lights came up. They blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the increased brightness. Looking around, they found they'd been brought to one of the unused conference rooms.

In front of them stood Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne and Zelenka. In Sheppard's hand was a tablet displaying an infrared view of the room in which they were standing.

His arm around Jennifer's shoulder, Rodney said, "Will someone _please_ explain what is going on?"

Sheppard hesitated. "Uh, well, you see…"

"Never mind. I…_we_ get it. You and the Snoop Squad," he gestured irritably at the others, "were meddling again. Have you completely forgotten what I threatened to do you if you didn't butt out?"

"Yes, Rodney, but I have no regrets. Just seeing you and Jennifer together tells me it was worth whatever you have planned. And it was all me. The others just came along for the ride."

"John is being noble. The truth is he did not get involved until the end. Before that, it was only the four of us, Evan, Radek, Ronon and me." She hung her head for a moment then moved in front of Rodney and Jennifer. "We only did it because we want the two of you to be happy."

"Well, it, uh," he looked down at Jennifer's face shining with love, "seems to have turned out much better than okay so…you're forgiven."

"And…" Jennifer prompted.

"I'll…remove…the programming that messes with your shower, John."

"_And_…"

He sighed and pulled her closer. "_And_…many thanks to _all_ of you. It's, uh, good to have friends that care as much as you do."

The group exchanged smiles all around.

"Geez! That _has_ to be some sort of record." Sheppard exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

"Record? What do you mean, John?" They were all confused but only Teyla gave it voice.

"Yeah. A _record._ They're only together _five minutes_ and she already has him whipped."

At the look in Rodney's eyes Sheppard said, "Oh, crap!" handed the tablet to Zelenka and ran from the room.

*****

Jennifer and Rodney stood outside his quarters kissing. Eventually, they came up for air, she said good-night and turned to leave. Rodney passed his hand over the censor and the door slid open.

"Uh, Rodney."

"Yeah?" He turned back to her but she was still facing away from him.

"I know you're not very good at this so…" He could hear the smile in her voice. "This is the part where you're supposed to invite me to spend the night."

"Oh, uh, well, I-I-I, um, would you, uh, like to…s-s-spend the night, uh, with me, here, in my, ahem, room?"

"Gee, I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Okay!" He jumped when she abruptly took him by the hand and dragged him into his quarters. Once inside she removed her headset, took his, dropped both in the desk drawer, and slammed it shut, effectively hanging out a "do not disturb" sign.

"May I take your jacket, Dr. Keller?" He eased the material down her arms, taking the opportunity to plant a kiss on her neck making her shiver.

She turned and pressed both hands to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he allowed himself to be pushed backward onto the bed taking her with him. She leaned down to kiss him and he rolled until he was looking down into her face.

"Mmm. I love you, Jennifer."

"And I love you. Now shut up and kiss me."

He did as she commanded then a thought popped into his head. "Uh, Jennifer, since we had that fight yesterday, can this be considered…make-up sex?"

Her brows came together in thought the she nodded enthusiastically. "Sure."

"Great! Now, where were we?"

_**Finis**_


	51. If You Can't Say Something NicePart 1

**A/N:** This is it, the big 5-0! Hope you enjoy it. And BTW - This story is a little longer than usual but then it's a little more complicated than usual.

The very involved plot was suggested by ROOTPROXY, who also Beted, with additional contributions by LoneRanger1 and Atomdancerrr. I also want to thank spootyus for her contribution. Sorry I didn't use it this time but I _will_ be using it in another story.

Thanks one and all!

JJ

The unexamined life is not worth living.

~ Socrates ~

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**51 - If You Can't Say Something Nice…**

**Part One**

Jennifer stood looking down at Rodney with sad eyes. He was asleep now but it had taken a higher dose of sedation than normal to get him that way. The worst part was the restraints. He was surprisingly strong and had fought the soldiers and medics sent to bring him to the infirmary. Sheppard had stunned him but it didn't last as long as it should have thus the sedative.

Her hand touched his hair then rested a moment on his cheek. He hadn't shaved in who knew how long and the whiskers tickled her palm. "Oh, Rodney, what did you do to yourself this time?"

"Hey, Doc. How's our boy?"

She started a little at Sheppard's voice piercing the quiet of the infirmary. "Our boy is about the same. We still have no idea what he was working on.

"He hasn't been eating properly-we found literally hundreds of empty power bar wrappers in the lab-but no evidence of anything else edible unless you count the untouched food trays. He's also suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, hypotension, he's anemic, his electrolytes are way out of balance and he hasn't bathed or shaved in at least a week. Not to mention the delusions."

"That's not like him at all. He spends almost as much time in the infirmary as you do. That's an exaggeration but you get the idea."

She nodded and turned away when tears threatened. "He-he…" Too late! Like most men Sheppard wasn't exactly comfortable with a crying woman but he knew what to do. He went around the foot of the bed and took her in his arms. She clutched the back of his shirt, buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried.

"You never told him, did you?" He rubbed her back soothingly. "About your feelings for him?"

"How-how did you know?"

A smile lifted one corner of his mouth. "Pretty much everyone on the base knows the two of you are head over heels for each other. There's even a pool going on for when the two of you will finally get together."

She gave him a soggy laugh. "What date and time did _you_ pick?"

"I didn't. Since I have the inside track I thought it only fair to excuse myself." He slowly eased her out of his arms. "You didn't hear this from me but you'd be doing Lorne a huge favor if you accomplished it by the end of the month." He waggled his hand. "1900 or so."

"I'll see what I can do." He passed her a box of tissues and she noisily blew her nose. She thought it only fair that Lorne win the pool. They'd dated very briefly when she'd first arrived in Atlantis but decided they were better off as friends.

**Six Weeks Ago**

Rodney tapped feverishly at his laptop. He was trying to access Woolsey's confidential files for the senior staff reviews and needed to be done before his staff arrived for their morning shifts which was any minute now. He'd been in his lab all night and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He'd just have a quick peek at his own review. And maybe Sheppard's…if there was time.

Ha! _I'm in! I'll just download it to my personal laptop and read it at my leisure. Just in time. Here comes Zelenka, Cho and, oh, what_ is_ his name? Never mind. Done!_

He closed his laptop and stuck it in his backpack and was on to something else when the group filed in. They saw he was deep into one of his research projects so they took their places quietly and began to work. Zelenka was the only one brave enough to actually speak to him.

"Good morning, Rodney."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Someone get me some..." a coffee cup was placed in his hand, "…coffee. Uh, thanks, Radek."

* * * * *

"Arrogant, selfish, egocentric, supercilious, condescending, patronizing, pompous, vain, smug, superior, overconfident, overbearing, conceited, self-absorbed, inconsiderate, insensitive, tactless, thoughtless, unsympathetic…"

It was late at night and Rodney had retired to his quarters with his laptop. Displayed on the screen was Woolsey's unfinished review of one Dr. Rodney McKay. His eyes went wide in shock at what he was reading. Woolsey had included excerpts of reviews submitted by Rodney's junior staff members in his own evaluation and they were less than favorable.

As he continued to read he found page after page of negative criticism not only from his staff but from other departments as well. Even Zelenka, whom he had thought of as almost a friend, had unkind things to say. He clearly did not have the respect of his peers or subordinates.

To top it all off, the last forty-two pages was an obsessively detailed list of his failures, all the times that his "brilliant" ideas had ended in near or total disaster. Even though he was alone he blushed in embarrassment. Each word poked another hole in his overinflated sense of self and it slowly shrank.

Finally, he could read no more. His tenuous grasp on his self-worth turned inside out like an umbrella in a hurricane. He shut the laptop and sat there staring at nothing, his usually active mind a blank for the first time in, well, a very long time.

Hours later his full bladder finally forced him to stir and he realized that the sun was coming up. He'd been in the same position for the entire night. He shed his clothing leaving a trail from the desk the bathroom door instead of tossing them in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

After his shower, he stood in front of the mirror and wiped a circle in the condensation. The face that looked back at him was at once familiar and strange. The features were the same but the eyes that used to be his no longer held the self-assurance and confidence they had just twenty-four hours ago. The sparkle had gone out like a campfire doused with cold water, the once brilliant blue now nothing more than a dull gray.

He decided to skip shaving so he wouldn't have to look himself in the eye any longer. Dressing automatically, he made his way down to the Mess Hall for the daily breakfast meeting with his team.

* * * * *

"Dr. McKay? Dr. McKay?"

"What?"

"Your usual, sir?" The kitchen staff member asked. She was looking at him oddly and he realized that he'd been standing there with his empty tray while his mind wandered.

"Yeah, sure."

She gave him a puzzled stare as she passed him a plate filled with eggs, sausage and hash browns. "What about some pancakes today? They're your favorite, chocolate chip." She coaxed. He didn't respond. "Are you okay, Doc? You don't look so good."

"What? Oh, I'm…fine."

He picked up a few other items and added them to his tray without really seeing them then walked to his team's usual table on the patio. The sun was shining bright, glinting off the water and promising a beautiful day for outdoor activities.

The physicist was greeted by Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla but he barely acknowledged them. He placed the napkin in his lap and the fork and knife next to his plate. His throat was dry so he reached for something to drink but he'd barely lifted it before a strong hand stopped him. He looked at the hand wrapped around his wrist, following the arm up to Ronon's concerned face.

"What are you doing, McKay?" The Satedan demanded.

Snapping out of his near-trance he saw that he held a glass of orange juice instead of the milk he usually had.

"Rodney, what's going on?" Sheppard asked as he removed the glass from his friend's hand. This could have been disastrous because of his allergy to citrus.

"Nothing's going on. Why would you think something was going on?" He responded defensively.

Teyla laid a hand on his arm. "You are not usually this careless. Are you not feeling well? Perhaps you should go see Dr. Keller."

"_No!_" His friend's eyes had gone wide in shock at the intensity behind that single word. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." _You didn't sleep _at all_ last night, idiot!_

Pushing his chair back, he left without further word, leaving his tray untouched. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon looked from the tray to Rodney's retreating back then at each other. Something was definitely wrong with their friend.

* * * * *

Rodney went out onto one of the lesser used balconies and sat down, his head in his hands. _I'm going to be _fired_ when the IOA gets that review! What am I going to _do_? This is my home, the one place I've felt as if I belonged and I'm going to lose it…and Jennifer. What am I going to do without her?_

_Don't be stupid! You don't _have _her! How can you lose someone you don't have and may _never_ have if you get fired? She won't want to be with someone who's unemployed, unemployable and living in another galaxy. What company will hire someone fired by the SGC/IOA? They can have you blacklisted from here to infinity!_

His head came up at a sudden thought. _Leverage! I need leverage that will stop them from firing me. I need a new project, one that is so…_spectacular_ they won't even _think_ of firing me. What if I take Jeannie's idea for bridging universes and run it cyclically? If I could run the program so the bridge will only draw the energy from and forward the exotic particles to _uninhabited_ universes… Well, it's at least a working hypothesis. I can clear up the details later._

_In the mean time, I have to start being nice to my staff, to _everyone, _do a little damage control. But I don't know _how_ to be _nice._ What was that saying? If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Yeah, that's it! If I can't think of something nice to say, I won't say anything at all._ He clapped his hands together once and hurried to a transport. _Now is probably a good time to start._

A few minutes later he arrived in the main conference room for the weekly department meeting. He promised himself that today's meeting would be different.

"Good morning all. Thanks for coming. Now, let's get this party started." He gave them what he hoped was an agreeable smile and moved to his seat at the front of the room. "Who's up first?"

* * * * *

The meeting went on and on boring him to tears but through it all he smiled and nodded encouragement even though some of what he heard contained varying degrees of errors. Instead of correcting them now he decided just to go in and fix them later when everyone had gone for the night. He tried not to sigh out loud. It would make for a long night but it was necessary if he wanted to change the opinions of his staff.

His stomach rumbled and he remembered that he hadn't eaten breakfast. He grabbed a donut and a cup of coffee from the supply provided by the kitchen staff and tried to pay attention to the young man speaking.

**Three Weeks Later**

Rodney yawned, scratched his unshaven face and rubbed eyes that felt as dry and red as they looked. The empty power bar wrappers attested to the fact that he'd eaten recently but he didn't remember doing it nor could he remember the last time he'd slept. When he wasn't correcting the mistakes of his staff he was working on his zero point energy generation project or away from Atlantis on missions with the team.

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla kept asking him if he was okay. He was getting annoyed at the constant inquiries into the state of his health and said so. He'd even caught many of the expedition staff looking at him oddly and whispering behind his back. It all stopped when he entered the lab, Mess Hall, Gate Room, whatever but he ignored it and went about his business.

* * * * *

"You coming to the movie tonight, Rodney? It's _Forbidden Planet_." Sheppard tried to entice his friend.

"No, I've got work to catch up on."

The Colonel made a sound of frustration. "You've been saying that for _weeks_. You've also stopped whining about…everything and it's getting really annoying. What gives?"

"What do you mean?"

Teyla added her voice, "You have been distracted lately, Rodney. Your withdrawal from social interaction is troubling and we are worried about you."

"I'm _fine_. Would you all _please_ just _leave me alone?!_" Rodney turned and stalked down the corridor.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Any ideas?"

Ronon crossed his arms and thrust one hip to the side. "I could hold him down until he talks."

Sheppard actually looked like he was considering it. "Let's call that plan B or even C. Plan A is…we talk to Zelenka."

* * * * *

"Colonel, could I have a word with you, please?" Jennifer caught up with Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla as they walked purposefully down the corridor. "It's about Rodney."

"Well, you can come with us. We were just going to see Radek. He's the closest thing Rodney has to a friend in the department and if anyone knows what's going on with our resident genius it'll be him."

She slumped in relief. "Thank you. He hasn't been to the Infirmary in weeks. I'm getting worried about him."

"We all are, Doc."

"He usually comes in at least a couple of times a week and I see him in the Mess Hall. Plus there're the meetings and missions. I…miss him." She looked so sad that Teyla put an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

They arrived at the main science lab to find Radek alone hunched over his workstation. He appeared to be staring intently at the monitor but his eyes were unfocused, as if he were thinking of something other than what was displayed there. He jumped when they knocked.

"Colonel Sheppard, what can I do for all of you?"

"We're here about Rodney."

A look of understanding flooded the scientist's eyes. They were glad but also disheartened to see that they didn't have to explain themselves. "I do not know what is wrong with him. He has not berated or criticized anyone in weeks. While it was a nice change for a while but I have found that I prefer the _old_ McKay to this annoyingly…nice individual he has become. He has also been working late many nights in one of the auxiliary labs."

"Yes, we know. We never see him off duty any more. When we _do_ see him he looks like he hasn't slept in God knows how long. The Mess Hall manager, Ms. Hayes, told me he's arranged for his meals to be delivered but the food is untouched when they pick up the tray." Sheppard's hazel eyes were clouded with worry for his friend.

"We went there and the door was locked." Ronon added. "He wouldn't answer or open the door."

"And he's used his override code to deactivate all access codes for that room." Radek advised them.

"Can you override his override?"

"I can try. He has been a bit neglectful of his duties as department head and I am having to handle them myself. That is not like him."

"Thanks, Radek." Jennifer gave him a smile. "Let's us know if you find anything out."

"I will."

**Two Weeks Later**

"Thank you for coming, Dr. McKay. Please have a seat." Richard Woolsey motioned Rodney to a chair in front of his desk.

The physicist was careful to keep his face impassive though he was roiling inside. "What's this all about, sir?" _Nonononono! Not yet!_

"Colonel Sheppard has informed me that you've been preoccupied and withdrawn lately. Though he says that there have been no real problems, he is quite concerned. I've also been informed by Dr. Keller that you've refused to submit to a physical ordered by Colonel Sheppard. Based on their recommendations, I am suspending your offworld activities indefinitely."

"But-"

Woolsey exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

_Fired! I'm going to be fired! Gotta-gotta do…something. Gotta… _

Without responding Rodney strode quickly out of the commander's office. He was greeted by several expedition members but ignored them all. He entered a transport and was gone.

* * * * *

Rodney stood in the shadows outside the main science lab listening to some of his staff talk. It was not so much that they were talking when they should have been working. It was the subject of their conversation: him. That guy whose name he could never remember was speaking.

"…and it must be _pissing_ McKay off royally that we haven't been making as many mistakes as usual. He hasn't had an opportunity to yell at us in weeks." There was derisive laughter.

The physicist seemed to collapse in on himself. He backed up and turned away, missing Radek surprising his fellow scientists with an uncharacteristic act of violence.

The Czech slapped the men on the back of the head. "You have been making twice as many mistakes as you normally do and Dr. McKay has been fixing them himself. Now get back to work and stop this gossiping!" He stormed off muttering Czech obscenities under his breath.

Jennifer was watching him eavesdrop on his staff and saw the expression on his face. Of its own volition, her hand had reached out to him as he passed but he just kept on going without seeing her.

In just that one moment she watched his already low self-esteem sink to an all time low. _Oh, this is _not_ good!_ She knew that he used his façade of arrogance and hostility as a buffer between himself and others, to bolster the self-worth that had been battered repeatedly while he was growing up. The Rodney _she_ knew would not have allowed the comments she'd just overheard to bother him. In fact, he would have made some acerbic remark that would have put the speaker firmly in his place. _What else is going on?_

Her eyes changed, the light in them showing determination, resolve and strength of purpose. She touched her headset and requested a meeting with several people who were smart enough not to turn her down. Her footsteps took her quickly down the corridor to the transport. A touch on the screen and she was on the Operations level. Before long she was in Colonel Sheppard's office along with Ronon, Teyla, Zelenka and Lorne.

"I know you're all busy so I'll come right to the point. This concerns…"

"…Rodney." Sheppard finished.

"Yes." She crossed her arms and looked each one in the eye. "What the _hell_ is going on?" The looks she received in exchange told her they had the same concerns.

* * * * *

_Not working! Not working! Not working! _His mind swirled with the words he'd just heard and the tone with which they'd been said. _They still _hate_ me!_ _What do I have to _do_ to change their opinion, to regain their respect, assuming I had it in the first place? _

Hours later, in his quarters he paced back and forth, his steps becoming more and more frantic. _Suspended from offworld travel! That's the first step to dismissal! _Finally, the only possible solution presented itself. The next time he turned toward the door he kept going until he got to Richard Woolsey's office. He knocked and was granted entrance.

"May I speak to you for a few minutes, Richard?"

"Of course. Please, have a seat." Rodney sat down. His hands tapped anxiously on the arms of the chair while one heel beat a rhythm on the floor. "What's on your mind…Rodney?

* * * * *

The expedition commander walked into the main conference room and scanned the crowd. All department heads and their seconds were present and accounted for with one notable exception.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. What I have to say won't take long so I'll get right to the point."

"Excuse me, Mr. Woolsey," Zelenka interrupted, "but Dr. McKay has not yet arrived. Should we not wait for him?"

"Dr. McKay is the reason for this meeting. I know you're all aware of Dr. McKay's recent behavior. Last evening, he came to me and requested a leave of absence in order to devote more time to a special project. He will be staying on Atlantis but needs to apply more time to this project than is possible with his other responsibilities. Until he returns, Dr. Zelenka, you are now the acting head of science and research operations for Atlantis."

Radek didn't bother to hide his shock. Nor did anyone else. They all stared at Woolsey with varying levels of stunned disbelief.

"If there are no questions, this meeting is concluded. Dr. Zelenka, if you'll come with me, we can go over the exact nature of your new responsibilities." Radek nodded, unable to speak. "Again, thank you for coming."

* * * * *

Jennifer, Sheppard, Teyla, Lorne and Ronon stayed behind as the others filed out of the conference room speaking in urgent whispers.

Sheppard stared at the floor as he paced, one hand rubbing his head. An eerie feeling came over him and he looked up to see the others staring at him.

"What?"

"Well?" Jennifer asked.

"Well what?"

"You are one of his best friends, John. We know he's confided in you. _What_ is going on?" She had her arms crossed.

"I have _tried_ talking to him but he just blows me off. The last time I tried he used words that I haven't heard put together in quite that way since my DI back in basic."

"Hmm." The CMO tapped a fingernail against her teeth in thought.

"Perhaps we can go to where he is working and talk to him." Teyla suggested.

"Good idea." Sheppard was energized now that they had a plan. "Jennifer, why don't you go to his quarters and have a look around? The rest of us will go to the lab and talk to his staff. They probably know something they don't know that they know."

"Uh, right."

* * * * *

Jennifer used her override code to enter Rodney's quarters. She stood there looking around noting the lack of personal items. Aside from his diplomas and a single small photo of his sister and her family there was very little of sentimental value on his desk, bedside table or dresser. The bed itself was unmade and there were dirty clothes strewn all over the floor, dresser, desk and bed. There was a very fine film of dust on every bare surface indicating he hadn't been there in a while. A cup with the dried remains of coffee in the bottom reinforced that belief.

Next to that was his personal laptop. A small green light on the upper right corner told her it was on but in power saver mode and that wasn't like *her* Rodney at all. He always took care of his equipment.

She reached for the latch but hesitated to violate his privacy. _This is too important to worry about embarrassing videos or photos might be on his computer_, she reasoned. Something was very wrong and she was determined to find out what. She opened the laptop and a few seconds later was looking at…herself. He had a photo of _her_ as his wallpaper. Her hair was down and she was laughing. She'd always thought she was attractive enough but not super model beautiful. But in this photo she was…suddenly she saw herself as he did and, in spite of the seriousness of the situation, she smiled. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done and it made her love him even more.

Turning her mind back to the reason she was here she looked at the taskbar and saw that he had several documents open. One was a letter to his sister which she closed without reading. Another appeared to be a sort of journal. She closed it, too. It might have given her some insight into his current state of mind but there were just some things you didn't do to someone you loved, like reading their mail and journal.

The third document was the real kicker. It was a copy of Richard Woolsey's performance review of the science and research department head. Totally ignoring the fact that he, and she, should not have been privy to such information, she pulled the chair forward and sat. As she read the review she became more and more angry.

She closed the laptop, picked it up and headed out. Her mind focused on her destination, she contacted Sheppard and told him to meet her at Woolsey's office.

* * * * *

Sheppard caught up with Jennifer just as she was getting to the Gate Room. The look on her face almost made him turn around and leave but she'd already seen him so he steadied his resolve.

"You look upset."

"Oh, I am _way_ beyond upset, John. I…am…_livid!_"

He waited but she didn't elaborate. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it has something to do with our illustrious commander."

"Yes." She looked over at him. "Thanks for coming, by the way."

He smiled ironically. "Yeah, well, your…request for my presence was so compelling, how could I refuse?"

She didn't answer. Up ahead, Woolsey was just crossing the bridge that separated his office from the Operations area. "Mr. Woolsey! We'd like a word with you!"

The fifty-ish balding man looked up from the tablet in his hands taking in the look in her eyes and the set of her mouth. Whatever her problem was, she meant business.

"Of course, Doctor, Colonel. Please come in." The door hissed closed and he gestured for them to sit. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about your performance review…of Rodney."

Woolsey's eyes flicked from Jennifer to Sheppard. "Colonel, would you be kind enough to allow us to speak privately?"

"I want him to stay."

"But-"

"He stays!" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "It might be best if there's a witness present because if I don't get satisfaction I'm going to punch you in the nose!"

"And he's here to stop you."

"Yeah, maybe. Then again, maybe I'm here to help her."

The expedition commander sighed in resignation. "As you wish." He leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "That documentwas supposed to beconfidential. How did you get a copy of it?"

"I got it from Rodney…sort of." She placed Rodney's laptop on the desk and opened it. Woolsey's eyes tracked back and forth as he read what was displayed.

"How did he…ah, he hacked into my files. Why am I _not_ surprised?" He lapsed into silence, the thumb and forefinger of his right hand pulling at his bottom lip contemplatively.

Finally, she could stand the silence no more. Resting her hands on the desk, she leaned close to look Woolsey in the eye. "How could you _say_ such horrible things about him and include the malicious ravings of people motivated by jealously and resentment? This sorry excuse for a review," she slammed the laptop closed, "only tells _one side_ of the story. What about the times he's saved all our lives by coming up with a brilliant solution under impossibly difficult circumstances when no one else could?"

"She's right." Sheppard added his voice to hers. "We'd have had our butts handed to us many times over if it wasn't for McKay. Just don't tell him I said so."

Woolsey took a deep breath, pushed back from the desk, resting his left ankle on the right knee. "Dr.-…Jennifer and John, to start with, I am going to completely ignore the fact that Dr. McKay has committed a transgression that would normally end with the termination of the perpetrator's contract with the SGC as well as your own not-so-veiled threats of physical harm, which is also a terminable offense, by the way. You are understandably upset by what you've read. It's not a great stretch to see that it's also related to Dr. McKay's recent behavior.

"And yes, it does only tell part of the story. That being said, I would like to point out that, as a scientist, you should well know the hazards of making assumptions based on faulty or incomplete information."

Jennifer and Sheppard exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about?" The doctor asked.

Woolsey powered up his own workstation then turned it so Jennifer and Sheppard could see it. "What Dr. McKay read was _incomplete_. This," he gestured at his monitor, "is the actual report that I will be sending to the IOA. I think you'll find it more to your liking."

* * * * *

Jennifer was incredulous. The report she'd just finished reading was filled with a glowing appraisal of one Dr. Rodney McKay. Words like intelligent, gifted, exceptional, outstanding, loyal to a fault, courageous and capable of incredible acts of heroism had been used. This was followed by an extensive list of his recent and past achievements and successes. There was also a recommendation that his contract be renewed along with a commensurate pay increase and additional perks.

"Mr. Woolsey, I-I-I'm speechless. This is a wonderful review. But how…"

"If Dr. McKay had waited a few more days, this," he nodded at the laptop Jennifer still held perched on her knees, "is what he would have seen. And, in anticipation of your next…request, here is a copy for you to show him." He handed her a flash drive.

"I take back everything I said about, you know, punching you in the nose. Oh, and _almost _everything I've been thinking about you since, well, the day you replaced Colonel Carter."

"Thank you…I think."

* * * * *

**Present**

"Well, Radek? Have you found him?"

The Czech became excited. "I believe I have. There are many unused laboratories in Atlantis that still process power through their consoles. It is something we have been working to obstruct so we can channel the power to the areas that require it and prevent the drain on our only ZPM." He pushed his glasses back up on his face as he turned to an active workstation. "I have narrowed down his possible location to one of these areas." On the screen was a schematic of Atlantis. There were three flashing icons indicating that the power consumption for those rooms was above that of the others. Radek touched each one in turn. "He must be in one of these sections."

"Okay. We'll send teams to check them out." Sheppard reached for his headset.

"John, we don't know what kind of shape Rodney is in so we should send someone from medical too, just in case." She didn't want to think about worst case scenarios.

"Good idea."

"Wait, Colonel. I was not finished. I _know_ where he is. I have been running a program that measures power consumption, air quality and so forth. This room," He highlighted one of the flashing icons and centered it on the screen, "has periodic power spikes that are barely noticeable but they are there. The air quality indicators tell us that the air scrubbers are being utilized much more frequently than would be necessary if the room were unoccupied."

"Great job, Radek! You and I should probably go alone, John. He might feel he's being ganged up on otherwise." Jennifer suggested.

"Good idea." Sheppard turned back to the physicist. "Have you been able to override his, uh, override?"

Zelenka gave them a brilliant smile. "I have indeed. The code I have created will bypass _any_ lockout he may have inserted into the door controls. In essence, it is a master code for _everything_ Ancient, here _or_ offworld. It was the only way I could work around the programming he put in place." He typed at his keyboard, hit enter and sat back with satisfaction. A few seconds later a slot in the side of the workstation popped open ejecting a control crystal which Radek handed to the Colonel. "Colonel Sheppard now possesses the only _true_ master key ever created."

"Cool!" He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yes, yes, it's very cool. Come on. Let's go." Jennifer said impatiently as she took him by the hand and headed out. At the door she handed her emergency medkit to him, turned back and gave a very surprised Radek a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

The Czech was so flustered all he could do is blush furiously.

Out in the hall Sheppard said, "_That_ was cruel. You know he's had kind of a crush on you."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it. He's a little odd but he really is very sweet."

* * * * *

Rodney scrolled through page after page of complex calculations trying to find the problem, hoping for inspiration. He'd had the idea to use the new math he'd created after his DNA was altered by the Ascension machine almost two years ago. He'd made some progress but had reached an impasse. The rest of the equations made still made no sense.

Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his eyes, yawned then scratched his unshaven face. His eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep and his entire body ached. _Probably from sitting too long._ He reached for a water bottle and his hand began to shake. _My hypoglycemia. I need to eat something. _His hands felt around on the table and came up with empty wrappers but no power bars.

_Coffee. I need coffee._ He let his feet carry him automatically to the coffee maker in the corner but the pot was empty. Not just empty but dried and crusted on the bottom. Opening the cabinet under the table he pulled out the bag but it too was empty. _All gone. Need to go to the store._ He checked the time. _I wonder if the food co-op on the corner is still open. Never mind. I'm too tired to go now. The morning will do just as well._ Looking around, he took a bowl from one of the food trays and poured water into it. He didn't see the moldy lettuce and tomatoes in it.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty-kitty! Henry! Henry Duckworth, you aren't hiding from daddy again, are you? Here's some fresh water, boy! I'll get you some food in the morning when I go for coffee and…and…I forgot what else I need." He sniffed the air. "Oh, yeah, fresh litter for your box. Henry! Oh, there you are." The physicist picked up a small pile of dirty clothing from the floor and cuddled it to him. He walked around, cooing and petting it. "Oh, look at you. You've lost weight. I hope you're not getting sick again. Dr. Johansen retired six months ago and I haven't found a new vet yet. Why don't I put you in your bed? There's a good boy. Daddy has to get back to work or he'll be fired."

He went back to his main workstation and looked blearily at the information projected onto the large monitor. He leaned an elbow on the desk and propped his head in his palm. "Okay, where was I? Hmm." Tap tap…tap tap…tap…tap. He yawned and stretched. "I am _soooo_ tired. Maybe I'll just have a little lie down."

Rodney walked back to the bundle of clothing. "Move over, Henry. Daddy's sleepy." He crawled under the table, curled up with the wad of clothing clutched to his chest and tucked one arm under his head. "Good night." His eyes closed and he was instantly asleep.

* * * * *

"Okay, we're here. Should we just bust in on him or knock first?" Sheppard was a bit antsy. He really, _really_ wanted to try out his new "toy". Jennifer shot him a sharp look and he reached up to touch his headset. "Sheppard to McKay. Dr. McKay, can you read?" He looked at her.

"Rodney? It's Jennifer. Please let us in. We just want to talk." She gestured and Sheppard pulled the cover off the door controls and inserted the crystal Radek had given him. A moment later the door opened on a room filled with electronic equipment. There were empty water bottles and power bar wrappers on every surface, including the floor. One table had trays of food that had not been touched and were beginning to molder. On the floor was a bowl that contained the soggy remains of a rotting salad.

"Rodney?"

They wandered around the room peering under tables and inside cabinets. Some of the cabinets were empty and others had new or broken electronic parts and equipment of both Earth and Ancient design. A spider web of fiber optics trailed from one piece of equipment to another on the floor and between tables. Sheppard poked at various items on the tabletops then went to stand in front of what appeared to be the main workstation. Though he had a degree in mathematics that he'd never told anyone about, except for Elizabeth and Carter, what was displayed there was so far beyond him it looked like gibberish. Next to the computer was a headset with the battery removed. _That's why he didn't answer._

"John!" Sheppard ran to Jennifer's side and she pointed to where Rodney was curled up in the fetal position under a table clutching a brown and black shirt to his chest.

"Rodney?" Sheppard shook him by the shoulder. The physicist finally opened his eyes and sat up, still holding the bundle of cloth.

"Jerry, Ginny. Sorry, I didn't hear you knock. I was working late and fell asleep." He rubbed a hand over the cloth. "Do you know a good vet?" Rolling to his knees he handed the wad to Jennifer. "Henry hasn't been feeling well. Ginny, would you hold him for a minute? He really likes you." Wide-eyed, Jennifer did as requested while he extended a hand and Sheppard helped him climb slowly to his feet. He reclaimed "Henry", cuddling him in the crook of his arm. An odor drifted past her nose indicating that he hadn't bathed in at least a week, possibly longer. His clothes attested to that fact. He was wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants stained with perspiration. "How're things down at the Vancouver PD, Jerry? Still putting the bad guys in jail?"

"Uh, yeah. The bad guys in, uh, jail." Sheppard looked at Jennifer and they both shrugged.

"Rodney, you don't look well. Why don't you come with…Jerry and me and we'll take you to see a doctor."

"No! No, I'm fine. I just…I have to get back to, to work. My boss gave me a bad review and-and-and I've got to get this project to work or I'll lose my job." He looked in her direction and smiled but his eyes were unfocused. "Ginny, did you do something different with your hair? I like it though the other way was nice, too." All the while he stroked the cloth in his arms sometimes cooing at it and smiling. "I was just about to go down to the Burger Barn. You guys want to come along? I'm buying."

Inside his head thoughts whirled around and around, never stopping long enough for him to get a firm grasp on any one.

_Need something to eat. Must remember to get food for Henry. Poor kitty! I've been neglecting you lately. I'll make it up to you once I finish this project so I can keep my job and not get fired._

_3.141592653589793_

_Fired, I'm going to be fired! They hate me! Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them? Just because I'm smarter than they are. No, that's not true but I don't want them to become self-centered and arrogant…like me!_

_Gotta get my ZPM project to work! Or-or-or…Fired! _

_The Hamiltonian of the wave function in two space is equal to its partial derivative with respect to time times the naturalized plank constant times i._

_Fired! Fired! I'm going to be fired by…by, uh, I don't remember his name. Why can't I remember his name? Wasn't he here just this morning or was that yesterday? _

_The taxicab distance between two points in a __Euclidean space__ with fixed __Cartesian coordinate system__ is the sum of the lengths of the projections of the __line segment__ between the points onto the __coordinate axes__. For example, in the __plane__, the taxicab distance between the point __P__1__ with coordinates (__x__1__, __y__1__) and the point __P__2__ at (__x__2__, __y__2__) is…_

_A person's a person no matter how small. Right, Henry? _

_In __mathematics__, with 2- or 3-dimensional __vectors__ with __real__-valued entries, the idea of the "length" of a vector is intuitive and can easily be extended to any __real vector space__**R**__n__. The following properties of "vector length" are crucial. A straightforward argument involving elementary linear algebra shows that the only finite-dimensional seminormed spaces are those arising as the product space of a normed space and a space with trivial seminorm. Consequently, many of the more interesting examples and applications of seminormed spaces occur for infinite-dimensional vector spaces._

_I meant what I said and I said what I meant. And an elephant's faithful one hundred percent. That's my code, my motto. _

_And all I need to do is reverse the polarity of the neutron flow! _

_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. _

_Idiot! I am an idiot! And nothing. Without my job I am…nothing. A nobody. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I am…insignificant, a nonentity. _

_E equals, uh, something squared. _

_And everyone at work hates me. I don't know why. Maybe because I'm a square! A big fat L7! _

_I've tried to be nice but I don't know how to be nice. If you can't say something nice, say nothing at all. So I say nothing at all then go in and fix their mistakes and try to finish my bridge but then there's still the problem of exotic particles but what if I run the program cyclically and code it to only transfer the exotic particles to uninhabited universes and what if they happen to be inhabited? Well, they'll be destroyed and it will be your fault, idiot! _My_ fault! My fault! My…my sister!_

_Jeannie! Have to, to see-see-see Jeannie! We haven't talked in years and it's all my fault. She has the right to make her own choices but I didn't see that, told her she was making a mistake and she did it anyway and now we aren't talking and I miss her so much I can hardly breathe sometimes but what if I go see her and she slams the door in my face? I'll never see her again or Madison or Kaleb but they're my family, my only family and Jeannie has every right to hate me because I'm a bad brother I haven't told her how much I love her and miss her and want her to be happy but I'm not happy and how can I be happy without my little sister, the only family I have left? No, there's also…uh, a man with messy hair, a vey pretty warrior woman with a son, a tall man with dreadlocks and a beautiful, intelligent woman I love and her name is, is…uhnnnn!_

Rodney had been pacing back and forth rubbing his head and talking to himself, saying the most ridiculous things, shifting from one subject to the other without rhyme or reason. He seemed to have forgotten Jennifer and Sheppard were there. The Colonel took out his stunner and shot his friend, catching him under the arms and easing him to the floor.

"I was afraid of this, John. His self-esteem was low to start with and seeing what he thought was Mr. Woolsey's final review shattered his already weak self-image. He thinks everyone hates him. I saw him eavesdropping on his staff one day. They were saying the most _awful_ things. I'm sure they were just venting but he wouldn't have seen it that way." She tried not to but a few tears escaped and Sheppard put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"True. And they _do_ say you never hear anything good about yourself when you eavesdrop."

They looked down when they heard a moan. To their surprise the physicist was regaining consciousness far sooner than expected. Sheppard contacted Major Lorne to send a squad to escort Rodney to the Infirmary's isolation ward just in case he was still resistant.

Jennifer sat down beside the man she loved and took his head in her lap stroking his hair and touching his cheek gently, his beard tickling her palm. It had a calming effect and he stopped moaning. He cuddled the bundle of clothes closer, a sigh eased out and a small smile appeared on his face, the first they'd seen in weeks.

**TBC**


	52. If You Can't Say Something NicePart 2

**A/N:** This is it, the big 5-0! Hope you enjoy it. And BTW - This story is a little longer than usual but then it's a little more complicated than usual.

The very involved plot was suggested by ROOTPROXY, who also Beted, with additional contributions by LoneRanger1, Atomdancerrr and Debbie G. I also want to thank spootyus for her contribution. Sorry I didn't use it this time but I _will_ be using it in another story.

Thanks one and all!

JJ

The unexamined life is not worth living.

~ Socrates ~

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**52 - If You Can't Say Something Nice…**

**Part Two**

Sheppard was having a whispered conversation with Major Lorne and three of his men. He wanted to make sure they understood that anything they saw or heard was kept confidential. They all nodded gravely thereby assuring Sheppard that it would be all over the city by morning. He sighed.

They all turned around when they heard Rodney moaning again. He rolled off of Jennifer's lap, got to his feet and stood swaying. "Jerry, why are all these cops in my apartment? Mr. and Mrs. Jeddore are fighting again, aren't they? All they really do is throw things at each other. Mrs. J. hit Mr. J. with a tennis racket once but it was an accident and that's as bad as it ever gets though sometimes they're so loud I can't sleep and you know I need at least…"

"…nine hours of sleep a night or you can't function. Yeah, I know. But that's not why they're here." He put a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "We need you to come with us. You've been…ill and we're going to take you to see a doctor."

"No-no-no-no-no!" Rodney started backing away from the men getting agitated again. "I-I-I need to stay, to stay hereand work. I have to-to work on my-my project or I'll be fired. Once my project is working then I won't be fired and everyone will stop hating me. Why do they hate me, Jerry? I try to be nice but it's not working. And Henry's sick-Ow!" The physicist slumped into the arms of two of the soldiers and they laid him carefully on the floor. Sheppard turned to see Jennifer holding a syringe.

"I thought he might be combative so I brought a sedative. Amobarbital works wonders. I only gave him the bare minimum." She disposed of the syringe and slipped the vial back into the medkit then touched her headset. "Keller to the Infirmary. Send a gurney to the science lab on sublevel twelve south and bring…restraints."

"Is that really necessary? He'll be okay once he gets a good night's sleep, right?"

"It's possible. At the moment he seems to be suffering from extreme sleep deprivation, depression, who knows what else. We'll know more when we get him to the Infirmary. A good night's sleep should help. And I'll have the staff psychologist talk to him."

* * * * *

By the time the medical team arrived Rodney was starting wake up again. Jennifer was puzzled because he should have been asleep for hours from the sedative she'd given him.

When the medics tried to put him on the gurney he began fighting them. The soldiers wrestled him to the floor. Apparently he still thought they were the police because he kept saying that he hadn't done anything and wanted "Jerry" to tell them to let him go. All the while he kept clutching the shirt to his chest. Jennifer slipped in and gave him another injection. Seconds later, he was out again.

"Okay, get him on the gurney and down to isolation." She hesitated and Sheppard gave her a nod of encouragement. "Make sure he's restrained, at least for the time being. And not a word to anyone."

* * * * *

Hours later, he came out of his Amytal-induced sleep. The itching in his eyes was almost painful and he lifted a hand to rub them but was brought up short by the restraints. He pulled harder trying to get free.

"Hello, is anyone there? I need help!"

"Rodney! You're awake." Jennifer rushed to his side, her eyes going automatically to the monitor to her left. He looked at her but she got the feeling he didn't really see _her_. That feeling was confirmed by his next words.

"Oh, Ginny, there you are. Wh-what's going on? Why am I tied to the bed?"

"That's a long story. What do you remember?"

"I was working on my project. You and Jerry were there. Now I'm here and tied down. What's going on?" His voice had risen, became angry and distressed. "Let me up! I have to…get back to…I have to…my project or I'll be fired. I've never been fired before and they all hate me. Why do they hate me? I'm nothing, insignificant, without my job so when I'm fired I'll be a nonentity. Someone with no friends or family because he's nothing and nobody wants to be friends with a nobody. My sister hates me and she's right. I was so cruel to her and her husband. I've never even seen my niece. She's four, you know, and probably wouldn't like me anyway because I'm not worthy to be loved because I'm useless. Ginny, I love Jennifer but she couldn't love a loser. I have to get back to…to work. If I can make my project work then I won't be a fired loser and maybe then she will love me." He pulled at the restraints but couldn't get loose. The more he tried the more agitated he became and it frightened her. She thought he might hurt himself so she filled a syringe and injected a small amount of diazepam into the port of his IV. He calmed down but still pulled at the restraints. "Henry. Where's Henry? I f-f-forgot to feed him and he needs water."

"Here he is, Rodney. I…fed him and gave him water. He's been looking for you." She took the old shirt he thought was his cat and tucked it between his arm and his chest.

"Oh, hey, there's my boy. Did you miss me?" He looked at Jennifer with unfocused eyes. "Ginny, Henry's not feeling well. Do you know a good vet?" His eyes closed and sleep claimed him.

Jennifer pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down with Rodney's hand in hers. "Oh, Rodney!"

* * * * *

Rodney drifted in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days. When he awoke it was always more of the same. He felt worthless, despised, unloved and unworthy of being loved. Jennifer had tried talking to him but it was like he didn't hear her. He still saw her as Ginny and Sheppard as Jerry.

Through it all, she stayed at his side. She'd even had a bed brought in though, more often than not, she fell asleep in the chair at his bedside. She tried feeding him and sometimes he let her but most of the time he fought her as well as the male medics sent in to bathe and shave him.

Once again, she took him by the hand. Usually she just talked to him about nothing in particular but this time she decided to try something different. His self-worth had been shattered. To rebuild it she started talking about his brilliantly concocted successes and incredible acts of heroism and courage.

"I know you think your staff thinks poorly of you but they don't. Not really. The not-so-nice things you heard them saying, well, they were just venting, blowing off a little steam. They really do think you're a brilliant scientist. As my Yiddish babysitter, Mrs. Eishkowicz, used to say, they think you're a mench. Uh, that means they _like _you."

Eventually she ran out of energy but not examples of how important he is, not only to the expedition, but to his sister, niece and brother-in-law and his friends, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Carson and even Zelenka. "And me. You're very important to me, Rodney." She decided to remove the restraint from one hand. The Valium was still in his system so she should be able to handle him. If not, Sheppard's men were just outside armed with stunners. "Oh, Rodney! Please come back to me!" The tears started again. She put her head down on the bed and let them come.

* * * * *

Sheppard stood over Rodney's bed watching his friend in a drug induced sleep. It was appalling that he had to be tied down but he still got combative.

"Dr. Rossovskaya was in to see him again today. Rodney thought he was Mr. Jeddore and that he'd been hit on the head with a tennis racket." Jennifer had slipped quietly up beside the military officer.

"Oh, yeah, the, uh, neighbor couple who have the loud arguments." Sheppard stared at Rodney thoughtfully. "How did _that_ conversation go?"

"Not well. Alek finally gave up and went back to his office muttering in Russian."

"Maybe _you_ should talk to him when he's, you know, feeling a little better."

"Me? I'm not a psychologist."

"No, but there's something you need to tell him and you should probably do that sooner rather than later."

"You're right. I'll talk to him but I want it to be the right time."

"Don't wait too long."

"I won't. Thanks for the advice, John."

"No problem. I live to meddle."

She'd expected him to leave after his parting advice but he didn't. A few minutes later she nudged him. "Was there something else you needed, John?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that, uh, doctor with the short dark hair on duty tonight?"

Jennifer thought a few seconds. "Oh, Susan Ratner, the Internist? Yes, she is. Why?"

He hesitated. "No…reason. Um…"

"She's not seeing anyone, if that's what you're _not_ asking."

Sheppard blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Jennifer just laughed as he scurried out the door then went back to Rodney.

* * * * *

Jennifer talked to Rodney a while longer after Sheppard left but eventually her voice gave out and she dozed off with her head on the bed holding his hand. Hours later she was startled awake when she felt someone touch her cheek. "Jennifer?"

"Rodney! You're awake and you know who I am!"

"Of _course_ I know who you are. What's going on? Why am I in iso-" His eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, no! Do I have that parasite again? I-I-I thought I couldn't get it a second time."

"No, that's not why you're here." She looked up to see Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard once again looking down from the observation area. Flashing them a surreptitious thumbs-up, she asked Rodney, "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Thirsty." His forehead creased in confusion. "Self-conscious? What's _that_ about? What happened?"

"First tell me what you remember."

His eyes tracked back and forth while he searched his memory. "I, uh, went to Woolsey and requested a leave of absence to work on an important project. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here in restraints and you asleep in the chair. Jennifer, _please_, tell me what's going _on_?"

* * * * *

In the observation area, Woolsey with Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard watched quietly while Jennifer and Rodney talked. The tense atmosphere that had pervaded the base finally unwound and Team Sheppard shared relieved smiles.

They could have listened in on the conversation below but didn't want to invade their privacy. Besides, they'd know what was what soon enough. Jennifer would be sending Woolsey a report and the others would be visiting their friend later that day.

Sheppard turned to leave but stopped when Ronon crossed his arms, thrust one hip to the side and looked annoyed. For the taciturn Satedan, it was a shout. "What's wrong, Chewy? Rodney's going to be okay and I'm sure he'll be back to work soon."

"This wouldn't have happened if we'd gone with plan C."

* * * * *

"I'm sorry, Rodney. This won't be easy to hear." Jennifer took a deep breath. "You've had a, uh, well, sort of a breakdown. It was probably brought on by…stress from what you perceived as a negative review by Mr. Woolsey."

His forehead creased in thought. "Yes, I remember. And what do you mean by _perceived_? He gave me the _worst _review I've ever gotten from a superior! He said…" He tried to adjust his position but was stopped by the straps still on his left wrist and ankles. "Look, can we lose the restraints? I promise not to do anything, um, uncivilized." He paused. "You can have a couple of Sheppard's men come in with stunners if you're afraid of me." The idea that she might be frightened of him was almost too much to bear.

She watched him a moment then reached down to remove the restraints. "I could never be scared _of_ you, Rodney, only scared _for_ you." He rubbed his arms while she passed him a glass of cold water. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous! I don't remember when I ate last." Jennifer stepped away to order him a tray. While she was gone he found a brown and black shirt wadded up under his arm, sniffed it once and tossed it to the foot of the bed in disgust. _It smells like a dead animal. What's it doing in my bed?_

Jennifer returned and took the glass from him, placing it on the bedside table. She perched herself on the side of his bed and took him by the hand. "Rodney, we had to sedate you to get you here. You've been out of it for several days. It has been more than two weeks since you took your leave of absence. From what we can tell, most of that time you've been in one of the auxiliary labs working on some super secret project."

"Yeah, I had this idea to…_two weeks_? That's not…how can that be possible? Why don't I remember it?"

"As I said, you've had a breakdown. It's not really my area of expertise so Dr. Rossovskaya will be in later to speak with you. He'll explain everything. You and he will be spending a great deal of time together in the coming weeks."

"But…"

"If you want to return to active duty, you will need his authorization as well as mine _and_ Colonel Sheppard's, so get used to the idea. It's that or you'll be sent back to Earth to recover. Sorry, but that's the way it is."

He looked resigned. "What did you mean before, about Woolsey's review? How could I have mistaken what I read? He said the most unpleasant…"

"Rodney, you only read a rough draft of his review. His final document was a glowing account of your accomplishments, successes and victories. All the rest was just venting by your staff. You can be a bit, um, abrasive and unfeeling at times. Your staff is proud and honored to be working with the *great* Dr. Rodney McKay. I have a copy of it if you want to see it." She touched him on the hand. "You know, you don't need to keep telling people how smart you are. They already know. You could try being a little more…humble. You've heard that word before, haven't you? Humble?"

He rolled his eyes, nodded and continued to watch her face, his arms crossed defensively while he thought it over. Finally, he relaxed, accepting the inevitable.

When his tray arrived she placed it in his lap then began cutting up his food. "Rodney, you mentioned a couple of people while you were, you know, out of it."

"I did?"

"Well, you thought you were still living in Vancouver and called John Jerry."

She stuck a forkful of ham and potatoes_ au gratin_ in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before answering. "Jerry Beauchamp. He and his wife were neighbors. He's a cop with the Vancouver PD, she's a nurse. You know, I _can_ do that myself."

"What?"

He gestured at the forkful of potatoes she was holding out. "Eating."

"Sorry. I've kind of gotten used to it. I've been feeding you for a couple of days now."

"Oh. Then by all means, continue."

She smiled and watched him chew in silence. "Who's Ginny?"

At the mention of the pretty brunette Rodney nearly choked and blushed. "Oh, she, uh, well, lived in 302. She took my cat in when I came to Atlantis. I used to have a little, uh, crush on her."

"I see." She speared a broccoli floret and held it out. He obediently took it in his mouth and chewed.

"Did I, uh, mention anyone else?"

"Just Henry."

"Henry? My cat?" he gestured vaguely, "He's, uh, named after the Canadian physicist, Henry Duckworth."

"Hmm, that explains a lot." His expression was at once confused and stricken. She nodded to the shirt Rodney had thrown to the foot of his bed. "You thought _that_ was Henry."

"Well, it does look a little like him. It's also very embarrassing. What say we keep it just between us?"

Her eyes twinkled merrily. "Uh, sure. No problem." She kept feeding him and talking to him until the door hissed open and Sheppard entered unannounced, as usual. Rodney snatched the fork from her hand and scooped up some of the potatoes. If Sheppard saw her feeding him…well, let's just say he would _never_ live it down.

"Well, look who's awake. So, are you all there now?"

Rodney mocked him. "I'm _fine_, thank you very much, Colonel McThanksforthesupport. What do _you_ want?"

"I just came to see how you and…" he picked the smelly shirt up with two fingers and tossed it on a chair so he could sit on the foot of the bed, "…Henry are doing."

The physicist rolled his eyes. "Oh, _wonderful_. Who _else_ knows?"

Sheppard shrugged, ticking the names off one by one. "Let's see…Lorne, his men and the medics who brought you here, Ronon, Teyla, Dr. Rossovskaya, Woolsey, Zelenka, Dr. Cole, Chuck, Amelia, the nurses, Kanaan, Halling, Jinto, Carter, General Landry, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, General O'Neill, Jeannie and Kaleb…"

"Oh, crap! Maybe I should've asked who _doesn't_ know."

"Uh, let's see." The Colonel drummed the fingers of one hand on his thigh, "I think there are a couple of maintenance men who work graveyard that haven't heard yet. Oh, and Torren. But he's been taking a nap."

Rodney sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to suck it up and wait for this latest round of humiliation to end. Maybe it'll be over by the time I _retire_."

Jennifer looked over her shoulder at Sheppard and winked so Rodney couldn't see then picked up the container of blue Jell-O, removed the lid and picked up a spoon. "Is Wodney ready for his dessert? Open wide for the choochoo!"

* * * * *

Rodney took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this but it was the only way he'd get clearance to return to duty. He lifted his hand, paused then knocked. He jumped back when it opened suddenly to show a lean mid-forty-ish man approximately six feet with shoulder-length dark hair shot with silver and eyes that were nearly black with a chicken leg in one hand and a napkin tucked in the front of his shirt. His fuzzy eyebrows had come together in annoyance. "Eating! What you are wanting?"

Rodney was so startled he couldn't answer. Dr. Aleksander Rossovskaya had only arrived on Atlantis a few weeks ago and this was their first face-to-face meeting. The psychologist had sent him several emails requesting a short meet and greet but the physicist kept putting him off. Now it was necessary for them to speak in person and Rodney, for one of the few times in his life, was speechless.

"Am busy man! You must be speaking up now or going away."

"I, uh, I'm Dr. McKay. We have…"

"…an appointment. Y_es_! _D__abro pozhalovat!_ Please to be coming in, Rodney. Sit-sit-sit." He gestured to a comfortable chair and Rodney carefully perched on the edge while the very odd doctor sat across from him. "We are finally meeting for first time. I am, how you say, pleased to be meeting you."

"Uh, thanks. You too, Dr. Rossovskaya." _I think._

"Please to be calling me Alek. Is more easy-peasy for saying, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Alek."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Is nothing. Am happy to do for Dr. Rodney McKay who has saved lives of all citizens of Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies many times. I will also be thanking you much for saving family. They are to be living on Earth in St. Petersburg." He looked at the chicken leg still in his hand, reached behind him to put it on a nearly empty plate then wiped his hands on the napkin and tossed it on the desk. "Is understand that you have been having difficult times in past few weeks. We will be talking about this and many other things. When all is hunky-dunky once more, you will be going back to work."

"Good. Great. Good. Uh, any idea how long this is going to take? I'd kind of like to get back as soon as possible." Rodney wasn't certain this man could help him. _He barely speaks English, for goodness sake!_

"We cannot be putting time limit on good mental health. You go back when ready and not before." Alek rested one ankle on the knee of the other leg and clapped his hands. "So, what are we wanting to be talking about first?"

"Uh…I don't really know. Dr. Heightmeyer would always get things rolling by asking pointed questions and that seemed to work…sort of."

Alek looked at the physicist pensively. "Hmm. Then we will be continuing this practice." He paused as if gathering his thoughts. "So, why do you be thinking you are worthless nobody?"

* * * * *

"John, I don't know if Alek can help me. I mean, his accent is _so_ stereotypical. He's not hard to understand but he always sounds as if he's…" Rodney deepened his voice and, in a passable imitation of Boris Badenov, said, "…making plot to catch Moose and Squirrel."

Sheppard put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine, Rodney. Just stick with it and you'll be back risking your life to stop the bad guys and coming up with brilliant plans seconds before certain death in no time at all."

"Really? Because I'm getting bored just sitting around doing nothing all day."

"What about Jennifer?"

Rodney blushed and looked down, rubbing his hands together nervously. "What about her?"

"This is the perfect time to ask her on a date."

"I-I-I can't. I mean, why would she want to be with someone like me? I'm just getting over having a breakdown. I don't have a job, sort of. I'm…" He cut off what he was going to say next. The psychologist told him one of the first steps to getting better was to stop thinking negatively about himself. "What if she says no? What if she's already with someone else? What if…?"

Sheppard stopped the flow of words with a hard squeeze on his friend's shoulder. "Stop thinking like that! Just _ask _her. If she says no, keep asking until she says yes. I don't mean the same day. Wait a day or two in between or it'll just seem like you're desperate."

"O-O-Okay. I will. Tomorrow...maybe."

* * * * *

Rodney sat at his laptop composing an email that was long overdue. In all the time he'd been in Atlantis he hadn't once bothered to inquire about his cat, Henry, who had been taken in by his neighbor, Ginny Harris. He paused to order his thoughts and jumped when the door chimed.

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla had come to encourage him to join them for lunch. At least that had been the plan. Apparently their leader had an agenda that included bragging and showing off…again.

"Yup. I am the _only_ person ever to possess a true master key for all things Ancient." Sheppard held up the control crystal like it was an Olympic gold medal, a Tony award, an Oscar and a Grammy all in one. "Even _Rodney_ doesn't have one of these."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "We _know_. Somehow you manage to bring it into nearly _every_ conversation. Just like when you were promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Would you just give it a rest_, please_?"

"Sure, as soon as everyone gets their own master key _for all things Ancient_."

Rodney sat back in his chair and pushed his hands through his hair in exasperation. "You say Zelenka created it?"

"Yes. An _exceptional _feat of programming, my friend. Something even_ you_ never thought of doing." The Colonel oozed self-satisfaction.

No one saw the evil light appear in the physicist's eyes. "You are _so _right, John. It _is_ an amazing bit of programming. Could I…see it? Just for a second."_ M__wahahaha!_

Sheppard started to hand it over then snatched it back. "Okay, but not for long. I don't want to lose it."

"Relax. I will give it right back." Rodney placed a hand over his heart in silent promise.

Reluctantly, Sheppard handed him the crystal. Rodney examined it closely as he placed it on the table. "Wow! That_ is_ incredible! Dare I say _mind-boggling_?" Without warning, his right hand came up with a hammer and smashed the crystal to bits.

"Wh-Mc_Ka-ay_!!"

Rodney scooped up the pieces and dropped them into his friend's hand with a smile then clapped his hands together. "So, who's ready for lunch? I'm starving."

Ronon and Teyla laughed as they headed for the exit. They noticed that Sheppard hadn't moved and was still staring at the crystal shards in shock.

Rodney gave his friend a slight push to get him started and the Colonel automatically followed the others from the room. "Hey, guys, why don't I meet you there?" He watched until his teammates disappeared then pulled an undamaged crystal from his pocket, opened his desk drawer, dropped it in and locked it. "Ha! You _used_ to be the only one with a master key for all things Ancient." He tossed the key in the air, caught it and pocketed it as he left his quarters with a jaunty step.

* * * * *

In the end, Rodney didn't have the nerve to ask Jennifer on a date. (He'd heard a rumor that she and Ronon had been seen having supper together, alone, on several occasions.) He thought he'd regain his confidence by the conclusion of his sessions with Dr. Rossovskaya because the purpose, or so he thought, was to rebuild his self-esteem but Rodney left his most recent session with the psychologist completely bewildered. He didn't feel that different about himself now than he did at the start.

Or did he? He was no longer certain about anything except that he was way past ready to go back to work. He'd nearly lost everything, the job he loved, his mind-again, possibly even his life-again-and it made him cherish the little things even more. At that moment he vowed not to let fear rule him any longer. To that end, he made a stop on his way to his quarters.

Teyla had been surprised and delighted to see him at her door. She was further astonished when he told her the reason for his visit: he wanted to spend time with Torren, alone, just the two of them, _if _she would permit it. Just for an hour or so this first time. She took him up on his offer and they came to a mutually beneficial agreement as to day and time then he was off again.

Instead of going to his quarters he found an empty balcony, the same one from…before. He checked the time, 1400, and sat there thinking about getting lunch and…other stuff. He listened to and watched the water. It was funny but he'd actually gotten used to doing nothing the last couple of weeks and found that he rather enjoyed it. Not enough to do it all the time but still, now and then would be nice, especially if he had someone to do nothing with. He sighed.

Closing his eyes he let the warm, gentle breeze caress his face and thought about Jeannie. He'd have to tell her what had happened because somehow she would just…know and suddenly, just like that, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.

* * * * *

Jennifer heard her name and turned to see Dr. Rossovskaya in the doorway of her office. "Come in, Alek. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to tell you that I am clearing Dr. McKay to return to work as of right now." The psychologist drummed a beat on the corner of her desk in triumph. "He has made remarkable progress these last two weeks. We'll continue with our sessions but reduce them to, oh, one a week. I thought you might like to take him the news yourself, being as you're in love with him." All trace of the Russian accent was gone. Now he was speaking with a slight southern _American_ accent.

"Wh-what gives you that, uh, idea?" Her eyes were very wide in shock.

Alek laughed then switched over to the stilted Russian accent Rodney had become accustomed to. "Easy-peasy for trained observer. Is, how you say, a light in the brown eyes when speaking of Rodney that is not being there for others. Rodney has same light shining in eyes for _you_, his _lyubimaya, _his heart of sweetness." Back to his normal voice, "_And_ there's a pool going on. I'm in for next Tuesday at 1600."

"Oh." She blushed. "Uh, what's with the accent?"

Alek shrugged. "I told him my family lived in St. Petersburg and let him assume it was Russia."

"But _you_ are from _Florida!_"

He shrugged again with an unrepentant grin. "Well, you do what you have to in order to get the job done and" he switched to the accent again, "this will be what is working best for Canadian physicist with self-esteem issue." At the door he turned back and said in a perfect Irish accent, "Just remember what me sainted mother used t' say, _'__lyubov vsyo preodoleyet_'." He flipped a jaunty salute and was gone.

A huge grin spread over her pretty face. "Sorry, Alek, but you lose!" She tapped her headset. "Radek? It's on!"

* * * * *

Rodney heard footsteps and was very pleasantly surprised to find Jennifer standing there. Remembering his vow not to be afraid he decided today would be the day he would ask her for a date.

She sat next to him without being asked. "Alek told me he's cleared you to return to work. Your last medical work-up was excellent, well, for _you_," she nudged his shoulder with hers, "so you have _my_ okay as well. The next time your team goes offworld, you'll be going with them."

He was so relieved the breath he didn't know he was holding whooshed out. "Thank you! I didn't know I would miss working so much."

As if on cue, Ronon and John sidled up to the pair, Ronon sitting next to Rodney and Sheppard next to Jennifer, and offered their congratulations. "Well, Rodney, looks like your vacation is finally over. Good timing, too. Zelenka took your place on the team while you were out and, well, he's a nice guy and a brilliant scientist but he's just a little, uh, Ronon?"

"He fell down…a lot, broke the equipment and fainted when the Wraith attacked." Ronon finished.

"He almost shot himself, and_ me_, on more than a few occasions. He once came so close to accidentally shooting Teyla that she took his weapon away from him and refused to go on missions if he was armed."

"Well, that's good to hear. Uh, that you missed me, not the shooting thing. So, why did the two of you come looking for me?"

"We just got a call from Ladon Radim on the Genii home world so we're heading out. We won't be gone long…hopefully. But you know how _that_ goes. Gate Room, one hour. Don't be late!"

Rodney beamed, and Jennifer couldn't help but follow suit. She had missed that smile, the one that made her fall in love with him all over again each time she saw it.

Ronon hooked an arm around Rodney's neck and ruffled his hair. "Good to have you back, buddy." He stood and smiled at Jennifer before following John to the armory to get geared up, an act not overlooked by the observant scientist.

As soon as his team was out of sight, Jennifer turned to Rodney with a look in her eyes that he couldn't place, but it definitely unsettled him.

"Rodney." She paused. "There was something else I wanted to tell you, should have told you long ago." Taking one of his hands in both of hers, her thumb began making soft circles on his palm driving him crazy. "But with everything that's happened, it never seemed to be the right time."

_Here it comes!_ Rodney's smile vanished, a dark realization washing over him. It was one thing to suspect…she was finally going to reject his feelings for her and it was going to break his heart. "I know what this is about."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You _do_? How, uh, did you find out?"

_So the rumors _are_ true! _

"John! He's been _meddling_ again, hasn't he? _Grrr!_ The next time he comes in for a physical…"

A heavy sigh of resignation pushed out of him. "It wasn't John and it's not exactly a secret."

"Oh, uh, hmm. So…how do you feel about it?"

He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "If _you_ are happy then I'm happy _for_ you. A-A-And I want to wish you and, you know, Ronon all the best."

"Me and…" She smiled then began to laugh, just a small burble at first but before he knew it she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. He didn't have a handkerchief or tissues so he offered her the tail of his t-shirt. She wiped her eyes and cheeks but couldn't stop laughing.

"Jennifer, are you okay? _What_ is so damn funny?"

One of Jennifer's hands still gripped his shirt just in case he decided to run off. "You really _are_ the most clueless, aggravating, annoying, frustrating, stubborn, maddening, infuriating…" She couldn't help it. She started laughing again.

"Way to cheer a guy up, Doctor! Why don't you make fun of the way I dress and tell me I have bad breath and snore, too?"

Eventually she was able to get herself under control. Smiling brightly, she gently turned him to face her.

Remembering his vow from earlier, his eyes met hers without flinching…almost. He still had some work to do on his sense of worth. "For one of the keenest minds in two galaxies, you seem to have missed the glaring fact that I am head over heels…for _you!_" Rodney stared speechless, feeling Jennifer gently stroke his cheek with her thumb. "I'm trying to tell you…I love you."

Seeing the genuine surprise broke her heart a little. How could anyone consider themselves so unlovable? She quickly closed the distance between them and lightly placed a kiss on his lips, before pulling back and staring into the depths of his eyes that were once again a brilliant blue. "I love you, Rodney. I have for some time now."

Having one of those rare and true moments of clarity, Rodney abandoned his defenses. He pulled Jennifer to him and kissed her with all the passion he'd kept locked inside since he'd first met his fair-haired angel and Jennifer melted into his embrace.

"You…_love_ me?"

"Mm-hm." She brushed his lips lightly with hers over and over.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have loved you in some way since the first time I met you."

His breathing increased while his stomach did a roll and flip, like being on a roller coaster. He wanted to make long sweet love to her but this was neither the time nor the place. He pulled her close again and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much there are no words."

She pushed gently out of his arms, took him by the hand and pulled him after her. Tapping her headset, she said, "Hey, it's Jennifer. You owe me _big!_ Yes! Keller, out." At Rodney's silent inquiry, she said, "I'll tell you later."

* * * * *

Jennifer kept hold of his hand as he headed to the lab to collect the equipment he would need for the mission. She couldn't help grinning because she knew what was coming and that Rodney would be very pleasantly surprised.

Her hand released his when they neared his lab. The lights were out when his staff should have been hard at work. While he was mentally creating a strongly worded email to express his displeasure, the lights came on and a chorus of "Surprise!" made him jump.

On the far wall was a banner that said, "Welcome back, Dr. McKay!" On one of the tables was a cake with chocolate buttercream frosting, his favorite. It was in the shape of a computer tablet with "We missed you, Rodney!" on the "display". In the background the theme from "Welcome Back, Kotter" played. There was also a bowl of punch and, from the looks of his staff, it was spiked and they'd been indulging more than a little waiting for him to arrive.

He was speechless. In all the time he'd worked with these people he had no idea that they would miss him if he were gone, especially after he read that incomplete review of Woolsey's. Well, he'd learned a very valuable lesson about snooping and took a silent oath never to do it again, except in the line of duty or to save lives.

There were so many voices speaking at once that he couldn't discern one from the other. A shrill whistle split the air and silence descended so quickly that it left his ears throbbing. He turned to see Jennifer with two fingers still in her mouth.

"That's better. We need to get this party started because Dr. McKay has a mission in less than an hour. Radek, you have something you wanted to say."

"Yes. Thank you, Jennifer." He turned to his department head and lifted his cup of punch as did the others. "Rodney, you have been missed more than can ever be expressed." A shout of agreement flowed around the room. "I know that I speak for everyone when I say that it has been an honor, though not always a pleasure, working with you. By constantly criticizing, you force us to be…more than we would be otherwise and, for that, we will be forever grateful." He paused for laughter and cheering. "I now formally, and with great relief, return command of the science and research department of Atlantis back over to you."

Rodney just stared at the group until Jennifer poked him in the ribs. "Oh, uh, thank you, Radek, everyone. I think. Uh, just remember, when you reach the top, keep climbing!" Someone handed Rodney and Jennifer each a piece of cake while the group cheered again. "Okay, I guess it's time to eat cake!" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "This was _your_ idea, right?"

"Nope. _I _had nothing to do with it. It was all them or rather, it was Dr. Nyquist who got the ball rolling."

"That's it! Nyquist! Why can I _never_ remember his name?"

The woman who loved him wiped a spot of frosting from his cheek and smiled. "You will now!"

* * * * *

Jennifer was waiting for Rodney when his team returned to Atlantis just under four hours later. She stepped forward, took his face in both hands and kissed him right there in front of everyone. They kissed for so long that Sheppard finally tapped Rodney on the shoulder.

The physicist shucked his backpack and vest and passed them, his P-90 and 9mm to Sheppard then waved him away. Now that the obstructions had been removed, Jennifer's and Rodney's arms went around each other and their lips touched again. Eventually she pushed out of his arms, took him by the hand and led him to her quarters where he stayed all night…and most of the next day and didn't _once_ complain about not having the special mattress for his back. In fact, he had no complaints whatsoever…and neither did Jennifer.

_**Do Svidaniya**_

**A/N 2:** Dr. Aleksander Rossovskaya is patterned after Vlad-the buzzard, not the bunny that makes cookies-from the animated film "Horton Hears a Who" and is voiced by Canadian actor Will Arnett.

Yeah, I don't speak, read or understand Russian. All of the Russian language was gleaned from http(colon)//www(dot)dating-world(dot)net/Russian%20phrases(dot)htm. _D__abro pozhalovat_ = Welcome. _L__yubov vsyo preodoleyet_ = Love overcomes everything. _Lyubimaya_ = sweetheart. Do svidaniya = Good-bye. As always, if the usage, grammar and tenses are not correct, please let me know. You can PM from the fanfiction site or email at: toosweet4u_57yahoo (dot) com.


	53. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/N 1: **This story is running in conjunction with the story "What Life Is All About" by theicemenace as part of The Friendship Files series. JJ

**How Jennifer Made the First Move**

**53 - When You Say Nothing At All**

Jennifer had fallen into the water off the East pier and Richard Woolsey had jumped in after her. After a hot shower and a change of clothes, he was in front of Jennifer's quarters ringing the chime intent on escorting her to the Infirmary. It opened almost immediately to show the CMO in flannel sleep pants, a long-sleeved t-shirt, a hooded sweatshirt, socks and fuzzy slippers, all in shades of pink. He was dressed similarly but in dark blue, green and black with black moccasin type slippers.

They looked at each other and laughed. "We look like we're on our way to a slumber party."

"True. All we need is pizza, hot chocolate with lots of mini marshmallows and a couple of scary movies." Woolsey presented his right elbow and she hooked her hand through it as they entered a transport.

"You know, that gives me an idea. Tell me what you think of this…" By the time they arrived in the Infirmary she'd laid out a plan and, with just a little prodding, he'd agreed. In a few weeks they would co-host the first annual Atlantis Slumber Party. By then Rodney would be his old self again because he was certain they would find a way to cure him of the parasite that was stealing his life. Any other conclusion was unthinkable.

*****

Rodney was again Rodney, to the delight and chagrin of his sister and friends. Fliers were posted and emails were sent. More than half of the staff had RSVP'd in the affirmative and Jennifer was looking on the event as a celebration.

The turnout was a lot higher than Woolsey had expected and people really looked like they were having fun. Even Rodney was there. Jennifer had invited him personally.

They arrived in groups of two and three, some dragging air mattresses, all carrying pillows and blankets and wearing warm pajamas and slippers. Some even had those goofy-looking blankets with sleeves. Additional sofas and love seats had been brought in to make it seem more like they were in a giant living room rather than a Rec Room three million light years from home.

The place was almost full, everybody was eating pizza, drinking hot chocolate, laughing and having a great time.

Woolsey and Jennifer stepped to the front of the room. "Can I have your attention?" The babble of voices was almost deafening and even with the mic he could not be heard. "Excuse me! Attention, please!" Everyone kept on talking and laughing so he leaned over and whispered to Jennifer. A moment later all conversation ceased when a shrill whistle pierced the air. He nodded his thanks to her; she was notorious for her whistles. "Okay. That's more like it.

"We, Dr. Keller and I, would like to welcome you to the first annual Atlantis it's-too-cold-to-go-outside-so-let's-have-some-indoor-fun Slumber Party." The room erupted into cheers and whistles. "I'm sure that you are all curious as to what movies we will be showing tonight. Well, with the help of Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and Dr. McKay, we have narrowed the list down to…" he paused for dramatic effect, "_Invasion of the Body Snatchers, The Day of the Triffids_ and _The Blob_, the originals, not the vastly inferior remakes. We also have _Tarantula, Young Frankenstein _and the first _Alien_ movie if there's anyone left awake by that time." There was more laughter, cheering and whistling. "Hit it, Chuck!"

The room darkened and the first movie started. Rodney, sitting alone on a loveseat all the way at the back of the room, adjusted the pillow behind his back, unfolded the blanket and draped it over his lap. He had on dark blue pajama pants with a matching long sleeved t-shirt and slippers.

Movement out of the corner of his eye brought his attention to a female form coming toward him through the darkness. Before she even sat down he knew who it was. He would always know when she was near. The smell of her shampoo or scented shower gel, he wasn't sure which, preceded her. Mmm. Coconut and Lime. He'd smelled the same scent on other women but it was different on her because it was mixed with the unique fragrance that was her alone.

She seated herself next to him, handed him a cup of hot chocolate with extra mini marshmallows then took a sip from her own cup. A shiver worked its way down her spine when the hot liquid hit her stomach. Rodney noticed and lifted the edge of his blanket silently asking her to share. She nodded and he tucked it over her lap and around her feet when she folded them under her. He could feel her smile in the dark.

A few minutes into the movie she took his arm and brought it around her shoulders. After a moment of apprehension he relaxed and pulled her closer. Her free hand found his then she snuggled closer and sighed with pleasure.

Half way through the movie she reached up to whisper in his ear. His head shot up in astonishment, eyes wide and unblinking. He look into her face but all he could see were her eyes shining in the flickering light coming from the images on the screen. His eyes questioned and she nodded with a grin. He grinned back then leaned down to kiss her. Without stopping the kiss Rodney set his empty cup on the floor then took hers and set it beside it. That same hand came up to cup her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek.

They pulled back from that first incredible kiss and he opened his mouth to speak but she laid a finger over his lips. She nodded her head to indicate that she was leaving and invited him to follow, which he did with alacrity. Out in the hall, she took him by the hand and led him to her quarters. She loved him so much she wanted to show him and proceeded to do just that for the rest of the night.

**Finis**

**A/N 2:** To see a video for the song "When You Say Nothing at All" go to YouTube and search for the song title. I recommend the Ronan Keating version. He reminds me a little of Rick Astley.


End file.
